Ananke
by Andy Black Riddle
Summary: Una extraña serie de acontecimientos envía a una Lily de 19 años a un terrible futuro, donde ella y la mayoría de sus amigos están muertos y la guerra todavía continúa. Severus no puede creer su suerte. ¿Podrá Lily cambiar su destino? •TRADUCCIÓN. Eunike• [Info de actualización en mi perfil]
1. La víspera del cambio

**La historia pertenece a Eunike. Mía sólo es la traducción, y para ello cuento con el permiso de su autora.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: <strong>M (contiene lenguaje fuerte, referencias a violencia y situaciones sexuales. Aunque no todas al mismo tiempo, me temo).

**Parejas:** Principalmente Severus/Lily, con alguna mención de otras, como Lily/James.

**Personajes Principales: **Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Petunia Dursley y algunos otros más.

**Resumen:** Debido a un accidente, una Lily de diecinueve años, es enviada dieciocho años en el futuro, y una coincidencia la lleva hasta su antiguo mejor amigo, Severus Snape. Perdida en un mundo terrible que ya no reconoce, Lily se encuentra dividida entre hacer lo que debe o hacer lo que cree correcto. ¿Podrá Lily cambiar su destino, o sucumbirá ante lo que está destinada a hacer? Mientras tanto, Severus no puede creer su propia suerte cuando comprende que le ha sido otorgada una nueva oportunidad para salvar a Lily y para revelarle finalmente sus verdaderos sentimientos… Pero, ¿será lo suficientemente valiente para aprovechar esa oportunidad?

**Advertencias:** AU. Incluye viajes en el tiempo. Algo confuso. Severus está generalmente deprimido, Lily tiene un extraño sentido del humor. Varios personajes y bastante largo. ¡Angustia! ¡Angustia! ¡Maravillosa Angustia!

**Disclaimer****:** Escribo la historia, pero los personajes no me pertenecen. Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Ananke<strong>

_Por Eunike_

_Traducción por Andy Black Riddle_

-:-:-:-:-

**Capítulo 1: La víspera del cambio.**

**Diciembre, 1997.**

Se acercaba la navidad.

Severus se puso de pie en su oficina y miró hacia afuera, a través de la ventana congelada. El último de los carruajes tirados por Thestrals se alejaba de los terrenos del colegio y se dirigía hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts, que llevaría a los chicos de vuelta a sus hogares para pasar la navidad con sus familias y amigos. Aquella visión le hizo suspirar aliviado, aunque aún sentía un gran peso en su estómago.

–La mayoría se ha ido. Supongo que muchos no volverán –dijo–. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy y algunos otros Slytherins son los únicos que se han quedado aquí. Crabbe, Goyle y los Carrow son almas gemelas, así que ellos no necesitarán mi protección. No estoy muy seguro sobre Draco. Parece haber caído en desgracia con sus amigos ahora que Lucius ha perdido la confianza del Señor Oscuro.

–Es más inteligente y fuerte de lo que parece… Si bien no tanto como él cree–replicó Dumbledore–. Confío en que estará bien.

Severus miró sobre su hombro el retrato del difunto mago.

–¿Aún piensa que yo también debería ir?

–Nadie aquí te necesita en este momento, Severus –dijo Dumbledore, reclinándose lentamente sobre el lado izquierdo del marco–. Los profesores son perfectamente capaces de cuidar de sí mismos y muchos de los estudiantes están seguros con sus familias. Y yo siempre puede avisarte si algo sucede. Soy los ojos y oídos de las paredes de Hogwarts.

–He pasado casi todas las navidades en Hogwarts desde que cumplí once años –replicó Snape, contemplando el fuego de la chimenea–. Más allá de lo intolerable que se ha vuelto este lugar desde que los Carrow se unieron a nuestra querida escuela, debería quedarme aquí. No tengo otro lugar al que ir.

–Podrías ir a casa y descansar un poco. De hecho, creo que _deberías_descansar mientras todavía puedas, porque necesitas estar fuerte y concentrado, por el bien de los chicos. Puede que ellos no lo sepan, pero eres la persona más importante en sus vidas en este momento. Debes estar bien para protegerlos. Me temo que todavía no hemos visto lo peor.

Severus evaluó las palabras de Dumbledore, pero ninguna de sus dos opciones lo tentaban. Estaba exhausto, pero no le parecía bien dejar al colegio sin su supervisión, incluso si sólo era por unos pocos días. Aun así, deseaba desesperadamente un descanso de su doble vida, la cual se volvía más difícil de llevar a cabo cada día que pasaba.

Desde el principio de su primer año como el Director más odiado de Hogwarts, Severus se había mantenido distanciado del resto del colegio (exceptuando a los Carrow, a los cuales mantenía tan cerca como podía, como usualmente se recomienda hacer con los enemigos). Rara vez salía de la oficina del Director. Se unía al resto del colegio sólo durante la cena o los castigos, los cuales insistía en supervisar, para poder controlar secretamente la crueldad de los hermanos Carrow.

La soledad no le molestaba. De hecho, disfrutaba bastante estando solo (tanto como un hombre puede disfrutar de sí mismo, encontrándose atrapado en tan difícil posición, la cual, probablemente, le costaría la vida al final). La alternativa a la soledad, era salir para encontrarse con las miradas de odio de sus colegas. No era sencillo ser el hombre más odiado en Hogwarts. Pero, por otro lado, tampoco era algo nuevo para él. Severus siempre había sido odiado por alguien. Estando familiarizado con la descortesía y la crueldad de la gente desde que era un niño, Severus sabía lo que era ser despreciado por todos. Toda una vida de práctica, lo había vuelto perfectamente capaz de ser objeto de desprecio sin hacerse mucho problema por eso.

Severus incluso bromeaba a veces con la idea de que, quizás, todas las desgracias de su vida habían sucedido por una razón. Quizás el destino le había enseñado a soportar el odio de los demás para, un día, ser lo suficientemente fuerte e insensible como para devolverle la mirada al mundo que tanto lo despreciaba, sin siquiera pestañar. El futuro de Hogwarts, y de todo el mundo allí dentro, dependía de su habilidad para sobrevivir sin aliados. Y era tanto un regalo como una desgracia, que Severus fuera perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Cargaba aquel tremendo peso solo, sin la ayuda de nadie.

Severus no sentía el más mínimo deseo de revelar su verdad al resto del personal de Hogwarts. Sabía, por muchos años de experiencia personal, que la gran mayoría de los profesores eran borrachos, idiotas desequilibrados o idiotas desequilibrados borrachos. Las posibilidades de que Severus llevara adelante su tarea satisfactoriamente ya eran muy reducidas, y él no iba a reducirlas aun más contándoles sus verdaderas intenciones a sus idiotas colegas, sólo para sentirse menos incómodo en la cena. Ni siquiera consideraba compartir sus secretos con las personas que en realidad respetaba, como la aguda profesora McGonagall, el sabio centauro Firenze o la altanera profesora Sinistra. Después de todo, la única forma de ganarse su confianza, hubiera sido contándoles sobre su inmortal amor por Lily, y _eso_ era privado.

Así que Severus se guardaba sus problemas y se retiraba a la soledad de la Torre de Marfil que era su oficina. A pesar de lo cual, sus ojos negros observaban constantemente el colegio, habiendo jurado hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para proteger a los estudiantes. Los chicos sabían muy poco como para mostrarse agradecidos, por lo que lo odiaban ardientemente. Su odio era irrelevante para Severus, quien, en la víspera de su muerte, había finalmente comprendido lo poco que le importaba lo que el mundo pensara sobre él. Había perdido su juventud y arruinado su propia vida intentando ganarse el respeto de personas que en realidad no le importaban. Sólo ahora se daba cuenta lo poco que le importaba su propia reputación.

Ya se había reconciliado con su destino, cada vez más próximo, el cual se volvía más y más claro con cada miserable día que pasaba. Ya fuera que Harry Potter triunfara al derrotar a Voldemort o no, Severus sabía que finalmente moriría a manos del bando ganador. Voldemort lo mataría por ser un traidor y Harry lo mataría por pensar que era un traidor. Eran los desafortunados efectos secundarios de luchar en una guerra sin verdaderos aliados. Sin embargo, no le daba miedo morir. Ya que no quedaba absolutamente nada en el mundo por lo cual quisiera vivir.

Eso era, por supuesto, aproximadamente treinta y seis horas antes de que _ella_ viniera a él.

**Junio, 1979.**

–Recuerda, son Muggles. _Muggles_. No he tenido tiempo de mostrarles mucho más que un truco de cartas, así que supongo que se molestarían un poco si decidieras mostrarles lo bueno que eres transformando los muebles en monos adictos al sexo. _No_trates de llamar la atención, al menos que realmente desees que te rompa la nariz. Lo digo en serio.

–Pero Evans, ¿cómo se supone que voy a dejar una inolvidable primera impresión? ¡Todo el mundo ama a los monos!

Lily entrecerró los ojos, alzando hacia él un dedo amenazador.

–Mira, éstas son las reglas: Si no es comer galletas, beber té de jazmín sonriendo educadamente, reír con los chistes de mi padre, decir que Petunia luce bien con su nuevo vestido (incluso si no es así), o repetir la frase "_Oh, sí, señor Evans. Su hija y yo dormimos en camas separadas y llevamos una vida casta y libre de riesgos. Y ninguno de nosotros ha sido recientemente reclutado para formar parte de una organización secreta contra el crimen"_tan convincentemente como puedas, ¡entonces no quiero que hagas esto!

–¿Camas separadas? ¿Una vida casta? ¿Eso no sería _mentir_, señorita Evans? ¿O es que tu concepto de castidad es mucho más divertido que el mío? –replicó James con una amplia sonrisa, rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

–Ja, ja, ja –dijo Lily agriamente, quitándoselo de encima sin entusiasmo–. Recuerda: si tu idea de "inolvidable primera impresión" se acerca sólo un poco a la definición de ofensa criminal, está fuera de consideración. De hecho, probablemente sería mejor si no haces ni dices nada de nada. Minimizaría los riesgos habituales.

–Bien. ¿Puedo respirar, al menos?

–Sólo si realmente, _realmente_lo necesitas.

Sintiéndose frustrada, Lily resopló e intentó acomodar su alborotado cabello, que apuntaba al Sur, Norte, Este y Oeste y en todas las direcciones intermedias. Luego enderezó su corbata y arregló su camisa con un toque de su varita.

–¿Cómo me veo? ¿Fantástico, soñado, magnífico? –preguntó James, adoptando pose de héroe y sonriendo galantemente.

–Presentable –suspiró Lily, sonando como si pensara exactamente lo opuesto.

Tocó el timbre y gimió, prediciendo la pequeña catástrofe. La idea de tener a James compartiendo la cena con Petunia era tan inteligente como bañarse con un tostador. Pero era algo que debería hacer, tarde o temprano. Ya había pospuesto la presentación formal de su "novio" muchas veces, ya que la idea de James –bullicioso, exuberante, _mago–_ intentando dejar una "inolvidable primera impresión" a su posible suegro y la notoriamente _muggle_ Petunia, la hacía estremecer.

No era que se avergonzara de James. Desde luego, no era lo peor que podría haber imaginado para presentarle a su familia. Pero sabía por propia experiencia que James podía resultar un poco desagradable antes que uno llegara a conocer la persona dulce y sincera que se ocultaba detrás de su fachada arrogante y jactanciosa. Lily temía… No. _Sabía_que Petunia (que despreciaba todo aquello que tuviera que ver con la magia) y su padre (que había estado distante y endeble desde la muerte de la madre de Lily, un año y medio atrás) no apreciarían a James tanto como Lily había aprendido a hacer. Después de todo, a ella misma le había llevado cinco años acostumbrarse a él.

Echándole un vistazo a la corta historia de su relación, Lily todavía se preguntaba cómo, de entre todas las personas del universo, podía haber acabado saliendo con James Potter. Tres años atrás, apenas podía tolerar su existencia. Ni hablar de tener en cuenta su intento de conquistarla. Sin embargo, algo había cambiando hacia el final de su quinto año, cuando fue obligada a sentarse a su lado durante las clases de pociones, viéndose expuesta con regularidad a su presencia. No sabía cómo o cuándo había sucedido, pero, para su gran sorpresa, de repente había comenzado a descubrir agradables cualidades en él que no había notado antes.

De repente, los ingeniosos insultos (que hasta el momento habían sido su única forma de comunicación) fueron reemplazados por conversaciones reales y por un ligero coqueteo. Aquel coqueteo los había llevado a una salida medianamente seria, la cual había terminado en una serie de citas más formales. Pronto comenzaron a besarse, primero de forma inocente y en privado; luego en público y apasionadamente. A esto le siguieron las manos entrelazadas, cartas de amor y recostar uno la cabeza en las rodillas del otro en los días soleados, largos paseos alrededor del lago, regalos, bromas internas, planes en común para las vacaciones, amigos en común, toqueteos, incómodo sexo, hasta que, finalmente, en una noche fría y ventosa durante su séptimo año, James confesó que la amaba, dejando a Lily con la boca abierta, sin saber qué responder.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que Lily no se había dado cuenta lo serio que se había vuelto todo hasta que James, como por casualidad, le pidió que fuera a vivir con él y con Sirius a la casa que James había heredado de sus padres; ligeramente ruinosa, pero aun así confortable. Ahora todos vivían bajo el mismo techo, como una familia de tres. Y las vidas de James y Lily comenzaron a entrelazarse, como si ya fueran una pareja casada.

Todavía no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo con James, ni a dónde llevaría todo aquello. A veces, se imaginaba lo que sería casarse con él, que nunca se separaran, tener hijos y criarlos juntos. No sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón, aquel pensamiento la hacía sentir incómoda y ansiosa, como si hubiera algo malo en aquella imagen, aunque no pudiera precisar qué. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Pero no estaba segura de amarlo tanto como él la amaba.

De todas formas, sólo tenían diecinueve años. Sabía que tenía mucho tiempo para pensar si quería pasar el resto de su vida con él o no.

Lily miró a James, quien no parecía en absoluto nervioso. Él le sonrió tontamente y apretó su mano, feliz. Ella le devolvió la mirada, ocultando las dudas de su corazón con una sonrisa rígida.

–Hablaba en serio sobre romperte la nariz, ya lo sabes –susurró, segundos antes que la puerta se abriera–. Tú eliges. Compórtate o sufre.

–Está bien, Evans, ya que lo pides tan dulcemente –replicó James, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Es mi primera traducción y también es la primera vez que publico, así que estaré gustosa de recibir sus opiniones y críticas constructivas.<strong>

**Como dije, esta gran historia pertenece a Eunike, a quien le agradezco el permiso para traducir "Ananke".**

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**Les traeré pronto el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos. Andy.**

_09/12/2011 8:21 p.m._


	2. Medianoche

**Capítulo 2: Medianoche.**

La cena no resultó tan incómoda como Lily había esperado. James había mantenido su promesa e, inusitadamente, evitado hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera molestar o hacer enfadar a su padre o a Petunia, desempeñando el rol de perfecto e impecable caballero. Afortunadamente, el padre de Lily parecía sentirse satisfecho con él, insinuando repetidamente que estaba listo para recibir a James en su familia, si esa había sido la idea. Petunia, por otro lado, movía la nariz, fruncía el entrecejo y ponía los ojos en blanco, dejando en claro que le disgustaba James, simplemente porque era un mago y porque a Lily le gustaba. Tenía tendencia a subestimar y degradar todo aquello que Lily apreciaba. Por qué Petunia aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para lastimar sus sentimientos, era algo que Lily nunca había entendido.

–Así que, James, ¿qué haces para vivir? –preguntó el señor Evans, casi terminando su postre.

–Ya te lo dije, papá. Él… Ninguno de los dos está haciendo nada por el momento. Los dos decidimos tomarnos un tiempo para pensar qué es lo que queremos hacer con nuestras vidas –contestó Lily en lugar de James. Prefería que su padre no supiera nada acerca de la guerra que se estaba desarrollando en el mundo mágico y, sobre todo, acerca de su participación y la de James como devotos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Su padre parecía tan… _mayor _últimamente que Lily había comenzado a tratarlo como a un frágil cristal, temiendo que la preocupación pudiera dañar su salud.

–¿Entonces ninguno de ustedes está haciendo nada útil con sus vidas? Debe ser terriblemente _liberador _llevar una vida sin dirección. Yo no podría hacerlo. No podría soportar la idea de ser tan _inútil_. Cuando tenía tu edad, ya estaba trabajando como secretaria en la oficina del señor Jarvis (y ya sabes cómo apreciaba mis esfuerzos). Pero quizás sólo soy yo. Prefiero el trabajo al ocio.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía perfectamente que Petunia odiaba trabajar y que planeaba renunciar una vez que se casara con su novio Vernon Dursley, quien recientemente le había pedido matrimonio. Petunia estaba más que dispuesta a dejar su trabajo y vivir de los ingresos de su futuro marido como una dulce ama de casa.

–He estado pensando en convertirme en sanadora –dijo Lily duramente, contemplando a la amargada Petunia–. Es como ser doctora, pero de magos. Estoy segura que me tomarían, si lo intentara. Siempre he sido buena en Pociones y Encantamientos.

–¿Has escuchado eso, Tuney? –dijo el señor Evans, orgullosamente–. ¡Nuestra Lily será doctora! Siempre supe que lo harías. Esa eres tú, Lils. Siempre tratando de salvar a la gente, siempre solucionando problemas.

–Pero no estoy segura que sea eso lo que en verdad quiero, o que pueda lograrlo –dijo Lily, ruborizándose ligeramente–. Se requiere un nivel muy alto, no es simplemente entrar y exigir el título.

–¡Por supuesto que lo lograrás! –dijo el señor Evans, con entusiasmo–. Siempre triunfas en lo que te propones y siempre consigues lo que quieres. ¿No es verdad, Petunia?

–Exacto –replicó Petunia venenosamente, apretando los dientes y pinchando los restos de su tiramisu con el cuchillo–. Todo el mundo adora a nuestra perfecta, preciosa, maravillosa Lily. La perfecta, perfecta Lily nunca hace nada mal, y si lo hace _nadie _se molesta, porque todo el mundo la ama. Pero estoy segura que nadie ama más a Lily de lo que ella misma se ama.

Se escuchó el ruido de los platos de porcelana al chocar contra los vasos y las cucharas, cuando Lily saltó de la silla y golpeó la mesa con su mano. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Petunia, quien contempló su plato, despreocupadamente.

–¡Chicas! –gritó el señor Evans, frunciendo el ceño–. Dejen de pelear. Lily siéntate. Y deja de molestar a tu hermana, Petunia.

–Está bien. Pero creo que es momento de que Lily y yo nos vayamos –interrumpió James de repente, poniéndose de pie con rapidez y gesticulando a la furiosa Lily para que hiciera lo mismo.

–¿Eh? –dijo el señor Evans, luciendo repentinamente triste–. ¿Están seguros que no quieren más postre? Queda mucho todavía…

–Será en otra ocasión, señor Evans –dijo James con una amable sonrisa, mientras arrastraba a Lily hacia la puerta–. Gracias por la cena. Ha sido un placer conocerlo.

Se encontraron fuera antes que Lily pudiera despedirse de su padre. Su rostro aún estaba rojo de furia.

–¡Oh, ya basta, James! No tenemos que irnos por esto –exclamó Lily–. Petunia siempre es así. Si yo sólo…

–No. _Realmente _tenemos que irnos. Ahora –dijo James, serio.

Y recién entonces Lily notó que estaba inusualmente pálido. Abrió su mano para mostrarle algo que había estado sosteniendo. Parecería una réplica común de una snitch dorada, si no fuera porque estaba vibrando y palpitando como un corazón humano. Instantáneamente, Lily llevó una mano a su bolso y sacó un aro, que también brillaba. Era un aviso o, en realidad, una llamada para la batalla. Todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix tenían artefactos como esos para poder comunicarse, hechizados para parecer una artículo más, que uno podría llevar encima por cualquier motivo. El artículo comenzaba a brillar toda vez que el líder de la Orden quería convocarlos.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Lily.

–Vayamos y averigüémoslo –replicó James llanamente, desapareciendo.

–:–:–:–:–

–¡James!

–¡Sirius!

Los dos hombres se saludaron con algo que se vio como una mezcla entre un abrazo y un apretón de manos. Ambos hombres y Lily eran de los primeros en llegar frente al Ministerio de Magia, pero más brujas y magos se iban reuniendo con ellos a cada minuto.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó James–. ¿Mortífagos?

–¿Y qué más? –replicó Sirius, asintiendo y esbozando una mueca–. Calculo que están tratando de apoderarse del Ministerio, los malditos idiotas. O quizás sólo quieren crear caos. Como sea, parece que tendremos una batalla.

–Abróchense los cinturones, entonces, caballeros –dijo Lily, sacando su varita.

James se detuvo.

–No piensas realmente venir con nosotros, ¿o sí? –preguntó–. No creo que puedas…

–¿Por qué no? –rebatió Lily acaloradamente–. Puedo cuidar de mí misma y soy tan fuerte como todos los que están aquí.

No era completamente cierto. La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix eran Aurores o expertos luchadores. Lily no era ni una cosa ni la otra. Era talentosa y poderosa para su edad, pero no tenía ninguna experiencia en combatir a los enemigos. Hasta ahora, su participación en la Orden había consistido en practicar defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, asistir a las reuniones y seguir los movimientos de Voldemort. Era la primera vez que la llamaban para una batalla real, con enemigos reales y peligro real, pero Lily sabía muy poco sobre la guerra como para temer por su vida. Como mucha gente joven, creía ingenuamente que era invulnerable. No había comprendido todavía la facilidad con que muere la gente.

–¿Realmente piensas que me sentaré por aquí y me quedaré sin hacer nada? –continuó, apasionadamente–. Me uní a la Orden porque quería ayudar y no me echaré atrás ahora.

Miró duramente a James, sin siquiera parpadear, hasta que él finalmente cedió.

–Bien –refunfuñó, pateando el suelo, sintiéndose frustrado–. Pero no vengas a gritarme si te asesinan.

Había comenzado a llover. Docenas de magos y brujas que habían respondido al llamado de la Orden se aglomeraban en la calle frente al Ministerio. Caminaban desorganizadamente, sin seguir ninguna orden, hasta que, finalmente, apareció Alastor Moody. No necesitó pedir su atención cuando comenzó a hablar, porque ya todos lo estaban observando, alertas y preparados.

–Muy bien, todos ustedes –bramó Moody–. Vamos a entrar. Quiero que todos encuentren a alguien que les cuide las espaldas durante la batalla. Necesitamos separarlos y desarmarlos. No son como nosotros; juntos son una amenaza, pero muy pocos de ellos saben cómo pelear. La mayoría son completamente inútiles estando solos y vamos a usar eso a nuestro favor. Sepárenlos, desármenlos, atrápenlos. No derramen sangre a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. ¿Alguna pregunta?

No hubo ninguna. Lily miró a James, cuya pareja era Sirius, y asintió alentadoramente antes de reunirse con Marlene McKinnon, una bruja de cabello enrulado, de alrededor de veinte años, de quien Lily se había hecho amiga tras unirse a la Orden.

–Cuídense –dijo Lily, mientras todos se preparaban para entrar en el Ministerio.

–Tú también –replicó James, rígido–. Si nos separamos, encontrémonos fuera del Caldero Chorreante al amanecer. ¿De acuerdo?

Lily asintió y miró su reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para la medianoche.

Y entonces comenzó. De a dos, ingresaron en el caótico Ministerio, esquivando y bloqueando hechizos que les disparaban desde la oscuridad. El ruido de explosiones, vidrios rotos y gritos llenaba el aire, mientras Lily y Marlene se adentraban en el corazón de la embravecida batalla. Marlene, una excelente duelista, inmediatamente derribó a dos Mortífagos, mientras Lily apenas era capaz de protegerse del furioso ataque del enemigo.

–¡Ven! ¡Necesitamos atraerlos para que se separen de los demás! –gritó Marlene, sujetando a Lily por el brazo, mientras se dirigía hacia el Departamento de Misterios. Inmediatamente, dos hombres encapuchados mordieron el anzuelo y siguieron a las chicas hacia la oscuridad, dentro de la laberíntica sala.

Varios vestíbulos y corredores después, llegaron a una sala circular, llena de puertas idénticas sin identificación. Marlene se detuvo, vacilante por un momento, evaluando el siguiente movimiento.

–Separémonos –sugirió–. Busca un lugar para esconderte, cerca de la puerta. Si te siguen, atúrdelos antes que sepan qué los golpeó. Nos encontraremos de nuevo aquí en diez minutos. ¿Está bien?

–De acuerdo –replicó Lily.

Entró en la habitación más cercana y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Miró rápidamente alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación espaciosa y sombría, en la cual no había nada más que un ruinoso pasadizo. Demasiado alterada cómo para pensar si la vieja construcción tendría alguna otra función además de servirle de protección, se ocultó rápidamente detrás de la otra columna, lista para hechizar a la primera persona que abriera la puerta.

Cuando pasados varios minutos, nada ocurrió, decidió volver y encontrar a Marlene. De modo que caminó atravesando el arco, y…

_Lily caminaba a través de un neblinoso bosque. No estaba segura; podría haber sido día, noche, atardecer o amanecer. Ni siquiera sabía en qué estación estaban. No obstante, todo era precioso. El bosque estaba bañado por la luz de la luna, que no parecía provenir del cielo. Incluso los árboles brillaban tenuemente._

_Era un lugar enigmático pero agradable. Daba una sensación familiar y misteriosa al mismo tiempo. Una parte de ella, quería acostarse allí y dormir sobre el césped húmedo. Pero, de alguna manera, sentía que había un lugar al que debería ir primero, aunque había olvidado de qué se trataba._

_Extrañamente, había una especie de ruinas en el bosque, cubiertas de musgo y hojas, como si hubieran estado allí desde el principio de los tiempos. Parecían ser pasadizos cubiertos, salvo por el hecho de que no parecían conducir a ningún lugar. Solamente estaban allí, entre los árboles, sin ningún motivo aparente. Le recordaban a Lily algo que creía haber visto antes, pero no podía recordar de qué se trataba._

_Sintiendo curiosidad, caminó hacia uno de los arcos y pasó suavemente su mano sobre el sedoso velo que lo cubría. De repente, sintió como si una fuerza invisible tirara de su brazo, como si algo del otro lado del pasadizo tirara de ella hacia adentro. Cuanto más intentaba resistirse, más fuerte se volvía, atrayéndola finalmente y enviándola hacia lo desconocido._

Luego de un momento, que pareció una fracción de segundo y, al mismo tiempo, toda una vida –no podría decirlo–, Lily calló al frío suelo y casi se rompió la nariz al aterrizar. Se quedó allí por unos segundos, intentando recuperar el aliento, hasta que finalmente se puso de pie con cautela, sintiéndose mareada. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, encontrándose exactamente en el lugar que esperaba: al otro lado de la arcada por la que había pasado. Nada a su alrededor parecía diferente y, aun así, sentía que algo había sucedido.

–¿Qué fue _eso_…? –se preguntó, sintiendo escalofríos.

Primero supuso que se había desmayado, pero no pudo explicarse cómo habría podido perder el conocimiento sin desplomarse contra el suelo, porque recordaba claramente haber recobrado la conciencia _antes _de caer. Aun así, a falta de una mejor explicación, aceptó su propia teoría, recordando que tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar en aquel momento.

Caminó en puntas de pie hasta la puerta y acercó el oído, intentando escuchar si los Mortífagos aún la perseguían. Ya no oía sus pasos. De hecho, Lily no podía escuchar nada, excepto el sonido del fuerte viento que soplaba dentro de la silenciosa sala del Departamento de Misterios. Todos los chillidos, los gritos y el bramido general de la batalla distante, habían cesado, como si fuera ella la única persona en todo el edificio.

* * *

><p><em>1112/2011 9:29 p.m._


	3. Nieve en Junio

**Capítulo 3: Nieve en Junio.**

–¿Marlene? ¿James? ¿Moody? ¿Alguien?

Lily deambuló por el Ministerio de la Magia, medio gritando, medio susurrando los nombre de sus amigos y compañeros. En vano. Todo lo que encontró en el edificio fue silencio y habitaciones vacías. Todo lo que podía escuchar eran sus propios pasos resonando en la oscuridad. No había rastro de Marlene, James, Sirius, ni de ningún Mortífago. Además, todas las ventanas, estatuas y puertas del hall de entrada estaban intactas, a pesar que ella recordaba claramente que el lugar había sido destruido cuando entró en el edificio. Era como si la batalla jamás hubiera existido.

–No seas estúpida, Lily –se dijo desdeñosamente, mientras su vívida imaginación le ofrecía horribles teorías sobre lo que podría haber pasado con los otros–. No pueden haber simplemente desaparecido o muerto. No hay sangre ni cadáveres aquí, ¿o sí? Lo que sea que haya pasando, te sucedió sólo a ti y no a los demás. Ellos están a salvo, y tú sólo estás perdida, hasta que averigües qué anduvo mal y cómo puedes arreglarlo. Bien, creo que deberías volver al arco y…

Lily tuvo que interrumpir su monólogo interior, porque el silencio fue perforado por un chillido terrorífico, inhumano. Jadeando, giró sobre sus talones y vio dos figuras encapuchadas emergiendo de las sombras, avanzando hacia ella sobre el piso de mármol como dos nubes negras.

–¡Dementores! –exclamó, sintiendo que un terror paralizante comenzaba a crecer en su interior. El aire a su alrededor se volvió de repente frío.

–_¡Expecto Patronum! _–gritó, justo cuando su corazón comenzaba a llenarse de una aplastante desesperación.

La familiar figura de la cierva plateada emergió de la punta de su varita, protegiéndola de las oscuras criaturas. Los dementores silbaron, volviendo a las sombras. Lily aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió a la salida, escapando del Ministerio antes que los dementores recuperaran su fuerza.

Se derrumbó en la vereda y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, intentando recuperar el aliento. Su mente aún estaba nublada por sus peores recuerdos, esos en los que intentaba no pensar, como la muerte de su madre o el momento en que su mejor amigo Severus la había traicionado. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando librarse de aquellos desagradables pensamientos, y se obligó a sí misma a concentrarse. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué había dementores en el Ministerio de la Magia? ¿Y por qué demonios la estaban atacando? Se suponía que los dementores estaban bajo el estricto control del Ministerio y no tenían permitido hacerle daño a nadie más que criminales buscados y prisioneros de Azkaban.

De repente, Lily se dio cuenta que hacía muchísimo frío allí afuera. Por un momento, pensó que tenía frío debido a los dementores, pero entonces miró a su alrededor y se quedó boquiabierta.

Estaba nevando. Estaba sentada sobre una pila fría y húmeda de sucia nieve, en junio, temblando con su liviano vestido de verano. Además, las otras personas en la calle estaban usando gruesos sacos de invierno y algunos de los edificios estaban decorados con adornos navideños.

–¿Pero qué…? –comenzó, pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase con un insulto apropiado, ya que su mente finalmente le dio una explicación razonable a la pregunta que se había hecho antes.

De alguna manera, había viajado hacia atrás o hacia adelante en el tiempo. Quizás el pasadizo que había atravesado era una especie de trampa, que la había retenido dentro por seis meses, a pesar que a ella le había parecido sólo un segundo. Quizás el pasadizo era alguna clase de portal, que la había trasportado seis meses en el pasado, mucho antes que la batalla tuviera lugar. De todas formas, necesitaba saber qué día era, antes de decidir qué hacer.

–Disculpa –preguntó a la primera persona con que se topó en la calle: un hombre joven y apuesto que parecía ser un poco mayor que ella–. ¿Podrías decirme qué día es hoy?

–Oh. Es domingo. Veintiuno –replicó.

–Ah. Bien –Lily agradeció con una sonrisa nerviosa–. Eh, sé que esto sonará un poco raro, pero ¿podrías decirme también el año?

–¿El _año_? –repitió el hombre, parpadeando–. ¿Por qué?

–Bueno, no voy a mentirte –dijo Lily con una sonrisa traviesa–. Es sólo que recientemente viajé en el tiempo, pero no puedo estar segura si llegué al futuro o al pasado, a menos que sepa el año.

–Sí, odio cuando eso sucede –replicó el hombre, riendo. Como Lily había esperado, parecía haber asumido que ella estaba bromeando o flirteando con él.

–Estamos en 1997. Diciembre. ¿Eso te ayuda?

Su estómago dio una desagradable sacudida.

–Sí, gracias. Has sido muy amable –replicó, con voz anormalmente alta, alejándose rápidamente.

Estaba temblando de nuevo, pero esta vez no podía culpar al frío. Parecía ser que estaba en un problema mucho mayor de lo que había pensado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>

_16/12/2011 1:35 p.m._**  
><strong>


	4. Perdida y encontrada

**Capítulo 4: Perdida y encontrada.**

Severus no podía recordar cuál había sido la última vez que había dormido bien. Había estado padeciendo de un severo insomnio desde la muerte de Dumbledore, y la primera noche que pasaba en casa tras haber abandonado el colegio por vacaciones, no era la excepción a la larga lista de noches sin dormir. Trataba de entretenerse leyendo un libro, pero su mente continuaba volviendo a los mismos temas que lo mantenían en vela cuando se suponía que debería estar durmiendo. Pensaba en Voldemort, Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Hogwarts, la guerra y, naturalmente, en Lily. Últimamente, había estado pensando en ella más de lo habitual, quizás porque necesitaba constantemente recordarse a sí mismo por qué debía seguir adelante cuando todo lo que quería era cerrar sus ojos y no despertar jamás.

El problema de pensar en Lily era que siempre le provocaba una mescla de felicidad y sufrimiento. Recordar lo feliz que había sido con ella, implicaba admitir que se había ido para siempre. Pensar en su vida, significaba pensar en su muerte. Y no estaba seguro si la euforia que sentía justificaba el terrible dolor que llegaba con ella. De todas formas, no era como si pudiera elegir concientemente borrarla de su memoria por el bien de su salud mental. Lily lo había acechado por veinte años y lo perseguiría hasta el día de su muerte, le gustara o no. Si todos los años de soledad le habían enseñado algo, era que simplemente no podía dejarla ir.

Alrededor de medianoche, sintiéndose frustrado, Severus abandonó su libro y decidió tomar un paseo para despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos indeseados. No se sorprendió cuando sus pies lo llevaron a la casa en la que Lily Evans había crecido. A menudo iba allí, sin ninguna razón en particular, simplemente a observar el edificio en que ella había crecido.

Severus nunca visitó la tumba de Lily. Había asistido a su funeral, pero jamás regresó allí porque aquel lugar lo hacía sentir enfermo. Era como un parque de diversiones: un lugar de culto para los míticos Potter y una perfecta atracción turística para personas que jamás habían conocido a Lily Evans. A diferencia de Severus, ellos no conocían el sonido de su risa (alta y llena de vida o profunda y aterciopelada, dependiendo de qué la hubiera hecho reír), el aroma de su piel (dulce como una fruta exótica; nunca había estado lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para decidir cuál) o qué se sentía al sentarse con ella en el tejado para ver el amanecer en una mañana de verano (absolutamente alucinante). Aquella casa, el vecindario con su patio de juegos y el pequeño bosque que rodeaba al pueblo, eran donde Severus podía sentir en verdad su presencia. Su tumba no era más que un lúgubre tributo a su muerte.

Severus no estaba seguro quién de los dos llegó allí primero. Solía tener sentidos extremadamente agudos, de modo que no pudo comprender cómo no había notado su presencia instantáneamente. Lo sobresaltó cuando gritó su nombre.

–¡Severus! ¡Severus Snape!

Severus sintió que su corazón daba un salto acrobático. No solamente porque se había sorprendido o porque lo había llamado por su nombre. Sino por el sonido de _su voz_. Con un sonido susurrante de su capa, se dio vuelta y sacó su varita, apuntando a la figura en sombras, al otro lado de la calle.

–¡Sabía que eras tú! –exclamó ella, perpleja–. Estás igual que siempre. Mayor, pero igual que siempre. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–¿Quién está ahí? –gritó Severus. Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

–Oh, no importa. Fue una idea estúpida… –murmuró. Se movió incómodamente, pensando que quizás debería irse.

–¡_No_ te muevas! –dijo Severus, bruscamente–. ¿Quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre? Hazme preguntar de nuevo y habrá un importante órgano menos en tu cuerpo.

De alguna manera, Severus sintió que ella le dirigía una mueca desdeñosa, aunque no podía ver la cara de la chica con la suficiente claridad como para estar seguro.

–Encantador, Sev. Yo también estoy contenta de verte de nuevo. Parece que no has cambiado desde la última vez que hablamos. ¡Debería haber cerrado la boca y largarme cuando te vi ahí parado!

_Sev_. Nadie jamás lo había llamado Sev, excepto…

–Muéstrate –pidió con voz ronca, y bajó la varita, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su interior–. _Por favor._

–Eso está mejor –dijo, sonando algo más calmada–. Bueno, ya sabes, cuando personas que crees muertas resultan estar… eh… menos muertas de lo que pensabas –comenzó, incoherentemente–. No es que en realidad _yo _haya muerto todavía. Supongo… Oh, por los calzones de Merlín, no hay una forma delicada de hacer esto, así que… ¡_Ta-tan_!

Con esto, y con un pequeño "plop", apareció justo delante de él.

Tendría alrededor de diez y nueve años, veinte como mucho. Era pelirroja y de ojos verdes y lucía extremadamente agotada. Estaba muy pálida, su largo cabello se veía despeinado por evidente negligencia de su higiene personal. Tenía oscuras sombras debajo de los ojos. Su rostro tenía una expresión asustada y casi enloquecida. Y estaba temblando, ya fuera por el frío, la fatiga o el miedo. Aun así, estaba hermosa, como siempre había sido.

Era Lily Evans, exactamente como Severus la recordaba.

–No… –dijo Severus, sacudiendo la cabeza–. No puedes ser tú…

–Pero lo soy –dijo ella, con un teatral movimiento de sus manos–. Ahora que eso está aclarado, ¿crees que podrías ayudar a una vieja amiga en apuros? Porque, por si no te habías dado cuenta, estoy teniendo un pequeño problema. Cinco galleons si adivinas lo que es.

Severus tuvo que golpearse mentalmente, resistiendo la urgencia de abandonarse al deseo de arrodillarse a sus pies y abrazarla.

–No eres ella –dijo firmemente, exteriorizando sus dudas–. Lily Evans murió hace diez y seis años. Vi su cuerpo. Estaba allí cuando la enterraron. ¿Quién eres? ¿_Qué _eres? ¿Y cómo te _atreves _a profanar su recuerdo de esta manera?

Ella estiró ligeramente los labios, permitiendo que un asomo de sonrisa iluminara su rostro brevemente.

–Es increíblemente dulce y galante que defiendas así mi honor –dijo–. Pero en serio, soy yo. Y sobre cómo, bueno, ayer yo…

–¡_Riddikulus_!

Esquivó el hechizo de Severus por muy poco.

–¡Ey! –gritó enfadada–. ¡No me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando! ¡Y no intentes hechizarme tampoco! Además… ¿_Riddikulus_? ¿Los Boggarts suelen convertirse en _mí _cuando te ven? ¡Porque encuentro eso bastante ofensivo!

Severus se rehusó a escuchar. Quien fuera, o lo _que _fuera, se veía, sonaba, e incluso actuaba tan igual a Lily que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar por la emoción. Quería destruir al impostor antes de caer en su hechizo.

–¡No eres ella! –bramó–. ¡_Desma_…!

–¡BASTA! –gritó, de repente cayendo de rodillas y rompiendo en llanto–. Ayer descubrí que prácticamente todos los que me importan están muertos y yo también estoy muerta_. _Todo lo que conozco ha desaparecido. Estoy perdida en este futuro infernal y no sé qué hacer.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, dolor y necesidad brillando en sus ojos.

–Mira, Sev –continuó, ligeramente desalentada–, no sé si nos hemos amigado después de la pelea que nos separó. Lo siento si no fue así. Sé que han sido muchos años y comprendería perfectamente si te hubieras olvidado de mí. Pero yo todavía recuerdo que solíamos ser amigos, _mejores amigos_. Si alguna vez te importé tanto como tú me importabas, por favor ayúdame. No tengo nadie más a quien recurrir.

La varita de Severus se deslizó por su mano y cayó al asfalto repiqueteando. Rápidamente se arrodilló a su lado y alzó una mano temblorosa, tocando vacilantemente su suave y cálida mejilla. Dio un grito ahogado. Se sentía real… O al menos, tan real como Severus imaginaba que Lily debía sentirse, porque no sabía realmente qué se sentía tocar la piel suave y sonrosada de su mejilla. Acomodó un mechón de cabello rojo detrás de su oreja y se inclinó para oler su perfume, reconociendo el familiar aroma de aquella fruta exótica que no era capaz de nombrar.

–Lily… –susurró tristemente, con una media sonrisa en la que podía apreciarse su confusión, mirando aquellos ojos verdes que había extrañado tan desesperadamente.

–Todo está bien –dijo ella, sonriendo a través de las lágrimas. Aliviada, apoyó su mano suavemente en la suya–. Soy yo. Soy real o, al menos, sólida.

–¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó débilmente.

–Eso –comenzó ella, pesadamente– es una larga y emocionante historia, llena de aventuras y viajes en el tiempo. Con mucho gusto te la contaré a cambio de comida caliente y una taza de té. Me muero de hambre y no he dormido en casi dos días.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro! ¿Qué les pareció? <strong>

**Sé que hay mucha gente leyendo la historia, pero no sé qué les parece. **

**Realmente me harían muy feliz si me dejaran su opinión en un review.**

**Todavía tengo que cerrar el próximo capítulo, así que posiblemente esté para los primeros días del nuevo año. **

**Intentaré darme prisa, pero seguro que sus reviews me darían la inspiración necesaria ;)  
><strong>

**Feliz navidad y besos a todos.  
><strong>

_**Andy Black Riddle**_

___22/12/2011 8:00 p.m._


	5. Los fantasmas del pasado

_Uff, semana agitada... ¡Lo que me costó terminar este capítulo! Pero como lo prometido es deuda, aquí lo tienen._

_Y ya no hablo más, ¡a leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Los fantasmas del pasado.<strong>

Lily Evans estaba frente a él.

Lily Evans estaba frente a él.

Lily Evans estaba frente a él.

No importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera, no podía creer que realmente estuviera sucediendo. Lily estaba viva y había vuelto a él. Como tan desesperadamente había esperado cuando toda esperanza había desaparecido.

Una parte de él todavía pensaba que aquello debía ser una broma. A pesar de que había respondido cada pregunta que él había hecho, preguntas que sólo la verdadera Lily podría haber respondido correctamente, no podía evitar desconfiar. A pesar de que la historia que le había contado (había atravesado accidentalmente un extraño pasadizo en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio y llegado así, de alguna manera, a aquel tiempo) sonaba bastante creíble, las dudas llenaban su corazón.

No era que no le pareciera convincente (ella hablaba como Lily, caminaba como Lily, actuaba como Lily e, incluso, olía como Lily), sino que se rehusaba a creer en su propia suerte. Los milagros no existían, no en la vida de Severus. Su vida estaba llena de interminables eventos desafortunados y tragedias constantes. No había sueños imposibles que se hacían realidad. Su vida entera había sido un desfile continuo de creciente miseria y mala suerte. Por lo cual, Severus había desarrollado, sabiamente, una actitud escéptica hacia todo aquello que pareciera demasiado bueno para ser real. En tanto avanzaba, su vida tendía a empeorar, no a mejorar. Aquello debía ser un delirio o un gran error que terminaría por aclararse. Tarde o temprano, pensaba, Lily _tendría _que desaparecer en medio de una nube de humo, porque no podía tratarse de otra cosa que de una retorcida broma.

Una parte de él continuaba esperando el remate de aquel chiste nefasto. Pero el resto se encontraba atrapado en una batalla de emociones que a duras penas podía contener. Todo lo que esa parte de sí mismo deseaba hacer, era aferrarse a ella como un cobarde a su propia vida, besar cada parte de su cuerpo y mantenerla cerca hasta el final de sus días.

Pero, claro está, no podía hacer eso. De hecho, no podía hacer nada más que observarla como un idiota, demasiado petrificado como para decirle algo de todo lo que había deseado todas esas veces que había soñado volver a verla.

–Es gracioso que todavía vivas aquí –dijo Lily, sosteniendo la taza de té que Severus le había preparado–. Quiero decir que supuse que te habrías marchado de La Hilandera hace mucho –continuó–. Recuerdo que siempre me decías que odiabas este lugar, y que te irías y nunca regresarías, en cuanto tuvieras la oportunidad. Jamás pensé que te encontraría en esta casa, casi veinte años después.

–Me mudé. Cuando tenía diez y ocho –dijo débilmente, en un tono que poco se parecía al suyo, todavía considerando si le daría un infarto o no–. Pero volví cuando mi padre murió. No sabía qué hacer con la casa, así que vine a vivir aquí.

–Ah –replicó Lily, lacónica, repiqueteando los dedos sobre la mesa–. Bueno, eso es algo que no ha cambiado. Trivial… pero de alguna manera tranquilizador.

Un profundo silencio llenó la habitación mientras Lily tomaba un largo trago de su té y Severus permanecía a un costado, observándola, aún pensando que la visión de tenerla sentada tranquilamente en su cocina era demasiado surrealista como para lograr procesarla.

–¿Severus?

–¿Sí?

–¿Es cierto? –preguntó, la preocupación pintada en sus ojos–. ¿Realmente Dumbledore está muerto? Decía algo así en El Profeta, pero no sabía si debía creer…

–Es cierto. Lo lamento.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior, como siempre hacía cuando intentaba contener un torbellino de emociones.

–Yo también estoy muerta –dijo con pesadumbre, haciendo una mueca como si debiera tragar algo amargo–. Y también mi padre. Y James. Y no somos los únicos, ¿verdad?

–Me temo que no.

–No me digas quién más ha muerto –pidió–. Todavía no. Estoy demasiado cansada como para soportarlo. Dímelo en la mañana, una vez que haya descansado un poco…

Suspiró suavemente. Sus hombros estaban tensos. Y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

–Siempre creí que todo se arreglaría al final –comenzó, apretando los puños y parpadeando rápidamente para contener las lágrimas–. No sé por qué, pero creía firmemente que el bien triunfaría y que todo estaría bien; no importaba qué tan negro pareciera el futuro. Parece que estaba equivocada. Jamás pensé que pasaría esto. Supongo que soy mucho más ingenua y mucho menos perspicaz de lo que creía. Es sólo que… este mundo… todos muertos…

Exhaló fuertemente y por un momento pareció que finalmente rompería a llorar. Pero una vez más, consiguió retener su dolor. Se sorbió la nariz y presionó débilmente la cabeza contra la mesa, como si las fuerzas que le quedaban la hubieran abandonado.

–Siento que me ahogo –murmuró.

–Quizás deberías irte a la cama –sugirió Severus–. Todo estará mejor en la mañana, lo prometo. Sólo… descansa un poco, y luego podremos pensar qué hacer. Haré lo que sea para mantenerte a salvo.

Lily no dijo nada, pero no protestó cuando Severus la tomó suavemente del brazo para llevarla al dormitorio. Él podía sentir que estaba temblando y que sus pies estaban a punto de fallarle. Estaba listo para sostenerla, si eso llegaba a pasar.

–Espera aquí –la soltó y la dejó al lado de la cama–. Te conseguiré algo para ponerte. Creo que aún tengo alguna ropa de mi madre, en algún lado. A menos que tú…

Se detuvo cuando Lily, que claramente no estaba prestando atención, se levantó de la cama y cruzó lentamente la habitación, con los ojos fijos en algo frente a ella. Antes que Severus pudiera comprender qué era ese algo, ella ya estaba contemplando la fotografía que Severus había colgado recientemente en la pared de su dormitorio. Inclinó la cabeza, pensativa. Era una fotografía _muggle _amarillenta, que mostraba borrosos a dos niños de diez años comiendo helado en un día de verano, sonriendo a la cámara. Las mejillas de Severus enrojecieron instantáneamente (no habría puesto aquella fotografía a la vista si hubiera sabido que alguien más que él podría verla). Pero su vergüenza desapareció cuando notó que Lily estaba sonriendo.

–Somos nosotros, ¿no? Recuerdo cuando mi padre la sacó –dijo cálidamente, mirándolo sobre su hombro–. Creo que no me has olvidado después de todo.

–No. Nunca lo hice –admitió.

_Ni por un segundo_, añadió en su mente.

Su sonrisa se amplió ligeramente, contrastando con la tristeza de sus ojos.

–Me alegro de haberme encontrado contigo esta noche –dijo sinceramente–. Me pregunto… ¿Volvimos a ser amigos después de esa pelea que tuvimos?

Severus negó con la cabeza.

–Lo siento –se disculpó–. Nunca quise sacarte de mi vida para siempre. No planeaba estar enojada contigo eternamente. Supongo que había asumido que tarde o temprano todo volvería a ser como siempre. Desearía que hubiéramos arreglado nuestras diferencias antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

–No pienses en eso ahora. Vete a dormir –insistió Severus, en parte porque ella parecía demasiado exhausta como para estar despierta un minuto más sin sufrir una permanente lesión cerebral, en parte porque necesitaba desesperadamente una excusa para salir de allí. Escuchar a Lily decir aquellas palabras de disculpa que desesperadamente había necesitado oír desde el día en que la perdió, estaba a punto hacerlo perder el control. Y si iba a derrumbarse, prefería que fuera en privado.

Lily asintió ante la sugerencia. Caminó de regreso a la cama y se acostó en ella, sin siquiera cambiarse la ropa.

–¿Ésta no es tu cama? –preguntó, somnolienta.

–Sí.

–¿Y dónde vas a dormir entonces?

–En ningún lado.

Suspiró pesadamente y cerró la puerta. Algo le decía que, quisiera o no, aquella sería otra noche sin dormir.

Apenas un segundo después de que Severus cerrara la puerta, Lily comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas saladas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, al tiempo que finalmente se rendía ante el pánico contra el que había estado luchando todo el día. Lloraba tan desesperadamente que apenas era capaz de respirar entre los fuertes sollozos y los dolorosos espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo.

Era un milagro que no se hubiera puesto histérica en el momento que descubrió lo que sucedería en aquel futuro oscuro y miserable. Su propia teoría era que el golpe había sido demasiado abrumador como para que su cerebro supiera reaccionar, permitiéndole actuar como un ser humano normal mientras analizaba si era mejor llorar, desmayarse, reír o actuar con violencia desenfrenada. Cosas como esas necesitaban tiempo para asumirse.

Luego de salir del Ministerio, Lily había esperado a que abriera la primera librería en el Callejón Diagon para comprar una pila de libros de historia y todas las copias del diario El Profeta que pudo encontrar, ya que había decidido averiguar qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido durante esos diez y ocho años de ausencia, antes de terminar haciendo algo estúpido por no estar al tanto. Lo que había descubierto a cerca del futuro –desde su matrimonio con James, hasta la leyenda de El Niño Que Vivió, pasando por la resurrección de Voldemort– le pareció al principio una broma de mal gusto. Había leído los libros una y otra vez, hasta que su mente había comenzado a admitir que todo aquello era real; que en menos de veinte años estaría muerta, todas las personas que amaba se habrían ido y que el mundo que ella había conocido se consumiría en las llamas de dos devastadoras guerras.

No había llorado, ni gritado, ni hecho ninguna de las cosas que suelen hacerse tras recibir tan terrible noticia. De hecho, había estado demasiado aturdida y paralizada como para hacer algo más que quedarse sentada e intentar con todas sus fuerzas no vomitar cada vez que abría la boca. Había pasado el resto del día vagando sin rumbo por la ciudad, sin tener la menor idea de qué hacer a continuación. Aparentemente, la mayoría de sus amigos estaban muertos y no había forma de saber si podía confiar en los que aún seguían con vida. Aunque, en realidad, tampoco tenía forma de localizarlos… Finalmente, sin tener un mejor plan, siguió su primer instinto y se dirigió a la casa de su padre; a la casa que alguna vez había sido su hogar, donde su padre solía vivir.

Y entonces, por casualidad, había encontrado a Severus, justo en el momento en que más lo necesitaba.

Una parte de Lily aún continuaba herida por lo que él le había hecho. Una parte de ella no lo perdonaría jamás por haber traicionado su confianza. Pero aquella noche, su último pensamiento antes de caer dormida, fue que estaba realmente feliz de tener a Severus de vuelta en su vida, como en los buenos viejos tiempos.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos!<em>

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **DRAVEN GLEON5 **y **Sonne Mond**. Y también a **MarianaMasen**,_ _que me comentó el primer capítulo._

_Y a los demás... ¿qué tal si me dejan un review? No les llevará más de un minuto y harán mi día._

_¡Vamos, no le teman, ese botoncito azul que ven abajo es de lo más amigable!_

_¡Besos!_

**_Andy Black Riddle_**

_02/01/2012 4:40 p.m._


	6. Dos contra el mundo

**Capítulo 6: Dos contra el mundo.**

Cuando despertó, Lily no estaba segura cuántas horas o minutos había dormido, pero sabía que no podía haber sido mucho, ya que todavía estaba oscuro afuera. Se sentía un poco mejor. Haber dormido la había despejado, de modo que ahora era más sencillo para ella controlar sus emociones y alejar su miedo, a pesar de que le fuera imposible deshacerse por completo del pánico que amenazaba con dominarla a cada segundo.

–Levántate –se dijo–. No ganas nada quedándote echada todo el día. Los cobardes patéticos y deprimidos nunca logran nada. No tienes derecho de perder el tiempo preocupándote.

Tuvo que dirigirse varios furiosos monólogos para lograr arrastrarse fuera de la cama y ponerse en pie. Suspiró pesadamente y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. A cada momento, los pensamientos sobre aquel oscuro futuro (concretamente, la muerte de sus amigos) amenazaba con volver a su mente, pero se esforzó por no pensar en ello. No podría ayudar a nadie si se alteraba demasiado como para poder actuar.

–Tus quince minutos de pánico se acabaron –se dijo, peinándose el cabello con los dedos–. De ahora en adelante vas a dejar de lloriquear y vas a comenzar a comportarte como la adulta sensata y racional que todo el mundo cuyo destino depende de tu habilidad para pensar lógicamente merece que seas.

Mientras se sermoneaba mentalmente, una pregunta importante (y no tenía la menor idea por qué no había pensando en eso antes) apareció en su mente: ¿Había sido sensato confiar ciegamente en Severus, después de todo? En la neblina febril y delirante en que había estado sumida la noche anterior, Severus le había parecido un mensaje del cielo cuando lo vio de repente parado frente a ella. Pero ahora comenzaba a cuestionarse su buen juicio. Que Severus y ella hubieran sido amigos cuando eran niños, no quería decir que él no pudiera traicionarla. Después de todo, ya lo había hecho antes.

Lily no había hablado con Severus desde la devastadora pelea que había puesto fin a su amistad. La última vez que lo había visto había sido el último día de colegio, pero lo había ignorado resueltamente. Después de eso, había desaparecido completamente de su vida y no tenía idea a dónde había ido. Había pensado muchas veces en él, preguntándose qué le habría pasado, pero su orgullo le impidió averiguarlo.

Había escuchado rumores de que Severus era un Mortífago, pero se había negado a creerlo. Ciertamente, Severus siempre se había sentido fascinado por las Artes Oscuras y había pasado una horrible cantidad de tiempo con personas que apoyaban abiertamente a Voldemort. Pero todavía era difícil para Lily creer que el Severus con el que había crecido se uniría realmente a los Mortífagos. No parecía capaz de llegar tan lejos (en verdad lastimar y matar a gente como ella).

De todas formas, Lily no tenía forma de saber qué había ocurrido en su vida durante esos veinte años entre el presente y su última conversación. Quería confiar en él, pero no sabía si podía.

Aun así, no tenía opción. Por el momento, Severus era su única esperanza.

–:–:–:–:–

Lily encontró a Severus en la oscura sala. Estaba sentado en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados, apoyando el mentón sobre una mano. No pareció notar que Lily cruzaba silenciosamente la habitación frente a él.

No podría decir si él estaba dormido o despierto (o, siquiera, si estaba vivo o muerto, ya que permanecía tan quieto como una estatua) pero no se veía en lo absoluto relajado. Los músculos de su cara estaban trabados en un permanente y angustiado gesto fruncido, y su piel se veía extrañamente pálida.

Lo extraño sobre Severus era que lucía exactamente como Lily recordaba, excepto por el hecho de que había cambiado por completo. Aparte de verse obviamente mayor (de hecho, se veía mucho más envejecido de lo que debería a sus treinta y tantos) nada en su apariencia había cambiado mucho. Su negro cabello grasiento estaba tan largo y descuidado como veinte años atrás. Su manera de vestir también parecía ser la misma de siempre. Pero, a pesar de todo, había algo diferente bajo la superficie. Quizás se trataba sólo de la edad, o la experiencia, pero había algo diferente en la manera en que se comportaba. Ya no estaba encorvado, como solía estar, y no había rastro de aquel andar nervioso y reservado. Mantenía la cabeza un poco más alzada, se paraba un poco más derecho, y sus ropas parecían quedarle un poco mejor. Casi parecía seguro de sí mismo. La edad le sentaba bien.

Lily iba a levantar una mano para despertarlo, cuando Severus abrió los ojos, tan rápidamente que ella dudó que hubiera estado durmiendo.

–Estás despierta –dijo estoicamente.

–Nunca me dormí, en realidad –replicó, sentándose en el sofá frente a él–. Sólo descansé por un momento.

Severus pestañeó dos veces, frunciendo el ceño, desconcertado.

–No. Dormiste por casi veintiséis horas –dijo–. ¡Si no hubieras estado roncando y babeando en la almohada, habría pensando que estabas muerta!

Lily abrió los ojos.

–¿Veintiséis horas? –repitió casi gritando–. ¿Quieres decir que he estado durmiendo desde la noche anterior? ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

–No quería molestarte. Parecías necesitar cada hora de descanso que pudiera tener.

–Pero son veintiséis horas perdidas –suspiró con frustración–. Podría haber hecho algo útil en todo ese tiempo.

Severus no contestó. Cuando Lily lo miró, se dio cuenta que la seguridad que demostraba había desaparecido, y algo en la forma en que ahora se veía le recordó a Lily al muchacho tímido y reservado de quince años. Quizás no había cambiado, después de todo, sino sólo aprendido a disimular su inseguridad.

–Lo siento –se disculpó–. Es sólo que quiero comenzar tan pronto como pueda. No hay un momento que perder.

–¿Un momento que perder para qué?

–¡Para salir de aquí, por supuesto! –replicó, ambiciosamente–. Para descubrir cómo llegué aquí y cómo voy a volver. Tengo que regresar al Ministerio de la Magia y averiguar más sobre ese pasadizo y…

–¡Espera! ¡No puedes simplemente entrar en el Departamento de Misterios con un equipo de arqueología y esperar salirte con la tuya! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sucede allí en este momento? El Ministerio está lleno de Mortífagos y custodiado por dementores. ¡Te atraparán y te matarán en cuanto entres!

–Entonces encontraré la forma de entrar sin que me atrapen –insistió–. Éste es el orden en que prefiero hacer las cosas, Severus: Me rindo y empiezo a temblar desesperada _después _que toda esperanza se perdió, no antes de haber empezado siquiera. Deberías probar.

–¡Eres imposible! –bufó Severus, sacudiendo la cabeza–. ¿Realmente piensas que será tan sencillo? Te estás comportando _exactamente _como tu…

Severus iba a completar la oración, pero se quedó callado, parpadeando rápidamente.

–¿Cómo mi _qué_, Sev? –preguntó Lily, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Olvídalo –murmuró–. Mira, Lily, el mundo ha cambiado desde que tú… te fuiste. Te estás enfrentado a poderes que son mucho más poderosos y oscuros de lo que puedes imaginar. No puedes combatirlos sólo con tu optimismo, no importa lo intenso que sea. No quiero que mueras de nuevo.

–¡Tampoco tengo intensión de morir una primera vez! –señaló con audacia, completamente ajena a la extraña ternura en los ojos de Severus–. ¿No te das cuenta lo que es esto, Sev? Es la oportunidad de arreglar todo, ¡_todo_! Puedo volver y salvarme, salvar a James, a Dumbledore y a todo el mundo que perdió la vida en esta guerra. No sé si fue el destino, la casualidad o la suerte lo que me envió aquí, pero no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de salvarlos a todos. Quizás no creas que soy capaz de hacer todo eso, pero de todas formas lo voy a intentar. Tengo que hacerlo. Eso es lo que hago: arreglo las cosas y salvo a las personas. Eso es lo que papá me dice siempre.

Sus ojos resplandecientes silenciaron a Severus por un momento. Le dio una mirada críptica y cargada de emoción que Lily no pudo comprender. Pero en realidad, siempre había habido algo acerca de Severus que Lily no terminaba de entender.

–¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó en voz baja–. ¿Cómo puedes tomar todo esto con tanta ligereza y mantenerte tan tranquila, sabiendo lo que ahora sabes sobre el futuro al que te enfrentas?

–No lo tomo con ligereza. Lo tomo más en serio de lo que puedes siquiera imaginar –replicó solemnemente–. Por eso voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para mejorar las cosas, en vez de gritar y llorar histéricamente, o lo que sea que esperas que haga. Me rendiré al miedo y a la depresión cuando me pruebes que haciendo eso podré hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

En parte era mentira; en su interior, Lily se sentía devastada y asustada, pero necesitaba convencer a Severus y a sí misma de que estaba bien, para poder mantener sus emociones bajo control. No le importaba tanto cómo se sintiera, mientras pudiera mantenerse distraída fingiendo ser más fuerte de lo que en realidad era.

–_Esto_… –dijo desafiante, con un vago gesto de su mano que parecía referirse al mundo en que Severus vivía y a todo lo que había en él–, no me asusta, porque no es nada más que una hipótesis. _Esto _no es la verdadera realidad. _Esto _no va a pasar jamás, porque _yo_ no dejaré que suceda.

–Todo lo que digo es que necesitas ser cuidadosa –le advirtió Severus–. Quizás veas al mundo que yo conozco como una mera alternativa, pero eso no quiere decir que este mundo no pueda quebrarte. Si realmente quieres hacer esto, necesitarás mi ayuda.

–Oh, siempre conté con ella –dijo con una sonrisa pícara–. Somos amigos, ¿verdad? Dos contra el mundo. Por supuesto que vas a ayudarme.

Severus sonrió, pero por alguna razón que Lily desconocía, su sonrisa lució terriblemente triste. Finalmente, se desvaneció por completo, cuando un pensamiento olvidado apareció en su mente, haciendo que palideciera aun más.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella, preocupada.

Severus se enrolló la manga, revelando el lado interno de su brazo izquierdo, revelándole el tatuaje de la Marca Tenebrosa.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Eunike dice "su brazo derecho", pero si no estoy equivocada, los mortífagos tenían tatuado el brazo izquierdo, por eso lo modifiqué.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos!<p>

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **Radioactive Shev**, **Sely Kat**, **Serpiente negra**, **brujaverde**, **Nortia** y **Damara Snape**. ¡Me alegra saber que les está gustando la historia!

A los demás, les pido que si les gustó el capítulo y quieren saber cómo sigue esto, por favor, ¡déjenme un review! Sólo les tomará un minuto.

¿Qué creen que hará Lily ante semejante confesión?

¡Besos!

_**Andy Black Riddle**_

_08/01/2012 8:27 p.m._


	7. Turbulencia

**Capítulo 7: Turbulencia.**

–¡Imbécil! ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Mentiroso, traidor, idiota! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Severus jamás dejaba de sorprenderse de lo mal hablada que Lily podía ser cuando estaba enfadada. Sin lugar a dudas, era brusca y mordaz; pero sólo insultaba cuando estaba realmente enfurecida. Y cuando así era, el lenguaje que empleaba era tan venenoso que hubiera sonado vulgar viniendo de un pirata borracho.

Por un momento, tras observar el tatuaje en el brazo de Severus, Lily sólo parecía asustada. Sus ojos se habían abierto, y le había dirigido a Severus una mirada de genuino temor. Justo en el momento en que Severus iba a explicarse, saltó del sofá tan enfadada que Severus creyó que le daría un puñetazo. Pero en vez de eso, sólo lo había ahogado a obscenidades.

–Cálmate, Lily –dijo Severus fríamente.

Ya estaba preparado para aquel arrebato, así que se esforzó por no levantar la voz, intentando mantener la situación bajo control.

–¡No lo haré! –gritó Lily–. ¡Eres un mortífago, maldito! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Confié en ti!

–Lo creas o no, no es lo que parece –dijo Severus.

–Bueno, no creo que sea un adorno de moda –bufó Lily sarcásticamente–. O quizás sí lo es. No podría saberlo. ¡Ya no te conozco!

–Me reincorporé a los Mortífagos como espía, pero sólo porque Dumbledore me lo pidió. Trabajo para él –dijo Severus.

Trató de explicar la situación tan sucinta y rápidamente como pudo, temiendo que Lily perdiera el control nuevamente.

–¿Te _re_incorporaste? –repitió Lily, entrecerrando los ojos–. Así que, de todas formas, sí _has_ sido un Mortífago.

–Muchos años atrás… sí –admitió Severus–. Pero cambié, y ahora estoy del lado de Dumbledore. Más importante, estoy de _tu_ lado. No tienes ningún motivo para temerme.

–Bueno, tengo _esa_ razón, y parece muy sólida –gritó Lily, señalando la Marca Tenebrosa.

–¡No la tengo por diversión! –alegó Severus–. He tenido que pasar por muchas cosas para convencer al Señor Tenebroso de que siempre le he sido leal y que he permanecido cerca de Dumbledore por años sólo para traicionarlo. Pero la verdad, lo creas o no, es que me volví contra el Señor Tenebroso hace mucho tiempo, y he estado espiándolo para la Orden del Fénix desde que regresó.

–Oh, qué conveniente –dijo Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Agente secreto, supongo. ¡No creo nada de lo que dices!

–¿Le creerías a Dumbledore? –preguntó Severus en voz baja.

–¡Dumbledore está muerto! –gritó Lily.

–Lo está, pero todavía puede hablar por mí –explicó Severus–. Fue director de Hogwarts, y la escuela nunca olvida a sus directores. Su retrato permanece en la pared de su antigua oficina, pero puedo llamarlo.

–¿Pero no es el Dumbledore auténtico, o sí?

–No –replicó Severus–. El retrato no es siquiera una persona (siquiera tiene su propia alma), pero es el reflejo de Albus Dumbledore al momento de su muerte. Sabe todo lo que el Dumbledore real sabía mientras estuvo con vida y eso incluye la verdad sobre mí. ¿Aceptarías su testimonio, ya que insistes en cuestionar mi sinceridad?

Había llegado a la conclusión de que aquel no era el mejor momento para decirle a Lily quién había matado a Dumbledore. Aquello debería esperar hasta que Lily no pareciera estar a punto de matarlo.

–Bien –dijo Lily bruscamente, tras considerarlo por un momento–. Llámalo. Pero quiero hablar a solas con él.

Severus asintió rígidamente, suspirando aliviado, y salió de la habitación. Un momento después, regresó con un retrato, el cual estaba cubierto por un velo, y lo depositó sobre el sofá.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Lily, enarcando una ceja.

–Sólo un retrato. Lo usaré para invitar a Dumbledore. Deberías esconderte antes que descubra la pintura –sugirió–. A los retratos poco les importa el presente o el futuro, ya que son sólo ecos del pasado. La mayoría no siente interés por lo que sucede en el mundo, incluso si tienen la oportunidad de cambiarlo. Sin embargo, sé que los Mortífagos están monitoreando la interconexión de los retratos, y si empiezan a circular rumores de que uno te ha visto aquí, empezarán a sospechar, y no podemos correr ese riesgo. Será mejor que nadie más que Dumbledore y yo sepamos sobre ti.

De un fuerte tirón, Severus retiró la polvorienta tela de la pintura, dejando ver el retrato de una bruja de cabello negro, vestida elegantemente, pero con aspecto de chiflada, que estaba dormitando sobre el costado izquierdo del marco.

–¡Tú! –exclamó Severus.

La bruja despertó sobresaltada.

–¡Merlín! ¿Y ahora qué? –replicó bruscamente.

–Necesito que vayas a Hogwarts y le digas al retrato de Albus Dumbledore que venga a verme –dijo Severus–. Mientras tanto, te mantendrás alejada de esta casa hasta que finalicemos la conversación. Quiero hablar con él en privado.

La bruja le dirigió una mirada desagradable a Severus y desapareció a regañadientes, maldiciendo en voz baja.

–Estará aquí en un minuto. Sólo prométeme una cosa –dijo Severus, volviéndose hacia Lily–: No dejes que te use como un títere.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Lily–. Creí que estabas de su lado.

–Dumbledore es un buen hombre –replicó Severus, misteriosamente–. Pero también puede ser astuto, despiadado y manipulador cuando se trata de sus idealistas creencias de que el bien mayor justifica cualquier cosa. Las desgracias personales no significan nada para él. No dudaría en sacrificarnos a ambos, si haciéndolo consiguiera lo que quiere. Su retrato no será tan poderoso como fue el verdadero Dumbledore mientras estuvo con vida, pero puede ser tan persuasivo como era él. Tengo razones para creer que podría tratar de impulsarte a hacer algo que finalmente te costara la vida.

–No te creo –dijo Lily fríamente–. ¡Él no es así! Jamás haría algo para lastimarme.

–Entonces claramente no lo conoces tan bien como yo –dijo Severus misteriosamente. Esperaba no estar revelando demasiado por ser tan ferozmente protector con ella–. Sólo no dejes que te manipule. Te lo ruego.

La expresión de enfado de Lily pasó a ser de desconcierto. Parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero fue distraída por el rostro de Albus Dumbledore, quien apareció de repente en el retrato frente a ellos.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos!<em>

_Lamento haber demorado más de lo habitual, pero mi computadora se negaba a cooperar..._

_Muchas gracias __por sus reviews a: _**_Radioactive Shev_**_, _**_Nortia_**_, _**_Sely Kat_**_, _**_serpiente negra_**_, _**_Leixandra Aymar _**_y _**_Sonne Mond_**_._

_Recibir sus comentarios me hace muy feliz, chicas, de veras :)_

_Por cierto, publiqué un one-shot Snape/Lily. La historia me encantó y _tuve_ que subirla. Así que si a alguien le interesa leerla, están más que invitados :)_

_Prometo traerles pronto el próximo capítulo._

_¡Besos!_

**_Andy Black Riddle_**

****_21/01/2012 1:16 p.m._


	8. El tercero

**Capítulo 8: El tercero.**

Por varios segundos, el retrato lució sólo como una pintura ordinaria, ya que Dumbledore se quedó inmóvil ante la visión de ella (la mismísima Lily Evans, viva) de pie al lado de Severus.

–¡Lily Potter! –exclamó sin aliento, parpadeando rápidamente sin poder creer lo que veía.

Lily hizo una mueca. No podía evitar sentir que el sonido del apellido Potter unido a su nombre era insoportablemente extraño.

–Profesor, puedo explicarlo –dijo rápidamente, levantando su dedo índice.

–¿Qué está pasando, Severus? –preguntó Dumbledore, su voz anormalmente alta, mientras le dirigía a Severus una mirada interrogante.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco, frustrado, y brevemente relató la historia a Dumbledore: Lily había aparecido misteriosamente en el presente luego de una batalla en el Ministerio de la Magia, se había encontrado accidentalmente con Severus y ahora necesitaban que Dumbledore le demostrara que Severus le había dicho la verdad. Aquella explicación hizo de todo menos aclarar las cosas; cuanto más Severus avanzaba en la historia, más confundido y perplejo parecía Dumbledore. Cuando Severus finalmente terminó, Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio y pensativo por varios minutos, mientras Lily y Severus aguardaban nerviosos su reacción.

–¡Vaya, parece que has tenido un día agitado, Lily! –dijo Dumbledore finalmente–. Supongo que ahora quieres que arregle tu pequeño dilema con mi sabiduría superior.

–Primero lo primero –dijo Lily–. Me gustaría hacerle algunas intrusivas preguntas personales sobre mi querido amigo Severus.

–Adelante –respondieron Severus y Dumbledore al mismo tiempo.

–_A solas _–replicó Lily con dureza, entrecerrando los ojos al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada asesina a Severus.

Severus frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada inquieta a Dumbledore, como diciéndole algo en secreto. Pero entonces agachó la cabeza cortésmente y dejó a Lily a solas con el retrato.

-:-:-:-:-

–¿Me está diciendo la verdad? –preguntó Lily inmediatamente–. Dice que solía ser un Mortífago y que ahora está trabajando para usted _y_ que está en una misión heroica, súper secreta y solitaria para derrotar al Innombrable desde su mismo círculo íntimo. Lo lamento, ¡pero eso suena totalmente ridículo! O miente cuando dice que está trabajando para usted, ¡o se inventó todo eso de su pasado Mortífago para que sonara más emocionante por Merlín sabe qué razón!

–Cada palabra es cierta –aseguró Dumbledore–. Me siento orgulloso de decirte que Severus ha sido mi amigo más confiable y mi asesor por casi quince años.

–Entonces… ¿también es cierto que _fue _un mortífago? –dijo Lily, desmoronándose en el sofá y enterrando el rostro entre sus manos–. Maldito Severus… Confié en él. No puedo creer que me haya traicionado otra vez.

–Te recomiendo que no lo juzgues tan rápido –repuso Dumbledore con calma–. En efecto, Severus fue Mortífago una vez, pero hay más de él que sólo eso. Cuando era joven, insensato y se encontraba solo, se juntó con la gente equivocada. Pero finalmente aprendió su lección y vino a mí en busca de ayuda. Sabiendo la crueldad con que su antiguo señor trataba a los traidores, fue increíblemente valiente de su parte siquiera pedirme ayuda. Desde ese entonces, ha peleado para nuestro bando. Si no hubiera sido por él, habríamos perdido esta guerra hace mucho tiempo.

–Está bien, le concederé eso –suspiró Lily–. Pero no comprendo qué lo llevó a hacer algo tan desquiciado como unirse a los Mortífagos en primer lugar. Siempre supe que sus descerebrados amigos, fanáticos de la sangre pura, eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para unirse, pero jamás pensé que él haría lo mismo. Creía que él era diferente, pero supongo que me equivoqué.

–Él _es _diferente. Sus acciones lo demuestran –dijo Dumbledore–. Ten en mente que Severus era muy joven, se encontraba muy solo y estaba rodeado de malas influencias cuando recibió la Marca. No será la primera persona que imita tontamente las acciones de algún dudoso amigo. Nunca subestimes el poder de la presión de tus compañeros.

–¿Cree que es mi culpa? –preguntó Lily con timidez–. Quiero decir… Era su única amiga. Supongo que, cuando dejé de hablarle, se quedó completamente solo, sin nadie más que aquellos Slytherins locos. Si no hubiera desistido con él, quizás se hubiera mantenido en el buen camino.

–Quizás –replicó Dumbledore–. Pero no, no es tu culpa. Sólo Severus es responsable de sus acciones, incluso si fue presionado o engañado por sus compañeros mortífagos. No tienes ningún motivo para culparte.

–Severus siempre fue un amigo muy celoso –meditó Lily–. Se ponía mal cada vez que pasaba tiempo con mis otros amigos. Me hacía sentir tan culpable, pero supongo que era así como él quería que me sintiera. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, pero lo perdonaba, porque entendía por qué se comportaba así. Nunca tuvo otros amigos aparte de mí, por lo menos no amigos cercanos. Supongo que por eso estaba siempre tan apegado a mí y temía que pudiera dejarlo. Era su única aliada. Parece que todavía respeta mucho eso, ya que está tan dispuesto a ayudarme, después de todos estos años.

Dumbledore enarcó las cejas.

–¿Realmente piensas eso? –preguntó, sorprendido–. Pensé que eras mucho más perspicaz.

–¿Perspicaz? ¿Cómo? –replicó Lily, entrecerrando los ojos con curiosidad.

–Bueno, ¿te contó Severus por qué decidió abandonar a los Mortífagos y buscar mi ayuda?

–No. Bueno, todavía no, al menos. Sólo me dijo que había sido un mortífago y que ahora trabaja para usted –dijo Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza–. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de bando?

–Tuvo sus razones –replicó Dumbledore sencillamente.

–¿Y esas serían…? –inquirió Lily ansiosamente.

–Motivos personales que no tengo derecho a revelar a nadie sin su autorización –indicó–. Severus me ha confiado ciertos secretos y yo juré no hablar de ellos, así que sería tremendamente descortés de mi parte traicionar su confianza. Estoy seguro que él mismo te lo contará en su momento, si le das tiempo. Ya sabes cómo es. No se abre fácilmente con nadie.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y lanzó un gruñido de frustración. Trató de imaginarse qué cosas vergonzosas podría estar escondiendo Severus, pero no pudo pensar en nada en particular. Debería sonsacarle la verdad más tarde.

–¿Pero puedo confiar en él? –preguntó Lily con voz queda–. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en él después de esto?

–Puedo asegurarte por completo que, si bien Severus cometió errores fatales en el pasado, se preocupa profundamente por ti y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para mantenerte a salvo. De hecho, creo que, en estas circunstancias, no podrías estar en mejores manos. Sin embargo, te aliento por completo a que cuestiones sus decisiones, porque me temo que podría ser demasiado protector contigo… Tan protector que podría dificultarles a ambos hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

Lily sonrió burlonamente.

–Usted habla muy bien de él –dijo–. Y él fue lo suficientemente maleducado como para advertirme que no me dejara manipular por usted. Afirmó que no era confiable.

–¿Eso hizo? –replicó Dumbledore, y Lily no pudo decir si sonaba divertido u ofendido–. Bueno, los dos sabemos que Severus se toma todo demasiado en serio.

–Lo sé. ¡No tiene sentido del humor!

–Oh. Sí lo tiene. Quizás lo pierde temporalmente cuando está cerca de ti.

Rieron juntos por un maravilloso momento, durante el cual Lily olvidó momentáneamente dónde estaba, qué había sucedido y el dificultoso viaje que le esperaba.

–Es maravilloso verte, Lily –dijo Dumbledore–. Bienvenida.

–Gracias –replicó Lily, sonriendo.

-:-:-:-:-

–Es todo tuyo, Agente Secreto –dijo Lily, empujando bruscamente la puerta de la cocina al entrar y dirigiéndose a Severus con calma, lo cual (para alivio de Severus) parecía sugerir que Dumbledore había conseguido convencerla para que creyera en él. Observó su rostro, intentado averiguar qué se había dicho y qué no durante su conversación con Dumbledore. Pero su rostro carente de expresión no le daba ninguna pista sobre qué tanto podía haberle contado sobre sus ocultos sentimientos por ella.

–Dijo que también quiere hablar contigo a solas –continuó Lily, sentándose en la mesada de la cocina–. Le prometí que no escucharía. Tus secretitos sucios están a salvo.

Severus la miró, esperando que no notara como la sangre se había agolpado repentinamente en sus mejillas.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que hay "secretitos sucios"? –preguntó.

–Él me lo dijo –replicó Lily despreocupadamente–. Cúlpalo a él, si te parece. Pero no te preocupes; no me dijo cuáles eran esos secretos. Aunque no es como si no fuera a descubrirlo…

–No hay ningún secreto –insistió Severus.

–Por tu bien, espero que no lo haya. Odiaría descubrir que estás mintiéndome de nuevo, Severus –amenazó Lily de manera inquietante, justo antes que Severus saliera de la habitación.

-:-:-:-:-

–¿Le dijo? –preguntó Severus enfadado, tras confirmar cuidadosamente que Lily hubiera mantenido su palabra y no estuviera escuchándolos.

–¿Decirle qué? –replicó Dumbledore inocentemente.

–¡Usted sabe qué!

–No, no lo hice –dijo Dumbledore–. Es tu secreto, no el mío como para que lo divulgue. Pero es una mujer inteligente. Ten cuidado si insistes en proteger tu privacidad, porque descubrirá la verdad si lo intenta.

–Sí, ya amenazó con que lo haría –dijo Severus, sacudiendo la cabeza, mitad divertido, mitad aterrado.

–Es muy diferente de la mujer que llegó a ser –observó Dumbledore–. Tan caprichosa y tan joven.

–_Es _joven –dijo Severus, irritado–. Sólo tiene diez y nueve años. No ha tenido un hijo, ni se ha casado. No ha perdido a sus amigos. Ni siquiera ha perdido a su padre todavía. Es más una niña que una mujer. Aunque estoy seguro que no concuerda conmigo en eso…

–Cierto –dijo Dumbledore con nostalgia–. Pasó por más cosas en los dos últimos años que muchas personas en toda una vida. Tuvo que crecer muy rápido.

–No sabría decirle –dijo Severus amargamente.

No había hablado con Lily desde que ésta se casara con Potter y diera a luz a su hijo. Sólo había conocido a Lily como la muchacha que era, no como la mujer que llegaría a ser.

–Espero que esto no signifique que nuestro trato se cancela, Severus –dijo Dumbledore con recelo.

–¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Severus, frunciendo el ceño.

–Bueno, está viva y está aquí contigo. Finalmente has conseguido lo que siempre quisiste. Nadie podría detenerte si decides tomarla y escapar a Fiji.

Severus sonrió con ironía.

–¿Espera que lo traicione por esto? Quince años de ciega obediencia, nunca le cuestioné nada, y usted todavía desconfía de mí. ¿Realmente piensa que ella es la única razón por la que hago esto?

–No estoy seguro, Severus –replicó Dumbledore con tranquilidad–. Todo lo que sé es lo que me has contado. Y recuerdo claramente que afirmaste que no te importaba otra cosa que proteger al hijo de Lily Potter y que sólo lo hacías por el bien de ella. Es así, ¿o no? ¿O acaso has desarrollado otras excusas para actuar como un héroe? ¿Sentido del deber, honor, amor por tus semejantes, quizás? ¿O podría ser simplemente que te has convertido en un mejor hombre de lo que admites?

_Ja. Touché. _Severus nunca había entendido por qué Dumbledore se interesaba tanto en intentar salvar su alma perdida. Quizás consideraría una victoria personal si finalmente conseguía llevar a la luz a la persona más despreciable –a la alegre fiestecita de los demás protegidos de Dumbledore, que lo veneraban ciegamente como un dios entre los hombres. Ahora tenía a Severus acorralado, obligándolo a declararse un embustero cobarde o un noble héroe, y listo para llevarse el crédito por esto último.

Sin embargo, si Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto al decir que él tenía un buen corazón o no, Severus no iba a concederle el placer de admitir su derrota. No había nada que irritara más a Severus que ver aparecer aquel familiar brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore.

–Sabes que no puedes quedarte con ella –dijo Dumbledore seriamente.

–No es un gato perdido. No estoy en posición de "quedarme con ella", sea lo que sea que eso signifique.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero, Severus. Ambos sabemos muy bien que no eres racional cuando se trata de ella. Cuando el momento llegue, deberás dejarla ir.

–¿Y dejarla morir por su cuenta? –Severus contempló a través de la ventana la negra noche, más allá de donde sus ojos podían ver.

–Se la necesita para cosas más grandes que tu placer personal –dijo Dumbledore, en un tono duro que le dio un toque extraño a su voz.

–¡No la quiero para mí! –rebatió Severus acaloradamente–. Quiero que viva, que esté segura y que esté bien. Eso es todo. ¡Y no voy a negociar su destino con un cuadro!

–No te mientas a ti mismo, Severus. Y sobre todo, no me mientas a mí –dijo Dumbledore con firmeza–. Es el momento de que separes lo que es mejor para ti y lo que es mejor para todos. Y digo esto con todo respeto y preocupación, Severus. Incluso si ella comienza a corresponder tus sentimientos, no puedes tenerla. Eso provocaría una destrucción más grande de lo que puedes imaginar. Sé que piensas que estás actuando en favor de ella, pero el favor más grande que puedes hacerle es dejarla ir para que pueda llevar a cabo su destino.

–Ya veo. Todo por el bien mayor, ¿no es cierto? –replicó Severus con malicia, tomando su capa y arrojándola con furia sobre la pintura–. Buenas noches, Dumbledore.

–¡No hemos terminado con esto, Severus! –llegó la voz ahogada de Dumbledore a través de la capa, pero Severus ya no lo escuchaba.

-:-:-:-:-

De vuelta en la cocina, Lily se preparó una taza de té. Le dirigió a Severus una mirada fría y enigmática cuando éste entró. Severus no podría decir si estaba enfadada con él.

–¿Dumbledore todavía está allí? –preguntó.

–No. Tuvo que irse –dijo Severus sombríamente–. ¿Estás conforme con lo que te dijo?

–De alguna manera, sí. Ahora te creo –repuso altivamente–. Pero aún no termino con esto. ¡No puedo creer que realmente te hayas unido a los Mortífagos! ¡Tenía tanta confianza en ti!

–¿_Confianza en mí_? –replicó Severus–. Tienes una extraña forma de demostrarlo. ¡Me abandonaste por completo!

–¿Y eso te llevó directo a los brazos del Innombrable, no? –dijo Lily, sarcásticamente–. ¿Porque yo no estaba ahí para decirte que no lo hicieras? ¡Oh, vamos, Sev! ¡No soy tu madre, y a diferencia de lo que a veces parece, no eres un completo imbécil! No deberías necesitar mis consejos para saber que no debes hacer algo tan increíblemente estúpido.

–¡No tuve opción! –bramó Severus.

–¡Sí, sí la tuviste! –insistió Lily–. ¡Podrías haber intentando _no _hacerlo! Sólo mírame a mí. ¡Yo _no me estoy uniendo a los Mortífagos _mientras hablamos! ¿Lo ves? No es tan complicado como lo quieres hacer ver.

–Si supieras cómo era mi vida entonces, comprenderías que era la única alternativa que tenía en ese momento –siseó Severus.

–¿Alternativa a qué? –gritó Lily.

–¡A todo! La alternativa a no quedarme completamente solo. La alternativa a no sobrevivir. La alternativa a no ser débil, marginado, despreciado, derribado y…

Severus se ahogó en sus propias palabras cuando se dio cuenta lo inútil que era intentar justificar su comportamiento ante ella. Veinte años atrás, cuando Lily todavía vivía y Severus acababa de unirse a Voldemort, a menudo se imaginaba enfrentando a Lily y explicándole por qué estaba haciendo las cosas que hacía, esperando que se arrepintiera de haberlo dejado solo. Sin embargo, desde que Lily había muerto, él no había hecho otra cosa que arrepentirse de su decisión de convertirse en Mortífago. Había pasado incontables horas soñando tener una oportunidad más para ver a Lily y disculparse con ella. ¿Por qué se defendía ahora, sabiendo que había estada absoluta y rotundamente equivocado?

–Tienes razón –repuso, más clamado–. Era joven y estúpido, y cometí un tremendo error. No fue tu culpa. No hay forma de justificar mis acciones. Sólo puedo arrepentirme y rogarte que me perdones.

Lily abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Parecía haber esperado una fuerte discusión, y lucía casi desilusionada de haberse salido con la suya tan fácilmente.

–No, yo también lo siento –se disculpó, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Estoy siendo muy dura contigo. Olvido que para ti ha pasado mucho tiempo. Dumbledore me dijo que has sido muy valiente y que no eres la misma persona de antes.

–¿Entonces estoy perdonado? –preguntó Severus.

Lily lo miró, indecisa.

–Sí –dijo pesadamente, aunque podía percibirse la duda en su voz–. Pero no voy a mentirte y afirmar que todo está bien ahora. Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar en esto.

–Por supuesto.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Así que… –comenzó Lily–. ¿Hay alguna otra revelación impactante que debería escuchar?

–Depende. ¿Qué quieres saber? –replicó Severus.

–Absolutamente todo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos!<em>

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **Radioactive Shev**, **DRAVEN GLEON5**, **J. S. Armstrong**, **Tears of an Evil** y **Leixandra Aymar**._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Ya saben, cualquier comentario que tengan será más que bienvenido._

_¡Besos!_

_**Andy Black Riddle**_

___29/01/2012 5:44 p.m._


	9. Ignorando lo evidente

**Capítulo 9: Ignorando lo evidente.**

Las horas que siguieron, Severus estuvo respondiendo las restantes preguntas que Lily tenía sobre los años transcurridos entre el presente y la noche en que había caído por la _madriguera del conejo_ hasta la época de Severus. Le preguntó sobre sus amigos, su familia y magos famosos del mundo mágico. La mayoría del tiempo, la desafortunada tarea de Severus sólo era darle malas noticias, ya que la mayoría de ellos habían caído en la guerra. Severus también le resumió brevemente los últimos veinte años de su propia vida; si bien excluyendo cuidadosamente la verdad acerca de su desesperado, infinito y no correspondido amor por ella, que había sido la fuerza impulsora de las decisiones y cambios más importantes de su vida.

No era sencillo para ninguno de los dos, pero Lily tomaba aquello con tanta calma como le era posible. Afirmaba que se rehusaba a derramar una lágrima más por algo que –insistía–, jamás se haría realidad. Cada tanto, sin embargo, se mordía el labio o respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse, para evitar gritar o desmayarse allí mismo. Para cuando comenzó a sentirse demasiado cansada como para continuar haciendo preguntas, lucía como si hubiera envejecido sesenta años en dos horas.

–Nada de esto importa, porque nada de esto va a suceder. Voy a volver, y voy a asegurarme de que todo se arregle –dijo con firmeza, cerrando las manos en puños.

Quizás esa era su manera de sobrellevar aquello; declarar que la realidad del futuro no era más que una mera especulación y que estaba decidida a cambiar el destino del mundo sin ayuda de nadie. Si el interés de Severus no hubiera estado en ahorrarle más sufrimiento a Lily, se hubiera comportado de la manera insensible que acostumbraba y le hubiera hecho ver que evidentemente sufría un grave caso de negación.

Severus sintió un gran deseo de reconfortarla, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de qué podía decir o hacer para aliviar su dolor. ¿Qué podía hacer para hacerla sentir mejor tras darle tan malas noticias? Temeroso de que cualquier intento de animarla terminara en un desastre, Severus optó por quedarse allí sentado y contemplar incómodo sus zapatos, maldiciéndose por no tener las palabras justas para reconfortarla, hasta que finalmente ella rompió el silencio con otra pregunta:

–Así que… Ya que eres profesor en Hogwarts… Supongo que lo conoces –dijo Lily, intentando cubrir con despreocupación el temor en su voz.

–¿A quién? –preguntó Severus.

–Ya sabes… –dijo Lily, encogiéndose de hombros rígidamente–. Mi hijo.

_Oh. Él._

Severus había esperado que ella trajera el tema de Potter, pero por alguna razón, Lily no lo había mencionado hasta entonces. De hecho, parecía que había intentado concientemente evitar hablar de su hijo. Cada vez que la conversación amenazaba con llevar a Harry Potter, cambiaba rápidamente de tema y hacía alguna otra pregunta. Severus encontró aquello extraño y desacostumbrado en ella, pero en realidad no le importó. Nunca le molestaba _no _hablar de cualquiera de los hombres Potter.

–Sí. Por supuesto –replicó Severus.

–¿Está bien? –inquirió ella tímidamente–. ¿Vivo? ¿A salvo?

–Sí, eso creo –respondió Severus–. Son tiempos difíciles y peligrosos, pero se encuentra con amigos poderosos y leales.

–¿Tú incluido? –preguntó, mirándolo débilmente.

Malditos fueran esos ojos. Severus era un verdadero artista cuando se trataba de mentirle a la gente en la cara, pero bastaba sólo una mirada de aquellos ojos de corderito para hacerle perder toda frialdad. Era prácticamente imposible para él ocultar nada cuando ella lo miraba de esa manera. Precisamente por eso, a Severus le sorprendía que ella nunca hubiera descubierto que su corazón, arruinado e insignificante, le pertenecía desde el día en que se habían encontrado.

Severus _no _era amigo de Harry Potter, y sabía que no sería capaz de mentirle a Lily si alguna vez ella le preguntaba directamente sobre la relación con su hijo.

–Juré protegerlo –dijo, inquieto, pensando cuidadosamente cada palabra de su respuesta–. Y estoy intentando ayudarlo lo mejor que puedo. Por lo que sé, lo está haciendo bastante bien.

Los hombros de Lily (los cuales, Severus notó, habían estado muy tensos) se aflojaron y dio un largo suspiro de alivio.

–¿Cómo es? –fue su siguiente pregunta.

Esta vez no estaba tratando de ocultar su curiosidad. Sus preciosos ojos verdes se habían iluminado, y observaban tan fijamente a Severus, que su pulso repentinamente se aceleró.

¿Cómo era Harry Potter? _Arrogante. Fanfarrón. Totalmente creído de sí mismo, exactamente igual que su insufrible padre._ Una corriente de adjetivos negativos inundó de inmediato la mente de Severus, pero afortunadamente nunca salieron de su boca. Desesperadamente, intentó pensar en algo bueno para decir del chico, pero cualquier palabra positiva lo abandonaba en el momento en que pensaba en el hijo de Potter. Hacer que Severus Snape dijera un cumplido sobre Harry Potter, probablemente causaría que el tiempo del universo se detuviera.

–Tiene tus ojos –dijo finalmente.

Era todo lo bueno que podía decir sobre Harry Potter sin hacer alguna mueca.

–Tiene mis ojos… –repitió Lily pensativamente, sus ojos semi-cerrados se veían llorosos.

Resultaba cautivante verla cuando se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Severus sonrió tristemente cuando los recuerdos de los viejos tiempos llenaron su mente. Recordó que solía contemplarla por años cuando ella se encontraba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que olvidaba su presencia. Sólo entonces él se atrevía a mirarla abiertamente.

–Qué raro… Intento imaginármelo, pero no importa lo que haga, mi imaginación se rehúsa a darme alguna idea de él –comenzó Lily–. Es como si fuera algo abstracto, algo que mi mente no puede alcanzar. Es sólo que me parece tan extraño… la idea de que él exista, viva y respire, justo aquí en este mundo.

–Estoy seguro que él pensaría lo mismo sobre ti en este momento –replicó Severus.

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Lily por un momento, pero así como vino, desapareció rápidamente.

–Es gracioso… –continuó Lily, ensimismada–. He soñado con tener un hijo desde que dejé de ser una niña, pero siempre situé esos sueños de maternidad en algún lejano lugar en el futuro, futuro que todavía se encuentra muy lejos como para siquiera pensar en ello. Jamás pensé que se haría realidad tan pronto, mucho más rápido de lo que podría haber imaginado. Desde luego no tenía planeado comenzar una familia siendo tan joven, especialmente no en medio de una guerra en la que estoy tan envuelta. Había tantas cosas que pretendía hacer antes de asentarme. Tampoco planeé casarme tan joven, a menos que…

De repente, sus ojos se abrieron.

–_Oh _–dijo, como comprendiendo–. Así que fue uno de _esos _matrimonios. Eso explicaría las prisas.

–Aun así, es extraño que me haya casado con él tan rápido –reflexionó Lily–. Desde que nos mudamos juntos, no ha dejado de insinuar que pretendía casarse conmigo pronto. Por alguna razón, me ponía nerviosa. No es que no lo ame, o que no quiera casarme con él _nunca_, pero no estoy segura si estoy lista para esto. Todavía somos muy jóvenes y preferiría avanzar despacio para ver cómo nos llevamos, antes de dar un paso tan grande y hacer un compromiso de por vida. He estado muy paranoica con esto últimamente. Temía que se me declarara cada vez que se arrodillaba para tomar algo del suelo, porque no tengo idea de cómo rechazarlo sin alejarlo de mí.

Lily suspiró melancólicamente, apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano.

–Supongo que no sabes nada sobre eso, Sev. Amar a alguien con todo tu corazón y aun así no atreverte a dar el paso final.

–No –dijo con voz ronca–. No sé nada sobre eso.

_Nadie _podría haber dicho que Severus estaba mintiendo. Nadie excepto Lily, quien afortunadamente estaba muy distraída con sus propios pensamientos como para prestarle atención a él.

–Ni siquiera sé por qué me asusta tanto –continuó Lily–. James es divertido. Y dulce. Y maravilloso. Y lo amo. No puedo pensar en ninguna razón por la que no estaría locamente feliz de casarme con él. Ya soy feliz con él. ¿Por qué el matrimonio cambiaría repentinamente lo que ya somos?

Lily miró a Severus y entonces parpadeó rápidamente, saliendo del trance en que había caído mientras meditaba. Notó que, claramente, a Severus le desagradaba el giro que había dado su conversación. Él no podía evitar esa expresión en su rostro. La mera mención del nombre de James Potter lo hacía adoptar una expresión de desprecio, como si una pila de excremento de lechuza hubiera sido situada estratégicamente bajo su nariz.

–Lo siento, Sev –se disculpó Lily–. Veo que este tema te hace sentir incómodo. No eres la mejor audiencia para este lamento en particular, ya que tú y James no se toleran. Sé que preferirías inventar nuevas maneras creativas para decir que es un imbécil, como solíamos hacer en los buenos viejos tiempos.

–Sería _cortés_, aunque terriblemente deshonesto de mi parte si te dijera que no lo prefiero –replicó Severus sombríamente.

Lily bufó.

–Bueno, ésa es una elocuente manera de decir que te gustaría pasar una tarde sumergiendo su cabeza en un barril de tripas de pescado mientras cantas una alegre canción. Dejémoslo ahí. No quiero empezar otra pelea. De todas maneras, no es el momento para hablar de los muchos aspectos de mi emocionante vida amorosa. Hay cosas más importantes que debemos discutir, por ejemplo cómo demonios llegué aquí o cómo rayos voy a volver.

–Lo sé –dijo Severus, aliviado de que Lily cambiara de tema–. También he estado pensando en eso. Admito que mi conocimiento sobre la magia del tiempo es limitado, pero que yo sepa ningún mago o bruja ha logrado nunca viajar al futuro. He consultado varios libros, y todos parecen estar de acuerdo con la teoría de que viajar al fututo es supuestamente imposible.

–Bueno, supongo que ahora puedes nombrar unos cuantos libros que deben ser corregidos –dijo Lily astutamente–. Tan fascinante como es ser la pionera de este particular campo de la magia, mi interés en quedarme aquí para mayor investigación empírica, no sobrepasa mi deseo de volver a mi propio tiempo tan pronto como sea posible. Seguramente puede hacerse. Los magos han viajado antes al pasado, ¿no es así?

–Sí, pero sólo horas, no años –dijo Severus–. Ni todos los giratiempos del mundo podrían llevarte tan lejos como necesitas. Además, el mundo mágico todavía no ha desarrollado una teoría sólida sobre el funcionamiento de los giratiempos. No parece haber ninguna lógica en cuanto a cómo y por qué algunos magos pueden viajar en el tiempo mientras que otros no. Algunas personas afirman que los giratiempos funcionan totalmente al azar y otros piensan que tiene que ver con el destino, que es el destino el que dispone que ciertos magos vuelvan en el tiempo para evitar algo que jamás debería haber ocurrido.

–¿Es decir que mis opciones se reducen a suerte y destino? ¡Genial! –dijo Lily con sarcasmo, enarcando una ceja–. De todas formas, mi llegada aquí se relaciona con ese arco con el que tropecé en el Departamento de Misterios. No sé cómo pasó, pero terminé aquí cuando caí en él. La conexión no puede ser más obvia. Aun así, ese arco no puede ser simplemente un conveniente pasillo del tiempo, ¿o sí? Si lo fuera, ¿por qué nadie sabe sobre él? ¿Por qué no lo usan? Parecía que nadie había estado en esa habitación por décadas, y no creo que se permita que algo tan extraordinario se llene de polvo en una habitación olvidada cuando estamos en guerra. Tiene que haber una explicación. Necesito regresar allí y mirarlo más de cerca.

–¡No! –dijo Severus con firmeza–. El Ministerio está lleno de Dementores y Mortífagos. Ya es un milagro que hayas salido de allí viva.

–¡No me importa! –gritó Lily–. La clave de este misterio está en esa habitación, y voy a averiguar cuál es. ¿Cómo se supone que encontraré la manera de volver a casa si ni siquiera entiendo cómo llegué aquí?

–Lily, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, no hay un escudo invisible a tu alrededor protegiéndote contra toda la maldad del mundo. Quizás pienses que puedes entrar en el edificio y desarmar sin ayuda a todo el ejercito del Señor Tenebroso, pero _créeme_, va a ser necesario mucho más que coraje ciego y fuerza de voluntad para lograrlo.

–Bien –replicó Lily, cruzándose de brazos–. ¿Alguna idea mejor?

–Déjame hacerlo por ti –dijo Severus–. Soy muy influyente entre los Mortífagos. Puedo entrar en el Departamento de Misterios y averiguar qué sabe el Ministerio sobre ese arco. El Ministerio ha sido un absoluto caos desde que el Señor Tenebroso se hizo con el poder, así que no debería ser muy difícil conseguir la información que necesito sin llamar demasiado la atención. No sospecharán nada.

–¿Y qué haré mientras tanto?

–Quedarte aquí. Vivir. Ahora mismo, mi casa es el lugar más seguro. Confían en mí, así que no tienen ningún motivo para venir aquí sin mi permiso. Puedes esconderte aquí tanto tiempo como necesites. Debo regresar a Hogwarts en unos pocos días, pero puedo visitarte a menudo; cada noche, si quieres. Te daré todo lo que necesites y te ayudaré a descubrir qué fue lo que te trajo aquí.

–Muy bien –dijo Lily, encogiéndose de hombros–. Haremos eso. Parece el mejor plan que tenemos por el momento.

–Está arreglado, entonces. Mañana iré al Ministerio.

–Bien. Gracias, Severus. Por todo –susurró Lily.

–De nada –dijo él.

Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Severus estiró sus músculos adoloridos y la mente de Lily viajó lejos de allí. Severus apenas había dormido desde su encuentro con Lily y la falta de sueño finalmente comenzaba a vencerlo. Se excusó y caminó hacia la habitación que había utilizado cuando Voldemort le ordenó cuidar del fugitivo Peter Pettigrew aproximadamente un año atrás. Severus había evitado aquel cuarto desde entonces, porque le recordaba a Pettigrew y a aquellas frustrantes semanas en que había debido hospedarlo como a un invitado. Había sido espantoso tener que compartir su casa con el hombre responsable de la muerte del amor de su vida, sin tener permiso para asesinarlo mientras dormía. Aun así, debería pasar las siguientes noches en el maldito cuarto de invitados, porque ya le había dejado a Lily su propio cuarto.

–Las cosas que hago por ti… –murmuró para sí mismo, mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

–¿Sev?

Por poco gritó. Lily había entrado en la habitación tan silenciosamente que no se dio cuenta que lo había seguido hasta que lo llamó.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué? –dijo torpemente, abrochándose nuevamente la camisa, nervioso.

–Me preguntaba… ¿Cuál crees que sea? –preguntó Lily.

Estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados y la mirada pensativa.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–La razón por la que estoy aquí. La fuerza que gobierna todo esto. La mano que mueve los hilos. El hámster que corre en la rueda. ¿Cuál es? Me pareció bastante azaroso al principio, pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿no crees que es extraño que haya caído en este momento en particular, y que por azar me haya encontrado contigo, de entre todas las personas del mundo? Nunca creí en el destino, pero está comenzando a resultarme demasiado conveniente como para tratarse de milagrosas coincidencias. Estoy empezando a creer que hay un gran significado detrás de todo esto. Así que, ¿en cuál de las famosas teorías de viaje en el tiempo crees? ¿Fue pura casualidad, suerte o destino?

–No lo sé, Lily –replicó Severus. Había cierta clase de éxtasis en pronunciar _su _nombre mientras miraba _sus _ojos–. Pero cuando descubras qué fue, agradécele de mi parte.

Lily le sonrió, confundida, y Severus comprendió que una vez más había malinterpretado la mirada en sus ojos, viendo algo mucho más suave que la pasión desenfrenada que en verdad era.

–Dulces sueños, Sev –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta–. Iré a saquear tu cocina y no dejaré sobrevivientes. Mi estómago me está recordando todo el tiempo que pasó desde mi última comida apropiada.

Una sonrisa extraña, eufórica, se formó en los labios de Severus por varios minutos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cayó en un sueño ininterrumpido, pasando la noche más tranquila que había tenido en meses.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos!<em>

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **Radioactive Shev**, **J. S. Armstrong**, **Sely Kat** y **Leixandra Aymar**._

_¿Opiniones? ¿Ideas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Felicitaciones a la autora? ¿Ánimos a la traductora? ¿Críticas constructivas/destructivas?_

_¡No tienen más que darle clic al botoncito de abajo!_

_¡Besos para todos!_

_**Andy Black Riddle**_

___04/02/2012 9:26 p.m._


	10. El primer paso

_¡Hola a todos!_

_¡Estoy de vuelta!_

_Sé que he roto la costumbre de una actualización semanal y lo siento. Pero tengo una buena excusa para eso. Este capítulo requirió ciertas adaptaciones y preferí buscar un beta que revisara mi trabajo._

_¡Mil gracias, **Odisea**! La agarré en medio de un viaje, y aun así se ocupó de corregirlo._

_La buena noticia, sin embargo, es que tengo varios capítulos bastante avanzados, así que las próximas actualizaciones no deberían tomar demasiado tiempo._

_Si les interesa, al pie de mi perfil iré haciendo aclaraciones sobre las siguientes actualizaciones._

_Muchas gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior: **Paladium**, **J. S. Armstrong **y **Leixandra Aymar**._

_Y bien, eso es todo. ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: <strong>**El primer paso****.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, Lily descubrió que estaba sola en la casa. Llamó varias veces a Severus y recorrió las distintas habitaciones, pero no había ni rastro de él. Finalmente, encontró una nota en la mesa de la cocina, escrita con su prolija caligrafía.

"_Lily"_, decía. "_He ido al Ministerio de la Magia como te prometí. Siéntete como en tu casa. Hay comida en la cocina, toallas y sábanas limpias en el __armario __del baño, y también ropa limpia en el __que está__ bajo las escaleras. Todo lo que esté bajo este techo, es tuyo. Volveré antes del anochecer. No salgas; podría ser peligroso. Severus."_

Lily dobló la nota por la mitad y volvió a depositarla en la mesa distraídamente. _Ropa limpia_, pensó. ¿Él también habría notado el mal olor? Usaba la misma ropa desde que había llegado allí y su vestido había comenzado a desprender un olor no demasiado agradable… ni qué decir de su ropa interior. Ahora que el pánico inicial estaba comenzando a desaparecer, empezaba a notar todas las cosas que había descuidado los últimos tres días: descanso, alimentación e higiene personal. Finalmente estaba recobrando la voluntad y la fuerza para recomponerse.

Pasó la primera hora del día dándose un baño caliente, que hizo milagros con el olor, pero que no pudo hacer nada con la dolorosa tensión de su cuello. No podía relajarse sabiendo todo lo que debería hacer antes que las cosas comenzaran a marchar bien nuevamente. Se sumergió un poco más en el agua caliente, soñando que estaba sola en mar abierto, sin tierra a la vista, sintiendo que se hundía cada vez más en las olas.

A continuación, Lily asaltó el armario que Severus había mencionado en la nota, buscando la ropa limpia. Descubrió una adorable colección de vestidos negros y más vestidos negros, que evidentemente habían pertenecido a la madre de Severus, Eileen. Lily no conseguía nada que le quedara realmente bien, ya que aquellos vestidos habían sido hechos para alguien mucho más alto y delgado que ella. Tras una larga y exhaustiva búsqueda, finalmente encontró un vestido ceñido que podía utilizar sin dejar de respirar. El vestido hubiera lucido decente (elegante, incluso) si hubiera sido usado por una misteriosa heroína de una historia de terror gótica, o por Lady Macbeth, o incluso por una versión femenina de Severus (imaginarse aquello la hizo reír por primera vez en días). Pero lucía terrible en Lily. El vestido era muy oscuro, muy serio, muy ajustado y muy formal para alguien como ella. Aun así, tendría que ser ese, porque la alternativa era la desnudez o la falta de respiración.

Pasaron las horas, sin señal de Severus. A pesar de los nervios y la inquietud, procuró mantenerse ocupada recorriendo la casa con el vestido de Eileen Snape como si fuera el fantasma de la señora, mientras inspeccionaba aquella casa que conocía tan bien desde el exterior, pero a la que muy pocas veces había entrado. Severus nunca había estado de acuerdo con mostrarle el lugar en el que vivía, y Lily sabía por qué: el matrimonio de sus padres estaba acabado y su casa se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Sus padres no sabían, o no les importaba, lo mucho que podía afectarle a su hijo el odio que se respiraba allí dentro. En los siguiente años, Severus había comenzando a rechazar violentamente todo aquello que le recordaba a su infeliz familia. Probablemente, aquella era la razón principal por la cual Severus siempre había querido irse de allí; alejarse de la casa, de sus padres, de sus raíces, de sí mismo. Alejarse, hacia lo más alto, lo más lejano, lo más profundo. Hacia allí era adonde su camino había conducido siempre; hacia los extremos de todo lugar. Lo que Lily no lograba entender era qué estaba haciendo en aquella vieja casa veinte años después de que jurara largarse de allí.

Sin embargo, la casa lucía bastante acogedora por dentro; ciertamente, mucho más de como solía lucir en el pasado. Severus había cambiado algunas cosas para adaptarlas a su estilo, aunque aún se veía poco amueblada y los colores eran los mismos. Aún irradiaba cierta desolación, pero también tenía algo elegante y atrayente. De alguna manera, a Lily le gustaba. Le gustaba la pintura desconchada, las rasgaduras de la alfombra y las grietas en el techo, tanto como le gustaban los libros antiguos y polvorientos en las estanterías de la sala, el anticuado botiquín de pociones de su estudio o el pequeño jardín de hierbas mágicas que había dispuesto en un costado de la cocina. Algunas personas se rodeaban de cosas hermosas, pero Severus no era uno de ellos. Él se rodeaba de aquellas cosas que le fascinaban, las cuales, al menos para Lily, tenían una belleza propia.

Alrededor de las seis (cuando Lily estaba tan inmersa estudiando los pequeños detalles de la casa que olvidó que estaba angustiada por la espera) Severus finalmente llegó. Ella escuchó que la llamaba desde la puerta, de modo que se apresuró a ir con él, encontrándolo en el descanso de la escalera. Parecía increíblemente aliviado de verla, como si hubiera pensado que ella estaría muerta o que se habría ido en su ausencia. Aun así, la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció rápidamente cuando notó lo que ella estaba usando.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Lily impacientemente, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

–Te queda bien –replicó, sonando sincero.

Lily frunció el ceño.

–Me refiero a qué pasó en el Ministerio –aclaró.

–Como dije, el Ministerio es un caos –dijo Severus, sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando volver a la realidad–. Han capturado o matado a la mayor parte del personal original y hechizado al resto con la maldición _Imperius_. No necesito decir que hay menos cerebros que personas trabajando en todo el edificio. Han invertido tanto tiempo y energía en detectar y eliminar a los hijos de _muggles _y a aquellos que los apoyan, que han descuidado por completo la protección ante un posible ataque silencioso desde el interior. Pude ir y venir como quise y nadie pareció desconfiar ante mis preguntas sobre el Departamento de Misterios. Creyeron todas mis mentiras gracias a mi reputación y mi alto rango.

–Puedo creer eso. Los Mortífagos nunca me parecieron demasiado listos –dijo Lily. No se lo diría, pero aún le molestaba inmensamente pensar en Severus como un Mortífago de alto rango, aunque fuera uno redimido–. Dime, ¿qué averiguaste?

–Sólo esto –comenzó Severus–. Es todo lo que conseguí de los archivos del Departamento de Misterios. El arco es lo último que queda de las ruinas de un antiguo templo druida, que solía estar en el mismo lugar en el que luego fue construido el Ministerio. Se cree que el templo fue construido alrededor de dos mil años atrás, cuando el ejército romano invadió Gran Bretaña, pero fue quemado unos siglos después durante la invasión vikinga. Los druidas fueron asesinados, o bien los echaron de allí, por lo que se llevaron la mayor parte de sus secretos con ellos. El Ministerio de la Magia fue construido sobre las ruinas del antiguo templo, pero el pasadizo nunca fue destruido, porque se descubrió que el arco era mucho más de lo que parecía. Aparentemente, trae la muerte a todo aquel que lo atraviesa, y algunos afirman que pueden escucharse extraños susurros provenientes del otro lado de él. Se creía (y aún se cree) que el arco está maldito, o que es sagrado. Como sea, nadie se ha atrevido a remover un solo ladrillo. Nadie sabe realmente qué es este arco o para qué era utilizado por los druidas.

–Pero yo lo atravesé y no morí –dijo Lily–. ¿Es esa la respuesta, entonces? Atravesar el arco no mata a la gente, ¡sino que la transporta a través del tiempo!

Severus sopesó sus palabras, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

–No. No lo creo. Mata. _Debería _matar. No sé por qué has sobrevivido.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –insistió Lily–. Quizás las personas que caminaron o cayeron en él sólo están perdidas en un tiempo que no les corresponde, como yo.

–Porque puedo nombrarte a una persona que cayó en él y murió –dijo Severus, misteriosamente–. Tú también lo conoces.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Lily tímidamente, temiendo la respuesta.

–Sirius Black.

Severus le hizo un relato breve pero detallado de la noche en que Sirius había muerto: Había estado luchando contra Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix lo había alcanzado con un hechizo aturdidor, el cual había provocado que cayera hacia atrás, atravesando el arco, tras lo cual jamás se lo había vuelto a ver. Severus no había estado presente cuando aquello había sucedido, pero conocía la historia lo suficientemente bien como para saber sin ningún lugar a dudas que había sido la caída a través del arco lo que había puesto fin a la vida de Sirius, y no el hechizo de Bellatrix.

La historia dejó a Lily en silencio por varios minutos. Intentó tragar para librarse de la sequedad que sentía en la garganta, pero no logró deshacerse de ella. Ya sabía sobre el destino de Sirius; era una de las primeras cosas que le había preguntado a Severus la noche anterior. Pero escuchar que había muerto en batalla, era muy diferente a escuchar _cómo_ había muerto en batalla. Con un pequeño hechizo, una caída fatal. La vida de un ser humano, y un hombre maravilloso, desaparecía en tan sólo segundos.

_No importa_, se dijo a sí misma una vez más. _Voy a rescatarte, Sirius. No temas. Voy a rescatarlos a todos. Sólo denme tiempo. Pensaré en algo._

–Entonces, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? –preguntó, desilusionada–. ¿Por qué el arco tomó la vida de Sirius y perdonó la mía? No hice ni dije nada especial. Sólo caminé a través de él. ¿Por qué él y no yo?

–No lo sé. Podría haber sido algo que hiciste sin darte cuenta. Podría haber sido cómo lo hiciste. O cuándo. Podría haber sido quién eres. Podría haber sido el color de tus medias. O podría no haber sido absolutamente nada.

Qué raro, pensó Lily, que la línea que separaba la muerte de la oportunidad fuera tan delgada.

–Bien, contéstame esto. ¿Por qué la magia tiene que ser siempre tan misteriosa? Supongo que es mi trabajo empezar a desentrañar todas estas opciones –dijo, absolutamente determinada a armar el rompecabezas en que había sido atrapada–. Sev, voy a necesitar cada libro sobre magia druida que haya sido escrito. ¿Es posible?

Severus se encogió de hombros de manera neutral.

–Tengo libre acceso a la biblioteca de Hogwarts y regresaré allí mañana por la mañana. Te traeré todo lo que necesites cuando vuelva.

–¡Excelente! –replicó Lily, triunfante–. ¡Podría besarte, Severus!

Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, subió las escaleras y desapareció dentro de su cuarto, tarareando triunfante, emocionada, ignorando por completo cuánto tiempo permaneció Severus de pie en el lugar en que ella lo había dejado, hasta que abandonó finalmente la esperanza de recibir realmente ese beso.

* * *

><p><em>2702/2012 4:58 p.m._


	11. Isla

¡Hola! Acá vuelvo con el capítulo 11, ¡el más largo hasta el momento, más de 4500 palabras!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **Paladium** y **Kuchiki Yamiko**.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: <strong>**Isla.**

Las semanas pasaron y las vidas de Severus y Lily volvieron a la normalidad (en el sentido más amplio de la palabra). Lily se acostumbró a despertar en una cama extraña, Severus dejó de pensar que Lily era sólo un sueño o una alucinación, y ambos comenzaron a crear nuevas rutinas para su extraña vida. Con el tiempo, se acostumbraron tanto a la situación que simplemente olvidaron lo raro que era su acuerdo, como si se tratara del único modo de vida que hubieran conocido alguna vez.

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron, Severus volvió a Hogwarts con un secreto nuevo que proteger, convirtiendo su anterior _doble vida _en una agotadora _triple vida_. Tenía una vida pública, una vida secreta y una vida real. Era sencillo determinar cuál era su vida pública, pero no estaba seguro cuál de las otras dos era más real. Su lado racional le decía que la vida con Lily era sólo un sueño, mientras que la dura vida que llevaba como el solitario espía de Dumbledore era la realidad. Y aun así, algo en su interior no dejaba de recordarle que sólo se sentía vivo cuando estaba con Lily. Con ella, podía bajar la guardia y ser él mismo, en lugar de utilizar una máscara y desempeñar un rol como siempre hacía.

Lily pasaba sus días leyendo, primero con frenético entusiasmo y luego con frenética desesperación, devorando toda la información que conseguía sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla a desentrañar el misterio del velo. Pronto, aprendió todo sobre los druidas, los viajes en el tiempo y la historia del Departamento de Ministerios, y aun así no tenía la más mínima idea de qué era lo que había pasado con ella. Las respuestas no parecían existir. Se sentía más y más frustrada con cada día que pasaba, pensando que había sido una estúpida al creer que encontraría una solución para un problema tan complicado.

Estar confinada en aquella casa sólo contribuía a aumentar su ansiedad. Luego de pasar varias semanas encerrada allí, comenzó a extrañar el aroma del aire fresco, la luz del sol y la compañía de gente no imaginaria... Severus la visitaba tan a menudo como le era posible, trayéndole varias veces por semana todo aquello que ella necesitaba, desde provisiones hasta libros. Pero sus visitas eran demasiado cortas coma para satisfacer su necesidad de interacción social. A pesar de lo confortable que resultaba la casa de Severus, muy pronto comenzó a sentirse tan hastiada del lugar, que hubiera estado dispuesta a vender un riñón, si a cambio le permitieran salir de allí (Severus se lo había prohibido estrictamente para resguardar su seguridad). Se sentía como un pájaro enjaulado.

Severus, por otro lado, se sentía locamente feliz (al menos teniendo en cuenta sus propios parámetros). No recordaba que nada en los últimos veinte años lo hubiera ilusionado tanto cada día. Se sentía extraño y maravilloso sentir esperanza en su vida después de tantos años de amargura y desesperación. Era como si alguien hubiera finalmente encendido las luces en aquel oscuro agujero que él llamaba su vida. Sonreía más a menudo, dormía bien y prestaba atención a pequeños detalles que jamás había notado antes, como lo bello que se veía el Bosque Prohibido nevado o el buen sabor del vino. Un día, incluso, se encontró tarareando distraídamente mientras subía las escaleras hacia su oficina, sabiendo que vería a Lily más tarde.

Y aun así, dos vocecitas continuaban gritando en su cabeza, tratando de ganar su atención en medio de la euforia que había nublado por completo su conciencia. La primera, le recordaba todas aquellas cosas que tan alegremente había olvidado ante la llegada de Lily, la cual había puesto su mundo de cabeza. Aquella voz le advertía que no se distrajera por aquel inesperado golpe de suerte y lo instaba a enfocarse en Voldemort, Harry Potter y los estudiantes que había jurado proteger. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Dumbledore había estado en lo cierto. Lily era lo más importante en su vida, pero no todo giraba en torno a ella, como había creído una vez. Se daba cuenta que, por alguna extraña razón, realmente se preocupaba por finalizar aquella guerra y salvar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, incluso cuando los malditos desagradecidos lo despreciaban.

La otra voz en su cabeza, repetía una y otra vez la verdad que él se negaba a enfrentar: _aquello no podría seguir así por siempre_. Lily no viviría bajo su techo por el resto de su vida. Tarde o temprano, alguno de los dos se marcharía. Quizás Lily encontrara milagrosamente la manera de volver a su propio tiempo. Quizás Voldemort descubriera finalmente que Severus lo había traicionado. Quizás Potter derrotara a Voldemort y matara a Severus antes de que éste pudiera explicar en qué bando estaba realmente. Severus imaginaba docenas de futuros diferentes, pero ninguno de ellos tenía un final feliz… al menos, no para él. Pasara lo que pasara, debería dejar que Lily se fuera. Y entonces, ¿qué iba a hacer él?

Severus había imaginado a menudo qué hubiera hecho si le hubieran concedido una segunda oportunidad con Lily. Había fantaseado con explicarle finalmente sus sentimientos, como debería haber hecho siglos atrás. Pero ahora que la oportunidad inesperadamente se presentaba, no podía hacerlo. Toda la experiencia, la confianza, la sabiduría y el coraje que había ganado en esos años, se reducían a la nada cuando intentaba decirle aquellas pocas y simples palabras a ella. Era como si volviera a ser un torpe quinceañero y Lily estuviera a millas de distancia de él, flotando majestuosamente entre la luna y las estrellas, más allá del alcance de sus sucias manos. ¿Cómo podría ganarse su amor, siendo tan desagradable como era? La sola idea resultaba absurda. Al parecer, estaba condenado a adorarla a la distancia, incluso cuando ella se encontraba tan sólo a centímetros de él.

-:-:-:-:-

Fue una de esas aburridas tardes, cuando Lily perdió toda la paciencia, la fuerza y la voluntad para re-re-re-re-releer _Druidas: Una historia de las antiguas culturas mágicas de Gran Bretaña_, por Nimue Bodmall; o _Breve historia del viaje en el tiempo_, por Stephanus Madden; o cualquiera de los otros libros que había leído una y otra vez intentando desentrañar el misterio del arco.

Sabía que los druidas eran antiguos magos celtas que vivían en paz y armonía con los _muggles_, que respetaban enormemente la naturaleza, que sabían más a cerca de las propiedades mágicas de la luna y el sol que los magos modernos… Pero no sabía cómo algo de todo eso podría relacionarse con su situación. Los libros sobre viajes en el tiempo tampoco eran útiles, ya que lo único en que coincidían todas las diferentes teorías era en la imposibilidad de viajar al futuro.

Aburrida y completamente frustrada, arrojó el libro, enfadada, y comenzó a vagar por la casa. Entonces, sin ninguna razón en particular, terminó en el dormitorio y comenzó a abrir todos los armarios y cajones, buscando algo con que entretenerse. No sintió que estaba fisgoneando hasta que encontró una copia, aparentemente fuera de lugar, del libro de Charlotte Brontë: _Jane Eyre_, en un cajón que contenía medias y ropa interior vieja. Sintiendo curiosidad, Lily lo tomó y lo abrió. Descubrió una nota dentro de las primeras dos páginas.

_Mi querido Severus, _decía la nota.

_Este libro siempre me ha hecho pensar en ti. Espero que de ahora en adelante, te haga pensar en mí._

_Tuya siempre._

_Isla._

–¿Isla? –dijo en voz alta, arrugando la nariz y sacando la lengua como si hubiera probado algo asqueroso–. ¿Quién es Isla?

¿Quién era Isla? El nombre no le sonaba familiar, pero aquel tono coqueto sugería que no se trataba sólo de una amiga de Severus. ¿Una novia, quizás? ¿O una no-tan-secreta admiradora? Evidentemente, alguien que quería interpretar a Jane Eyre con su Edward Rochester.

De cualquier forma, ¿por qué Severus nunca le había contado sobre ella?

Devolvió el libro al cajón, pensando que, posiblemente, Severus lo había ocultado a propósito. Pero no pudo quitar a la misteriosa Isla de su mente. Consideró preguntarle a Severus por la nota, pero luego recordó de qué forma había encontrado el libro: había estado fisgoneando, algo que Severus, siendo tan reservado, no apreciaría.

–_Mi querido Severus… _–murmuró molesta, sintiendo como si le hubieran robado algo.

Qué manera tan tonta de comenzar una carta. Y de todas formas, ¿quién le había dado a Isla el derecho de decir cosas tan empalagosas como "tuya siempre" a Severus? Si alguien tenía el derecho de proclamar, figuradamente, su propiedad sobre Severus, ésa debería ser Lily. Después de todo, ella había sido su única amiga desde la infancia y lo conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona… Seguramente mucho mejor que aquella Isla, fuera quien fuera.

_Oh, ya cállate_, se reprochó mentalmente. _No es de tu propiedad. No es tu mascota. Es un hombre adulto y puede tener tantas mujeres como quiera._ Severus tenía derecho a ser feliz, y Lily debería haber estado incluso más feliz de verlo feliz con alguien más. ¡Todos deberían ser ridículamente felices!

Entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba?

Lily jamás se había enfrentado el hecho de que algún día podría perder a Severus por alguien más. Había algo maravillosamente exclusivo en su amistad. Severus y ella habían tenido sus propios secretos y sus chistes que nadie más comprendía, porque no tenían amigos en común con quien compartirlos. Si Severus había sentido algo por alguna de las chicas de la escuela, jamás se lo había dicho. Que Lily supiera, nunca había tenido una novia y tampoco había sido muy popular. Ella jamás había tenido una razón para sentir celos, porque no había debido compartir a Severus con nadie… Más allá de Mulciber y el resto de los Slytherins; pero ellos no contaban, porque Lily sabía que no era muy cercano a ellos.

Pero ahora, había una posibilidad llamada Isla, y de repente Lily sintió que había un gran hueco entre Severus y ella. Por algún motivo, le angustiaba pensar que podría haber alguien en la vida de Severus que lo conociera mejor que ella misma. De pronto, se encontró haciéndose preguntas tontas sobre aquella mujer que no conocía. ¿Severus le contaría cosas que nunca le había contado a ella? ¿Eran tan unidos como habían sido ellos? ¿Quizás más? ¿Podía Isla hacerlo reír? ¿Lo entendía tan bien como Lily hacía?

Era estúpido, realmente. Obviamente, Severus podía tener alguien a quién amar. ¿Cuál era el problema? Después de todo, ella tenía a James, y nunca le había contado las mismas cosas que le decía a Severus. James nunca ocuparía el lugar de Severus en su corazón, así que ¿por qué debería preocuparse de que Isla la desplazara?

De todos modos, la curiosidad la estaba volviendo loca, así que esa noche, cuando Severus llegó, ya tenía preparado un plan diabólico para descubrir la verdad sobre Isla sin tener que confesar que había estado fisgoneando entre sus cosas sin permiso.

–Ey, Sev, ¿has estado casado?

Severus la miró por encima del diario _El Profeta_ que estaba leyendo. Primero, levantó las cejas, luego frunció el entrecejo y finalmente puso los ojos en blanco, demostrando el mayor desprecio hacia su pregunta antes siquiera de haber contestado.

–Si tuviera una esposa –comenzó lentamente–, ¿no la hubiera mencionado en estas semanas?

–No lo sé. ¿Por qué no? Nunca me hablas de esas cosas. Es injusto. Tú sabes todo de mí y de mi vida social, pero yo ni siquiera sé con quién te has dado tu primer beso.

–La diferencia, ya ves, es que yo nunca pregunté por tu emocionante vida amorosa. Más bien se trató de encontrarme sujeto contra mi voluntad –replicó Severus, con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

–Cierto –admitió Lily–. Más a mi favor. ¿No deberíamos igualar los puntajes? ¡Vamos, Sev, diviérteme con los detalles picantes!

–¿Por qué es importante? –Severus suspiró con impaciencia, rascándose la cabeza.

–Porque siento curiosidad y estoy aburrida, y ya sabemos que puede ser una peligrosa combinación –dijo Lily–. Vamos, ¡dime! Si no, tendré que asumir que has pasado una vida triste y solitaria, con muchos gatos… Porque no recuerdo que tuvieras una novia en Hogwarts.

–Te equivocas. Sí tuve una novia en Hogwarts. De hecho, tuve dos –murmuró Severus, aún fingiendo leer el periódico.

–¿Qué? ¿De veras? –preguntó Lily, asombrada–. ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y cómo es que nunca me enteré?

–Maeve Doyle y Fiona Warren –replicó Severus–. Ambas eran de Slytherin, estaban en quinto cuando nosotros estábamos en séptimo. No te enteraste, porque en ese momento no nos hablábamos.

_Ah, entonces fue en la época-que-no-se-debe-nombrar_, pensó Lily. Ella y Severus evitaban cuidadosamente decir cualquier cosa que pudiera llevarlos a hablar de los motivos que habían puesto fin a su amistad. Ese tema todavía era altamente inflamable y Lily no quería comenzar una pelea en aquel momento.

–¿Y veías a las dos? ¿Al mismo tiempo? Eso es… ¡Vaya! Eso es… atlético –dijo Lily. Odiaba aquella torpeza en su voz.

–No, no al mismo tiempo. Fiona vino _después _de Maeve –dijo fríamente, articulando cada palabra con cuidado, como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años–. Sé que el resto del colegio me trataba como a un marginado, pero nunca fui rechazado entre los Slytherins. En Slytherin, la gente me respetaba. Tenía poder, amigos e influencia. Algunas personas se sienten atraídas por los que tienen poder, incluso por aquellos que no tienen otras cualidades atractivas que mencionar. Sé que te parecerá poco convincente, pero me temo que es la verdad.

Lily procuró ocultar su asombro, porque era evidente que él no se sentía halagado por el hecho de que ella hubiera supuesto que no le había gustado a ninguna chica en Hogwarts. Ahora que pensaba en ello, no podía explicar por qué jamás había pensado que alguien pudiera enamorarse de Severus. Después de todo, era muy inteligente, talentoso, ingenioso y no se veía tan mal como él pensaba. Lucía bien, en realidad, de una forma byroniana, aunque no fuera apuesto de manera tradicional. Severus era una piedra preciosa, Lily siempre lo había sabido. ¿Por qué no podía alguien más ver lo maravilloso que era tras su sombrío exterior?

–Lo siento –dijo rápidamente, con torpeza–. No quise decir que nadie podría… Yo sólo… Bueno, supongo que creí que sabría que tenías una novia. Tú sabes, no te ignoraba tanto como dejaba ver, así que creo que pensé que me daría cuenta de algo así.

–Las vi por poco tiempo y no fue… hum… _público _con ninguna de ellas. Eran niñitas estúpidas que sólo me querían por mi posición social dentro de Slytherin, como si mi poder pudiera pegárseles con el contacto físico –explicó Severus agriamente.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Lily–. ¿O es otra forma en que se manifiesta tu famoso complejo de inferioridad? Quiero decir, no conozco a ninguna de esas chicas, ¿pero tan difícil te resulta creer que pudieran quererte por quien eres realmente? Tienes tu propio encanto, ya sabes, aunque no te des cuenta de ello.

–No, estoy completamente seguro de que sólo se interesaban en mí por mi _status_ –dijo, aunque por alguna extraña razón, parecía estar reprimiendo una gran sonrisa–. Pero gracias –añadió en voz baja.

–Entonces… ¿alguien más? –preguntó Lily tentativamente–. ¿Ha habido alguna otra mujer importante en tu vida? ¿Te has enamorado?

Estaba desesperada por saber algo de la misteriosa Isla.

Severus la miró con seriedad, perplejo, como si estuviera comenzando a darse cuenta que Lily tramaba algo.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dijo. Su voz sonaba tensa.

–Por ninguna razón –replicó Lily, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero sentía como si Severus pudiera ver a través de ella.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación. Severus contemplaba sus zapatos, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ya no había ningún asomo de sonrisa en sus labios.

–Hubo alguien… –comenzó en voz baja.

–¿Sí? –dijo Lily, intentando tapar su curiosidad, asintiendo con la cabeza para alentarlo a continuar.

–Ella… –continuó Severus. Sus ojos estaban llenos de secretos ocultos que parecía desesperado por compartir. Pero entonces sacudió la cabeza–. Realmente preferiría no hablar de esto…

–¿No lo harás? Te hará sentir mejor –dijo Lily.

Éso era, ¡_tenía _que ser Isla!

–Ella era… _sensacional_ –dijo con suavidad–. Muy, muy inteligente. Brillante. Llena de vida. Divertida, también. Increíblemente hermosa. Tenía un poco de mal carácter a veces, pero era parte de su encanto. Siempre sacaba lo mejor de cada persona que encontraba, incluso si tenía que cavar entre capas de suciedad para hallarlo. Así era ella. Confió en mí, también, aunque nunca creí merecer su compasión.

_Yo también confío en ti_, pensó Lily, casi con envidia, pero no dijo nada por miedo a distraerlo.

–Si hay otra chica en el mundo tan brillante como ella, yo no la he encontrado. No creo que pueda existir otra como ella. Era única.

–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Lily, con cuidado.

–No me quería –replicó simplemente–. Eligió a alguien más. Alguien mejor.

–Bueno, si me lo preguntas, tomó la decisión equivocada –dijo Lily, apoyando su mano en la de él–. ¿Dónde está ahora?

Había algo que quería decir desesperadamente... Lily casi podía sentirlo en la punta de su lengua... Pero se contuvo, negándose a revelarlo ante ella.

–Demasiado lejos –replicó, tras una larga pausa.

Su voz sonaba muy débil. Giró el rostro, de modo que no tuviera que mirarla. Y Lily supo que no podría seguir avanzando. Ya no le diría más.

–Es Isla, ¿verdad? –dijo Lily, asintiendo con complicidad.

Severus frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Isla? –repitió, con seriedad–. ¡No, no estoy hablando de Isla! ¿Cómo sabes sobre ella?

Las orejas de Lily se pusieron rojas.

–¡Lo siento, Sev! –exclamó–. Estaba revisando tus cosas y por accidente encontré una dulzona carta de amor de alguien llamada Isla. Y me obsesioné con saber quién era. Y no podía preguntarte directamente porque no quería que supieras que había estado fisgoneando… ¡No estaba fisgoneando! ¡Sólo estaba aburrida!

–¿Por qué, Lily? ¿Por qué? –gimió Severus, frotándose la frente–. ¿No puedo dejarte sola un día sin que termine en esto? ¿Tengo que comprarte una caja de crayones para mantenerte ocupada?

–Sí, sí, estuvo mal y estoy profundamente arrepentida. Entonces, ¿quién es Isla? –insistió Lily.

Severus suspiró.

–Era mi prometida.

–¿_Qué_? –chilló Lily–. ¿Ella es tu… _qué_? ¿Tienes una prometida?

–_Ex _prometida –replicó Severus a la defensiva.

–¡Es lo mismo! –insistió Lily, obviamente ofendida–. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Lily, ¡_moriste _hace dieciséis años! ¡Te has perdido muchas cosas!

–Me refiero a por qué no la nombraste en estas semanas. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que tener una condenada prometida era algo digno de mencionar?

Severus entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Por qué te molesta que haya tenido una prometida?

–No me molesta. Me ofende que nunca te hayas molestado en decirme algo tan importante –refunfuñó–. Siempre te he dicho absolutamente todo sobre mí, y tú no me dices ni una palabra sobre tu compromiso. ¡Es como si yo no te importara!

–¡Por supuesto que me importas! –bramó–. Es sólo… Bueno, pasaron diez años desde la última vez que hablamos. Supongo que simplemente no volví a pensar en ella. Isla fue una mujer con la que estuve poco tiempo comprometido, poco antes de cumplir los treinta. Pero me dejó y no he vuelto a verla desde entonces. Eso es todo. No te lo conté, porque simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de mi vida privada con nadie.

–Pensé que yo era parte de tu vida privada –dijo Lily con tristeza.

_¿Por qué parezco una novia quejosa y celosa?_ se preguntó.

La parte racional de su cerebro sabía muy bien que Severus tenía derecho a guardar sus secretos y que probablemente estaba siendo sincero al decir que simplemente había olvidado mencionar a Isla. Pero algo relacionado con aquel romance la hacía sentir furiosa sin ninguna razón. Y cuando Lily estaba furiosa, no era capaz de controlar las cosas que decía.

–Lo lamento. No quise molestarte –dijo Severus.

–No. Yo lo lamento. Estoy exagerando. Pasé todo el día pensando quién era esta Isla. Ya fue suficientemente difícil para mí digerir la idea de que habías tenido una novia, y jamás consideré la idea de que habías estado comprometido… Dejémoslo aquí, ¿te parece? Ya he hecho el ridículo lo suficiente por hoy.

–Nunca estuve realmente enamorado de ella –dijo Severus, como disculpándose–. Por eso me dejó.

–¡No tienes que disculparte conmigo! –exclamó Lily–. Soy yo la que está actuando estúpidamente, probablemente porque he estado atrapada en esta casa sin suficiente estimulo intelectual por demasiado tiempo. ¡Debería estar feliz por ti! Y lo estoy.

Severus le sonrió tímidamente, volviendo a tomar el periódico.

–Bueno, sólo para dejarlo claro… Nunca te has casado, ¿no? –preguntó Lily rápidamente.

–¿Qué? ¡No!

Más tarde, aquella misma noche, Lily yacía recostada en su cama, mirando el techo, todavía sintiéndose inquieta.

Recordó que había algo que no le había preguntado a Severus. Si Isla no era la mujer de la que Severus había estado perdidamente enamorado, entonces ¿de quién se trataba?

Severus no había querido decir su nombre, así que posiblemente fuera alguien que Lily conocía. ¿Quizás Petunia? Oh no, eso sería ridículo. ¿Alguna amiga de Lily de la escuela? ¿Daphne, Sarah, Cathy, Matilda o Deborah? No, se hubiera dado cuenta. Con suerte no se trataba de alguna de esas altaneras hermanas Black que todos parecía adorar. Ahora que lo pensaba, había visto a Severus hablando con Narcisa Black en varias oportunidades y a veces incluso se sentaban juntos en el Gran Salón. ¿Podría ser ella? Después de todo, Narcisa era sorprendentemente hermosa. ¿Y no había mencionado Severus que ella y Lucius Malfoy se habían casado? ¿Seguro que no era ella a quien Severus había amado?

_Por favor, que no sea ella. ¡Es detestable!_ pensó Lily.

Intentó imaginarse a Severus con todas las amigas que tenían en común, pero por alguna razón, ninguna de ellas parecía ser la indicada para él. Luego trató de imaginarlo con mujeres ficticias, con todas las cualidades que ella suponía que debían atraerlo. Pero todas ellas parecían erróneas para él.

_Oh, está muy bien, Lily. Es muy maduro, desinteresado y noble, y para nada engreído de tu parte_, pensó, burlándose de su ridícula reacción. _Quieres que Severus sea feliz con la mujer que tanto ama, pero también quieres tener toda su atención, porque eres infantil y posesiva y no quieres compartirlo con nadie. ¿Cómo piensas que eso puede funcionar?_

* * *

><p>¡Bien! ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Me gustaría saber qué piensan sobre la historia. ¿Les está gustando hasta ahora?

Se vienen capítulos interesantes y moviditos, ya empezarán a ver algo de eso en el próximo.

Sean buenos y déjenme un review diciéndome qué les parece, ¿sí?

Cuántos más review dejan, más feliz está la traductora. Cuánto más feliz está la traductora, más rápido escribe. Y cuánto más rápido escribe, más rápido tienen ustedes el próximo capítulo.

¿Lo ven? Y todos felices :)

¡Hasta el próximo!

_07/03/2012 5:47 p.m._


	12. Vino y simpatía

Bien, cuando dije que los próximos capítulos iban a ser moviditos, no tenía exactamente esto en mente…

Quizás alguien ya haya visto que **Neo-digi** escribió este review:

**"_Why are you copying Eunike's "Ananke"? Thought you could get away with it by translating it to spanish? Well... People's browsers nowadays have an auto-translate to I could EASILY see who you copied. You going to take this down or do I need to message the original author or fanfiction. net?"_**

Por si alguien no lo entiende, esto es lo que dice: **"_¿Por qué estás copiando "Ananke" de Eunike? ¿Pensaste que podrías salirte con la tuya al traducirlo al español? Bueno… Los navegadores de hoy en día tienen un traductor, así que veo FÁCILMENTE a quién se lo copiaste. ¿Vas a quitar la historia o tengo que mandarle un mensaje a la autora original o a fanfiction. net?"_**

Voy a responder al (agresivo) comentario de Neo-digi.

Creo que dejé suficientemente claro a quién pertenecía la historia. No pretendo llevarme el crédito por ella. Yo sólo la traduzco (tan bien como me sale, sé que aún me falta mucha práctica), porque me parece una historia genial y porque me gusta traducir. Simple.

Además, si hay algo con lo que estoy en desacuerdo es con el plagio. Porque entre "copiar" y "robar" no hay mucha diferencia, por no decir ninguna. Jamás habría publicado la traducción si no hubiera tenido antes el permiso de la autora (Eunike).

Por supuesto que Neo-digi puede ver fácilmente que sólo es una traducción y saber a quién pertenece la historia. Pero no sólo él/ella. Lo dice en el resumen… lo dice en el disclaimer… y lo dice en mi perfil…

Por cierto, no conozco ningún traductor que de un resultado siquiera decente. Para traducir un texto hay que hacerlo a mano y, aunque quizás no lo parezca, lleva mucho tiempo y mucho trabajo. (De lo cual no me quejo, porque me gusta hacerlo).

Respondí privadamente al comentario de Neo-digi, explicándole que tenía el permiso de Eunike. No me creyó, obviamente. Así que le mandó un mensaje a la autora. Eunike le re-explicó que **"_I told that person that you have gotten my permission to translate the story, and that no violations of any kind have been made__"_**. Es decir, que tenía su permiso para traducir la historia y que no se habían infringido derechos de ningún tipo.

Así que, aclarado esto, pasemos a lo que realmente les importa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: <strong>**Vino y simpatía.**

–Oh, dulce Severus. Si no fuera por ti y por tu compañía medianamente entretenida, hubiera hecho amistad con títeres de medias hace semanas.

Lily estaba repantigada sobre el sofá, en una posición bastante poco sofisticada, balanceando un vaso de vino casi vacío sobre su pecho. Estuvo a punto de derramarse cuando giró la mitad superior de su cuerpo para mirar a Severus, que acababa de entrar al salón.

–¿Es una manera poética de decir que estás aburrida y sola? –preguntó, con una sonrisa de lado, mientras colgaba su capa en la pared.

–Y ligeramente intoxicada –añadió Lily, elevando su copa hacia él–. Lo que intento decir es que me siento como una completa pérdida de oxígeno y que permanecer dentro de esta maldita casa todo el día no es bueno para mi salud mental. Temo que uno de estos días me quebraré y haré algo que lastimará a mis amigos imaginarios.

–Es bueno que hayas decidido recurrir al alcohol –replicó Severus, tomando la botella semi-vacía de vino y dándole un mirada despectiva antes de llevársela a la cocina–. ¿Cómo has estado hoy?

–Oh, bastante bien, gracias –respondió Lily desapasionadamente, estirando los brazos–. Estuve terriblemente aburrida esta mañana, pero entonces encontré la maravillosa y amplia colección de literatura erótica de tu madre, lo cual me mantuvo medianamente entretenida por unas horas. Luego fui al zoológico y por casualidad me topé con El Innombrable y Su Majestad la Reina de Inglaterra, y nos fuimos todos a tomar una cerveza. Más tarde decidimos tener una fiesta-disco salvaje en el palacio de Buckingham e invitamos a todo el mundo.

Severus la contempló largamente.

–¿Mi madre tenía una colección de libros eróticos? –preguntó, avergonzado.

–No, Severus, evidentemente estoy bromeando –replicó, bostezando–. Hoy, como cada día de los últimos dos meses y medio, he hecho exactamente lo mismo que el día anterior. Lo digo en serio, Sev. ¡Voy a volverme loca aquí!

–Estoy de acuerdo… Esto no es un parque de diversiones –replicó Severus, agriamente–. Lamento que te sientas incómoda sin nada que hacer aquí, pero me temo que no puedo hacer nada por ahora. Mi vida tampoco es fácil por el momento.

–No, no lo es, pero al menos tú haces algo útil –dijo Lily, irritada–. ¿Quieres que te cuente cómo suele ser mi día? Me levanto y paso la tarde leyendo libros que ya me sé de memoria, sin aprender nada nuevo… Y, por cierto, me resulta de lo más frustrante perder mi tiempo en eso. Luego me deprimo porque no puedo progresar y paso las siguientes horas hundida en la bañera como un idiota mamífero acuático. Tras eso, reviso mis notas para darme cuenta que tengo tan poca idea como la semana anterior. El resto del día, mato mi tiempo haciendo alguna cosa maravillosamente inútil, como decorar algún objeto u ordenar los tomates por orden alfabético. Y entonces, finalmente, llegas tú y te cuento todo sobre mi tranquilo día. ¡Estoy harta de repetir esta rutina sin sentido cada vez! ¡Algo tiene que cambiar o realmente voy a volverme loca!

Terminó el vino de un trago y arrojó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa ratona, que aterrizó repiqueteando.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? –preguntó Severus, entrecerrando sus ojos oscuros.

–Quiero que me ayudes a entrar al Departamento de Misterios –dijo, solemnemente–. No creo que las respuestas que estoy buscando se encuentren en estoy viejos libros polvorientos. Tengo que volver al lugar en el que empezó todo.

–No –dijo Severus, simplemente.

–¡Severus! –gritó Lily, ansiosamente.

–Créeme, Lily. Sería un suicidio. Sabes perfectamente que el Ministerio está lleno de Mortífagos y dementores. No pasarías de la puerta.

–¡Pero tú mismo dijiste que el Ministerio es un caos y que no lo vigilan apropiadamente! –insistió Lily–. Con tu ayuda podría introducirme fácilmente en el Departamento de Misterios sin que me vieran. Además, estar dentro de estas cuatro paredes sin nada que hacer me llevará al suicidio mucho más que ir al Ministerio. Créeme. No puedo tolerar un día más sin hacer nada.

Por un momento, se imaginó qué sucedería con los otros si ella fallaba, pero sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, intentado alejar aquellos aterradores pensamientos de su mente.

–¿Qué esperas encontrar en el Ministerio? –preguntó Severus.

–No lo sé –dijo Lily, suspirando–. Algo. ¡Lo que sea! Alguna pista, alguna sugerencia, algún dato. Algo que pueda guiarme. Necesito ver ese arco otra vez. Ni siquiera puedo recordar cómo se veía.

Severus levantó el mentón, y le dirigió una mirada cortante y astuta.

–Entonces no tienes razón para dejar esta casa. Lo que necesitas es un Pensadero.

–¿Un Pensadero? –repitió Lily, levantando las cejas–. Sí. Un Pensadero sería fantástico. ¿Pero de dónde quieres que saque uno? Son extremadamente raros y demasiado caros, por si no lo sabías. La única persona que conozco que tiene uno es…

Se detuvo a mitad de la frase. Miró a Severus y chasqueó los dedos.

–Sí. Dumbledore –Severus completó la frase con una pequeña sonrisa–. Está en la oficina del Director en Hogwarts. De hecho, yo también tengo uno. No lo necesito por ahora, así que puedo traértelo. Podría ayudarte a recobrar tus recuerdos perdidos.

–¿Tienes un Pensadero? –preguntó Lily, impresionada–. ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

–Fue un regalo de Dumbledore –dijo Severus–. No sé dónde lo consiguió. Y no sé qué pretendía al dármelo. Simplemente dijo que quería recompensar mi lealtad dándome algo que sabía que apreciaría. Me dijo que aunque no pudiera cambiar el pasado, siempre tendría los recuerdos de tiempos mejores.

La miró rápidamente. Parecía asustado, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

Lily no podía entender a qué se refería con "tiempos mejores", porque hasta donde ella sabía, Severus siempre había tenido una vida miserable, que prefería no recordar. Pero había comprendido que había algunas cosas de Severus que ella no sabía.

–Debes tenerle mucho cariño, entonces. Al Pensadero, quiero decir –dijo, sonriendo suavemente–. ¿Te animas a confiármelo? Sé que cuidas mucho las cosas que te importan, y ya sabes lo torpe que puedo ser. Hay muchas posibilidades de que lo rompa.

–No importa –replicó Severus, con firmeza–. Lo que tú necesitas es más importante que lo que yo quiero.

La sonrisa se Lily es ensanchó. Había algo increíblemente conmovedor en las palabras de Severus… O, en realidad, en la forma en que la había tratado todo el tiempo que había estado en el futuro. Había sido tan generoso y tan bueno con ella desde el comienzo. Había arriesgado su vida cada día para protegerla, aunque no ganara nada con ello. Entregarle el pensadero no estaba entre los sacrificios más grandes que había hecho por ella, y aun así no le pedía nada a cambio. Ningún lenguaje humano tenía suficientes palabras para que pudiera expresar lo agradecida que se sentía.

Sólo en aquel momento, Lily comprendió finalmente por qué se había sentido tan sola los últimos años, a pesar de tener a James y a otros amigos cercanos. Había extrañado muchísimo a Severus. No sabía por qué, pero había un lugar especial en su corazón reservado exclusivamente para él y para nadie más que él. Era diferente a cualquier otro amigo que había tenido y que _tendría _alguna vez. Había cosas que sólo podía compartir con Severus, estados de ánimo que podía mostrar libremente sólo en su presencia y pensamientos que sabía que nadie más que él podría entender. Sin él, se había visto obligada a contenerse y a evitar decir muchas cosas.

–Gracias, Severus –dijo Lily, cálidamente. Y, sin pensarlo demasiado, lo rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza suavemente contra su hombro–. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Abrazar a Severus era como abrazar un poste de luz. No sólo porque era tan alto y delgado como uno, sino porque estaba tan quieto que Lily comenzó a dudar que estuviera respirando. En ese preciso momento y lugar, comprendió que nunca lo había abrazado antes. Severus y ella nunca habían sido muy toquetones, posiblemente porque Severus siempre había demostrado una obvia aversión al contacto físico. Se había dado cuenta que él siempre se sobresaltaba cuando sus manos chocaban accidentalmente, como si recibiera una descarga eléctrica cada vez que ella lo tocaba. Cuidaba demasiado su espacio personal. Aun así, mantuvo persistentemente el abrazo, hasta que él suspiró y envolvió sus brazos mecánicamente alrededor de sus hombros, como si no estuviera seguro de qué debería hacer con ellos.

–Eh, lo siento –dijo ella con torpeza, separándose de él–. El vino me puso sentimental. Y toquetona. No volveré a invadir tu espacio personal, lo prometo.

–No, está bien –exclamó Severus con voz ronca, tragando con dificultad, inquieto como un muchachito de quince años–. No es… Si tú quieres, por supuesto… Debería regresar a Hogwarts.

–¿De veras? –dijo Lily con tristeza, frunciendo el ceño–. ¿No te quedarás por una o dos horas? No me vendría mal algo de compañía. Podrías ayudarme a acabar esa botella.

Severus la miró con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, negros como el carbón. Y de repente, lució tan atractivo que ella podría haberlo besado en su estado de semi-ebriedad. Pero entonces, él sacudió la cabeza, como librándose de algún pensamiento molesto.

–No. Tengo que irme. Ahora –dijo, y prácticamente corrió hacia su capa–. Volveré mañana con el Pensadero.

Lily suspiró. Le hubiera encantado tener una noche de vino y conversaciones, pero sabía lo difícil que era tentar a Severus para que descuidara sus obligaciones. Admiraba y respetaba su dedicación, pero también deseaba que pudiera permitirse relajarse de vez en cuando.

–Hablaba en serio cuando te agradecí por tu ayuda –dijo, antes de que se fuera–. Has hecho tanto por mí. No hay manera de que pueda devolvértelo.

–No tienes que devolverme nada –replicó, con seriedad.

–Lo sé –dijo Lily. Y tomó sus manos con suavidad. Pudo sentir que daba un respingo, como siempre–. Eso es lo bueno de esto. Me has ayudado sólo porque somos amigos y yo haría lo mismo por ti sin dudarlo. Lo siento si nuevamente estoy siendo demasiado sentimental, pero quería que supieras lo mucho que valoro nuestra amistad. A pesar de lo estúpidos, locos y destructivos que podemos ser cuando unimos nuestras brillantes mentes, pienso que lo que tenemos es algo realmente extraordinario. Y sé que esto va a sonar tonto, teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas que andan mal en mi vida en estos momentos, pero me alegro de haber terminado aquí. De otra forma, nunca podríamos haber reanimado nuestra amistad, y hubiera sido una pérdida terrible para ambos.

Le sonrió nuevamente, esperando que su sonrisa tuviera algún efecto en él, pero Severus continuó mirándola con aquel extraño, pero atractivo, brillo en los ojos.

Y entonces, de repente, sucedió algo desconcertante y maravilloso: Severus se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Fue un beso muy pequeño y no duró más de un segundo, pero era un gesto realmente sorprendente, considerando lo reservado y emocionalmente distante que solía ser.

Aquel pequeño beso hizo que ella se sintiera cálida y confusa. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, volviéndose más brillante, pero Severus aún lucía extrañamente serio, casi triste.

–Buenas noches, Lily –dijo simplemente. Lucía expuesto y enigmático al mismo tiempo–. Te veré mañana.

Y antes de que Lily pudiera responder, se había ido.

Aquella noche, Lily durmió plácidamente, sintiéndose tranquila, sabiendo que, al menos, un aspecto de su caótica vida había adquirido cierta estabilidad. Se sentía orgullosa de Severus y de ella misma, y sentía que su amistad era ahora mucho más fuerte, funcionaba mejor y era emocionalmente más madura.

Antes de quedarse dormida, se permitió recrearse con varios pensamientos similares, idealistas, sobre lo maravillosa y fuerte que era su amistad.

No vale la pena, sin embargo, repetir aquí ninguno de esos pensamientos. Después de todo, sólo eran una gran sarta de estupideces, ya que menos de una semana después, todo cambiaría entre ellos para siempre.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a <strong>Paladium<strong> y **Sonne Mond** por comentar el capítulo anterior.

Me gustó mucho traducir este capítulo, así que espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado.

Lo siento si los aburrí con lo de arriba, pero creo que hacía falta aclararlo.

Y bueno, no tengo nada más que agregar.

¡Hasta el próximo!

_08/03/2012 8:54 p.m._


	13. Tic, Tic, Boom

**Capítulo 13: ****Tic, Tic, Boom.**

_Eso estuvo cerca. Muy, muy cerca._

Naturalmente, no había nada urgente que Severus debiera atender en medio de la noche, como le había hecho creer a Lily, pero había tenido que inventar una excusa y alejarse de la casa antes de que algo potencialmente desastroso sucediera… Es decir, dejarle saber a Lily sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella. Aquella noche, Lily había sido (sin saberlo, claro está), tan endiabladamente seductora que casi había perdido la cabeza intentado resistirse. Había sido increíblemente emocionante tenerla tan cerca, respirar su dulce aroma, sentir las curvas de su maravilloso cuerpo contra el suyo. Pero sabía que no había significado nada para ella. Y eso era insoportable.

Había estado peligrosamente cerca de besarla cuando ella tomó sus manos y lo miró con aquella mirada atractiva e inocente en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Por un segundo, había confundido la amistosa calidez de sus ojos con algo mucho más profundo, y eso bastó para que se rindiera a sus sentidos y le diera un beso que ella no había pedido. Afortunadamente, el miedo y la duda lo habían frenado en el último momento y tan sólo le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, como un hermano. Claramente, ella había malinterpretado aquel beso, tomándolo como algo mucho más inocente y completamente platónico; lo que sólo probaba que no sentía nada por él. Era dolorosamente evidente que Lily jamás lo amaría de la manera en que él lo hacía y que nunca sería más que un buen amigo para ella.

Se torturó a sí mismo imaginando lo que podría haber ocurrido si le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos por ella. O bien lo hubiera rechazado, disgustada, y jurado no volver a hablarle jamás, o bien lo hubiera rechazado con gentileza (lo cual hubiera resultado humillante), tal como se duerme a un perro abatido y agónico. De cualquier forma, hubiera dicho que no, su amistad se hubiera arruinado y probablemente él hubiera comenzado a contemplar la idea del suicidio.

Pasó la noche entera desvelado, pensando por qué todo lo que se refería a Lily le causaba siempre placer y dolor en igual medida, y si encontraría alguna vez una solución a su problema. Estaba quemándose por dentro, porque quería _todo_ de Lily y no sólo su amistad, pero pedir más de ella sólo la hubiera alejado de él. Se volvía loco por el deseo, pero se volvía incluso más loco intentando sofocarlo. Aun así, debía hacerlo, porque lo último que Lily necesitaba era saber que un hombre viejo, feo, repulsivo, un esperpento como él, la amaba, la quería y la deseaba con pasión delirante e indestructible. La única cosa honrosa que podía hacer, era dispensarla de aquella verdad.

Lily no podía nunca, jamás, descubrir que él la amaba, incluso si lo mataba guardar aquel doloroso secreto.

-:-:-:-:-

El día comenzó bastante bien para Lily.

Había pasado toda la mañana analizando sus recuerdos con la ayuda del Pensadero, que Severus le había traído al comienzo de la semana. Se observó a sí misma atravesar el arco una y otra vez, hasta memorizar cada detalle y analizar cada movimiento. Aún no había averiguado el motivo de su viaje en el tiempo, pero sentía que estaba acercándose. Extrañamente, sentía que conocía la respuesta que estaba buscando y que sólo tenía que unir las piezas para lograr comprenderlo. Por ese motivo, ponía todo su empeño en ello, apenas comiendo y descansando brevemente, sin moverse del lugar.

–Dime, Lily, ¿has estado allí desde que te levantaste? –preguntó Severus, entrecerrando los ojos.

Pasaba de medianoche y Severus acababa de llegar a verla, sólo para encontrarla en el estudio, rodeada de pilas de libros, frascos llenos de recuerdos y montones de notas. Estaba llena de cortes de papel y manchas de tinta. Llevaba la misma ropa que en la mañana. Y lucía increíblemente cansada y hambrienta.

–Oh, no. En realidad, nunca me acosté –replicó, distraídamente, sin siquiera levantar la vista del libro.

–Ya veo –dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que consideraste comer o dormir?

–¡Ja! ¡Eso no importa! –afirmó con arrogancia–. Estoy a _esto_ de descubrir el secreto del viaje en el tiempo, ¿y tú te haces problema por algo tan banal como comer? Además, soy una de esas personas que pueden explotar su creatividad con la falta de sueño. ¡Unas pocas noches más así y seré una condenada genia!

–Muchas personas estarían de acuerdo en que sentirse un genio y serlo en realidad son dos cosas muy diferentes –dijo Severus fríamente–. Vamos, tómate un momento para comer algo. Te prometo que el mundo no se acabará mientras tanto.

Lily suspiró y lo miró agriamente.

–Muy bien –dijo, apartando la pluma.

Fueron a la cocina, donde Severus le preparó a Lily (quien no se había percatado hasta entonces cuán cansada y hambrienta estaba) un plato de sopa de verdura. Siendo maestro de Pociones, era un cocinero bastante bueno. Lily le pidió que comiera con ella, pero él insistió en que no tenía hambre.

–Es gracioso que _tú _me estés sermoneando a_ mí _por no comer–dijo Lily con picardía, moviendo la sopa perezosamente con su cuchara–. Quizás debería recordarte que luces como si estuvieras haciendo una huelga de hambre.

Severus frunció el ceño. Lily no supo si estaba divertido u ofendido.

–Sabes que no puedo evitar verme así. Siempre he sido muy delgado –refunfuñó.

–Eso es porque nunca has sabido cuidar de ti mismo como una persona normal –replicó Lily–. ¿Te digo algo? Prometo que me iré a dormir después de esto, si tú comes un buen plato de esta rica sopa.

Severus le dirigió una fría mirada, que pronto se derritió en una sonrisa. Tomó una cuchara, se sirvió un poco de sopa y comenzó a comer. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír. Había algo conmovedor en verlo comer.

–Damas y caballeros, estimados espectadores –comenzó, imitando la voz de una narradora de documental, acercándose teatralmente a Severus, hasta colocarse detrás de él, inclinándose hacia adelante para acercar su boca al oído de él–. Estamos en presencia de un hecho raro y emocionante, pocas veces visto por humanos. Una verdadera delicia para los ojos curiosos, cortesía de la maravillosa Madre Naturaleza. Un macho adulto de Severus Snape ha llegado para alimentarse, algo que los Severus Snape adultos sólo hacen una vez en la vida, justo antes de migrar hacia aguas frías para reproducirse.

Severus rompió a reír incontrolablemente y la sonrisa de Lily se amplió aún más. Verlo reír era incluso mejor que verlo comer. Rara vez hacía alguna de las dos.

–Tengo que agregar esto a mi lista de quehaceres para cuando vuelva a casa –comentó Lily, dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de volver a su asiento–. Enseñar a Severus a alimentarse apropiadamente.

Severus la miró a través de las cortinas de su cabello negro y bajó lentamente la cuchara hasta la mesa. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

–Realmente vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad? –preguntó seriamente. Y Lily supo exactamente a qué se refería.

–Por supuesto que sí –replicó, rezumando determinación–. Voy a corregir cada error del pasado. Todo quedará espectacularmente bien una vez que me haya encargado.

Severus la miró con escepticismo.

–No sé cuál es tu plan, pero lo primero que deberías hacer es eliminar a Pettigrew –dijo–. Es peligroso. Cuanto más pronto te libres de él, más segura estarás.

–¿_Eliminar_? –replicó Lily, con una sonrisa de lado–. Suena como si me estuvieras diciendo que envíe ninjas asesinos tras él.

–Lo digo en serio –dijo Severus, sin pisca de humor–. Sabes perfectamente lo que te hizo.

–Lo que está _por hacer_ –corrigió Lily, rascándose la cabeza–. ¿Sabes qué, Sev? No creo que yo haga eso. No estaría bien.

–¿No estaría bien protegerte del embustero que hizo que te asesinaran? –preguntó Severus, irónicamente–. Lily, no estoy diciendo que pongas veneno en su jugo de calabaza. Sólo enciérralo en Azkaban antes de que pueda dañarte.

–Sí, ése es el problema –replicó Lily–. En mi tiempo, él no ha hecho nada malo. Tú mismo dijiste que no se unió al Innombrable hasta unas pocas semanas antes de… que eso pasara. No creo que sea muy moral encerrar a un hombre en prisión por un crimen que todavía no ha cometido.

–¡No creo que sea muy moral traicionar y asesinar a un amigo! –replicó Severus con fuerza, haciendo una mueca–. ¿No puedes verlo? Estarás constantemente en peligro mientras él esté suelto.

–¡No si puedo hacer algo al respecto! –insistió Lily–. Mira, sé cómo es Peter. Siempre ha estado siguiendo a alguien. No creo que confié en sí mismo lo suficiente como para actuar por su cuenta. Siempre ha necesitado una figura de autoridad. Realmente creo que se juntó con la gente equivocada y fue corrompido por el Innombrable. Podré prevenirlo si estoy ahí para él cuando necesite a alguien a quien seguir. Puedo guiarlo hacia el camino correcto antes que el Innombrable se ponga en contacto con él. Así, podría salvarnos a todos; a mí misma, a James _y _a Peter.

Severus soltó una risa burlona, sin pizca de humor.

–¡No seas tan ingenua, Lily! ¿Realmente piensas que es una pobre víctima? Pettigrew es una bestia, o una alimaña al menos. No hace muchos años, mató a un buen chico llamado Diggory sin vacilar, sólo porque el Señor Tenebroso se lo ordenó. No fue un simple error, fue un crimen imperdonable. Nadie se une al Señor Tenebroso por puro aburrimiento. Para empezar, ya había algo retorcido en él, y tu infinita compasión no va a poder solucionar eso. Está podrido por dentro.

Lily estuvo tentada a recordarle a Severus que él también se había unido a Voldemort y a preguntarle si él también estaba podrido por dentro. Pero logró controlarse. En lugar de eso, dijo:

–Supongo que ésa es la diferencia entre tú y yo –afirmó agriamente–. Yo creo en el perdón y las segundas oportunidades, y tú no. Tonta de mí. Sé que esperas que odie a Peter por lo que hizo, pero no lo hago. Me compadezco de él. No creo en la venganza, ni en el castigo preventivo. Si tengo la oportunidad de salvarnos a ambos, a él y a mí, ¿no es tanto ético como práctico hacer precisamente eso?

Severus le dirigió una mirada sombría y apretó los dientes.

–Así que –comenzó lentamente–, estás dispuesta a perdonar a Peter por hacer que los mataran a ti y a Potter, y me desprecias por odiarlo por eso. Haces todo esto, ¿y aun así no me perdonarás por lo que hice muchos años atrás, no importa cuánto me humille a tus pies?

–¡Oh, no me vengas con eso! –bufó Lily–. ¡Es completamente diferente!

–No, no lo es. Excepto que mi caso era mucho menos grave, lo cual hace que tu frialdad sea menos razonable. Cometí un error, te rogué que me perdonaras, pero desechaste mis disculpas sin dudarlo. ¿Realmente es más fácil para ti disculpar una traición que te llevó a la muerte, que perdonarme a mí por insultarte?

–¡Eso demuestra lo poco que entiendes! –gritó Lily–. ¿De veras me estás diciendo que todavía crees que la única razón por la que estaba furiosa contigo es porque me llamaste _sangre sucia_? No me tomes por idiota. ¡Los dos sabemos muy bien que no tuvo nada que ver con eso! Simplemente fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. ¡Había tratado de evitar que cayeras en el grupo de Mulciber por tu propio bien y fue entonces cuando me harté de intentarlo, por razones obvias para cualquiera menos para ti!

–¡Oh, ya basta, Lily! ¡He hecho cosas peores y tú lo sabes! –gritó Severus–. Siempre supiste a dónde me dirigía y nunca te importó. Podrías tratarme con desdén, poner en blanco tus preciosos ojos, podrías fruncir el ceño, pero no te importaba. No en verdad. Cuando insulté a tu hermana, me perdonaste. Cuando me quedé mirando como mis amigos de Slytherin perseguían a tus amigos hijos de _muggles_, me perdonaste. Cuando me atraparon usando magia negra en Hogwarts, me perdonaste. Perdonaste cada uno de mis errores, cada una de las veces que intenté algo contra tus queridos amigos, cada vez que hice algo que afirmabas firmemente desaprobar… hasta que cometí el fatal error de lastimar tu orgullo.

–¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo! –bramó Lily–. ¡Intentas culparme a mí de tus errores! ¡Ya te he dicho que los errores que _tú _cometiste en _tu _vida, a pesar de _mis _intentos, no son _míos_ y no tengo que arrepentirme de ellos! ¡_Yo _no te hice hacer nada de eso!

–No, no lo hiciste. Lo admito –replicó Severus, astutamente–. Pero eres tú quien destruyó nuestra amistad. En todos esos años, nunca hiciste mucho más que insinuar que nuestra amistad pudiera estar en peligro, porque realmente no lo estaba. A veces, afirmabas que estabas algo disgustada conmigo, pero nunca me diste un solo aviso de que podrías abandonarme con tanta facilidad. Éramos amigos a pesar de nosotros mismos, a pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de todo aquello que amenazaba con separarnos. Pero sólo fue necesario un insulto hacia ti para que abandonaras todo lo que teníamos sin dudarlo. No creo que jamás te hayas creído que realmente quería decir aquello. Estabas ofendida por la mera idea de que alguien se atreviera a insultarte. Por eso terminó nuestra amistad; no por mi interés en las artes oscuras, sino por tu gran orgullo, que no te permitió tolerar ser ridiculizada.

–¡Oh, vete a la mierda, Severus! –bramó Lily–. ¡Todo el tiempo te decía que no estaba feliz con lo que hacías! Hice todo lo que podía para evitar que tomaras ese camino; no porque tuviera la responsabilidad de hacerlo, ¡sino porque realmente me preocupaba por ti! ¿Alguna vez lo has pensado? Luché hasta que se me agotó la paciencia para hacerte ver que estabas equivocado, pero tú no me escuchabas, así que tuve que tomar una decisión drástica, de la que no me arrepiento. ¿Cómo te atreves a ignorar todo lo que hice por ti y volverlo en mi contra?

Severus sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo con malicia. No parecía haber escuchado nada de lo que ella había dicho.

–Dulce y virtuosa Lily –comenzó sombríamente–. Ahogas al mundo en tu infinita misericordia y perdón. Perdonas a tus propios asesinos, defiendes a aquellos que han ido contra las personas que amas, e insistes en encontrar el bien en la persona más horrenda que te hayas encontrado… Pero no importa cuánto te ruegue _yo_, y te pida, y me disculpe; no puedes perdonarme por haber cometido el peor crimen que puedas imaginar: insultar tu preciosa e intocable autoestima.

Lily sintió ganas de golpearlo. Estaba malinterpretando todo, no escuchaba nada de lo que ella decía. Insistía en aferrarse a sus convenientes creencias, no importaba cuánto las refutara ella.

–Llámalo como quieras, Severus –gritó Lily–. Quizás tienes razón. ¡Quizás soy orgullosa! Tal vez estaba siendo orgullosa cuando me negué a que me humillaras en público después de todo lo que hice por ti. Me pregunto cómo hubieras querido que reaccionara. ¿Te hubieras sentido mejor si lo ignoraba y seguía adelante, recompensándote con mi amistad mientras tú desestimabas todos mis intentos de ayudarte y me insultabas para rematarla? ¡Apuesto que te hubiera gustado eso! Bien, ¡entonces discúlpame si no me arrepiento para nada de lo que hice!

–¡No estoy diciendo que deberías haber ignorado mi comportamiento! –rebatió Severus–. Estoy diciendo que no deberías haber ignorados mis _disculpas_. No tenías motivo para estar tan enojada conmigo por el resto de tu vida.

–¿_No tenía motivo para estar enojada contigo_? –chilló Lily, temblando de furia–. ¡Se suponía que debías estar ahí para mí, y me traicionaste, idiota! Era la única cosa en mi vida con la que pensé que podía contar. ¿Por qué otro motivo crees que me quedé sentada y toleré tu comportamiento por tanto tiempo? ¡La única razón por la que no desistí contigo antes fue porque _necesitaba _y _quería _tenerte en mi vida! Cuando mi propia hermana comenzó a tratarme como a un enemigo, estuviste ahí para mí. Cuando todos esos Slytherins obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre me molestaban, me consolaba pensando que al menos había una persona en el mundo que nunca, jamás, _jamás _me lastimaría. Sí, ignoré en su mayor parte tu acercamiento a las artes oscuras hasta que te volviste en mi contra, pero sólo fue porque estaba segura de que no eras tan malo… ¡o al menos eso creí! ¿Crees que estaba siendo egoísta cuando permití que tu pequeño error me molestara? Bueno, quizás lo fuera, pero fue lo que me hizo abrir los ojos finalmente y darme cuenta en qué te habías convertido. Es por eso que nunca pude perdonarlo. No se ganaba nada con mi perdón. ¡Y fue tu maldita culpa! ¡No te _atrevas _a echarme la culpa a mí!

–¡Entonces lo admites! Esto es sobre ti y tus preciosos sentimientos, ¿no es así? –exclamó Severus, triunfante–. ¡No te gastes en aferrarte a ideales hipócritas sobre la piedad y el perdón, porque claramente no eres capaz de nada de eso! ¡Eres tan vengativa como yo!

–Por última vez, no tiene nada que ver conmigo y… – comenzó Lily acaloradamente.

Pero no terminó la oración. Sabía que Severus no entendería, tenía su propia visión distorsionada de lo que había sucedido y se negaba a pensar diferente. Renunció a explicarle su propio punto de vista. En ese momento, sólo quería lastimarlo y sabía exactamente qué cuerda cortar para dañarlo profundamente.

–Finalmente me di cuenta por qué decidiste cambiar de bando hace tantos años –comenzó fríamente.

Él se estremeció.

–¿Sabes qué creo que ocurrió? –continuó–. Creo que te volviste contra tu querido amo porque tenías _miedo_. Sabías que no iba a ganar la guerra, así que te postraste ante Dumbledore como el patético gusano que eres y le rogaste que te perdonara, porque estabas demasiado asustado como para afrontar las consecuencias de tus estúpidas acciones. No lo hiciste porque eres un héroe. ¡Lo hiciste porque eres un _cobarde_! ¡Eso es lo que siempre has sido, Snape! ¡Un maldito cobarde!

Lily esperaba una respuesta explosiva, pero sólo obtuvo una mueca de dolor. Los ojos de Severus se abrieron con furia, pero él no dejó escapar un solo sonido, ni el más débil quejido. Lucía como si lo hubieran apuñalado en el corazón.

–¡Te equivocas! –dijo con voz ronca y los dientes apretados, abrumado por la ira–. ¡No podrías estar más equivocada!

Y con un dramático silbido de su capa, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó furioso la habitación. Lily pudo escucharlo abrir violentamente la puerta principal y luego cerrarla dando un portazo. Miró por la ventana y lo observó mientras caminaba a través de la calle mojada hacia la oscuridad de la noche, hasta que ya no pudo verlo. Luego se sentó y terminó su cena, como si nada especial hubiera pasado.

-:-:-:-:-

De acuerdo. Quizás no fue la cosa más inteligente que pudo haberle dicho. Quizás ni siquiera era verdad. Pero, ¡por los calzones de Merlín! Severus se lo había buscado. Le molestaba que negara su responsabilidad y la culpara a ella por sus errores. Era lo más hiriente que podría haberle dicho, después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él.

¿Y decía que _ella _no era capaz de perdonar? Era él quien no dejaba ir asuntos viejos y olvidados. Era él quien estaba siendo demasiado orgulloso como para admitir sus propios errores. Proyectaba sus errores en ella, sólo porque no podía lidiar con ellos. Era un cobarde, lo era.

Pasó el resto de la noche acostada en su cama, sin dormir, ideando varios argumentos elocuentes que planeaba lanzarle a Severus la próxima vez que lo viera.

Pocas horas antes de que amaneciera, escuchó pisadas y otros ruidos provenientes del estudio. A pesar de que no estaba de humor para otra pelea –o para una reconciliación, en realidad–, decidió ir y escuchar lo que Severus tenía para decir. Así que saltó de la cama y salió al pasillo con su pijama.

La puerta del estudio estaba abierta, pero la habitación se encontraba vacía. En la alfombra había marcas de pisadas, mojadas y lodosas. Y las notas y los libros de Lily habían sido apartados de la mesa sin ningún cuidado, desparramándolos por el suelo. Claramente Severus había estado en la habitación y no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por acomodarla ante de irse. Y cuando Lily se percató de que el Pensadero había sido llenado de recuerdos que no eran suyos, supo exactamente por qué: Había dejado sus memorias en el Pensadero, porque había algo que quería decirle, pero era muy orgulloso, o tenía mucho miedo, como para decirlo de frente.

–¡Oh, qué conveniente! –gritó, sólo en caso de que Severus estuviera escondido por algún lado y pudiera escucharla–. Hay un Pensadero lleno de las memorias privadas de alguien y nadie lo está vigilando… ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? ¡Si hay algo que quieras decirme, _Snape_, sal y dímelo en la cara como un adulto!

Se quedó en medio de la silenciosa oscuridad un tiempo, esperando una respuesta. Nunca llegó. Por un momento, consideró la idea de volver derecho a su cama, porque detestaba pensar que estaba jugando el jueguito psicológico de Severus. Pero, finalmente, su curiosidad pudo más que ella.

Contempló las místicas profundidades del Pensadero, sabiendo de antemano que estaba por tomar una muy mala decisión.

_Al diablo_, pensó.

–De acuerdo, Sev. Como gustes –dijo fríamente, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes, hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas–. Morderé el anzuelo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos!<p>

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Paladium**, **Nortia** y **Sely** **Kat**. ¡En verdad me alegra recibir sus comentarios! :)

Tengo el próximo capítulo a medio camino, pero mis vacaciones acaban de terminar… Y ahora que retomo las clases en la facultad, mi tiempo para traducir va a ser considerablemente menor. Así que puede que tengan que tener un poco más de paciencia… Lo siento. Pero haré lo posible para seguir actualizando seguido como hasta ahora.

Espero sus reviews diciéndome qué les pareció este (acalorado) capítulo.

¡Besos y hasta el próximo!

_12/03/2012 4:56 p.m._


	14. Las muchas sombras de Severus Snape

_Acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo, ¡con más de 12 páginas de Word!_

_Muchas gracias a **Paladium** y **Leixandra Aymar** por sus reviews._

_¡A leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Las muchas sombras de Severus Snape.<strong>

Lily respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza en el pensadero, hasta que sintió que tiraban de ella, alejándola del mundo real y sumergiéndola en las brumosas memorias de Severus. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró en medio de un dormitorio pequeño, sombrío y escasamente amueblado. Pronto se dio cuenta que era la misma habitación que Severus utilizaba ahora como estudio.

Miró hacia su derecha e inmediatamente descubrió a un Severus de diez y seis años, sentado frente a su escritorio, escribiendo algo en un pequeño trozo de papel, con una expresión solemne y concentrada en su rostro. Lucía asombrosamente joven; Lily se había acostumbrado tanto a la forma en que se veía estando cerca de sus cuarenta, que casi había olvidado cómo era su apariencia cuando su rostro estaba cubierto de granos en vez de arrugas y sombras, cuando su cuerpo era incluso más delgado, más esquelético de lo que era ahora, y cuando sus ojos estabas constantemente oscurecidos por mechones de cabello negro y descuidado. Ni su contextura ni su corte de cabello habían cambiado dramáticamente desde entonces, pero (como Lily había notado inmediatamente al ver al Severus adulto) había algo dramáticamente diferente en la manera digna en que el Severus de treinta y ocho años se comportaba, comparada con la forma enfurruñada con que el tímido muchacho de diez y seis años permanecía encorvado.

Era un precioso día de verano. Hacía calor, pero había viento; el roble en el jardín trasero ser veía verde y suntuoso; y el sol brillaba en el cielo celeste, sin nubes. Pero la habitación de Severus estaba más oscura que el nido de una criaturita oscura del bosque. Severus mismo estaba sentado en el rincón más oscuro del cuarto. Lucía tan pálido que Lily dudó que hubiera siquiera puesto un pie en el exterior en todo el verano. Apoyaba el mentón en una mano, mientras hacía repiquetear sin descanso la punta de su pluma contra la mesa, mirando intensamente un pedazo de papel que se encontraba frente a él, con una mirada melancólica y atormentada en sus ojos.

–¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó Lily, sin esperar una respuesta de aquella vieja memoria.

Espió sobre el hombro de Severus para ver qué había escrito. Inmediatamente sonrió con malicia y comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

–¡Oh, _no_…! –exclamó, aún riendo–. ¡No puede ser!

Severus había escrito un poema.

_Te amo_

_como amo a la luna_

_como amo las tierras extranjeras tras mares extranjeros_

_y los libros olvidados que cargan la esencia de la noche._

_Camino hacia ti bajo tierra_

_sobre el cielo_

_entre mundos de niebla y piedra._

_Mi alma sueña contigo._

_Tu nombre está gravado en mi interior._

–Oh, Dios –dijo Lily, intentando recuperar el aliento–. ¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado? Severus Snape, ¡el poeta secreto! Siempre supe que dentro de ese exterior frío y adusto ocultabas un alma sensible y un romántico sin remedio.

El adolescente Severus (que obviamente no podía ver ni escuchar a Lily) siguió contemplando el poema con seriedad, hasta que de repente partió el papel en dos y, gruñendo, tiró los trozos a un lado.

–¡Oh, vamos, no era tan malo! –dijo Lily con dulzura, y sonrió–. De acuerdo, _era _malo. Creí que la habilidad para hablar y para escribir un poema decente iban de la mano. Pero vaya, evidentemente no. Quedó espantoso, pero tengo que decir que me parece adorable que escribas poemas.

Su sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando de repente recordó que todavía estaba enfadada con él.

–Así que, ¿de esto se trata? –dijo Lily cansinamente–. ¿Me muestras recuerdos depresivos sobre ti escribiendo poesía de poco nivel y sintiéndote miserable, y esperas que perdone todo lo que dijiste por lástima? Lo siento, Sev, pero esto no cambia nada. Me doy cuenta de que eras infeliz, y lo siento por ti, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas el derecho de…

Se detuvo y perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, cuando su atención captó lo que Severus había escrito en un papel en blanco. Era una carta y estaba dirigida a ella, pero no podía recordar haberla leído.

_Querida Lily:_

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, no destruyas esta carta antes de leerla. Sé que no quieres volver a hablarme, pero te ruego que me escuches por esta vez. Yo nunca, jamás, quise lastimarte. No sé por qué dije lo que dije, pero te aseguro que fue un accidente, un error. Daría cualquier cosa en el mundo por volver atrás, porque te extraño tanto que voy a volverme loco._

–Lo sé –dijo Lily en voz baja.

Una parte de ella sólo quería perdonarlo y olvidar, pero no podía hacerlo hasta que Severus comprendiera realmente por qué estaba enfadada con él. Sabía que no podría volver a confiar en él, hasta saber con seguridad que entendía que estaba equivocado.

–¿Por qué no puedes entender que nunca tuvo que ver con que me insultaras? –suspiró, ansiosa–. Sé que no querías decirlo, pero ese no es el punto. Estoy tan cansada de repetirlo. Si no tienes nada nuevo que decirme, no sé por qué quieres que vea esto.

Y entonces, como si la hubiera escuchado, el Severus adolescente rompió la carta en pedazos, sacó otra hoja de papel en blanco y garabateó unas pocas palabras con una mirada febril en los ojos. Lily espió sobre su hombro para ver qué había escrito y lanzó un grito ahogado.

_Lily_

_Te adoro._

_¿Por qué no puedes oírme?_

_S_

Por varios segundos, Lily contempló sobrecogida aquella carta escrita a toda prisa, incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente en su mente.

–¿Severus? –dijo, con voz muy débil, mitad sorprendida, mitad asustada.

Miró a Severus, esperando verlo reír histéricamente ante la carta, pero lucía increíblemente serio. Sentía cada una de las palabras que había escrito.

Sin poder hacer nada, Lily miró la carta, luego a Severus, nuevamente la carta, y nuevamente a Severus, abriendo la boca como si fuera a decir algo. Pero por una vez en la vida, estaba sin palabras. ¿Se estaba perdiendo algo, o acababa de confesar que él, Severus –Severus Snape, _Sev_– sentía algo por ella? Debía haber entendido mal. Era imposible…

Le hubiera gustado tener un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, ya que parecían estar dispersos por doquier, como si algo dentro de ella hubiera explotado. Pero siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que acababa de ver, ya que Severus se había puesto de pie. Colocó la carta en un sombre y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Ahora o nunca… –escuchó que murmuraba entre dientes.

El mundo alrededor de Lily se tornó borroso y la escena cambió. Aquella vez, Lily se encontró frente a la puerta de su casa de la infancia. Severus estaba de pie a su lado, vistiendo la misma ropa que en el recuerdo anterior y sosteniendo la carta que había escrito para ella. Debía haber pasado muy poco tiempo entre ambos recuerdos.

Lily se sintió mareada. Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que ni su mente ni su corazón parecían poder seguir lo que veía y oía. Siempre había sido bastante buena para analizar sus sentimientos, pero en aquel momento no podía siquiera nombrar la emoción que aceleraba su corazón y hacía temblar sus rodillas. No podía siquiera decir si le gustaba u odiaba aquella sensación.

–No lo entiendo, Sev… Yo… Yo no… –tartamudeó.

Pero volvió a perder el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando Severus (que había estado contemplando la puerta cerrada durante sus cavilaciones) respiró profundamente y tocó el timbre, luciendo como si estuviera a punto de vomitar sobre sus zapatos.

–_Por favor, que esté en casa. Por favor, que esté en casa… _–murmuró, repiqueteando los dedos en la carta con nerviosismo.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, y la expresión esperanzada de Severus se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

–Petunia –dijo simplemente, asintiendo mecánicamente a la chica que había abierto la puerta.

–No quiere verte –replicó Petunia agriamente, adivinando qué iba a preguntar–. Me dijo que no te dejara entrar. No es como si yo te hubiera recibido, de todas formas. Esta vez sí que la has hecho, ¿verdad? Nunca la había visto tan enojada.

Severus apretó los dientes, como si estuviera resistiendo las ganas de convertirla en un tritón.

–Me gustaría que le dieras esto a Lily –dijo, lenta y torpemente, como si hiciera poco que había aprendido a hablar, extendido el sobre, vacilante–. _Por favor _–añadió a regañadientes a último momento.

Claramente, procuraba sonar educado, pero falló rotundamente en el intento.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Una carta de amor? –preguntó ella burlonamente, haciéndole un gesto desdeñoso al sobre.

Severus se estremeció, y eso fue suficiente para que Petunia comprendiera que había dado en el clavo.

–¡No es de tu incumbencia! –gritó acaloradamente.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Petunia ya sabía.

–Oh, por Dios –dijo, su voz denotando desdén–. Sí es una carta de amor, ¿verdad? Qué triste y ridículo eres. Siempre supe que te gustaba, pero jamás pensé que fueras tan idiota como para pensar que ella podría sentir lo mismo por ti. Mi hermana puede ser una anormal como tú, pero no está ciega ni es una deficiente mental, y eso significa que está fuera de tu alcance. No me extraña que dejara de hablarte.

El rostro de Severus se volvió púrpura.

–¡Sólo dale la carta a Lily, estúpida…!

–¡No me grites, asqueroso! –chilló Petunia, cortándolo antes de que pudiera terminar–. ¡Ésta es mi casa y no tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí! ¡Estoy harta de ti, Snape! ¡Siempre eres horrible conmigo y pretendes ser genial, poderoso y mejor que cualquier otro! ¡Vete a la mierda, fenómeno! ¡Lily no te quiere aquí y yo tampoco! ¡Me alegra que finalmente haya recuperado el sentido y te haya mandado a la mierda, porque te odio y no quiero volver a ver tu horrible nariz por aquí otra vez!

Severus no necesitó que se lo repitiera. Giró rápidamente y se alejó enfadado, destrozando la carta en su puño cerrado.

La voz aguda de Petunia todavía resonaba en el aire cuando repentinamente la escena cambió y Lily se encontró en otro recuerdo.

En aquella ocasión, se encontraba en una de las calles más concurridas de Hogsmeade, en un claro y tranquilo día de invierno. Severus (que aún parecía tener alrededor de diez y seis años) bajaba por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos. Mantenía la cabeza tan agachada, que Lily apenas podía verle la punta de la nariz sobresaliendo entre la capucha de su túnica negra de invierno. A diferencia de todo el mundo que lo rodeaba, no estaba pasando el día acompañado de un risueño grupo de amigos, haciendo las compras de navidad para sus seres queridos. Caminaba por las calles sin compañía, sin nada en sus manos, luciendo terriblemente triste y solo.

Lily sintió que algo se retorcía en su interior y comenzó a sentirse incómoda. No era la primera vez que Lily lo veía luciendo miserable, pero era la primera vez que se daba cuenta qué –o, en realidad, _quién_– era la causa de su miseria.

–No lo sabía –dijo en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Juro que no lo sabía. Nunca tuve ninguna pista…

Y entonces, como si no luciera ya suficientemente abatido, Severus levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron con horror. Lily siguió su mirada para ver qué era lo que había visto, e instantáneamente imitó su reacción.

Severus había divisado una alegre pareja –una chica pelirroja de diez y seis años y un joven de cabello negro con gafas– al otro lado de la calle. El muchacho corría delante de la chica, cargando varios regalos de navidad, mientras la chica lo perseguía. Ninguno de ellos notó a Severus, que permanecía inmóvil al otro lado de la calle, como si el frío lo hubiera congelado.

–¡Regrésamelos, James! –gritó la Lily de diez y seis años–. ¡No soy una niña! ¡Puedo llevar mis cosas, por Merlín!

_Oh, no_, pensó Lily, al tiempo que comprendía qué suceso estaban por presenciar Severus y ella. Recordaba aquel día muy claramente, ya que era un recuerdo muy especial para ella.

–¡Suficientes cambios de humos, Evans! –replicó James, sonriendo ampliamente–. Primero me dices que tengo que tener modales, y ahora que al fin estoy haciendo algo caballeroso, me dices que me detenga. ¡Decídete, mujer! ¿Qué te enciende más? ¿El caballero sexy o la bestia sexy? No puedo actuar de las dos maneras al mismo tiempo.

Desde el punto de vista de un espectador externo, podría parecer que estaban discutiendo ferozmente, pero Lily sabía que no era así. De esa forma se comunicaban James y ella en aquella etapa ambigua de su relación. Se insultaban, se menospreciaban y se juzgaban constantemente; pero era más un amistoso ritual de cortejo que una verdadera discusión. Detrás de la aparente superficie de hostilidad, ya se habían enamorado el uno del otro.

Había una pequeña sonrisa coqueta en el rostro de la joven Lily cuando lo atacó.

–Mi bolsa y mis regalos, Potter. ¡Ahora! –dijo, con voz profunda y autoritaria, extendiendo una mano.

James le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa.

–Estaba bromeando, Evans –dijo–. No te pongas tan nerviosa, o me veré obligado a ayudarte a calmar.

–Umm. Suficiente tiempo actuando como caballero, ¿eh? Oh, bueno. Lo mantuviste por casi dos minutos. ¡Nuevo record!

–Sé que eres tan capaz de levantar y cargar cosas pesadas como este apuesto y perfecto atleta.

–No estaría tan segura, Potter. Tienes más experiencia en cargar cosas grandes y pesadas. Ese ego gigante tuyo no debe caminar solo, ¿o sí?

–De hecho, ¿por qué no cargas _mis _cosas para variar?

Lily parpadeó, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

–Bien –dijo finalmente–. Quizás lo haga.

–Aquí vas –dijo James.

Y apiló todos los regalos y paquetes que había estado cargando sobre los brazos de Lily.

–¿Lo ves? –dijo ella con orgullo–. Sencillo. Lo siento si lastimo tu fe en la superioridad masculina por no actuar como la damisela en peligro que esperas que sea. Como puedes ver, soy capaz de encargarme de las tareas diarias sin problema.

–En realidad, sólo has reforzado mi fe en la susodicha superioridad masculina –replicó James.

Había un brillo de astucia en sus ojos color avellana.

–¿De veras? Por favor, dime cómo –dijo Lily, apenas reprimiendo un bostezo.

–Acabas de demostrar que eres significativamente inferior a mí cuando se trata de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Fíjate, _yo _jamás hubiera permitido que alguien me pusiera en una situación en la que me encontrara tan vulnerable e indefenso.

–¿Indefenso? –repitió Lily, enarcando una ceja.

–Exactamente –replicó James. Su voz se había suavizado ligeramente–. Tus manos están atadas, Lily. ¿Cómo harías para frenarme, si yo fuera a hacer esto?

Y entonces, de la nada, la había besado, por primera vez. Con los brazos ocupados, no pudo empujarlo, o golpearlo, o hacer nada de lo que instintivamente hubiera hecho si hubiera intentado aquel truco unos pocos meses atrás. No sólo porque no había sido capaz de pararlo, sino porque no había _querido _hacerlo. En lugar de eso, había respondido al beso, y había sido maravilloso. Había sido unos de esos momentos perfectos en su vida en los que no quería estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuera ese: besándolo en aquella calle llena de gente en aquel precioso día de invierno.

Y Severus lo había visto todo. Jamás lo había sabido.

Lily apartó la mirada de la pareja que continuaba besándose y contempló a Severus. Lucía muy triste antes, pero ahora se veía completamente destrozado. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y llenos de un indescriptible dolor. Su piel se había vuelto más pálida que la nieve bajo sus pies. Estaba tan quieto que ella no estaba segura si continuaba respirando… o si _quería _continuar respirando.

–¡No lo sabía! –le gritó, a la defensiva. Había más arrepentimiento que furia en su voz–. ¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido? ¡Nunca me lo dijiste! ¡¿Cómo se supone que debería saberlo si tú nunca me lo dijiste?

Severus giró lentamente sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse, caminado rígidamente. Luego, comenzó a correr, atravesando velozmente las idílicas calles de Hogsmeade, hasta que llegó al límite del bosque, donde ya nadie podía verlo. Allí cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve, como si hubiera recibido un tiro en la espalda, y vomitó a un costado de la calle.

La escena cambió.

Severus (que ahora lucía varios años mayor) estaba de pie en una colina ventosa, en una noche oscura. Sostenía con fuerza su varita, apuntándola hacia la oscuridad, como si esperara ser atacado en cualquier momento. Un instante después, una luz blanca voló a través del aire como una saeta eléctrica, cegando a Lily con su resplandor. Cuando segundos después recobró la visión, vio que Severus estaba de rodillas, desarmado y derrotado.

–¡No me mate! –exclamó Severus.

–Ésa no era mi intención.

Lily reconoció aquella voz inmediatamente, antes incluso de girar la cabeza para ver la majestuosa figura de Albus Dumbledore emergiendo de las sombras.

–¿Y bien, Severus? –continuó Dumbledore, en un tono de voz que sonaba amenazante y amable a la vez–. ¿Qué mensaje tienes de Lord Voldemort para mí?

–Ningún… Ningún mensaje. ¡He venido aquí por mi cuenta! –replicó Severus. Su voz sonaba ronca, tensa y angustiada, y no se parecía en nada a su habitual tono de voz–. Yo… vine con una advertencia… No. Una petición… Por favor…

Las pocas pero decisivas palabras que fueron intercambiadas tras la petición de Severus, dejaron a Lily temblando con una emoción que no pudo reconocer. Vio a Severus humillarse ante Dumbledore, jurándole lealtad eterna a cambio de _su _seguridad. Lily jamás lo había visto en un estado semejante, tan conmocionado y tan dispuesto a dejar su destino en manos de alguien en que claramente no confiaba. No parecía Severus en lo absoluto.

O quizás, pensó Lily, sólo _quizás_, aquel era el verdadero rostro de Severus, el que nunca le había mostrado a nadie.

–¿_Esto_ es por lo que te volviste…? –dijo sin aliento, sin saber qué hacer con aquella revelación–. ¿_Yo soy _la razón por la que tú…? No, no puede ser…

El siguiente recuerdo que Lily vio resultó más desconcertante y demoledor que el anterior.

Severus se encontraba sentado en una silla en la oficina de Dumbledore. Lucía absolutamente destrozado. Si no hubiera estado jadeando y temblando como un hombre apuñalado, Lily habría pensado que estaba muerto, porque nunca lo había visto menos vivo. Era difícil decir cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el último encuentro de los dos hombres; los ojos de Severus parecían tan viejos y cansados que podrían haber sido los de un hombre mayor que Dumbledore, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo apenas había cambiado.

Y hablaron sobre una reciente tragedia que había tocado a ambos. James y Lily Potter habían sido traicionados y asesinados, pero su muerte había implicado la derrota de Lord Voldemort. Hablaron de un niño, Harry, que había sobrevivido. Y hablaron del juramente que Severus había hecho tiempo atrás, para el cual Dumbledore tenía ahora grandes planes.

Y Lily… ella permanecía a un costado, escuchando a ambos hombres hablar, pero sin mirar a ninguno, porque temía desarmarse si llegaba a mirar a Severus a los ojos. Tan sólo la desesperación en su voz resultaba insoportable. La respiración de Lily se había vuelto superficial, y sus brazos y piernas habían perdido la fuerza en sólo minutos. Era demasiado para ella. No tenía idea cómo debía reaccionar ante lo que acababa de ver y oír. Severus había arriesgado su vida para mantenerla a salvo y luego había prometido proteger a su hijo… Todo por ella.

–¿Por qué no me contaste sobre esto, Severus…? –continuaba repitiendo débilmente entre dientes, porque era el único pensamiento medianamente sensato al que podía aferrarse–. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la oficina desapareció a su alrededor, llevándola a un nuevo recuerdo.

Era una mañana de otoño y el clima era terrible. Severus y ella se encontraban fuera de las pesadas verjas de un cementerio. Lily había pensado que ya lo había visto tocar fondo, sin embardo ahora lucía incluso más miserable. Su rostro ceniciento estaba cubierto de barba y sombras oscuras, el blanco de sus ojos se había vuelto rojo casi por completo, y olía a alcohol y suciedad. Sus ropas estaban manchadas y rotas en varios lugares, y ella dudó que hubiera comido o dormido algo en varios días. Y aun así, nada de todo eso parecía molestarle. Parecía haber perdido por completo el deseo de vivir, como si sólo la costumbre mantuviera su corazón en funcionamiento.

Los enrojecidos ojos de Severus estaban fijos en la puerta de hierro del cementerio. Ella no podía decir si se sentía tentado o aterrado ante lo que esperaba encontrar allí. De cualquier forma, avanzó entre el mar de lápidas y mausoleos, hasta encontrar un nuevo par de tumbas. Al verlas, quedó clavado en el lugar.

Lily no se sorprendió al ver su propio nombre gravado en el blanco mármol de la lápida.

Severus contempló la tumba con sus enrojecidos ojos negros, formando vaho a su alrededor cada vez que exhalaba. El mundo a su alrededor era silencioso, frío, descolorido e inmóvil como una pintura antigua, pero también extrañamente pacífico por un momento, hasta que Lily comenzó a escuchar el sonido de pasos acercándose. Sabía que Severus también podía oírlo, pero no reaccionó en lo absoluto, hasta que la causa del sonido lo llamó por su nombre.

–Snape.

Severus miró sobre su hombro y se encontró con Petunia. Lucía pequeña, nerviosa e impresionada, como una niña en un cuerpo de mujer.

–Petunia –dijo Severus pesadamente, sin muestras de interés.

Y volvió su vista a la tumba.

–No estabas en la ceremonia –dijo ella, casi tímidamente.

–Tampoco tú –replicó llanamente.

–No pude. No podía. No quería estar ahí, con aquella gente… –replicó, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Estuve viendo desde lejos, pero no podía acercarme a ellos.

Severus no dijo nada. Petunia lo observó con una mirada suplicante en los ojos, casi como si esperara alguna clase de perdón o redención de su parte, pero Severus no parecía estar muy conciente de su presencia. Al no ser capaz de obtener alguna reacción de su parte, suspiró y colocó un ramo de flores –lirios del valle– que había llevado con ella, sobre la tumba de su hermana menor. Severus fijó la mirada en las flores y sonrió con desprecio.

–¿Por qué estás aquí, Petunia? –preguntó, la irritación asomándose en su inexpresiva voz.

–¿Por qué? –repitió Petunia, perpleja–. ¡Era mi hermana! ¡Por eso!

–Lo cual nunca te importó demasiado –replicó Severus, con tono adusto–. Es un extraño momento para comenzar a fingir que ella te importa.

–¡Oh, ya basta! –chilló Petunia. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas–. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan horrible conmigo? ¿Qué te he hecho? ¡Nada! ¡Sólo era diferente a ti!

Severus soltó una risa horrible e inquietante.

–Es increíble cómo puedes estar de pie junto a la tumba de tu hermana y aun así pensar sólo en ti –dijo, sin siquiera mirarla–. Lárgate, estúpida e inútil mujer. Ella no necesita tus vacías condolencias ni tu autocompasión. Ya es muy tarde para eso de todas formas.

Petunia ignoró sus insultos y se acercó a la tumba.

–Me he vuelto loca pensado en todo lo que podría haber hecho para evitar esto –comenzó–. Cosas pequeñas. Cosas tontas. Sé que no es mi culpa, pero no puedo evitar… no puedo… no puedo evitar pensar en todas las veces que, sin querer, influí en su destino. Yo… he estado pensando tanto en aquella vez que golpeaste a nuestra puerta con una carta que me rehusé a entregar. Estaba pensando… Si le hubiera dado aquella carta, quizás se hubiera enamorado de ti… Y entonces quizás no se hubiera casado con ese Potter y nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

–¡Basta! –rugió Severus–. ¿No ves que no tiene sentido? Está muerta y nunca volverá, no importa cuando roguemos y pidamos y nos arrepintamos. ¡Se ha ido!

Se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, y no se preocupó por volver a levantarse. Petunia comenzó a llorar, derramando lágrimas amargas, y por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

–Entré en la morgue anoche. Para verla –dijo Severus finalmente.

–¡Oh, Snape, tú no…! –exclamó Petunia, con horror.

–Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que ver su cuerpo –continuó–. No creía, no _podía _creer que había muerto, por eso fui a verla. Estaba tan blanca y tan fría como una estatua de mármol, pero su cabello… era tan rojo como siempre. Era como una muñeca de cera, hecha para verse como ella, pero sin su espíritu. ¿Tienes idea lo que es eso? ¿Verla así y no poder hacer _nada _para ayudarla? Por supuesto que no. Tú estás contenta de que haya muerto, ¿no es así, Petunia? La envidiabas. La odiabas.

Con eso, Severus volvió a ponerse de pie.

–Adiós, Petunia Evans –dijo sarcásticamente, y se volvió, dándole la espalda–. No volveremos a vernos jamás. Espero que la vida te trate bien. Ciertamente lo mereces. ¿O no, _Petunia_?

Petunia abría la boca con furia, sin emitir sonido.

–¿_Odiarla_? –chilló–. ¡Por supuesto que la odiaba! ¡Era mi hermana, por amor a Dios! ¡La odiaba y la amaba! ¡Eso no quiere decir que yo quisiera _esto_! Tú no lo entiendes. ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo? No tienes hermanos. ¡Y no me hables de amor, desagradable! Tú no la amabas. Sólo la _deseabas_. Sólo querías llevártela al horrendo agujero del que habías salido, porque eres insignificante y despreciable sin ella.

Severus se detuvo y contempló a Petunia. Contrariamente a lo que Lily esperaba, en sus ojos no había furia o desprecio. Su rostro le recordó a Lily la forma en que Severus lucía a los catorce años, los doce o los nueve. Era una mirada honesta, triste y sensible. No había furia, falsedad ni amargura.

–La _amaba _con cada fibra de mi ser –dijo sinceramente–. La amaba más de lo que he amado el día o la noche, la magia, los sueños, la vida, o cualquiera de esas cosas poéticas que significan tan poco para mí en un mundo en el que ella ya no existe. La amé más de lo que odié cualquier cosa en este mundo, y he odiado demasiado. Ella hacía que quisiera convertirme en un hombre mejor de lo soy capaz de ser. Ella era todo lo que siempre quise y todo lo que voy a extrañar cuando sea mi turno de dejar este maldito mundo atrás. Y cuando dices que soy insignificante y despreciable sin ella… tienes toda la razón.

Lily lo miró, sorprendida, sin aliento y sin poder hablar, consumida por aquella emoción que no podía identificar. Sus manos estaban temblando.

–Ahora –continúo Severus, al no recibir una respuesta por parte de la sorprendida Petunia. Una vez más, se volvió, dándole la espalda–. Adiós, Petunia. Vive tu vida. Olvida este mundo que tanto te asusta. Si te sirve de consuelo, te doy mi palabra de que vengaré la muerte de tu hermana. El que la traicionó pagará por ello.

–¿Y qué hay del chico? –le gritó.

Severus la miró por sobre su hombro e hizo una mueca de dolor.

–Ellos… Él… _Dumbledore _me dijo que debía cuidar de su hijo, aunque yo le dije que no. Dijo que debía recibirlo porque todavía está en peligro y yo soy su pariente más cercano. ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Tengo mi propia familia y mi propio niño a quien cuidar! ¡No quiero a esa cosa anormal y peligrosa cerca de nosotros! ¿Qué pasa si vuelven por él y terminamos como su familia?

Severus apretó los dientes.

–Sólo mantenlo a salvo –dijo–. Mantenlo a salvo, o tendrás que responder ante mí.

–¿Entonces, por qué no puedes tenerlo _tú_? –exclamó Petunia.

–¡Porque no quiero a ese chico cerca de mí! –bramó Severus–. Todo lo que quiero es saber que está seguro y a salvo, y eso es sólo porque _ella _lo hubiera querido así. ¡No quiero pensar en él, no quiero oír hablar de él y no quiero verlo!

–También lo notaste, ¿verdad? –dijo Petunia, en un tono de voz completamente diferente–. Esos ojos verdes… Luce casi igual que…

–¡BASTA! –gritó Severus–. Vete, Petunia. Haz lo que te han dicho y olvídate de mí. Yo también me olvidaré de ti.

Petunia lo miró. Parecía temerle, respetarlo, odiarlo y compadecerlo, todo al mismo tiempo. Luego, se marchó, sin decir una palabra más.

Severus suspiró y contempló la tumba por última vez.

–Buenos días, Severus.

Lily pegó un salto, viendo repentinamente a Dumbledore, quien había aparecido justo al lado de Severus, sin ser notado. Ella estaba segura que tampoco él lo había escuchado llegar, pero no parecía en absoluto sorprendido de verlo.

–Déjeme en paz, Dumbledore –dijo Severus, cansinamente–. Me rehúso a ser su sirviente hoy.

–¿Ah, sí? –dijo Dumbledore, entrecerrando sus ojos azules–. ¿Y qué, permíteme preguntar, tienes pensado hacer hoy?

–Nada que le incumba, viejo –masculló Severus, sombríamente.

Si Dumbledore estaba ofendido por la manera irrespetuosa en que Severus se había dirigido a él, era increíblemente bueno ocultándolo.

–Te equivocas, Severus. Me incumbe, si lo que vas a hacer impedirá que cumplas con tu palabra –replicó con calma–. Espero que sepas que matar a Sirius Black no resolverá nada.

Severus entrecerró los ojos de manera desafiante.

–Espero que sepa que no es educado escuchar las conversaciones privadas de los demás.

–Sirius Black ya ha sido capturado y sentenciado… Bastante injustamente, si me lo preguntas, incluso ante un crimen tan grave. Ya no es una amenaza para nadie, y ambos sabemos que a Lily Potter no le hubiera gustado ser la causa de una sanguinaria vendetta. Ergo, matarlo no sólo sería moralmente incorrecto, sino que no tendría sentido. ¿O qué es lo que esperas ganar matando a un hombre ya condenado, además de cadena perpetua en Azkaban?

–Satisfacción –dijo Severus, desapasionadamente.

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza.

–No vas a matar a nadie. Me prometiste que me ayudarías a proteger al hijo de Lily Potter en el futuro y me aseguraré de que estés allí para ayudarlo cuando él te necesite.

–No me importa el futuro –replicó Severus, contemplando la distancia a través de sus párpados semi-cerrados.

–Creo que estás mintiendo, Severus –afirmó Dumbledore–. Te importa y te importa mucho. Esta actitud insensible e indiferente puede ir bien con tu actual estado de ánimo, pero ambos sabemos muy bien que no es así como eres en realidad. Tanto si estás dispuesto a admitirlo o no, eres un hombre muy leal, con un fuerte sentido del deber y el honor, y es por eso que he decidido confiar en ti.

Severus no contestó.

–Ahora, vamos, Severus –dijo Dumbledore–. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

El cementerio se disolvió alrededor de Lily, transformándose en el castillo de Hogwarts y los terrenos que lo rodeaban.

Severus, que había envejecido al menos diez años desde el último recuerdo, se encontraba solo fuera del castillo, en la noche, bajo la luz de la luna, contemplando pensativamente el lago. Aquel Severus lucía sorprendentemente diferente del Severus consumido y destrozado que Lily había visto en el recuerdo anterior. Aquel Severus era frío, calmo, controlado, introspectivo y claramente en control de sus emociones. Su túnica negra se veía limpia y prolija, y estaba bien afeitado.

Lily miró hacia el catillo y vio a Dumbledore aproximándose a Severus. Lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente cuando el anciano mago se unió a él.

–Ah, Severus –dijo Dumbledore, alegremente–. Supuse que te encontraría aquí.

–Buenas noches, Dumbledore –dijo Severus, sin intentar ocultar su disgusto.

–Tuvimos un banquete maravilloso, ¿no lo crees? Los estudiantes están tan llenos de energía al comienzo del año escolar.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

–Tenemos un banquete cada año. Es lo mismo para mí. Perdóneme si no estoy demasiado emocionado.

–Y dime… –dijo Dumbledore, misteriosamente–. ¿Lo viste?

–Por supuesto que lo vi. No estoy ciego.

–¿Y?

–Y supongo que el verdadero propósito de esta conversación sin sentido es preguntar si la promesa que hice diez años atrás todavía vale.

–¡Diez puntos para Slytherin, señor Snape! Qué mal que ya no seas un simple estudiante aquí en Hogwarts –bromeó Dumbledore.

Severus no parecía divertido.

–La respuesta es sí. Soy un hombre de palabra –dijo–. Y ya que discutimos este tema, al que querría volver tan poco como sea posible, me gustaría utilizar esta oportunidad para recordarle su parte del trato.

–¿Que no debería decirle a Harry Potter, ni a nadie más, que Lily Potter fue el amor de tu vida? –preguntó Dumbledore, inocentemente.

Severus le dirigió una mirada sombría.

–Sí. Eso.

–Por supuesto, si es lo que quieres –replicó Dumbledore, inclinando la cabeza en una reverencia–. Bien, creo que iré a acostarme. Ha sido un día agotador y emocionante, ¿no crees? Sólo puedo imaginar lo que nos espera. Algo me dice que éste será un año para recordar. ¡Buenas noches, Severus!

Con eso, Dumbledore se alejó, volviendo al castillo, tarareando alegremente, dejando solo a Severus.

Lily estudió el inexpresivo rostro de Severus y sintió que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento. Hasta entonces, lo había visto en diferentes estados de desesperación y angustia, pero ninguno podía compararse con lo que estaba viendo ahora. Había visto a Severus adoptar aquella expresión un millón de veces, pero no había sabido lo que aquel semblante hermético y melancólico escondía. Ahora sabía. Escondía a un niño, que no pudo hablar de sus sentimientos hasta que fue demasiado tarde; a un adolescente, cuyo corazón había sido roto de una manera muy cruel; a un joven, que había arriesgado su destino para salvar la vida de la mujer que amaba; y a un hombre, que había perdido el deseo de vivir, pero continuaba viviendo de todas formas.

Sabía que no podía tocarlo y que él no podía sentirla. Pero aun así, levantó una mano, vacilante, para tocar su rostro e intentó acariciar su mejilla con sus dedos. Su mano lo atravesó, como si estuvieran hechos de niebla en vez de carne.

De repente, la mirada de Severus se endureció y tomó su varita sin ninguna razón aparente.

–¡_Expecto Patronum_! –exclamó, y movió su mano, conjurando el hechizo en dirección al lago.

Lily soltó un grito ahogado. El patronus de Severus tomó la forma de una grácil cierva, idéntica a su propio patronus. La cierva brincó sobre la superficie del lago y se deslizó a través de la oscuridad como una nube brillante, iluminando el aire a su alrededor con su magnífico resplandor. Severus la contempló, añorante, la luz plateada reflejándose en sus ojos negros.

La escena se disolvió por última vez. Lily levantó la cabeza y volvió al mundo real, jadeando.

Aún se sentía conmovida, abrumada y conmocionada por la emoción que fuera que se agitaba ferozmente dentro de ella como una tempestad. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero todavía estaba muy aturdida como para derramar una lágrima.

Una vez más, Lily deseaba desesperadamente un momento de paz y soledad para poder poner en orden sus pensamientos y descubrir qué sentía realmente sobre todo lo que acababa de ver, antes de precipitarse sobre conclusiones apresuradas y acciones poco prudentes. Y, claro está, no tuvo ese tiempo para pensar como le hubiera gustado, porque –como había predicho antes de tocar siquiera el Pensadero–, pronto comprendió que, en algún momento, Severus había aparecido en la entrada.

Parecía ser que había estado esperándola por mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>2003/2012 07:05 p.m._


	15. Explosión

_Muchas gracias __**Paladium**__, __**bloodsuking**__ y __**SelyKat **__por sus reviews._

_¡Me alegra saber que están ahí leyendo y que la historia les está gustando!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Explosión.<strong>

Severus permanecía de pie en la puerta, tan inmóvil que podría haber pasado por una estatua, sus brazos cruzados bajo la capa. Estaba oscuro y Lily no podía ver su rostro con claridad, pero sabía que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Lily se movió, incómoda en su asiento, esperando que Severus dijera algo, pero él permaneció en silencio por demasiado tiempo, mucho más del que ella podía soportar. La tensión solidificaba el aire de la habitación y hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Necesitaba desesperadamente romper el silencio, pero parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos y preguntas, y todos ellos resultaban inexpresables.

De repente, Severus abrió los ojos, como si hubiera escuchado un ruido. Sus ojos eran como brazas: tan calientes y tan brillantes, que se sintió completamente desnuda bajo su penetrante mirada. Y aun así, ella no podía apartarse de él, de modo que contempló esos ojos oscuros, y finalmente comprendió por qué quemaban tanto; repentinamente entendió lo poco sorpresiva que era aquella impactante revelación.

Severus la amaba.

Merlín. _Por supuesto _que la amaba.

Y entonces, antes de que pudiera analizar los sentimientos que aquella revelación despertaba en su corazón, el miedo se apoderó de ella y comenzó a sentir pánico. Tenía la impresión de que algo irreversible sucedería si cedía a sus instintos, que la llevarían a actuar de manera precipitada, atrevida y osada, y luego de eso, para bien o para mal, ya nada sería igual entre ellos. Estaban precipitándose hacia lo desconocido y lo desconocido la asustaba.

–No te molestes en parecer sorprendido. Los dos sabemos que esperabas que esto pasara –dijo rápidamente, apartando sus ojos de él.

Su voz sonaba más fría de lo que pretendía.

Severus no dijo nada. Ella no volvió a mirarlo.

–Así que, ¿de esto se trata? –continuó, sonando más dura y fría que antes, sin ningún motivo aparente–. ¿Ésta es tu causa secreta?

–Ninguna causa. Sólo tú –dijo Severus, en voz baja.

Su voz le provocó escalofríos. No estaba lista para descubrir por qué.

–Maravilloso –afirmó con sarcasmo, poniéndose de pie–. ¿Y qué sucede ahora en tu pequeña puesta en escena? ¿Debería caer a tus pies, llorando y rogándote que me perdones? ¿O deberíamos saltearnos las formalidades y hacerlo aquí sobre el escritorio?

Pudo sentir que sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rosadas, al tiempo que una imagen de su última sugerencia pasaba brevemente ante sus ojos. Miró nerviosamente a Severus, quien también parecía bastante alterado, y se obligó a adoptar la expresión más fría y cruel de que fue capaz para enmascarar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

–No quise molestarte –se disculpó Severus.

Por un momento, pareció un chico de nueve, doce o catorce años de nuevo. Lucía tan sensible y tan sincero, que Lily se vio atrapada por un irresistible deseo de hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerlo feliz y encargarse de que fuera feliz por el resto de su vida.

Por qué terminó haciendo exactamente lo contrario, no lo sabía.

–Claro que no. Lo que _querías_ era manipularme para que me sintiera culpable, porque _amas _que te tengan lástima –afirmó rotundamente.

No tenía idea de dónde venía aquella furia en su voz. Nada dentro de ella lo causaba. Había pasado por muchas emociones en la última hora, pero ninguna había sido furia. Y aun así, de alguna manera, cada vez que abría la boca para hablar, algo cruel e hiriente salía de ella.

–¡Enfréntalo! –bramó–. Montaste esta estúpida escena porque aún no tienes las agallas de decir la verdad. ¡Por amor a Dios, Severus! ¿Realmente tenías que hacer todo esto, cuando podrías habérmelo dicho cara a cara? Ya sabes, ¡como un _adulto_!

–¡Lo intenté! ¡Merlín sabe que lo intenté! –gritó Severus.

–Bueno. ¿Qué quieres que diga? –preguntó, ruborizándose–. ¿Cómo se supone que debería sentirme ahora? ¿Qué debería hacer?

De hecho, aquellas eran preguntas muy razonables, porque sinceramente Lily no conocía las respuestas. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía sentirse? ¿Qué era correcto hacer? Su brújula moral estaba descompuesta. Una poderosa fuerza dentro de ella la llevaba hacia Severus, mientras que otra le decía que cubriera sus ojos y sus oídos, se aovillara en una bola y esperara a que todo aquello desapareciera, hasta que las cosas entre ellos volvieran a ser lindas y simples de nuevo.

–Nada –dijo él, sombríamente, bajando la cabeza.

–¿Nada? –repitió ella, fríamente–. Oh, vamos. Debes tener alguna sugerencia. Tú nos has llevado a esto, después de todo, ¿no es así? Adelante, ¡termina lo que empezaste! ¡Dime cómo termina esto de acuerdo a tu plan, para que podamos terminar de una vez por todas con este ridículo juego!

Observó ávidamente a Severus, resollando como una bestia sedienta de sangre, dolorosamente conciente de la carga entre ellos.

_Detente, detente, detente. ¡Lo estás arruinando todo!_

Una voz dentro de su cabeza le rogaba que se detuviera. No podía entender por qué sus acciones habían dejado de representar a sus pensamientos. No quería esto, no quería lastimar a Severus.

Y aun así, de alguna manera, parecía ser eso lo que buscaba con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

–Esto fue un error –dijo él, con la voz quebrada.

–Sí, realmente lo fue –replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Se atrevió a dirigirle una mirada rápida, e instantáneamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de dolor y desesperación, que fue un milagro que ella no rompiera a llorar y se arrojara a su cuello para borrar con un beso todos sus miedos.

Con una sacudida de su cabello y una exclamación apenas audible, volvió a apartar su rostro de él. Estaba segura que se derretiría, se desarmaría o se convertiría en piedra si volvía a mirarlo.

Severus dio un paso hacia ella. La expresión en su rostro era demoledora; lucía como un niño pequeño que ha recibido una bofetada en la cara sin ninguna razón.

–Lily, ¿estás diciéndome que…? ¿Estás diciéndome que después de todo esto… tú ni siquiera…?

–Sí. ¡Ahora, lárgate! –gritó, apuntando con un dedo hacia la puerta.

Sus palabras de furia quedaron suspendidas en el aire por varios y silenciosos segundos. Severus –que, por un momento, parecía no poder creer lo que oía– la miraba sorprendido, como si ella acabara de apuñalarlo. Lily tembló bajo su mirada cruda e insoportablemente honesta, y justo cuando estaba a punto de derrumbarse, reaccionar y salir de su estado de furia, Severus giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

No fue hasta un latido de corazón después de que Severus saliera de la habitación, que la Furia que poseía a Lily (o lo que fuera que la había hecho actuar de manera tan cruel, y sin importarle, y todo en contra de su buen juicio) la abandonó, y la extensión de todo el daño que acababa de causar se hizo repentinamente presente, en todo su horrendo esplendor.

–¡Lily, qué _idiota…_! –exclamó en voz alta, golpeándose la frente.

Y corrió tras él.

–¡Severus! ¡Sev! ¡Severus, detente! ¡Lo siento! ¡No sé qué me pasó! ¡No quería decir eso! ¡Lo siento! –gritó.

Pero ya no podía verlo u oírlo. Sus disculpas desesperadas retumbaron en el vestíbulo, vacío y oscuro, pero sólo ella fue capaz de oírlas. Severus ya se había ido.

-:-:-:-:-

Lily permaneció despierta hasta el amanecer, esperando ansiosamente a que Severus regresara, pero nunca llegó. Esperó que lo hiciera la noche siguiente, pero nuevamente pasó la noche esperándolo en vano.

De esa manera, pasaron casi dos semanas, sin que hubiera señal de él. Siquiera le escribía. Podría parecer que lo había alejado de ella para siempre, si no hubiera descubierto que, aunque jamás lo veía, Severus continuaba yendo a La Hilandera con bastante frecuencia, porque la cocina aparecía misteriosamente llena de comida. Aparentemente, se las ingeniaba para ir y venir sin que ella lo viera. Claramente no la había abandonado por completo, a pesar de que evitaba cuidadosamente todo contacto con ella.

Todavía no podía entender por qué le había gritado. Sin duda estaba algo irritada por la forma que había escogido para mostrarle la verdad; escondiéndose y haciendo que viera sus recuerdos, en lugar de decirle la verdad directamente, y exigiendo una respuesta inmediata, enfrentándola antes que ella estuviera lista, en vez de darle tiempo para procesar todo aquello. Aun así, el hecho de que estuviera algo molesta por la forma en que él había manejado las cosas, no era suficiente para explicar su reacción explosiva, porque no podía pensar en ninguna razón por la cual debería estar enfadada con él. ¿De dónde había venido todo ese fuego?

Intentó analizar sus propios sentimientos por Severus, pero cada vez que intentaba sentarse y pensar cómo se sentía al saber que Severus estaba enamorado de ella, se ponía nerviosa y comenzaba a sudar. Le asustaba pensar en él como algo más que su mejor amigo. Aquella era un área desconocida en su corazón y le daba demasiado miedo explorarla, quizás porque temía lo que podía encontrar allí.

Durante esas dos semanas de completa soledad, Lily usó varias veces el Pensadero para analizar viejos recuerdos de Severus, para descubrir si había algo en su comportamiento que sugiriera que albergaba alguna clase de sentimiento amoroso hacia ella. Y Merlín… las señales estabas por _todos lados_. Tan sólo la expresión de su rostro era suficiente para que cualquier persona normal con una par de ojos funcionales (además de Lily, al parecer) se diera cuenta que había estado locamente enamorado de ella por más de la mitad del tiempo que duró su amistad. Sus ojos siempre estaban tan llenos de completa devoción, salvaje pasión, bobalicona admiración, dulce ternura, o deseo, triste y no correspondido… que Lily se sintió nerviosa y avergonzada al verlo desde el punto de vista de un mero espectador. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera visto algo tan evidente?

Si debía ser sincera, Lily recordaba haber sospechado algunas veces que Severus tenía un pequeño enamoramiento con ella. Pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que su amistad era, y siempre sería, nada más que una simple amistad. Quizás no había podido ver la verdad porque, al estar ella tan segura de sus propios sentimientos platónicos por él, había asumido tontamente que el sentimiento era mutuo. Jamás había pensado en Severus en un contexto de amor romántico, porque ni siquiera lo había visto como a un chico… No pensaba en él de la misma forma que en James u otros muchachos que le habían gustado. Había sido su amado Severus: un amigo irremplazable, que no podía ser comparado con otros chicos.

Pensando en esto, comenzó a ver cada detalle de su relación con una luz muy diferente. Su increíble devoción por ella, las rachas de celos, el impacto que había tenido en él el incidente en que la llamó _sangre sucia_, la enemistad con James… ¿El amor de Severus por ella era lo que había provocado todas esas cosas… todo este tiempo? Si así era, ¿no quería decir que su visión de la relación que mantenían había estado distorsionada? Había malinterpretado muchas cosas porque no sabía la verdad. En cierta forma, había estado viviendo una mentira.

Se arrepentía de las cosas crueles que le había dicho a Severus en su ataque de furia y esperaba tener la oportunidad de disculparse. Irónicamente, mientras ensayaba sus disculpas, se encontró repitiendo las mismas súplicas que Severus le había dirigido años atrás, cuando los roles habían estado invertidos. _Por favor, perdóname. No quise decir eso. Se me escapó. Nunca quise lastimarte. _Ahora sabía qué tan insoportable era arrepentirse de algo de aquella manera y no poder disculparse. ¿Por qué las personas siempre terminan lastimado a los que más aman?

El plan inicial de Lily fue darle a Severus tanto espacio como necesitara. No intentó ponerse en contacto con él por una semana, esperando que regresara al cabo de unos días. Pero cuando trascurrieron casi dos semanas, sin señal alguna de él, Lily decidió escribirle una carta. Escribió todo lo que pensaba en un papel, pero terminó rompiendo la carta en pedazos, como en el recuerdo de Severus a sus diez y seis años. Sabía que debía decirle a la cara las cosas que él necesitaba saber. Y ella necesitaba saber qué él estaba bien.

Así que simplemente garabateó una palabra en el papel:

_HÁBLAME_

Dejó la nota sobre la mesa de la cocina y fue a acostarse, esperando que la viera la próxima vez que pasara por allí.

Y entonces, aquella noche, trece días después de su desastroso enfrentamiento, Severus volvió.

Lily se había quedado dormida. Culpable e inquieta, se sacudía y giraba en la cama, despertando sobresaltada muchas veces a lo largo de la noche, soñando cosas que ya no podía recordar al despertar.

En algún momento de la noche, volvió a despertarse, alertada por el presentimiento de que ya no se encontraba sola. Y abrió los ojos, viendo a Severus, que estaba sentado en una silla al otro lado de la habitación. Tan sólo era capaz de ver su pálido rostro, que brillaba como la luna misma en la penumbra de la habitación.

–¡Severus! –gritó, saliendo de la cama a trompicones.

Él no reaccionó. Permaneció sentado, inmóvil en la silla, mirando hacia delante en silencio, pensativo, como si no fuera conciente de que no se encontraba solo en aquella habitación.

–Sev –comenzó Lily, vacilante, acercándose a él con sumo cuidado–. Siento haberte gritado. No quise molestarte. Pero no puedes… ¡No puedes arrojarme algo como eso de la nada y esperar una reacción civilizada!

Lily se detuvo. Su voz volvía a sonar demasiado fuerte y acalorada. Lo último que quería era lastimar sus sentimientos otra vez.

–Nunca lo supe. Te juro que no lo sabía –continuó, a la defensiva–. Por eso me enojé tanto… No por lo que había descubierto, sino porque estaba _shockeada_ y no tuve tiempo para procesarlo… porque de repente estabas ahí, y todavía estaba enfadada por lo que había sucedido antes y… y… y… Bueno, se me fue de las manos. Sabes cómo soy y el carácter que tengo.

Era difícil saber si lo que estaba diciendo lo hacía sentir mejor o peor, porque ni siquiera se movió mientras ella hablaba. Simplemente permanecía sentado, inmóvil, como un despiadado juez en un tribunal, prolongando el silencio incómodo con su mutismo deliberado, como si quisiera castigar su ofensa obligándola a humillarse frente a él.

–¿Severus? –dijo, con una voz tan débil que no parecía la suya–. Por favor, di algo.

_No tiene sentido_, pensó Lily, cuando sus ojos suplicantes enfrentaron más de aquel escalofriante silencio.

Ni siquiera la miraba, contemplaba persistentemente la distancia, con sus ojos negros y fríos. Evidentemente, no iba a hacérselo fácil. Era lo mismo que hablarle dulcemente a un pedazo de hierro para conseguir su perdón.

–Sabes que eres muy importante para mí, ¿verdad? –continuó, en su tono de voz más agradable–. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido y me preocupo mucho por ti, incluso si yo…

–¡No lo digas! –Severus la interrumpió repentinamente.

Su voz sonaba calmada, pero tan firme que Lily dio un respingo cuando finalmente habló.

–Si me respetas, no volverás a hablar de esto –dijo, en un tono más bajo y suave, tras una breve pausa–. Seguiremos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Vendré a visitarte con frecuencia, como solía hacer, y te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Seremos… como éramos. Pero ni tú ni yo volveremos a hablar de esto jamás.

–Severus, en verdad no me molesta si…

–¡Júrame que no volverás a hablar de esto! –siseó Severus bruscamente, cerrando los ojos–. _Prométeme _que no lo harás. Si me respetas como a un amigo… como a un ser humano… Prométeme que no volverás a mencionarlo.

Lily se mordió el labio, ansiosa. Eso no era lo que ella quería. Quería que él supiera lo arrepentida que estaba y quería saber que él estaba bien. Quería que supiera que en verdad no había querido decir las cosas que había dicho.

Pero Severus era inflexible y claramente no estaba dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo con ella. No se sentaría a escuchar sus disculpas y ella no tendría otra opción más que aceptarlo.

Por un momento, sintió un irresistible impulso de besarlo apasionadamente en los labios, pero sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

–Lo prometo –dijo pesadamente.

Severus asintió con la cabeza, tan ligeramente que apenas podía considerarse un movimiento.

–Gracias –dijo con voz profunda, aliviado, a pesar de que aún lucía agonizante.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, con cuidado de no rozar a Lily al pasar junto a ella.

–Volveré mañana por la noche –dijo, con voz seria y formal, de espaldas a ella–. Buenas noches, Lily.

–Sev, yo… –comenzó, levantando una mano hacia él.

Pero Severus abandonó la habitación sin darle la oportunidad de volver a hablar.

Cuando él se hubo ido, Lily hizo aquello que había estado muriendo por hacer en aquellos trece días, pero que por algún motivo había sido incapaz de hacer, aún impresionada como estaba por lo que había sucedido. Se desplomó en el suelo como una marioneta abandonada y rompió a llorar. Lágrimas calientes y saldas rodaron por su rostro y dolorosos sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo como espasmos, al tiempo que comprendía cuán horrible era lo que había hecho.

Lo había herido.

Había roto su corazón.

* * *

><p><em>2503/2012 02:37 p.m._


	16. Reflexión

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Paladium**, **alex**, **DaedricSoul**, **sakuramar21**, **Leixandra** **Aymar** y **BlackCherryBlood**._

_¡Disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: <strong>**Reflexión****.**

Severus se encontraba de pie tras la ventana en la oficina del Director, en una noche particularmente oscura a finales de marzo, preguntándose cómo… después de tantos años de constantes desgracias y miserias, después de incontables pérdidas devastadoras y terribles contratiempos… era posible para él sentir tanto dolor en un corazón que ya estaba roto. Había estado herido y abatido por dos, tres semas ya. ¿Y por qué? Porque Lily le había dicho algo que él ya sabía.

Por supuesto que Lily no lo quería. Por supuesto, por supuesto, _por supuesto _que no. Su reacción era más predecible que el cambio de estación. ¿Realmente tenía alguna razón para sentirse amargado y dolorido por algo que él mismo había provocado, sabiendo cuáles serían las consecuencias? ¿En verdad tenía derecho de enfurruñarse, preocuparse y ahogarse en su autocompasión, sólo porque Lily lo había rechazado? Era lo mismo que haberse suicidado y culpar a alguien más por su asesinato.

Lo gracioso era que cuando Severus había tomado aquellos recuerdos, depositándolos en el Pensadero para que Lily los viera, su intención no había sido cortejarla. No. Su motivación había sido la furia y la frustración. Lily había lastimado su orgullo llamándolo cobarde y él había perdido la razón. Había querido que supiera el verdadero motivo por el que se había unido a Dumbledore, que supiera que no había tenido nada que ver con la cobardía. Quería que se arrepintiera por lo que le había dicho. Eso era todo. No había esperado que, como ella había dicho, "cayera llorando a sus pies" o que tuvieran un encuentro pasional sobre su escritorio. Sólo había querido que se arrepintiera, que se arrepintiera de verdad.

Lamentó su accionar casi inmediatamente y volvió al estudio para retirar los recuerdos. Pero, para cuando llegó, ya era demasiado tarde. Lily lo había visto todo.

En un principio, cuando ella lo miró sin decir nada, él había malinterpretado la mirada en sus ojos y, por un breve instante, había esperado estúpidamente que ella no lo rechazara. Había creído ver algo allí… algo que no era asco ni amistosa compasión. Pero había estado equivocado, obviamente. Lo había rechazado, furiosa, llena de tanto desprecio que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de no lastimar sus sentimientos dándole la charla aplastante de _"te quiero como a un amigo, pero…"_, que finalmente intentó cuando él se animó a enfrentarse a ella dos semanas después.

Había pasado muchas noches sin dormir y muchos días deprimido en Hogwarts, lamiendo sus heridas y maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpido como para llevar a cabo exactamente lo que había jurado jamás hacer, tan sólo unos días atrás. Pero finalmente había vuelto con ella. Había tenido que hacerlo. No había sido justo para ella dejarla sin alguien con quien hablar y sin alguien a quien recurrir, sólo porque nuevamente era lo suficientemente cobarde como para no poder hacerle frente. Había ido en secreto a la casa, asegurándose de que no le faltaba nada, pero sabía que también tenía necesidades sociales que debía satisfacer. Permaneciendo lejos de ella, le negaba la única posibilidad de contacto humano que tenía. Y él no tenía el deseo ni el derecho de castigarla de aquella manera, sólo porque hubiera sido honesta y directa con él.

Y al final, habían llegado a esto. Lily sabía, y seguirían con sus vidas fingiendo que no lo hacía. Admitir la verdad hubiera sido demasiado doloroso y demasiado incómodo para ambos. A Lily le provocaba repulsión pensar que él la amaba y él no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerle frente a eso.

En algún sentido, también había algo liberador en todo aquello, que resultaba agridulce. Había enfrentado algo que le había provocado pánico por tanto tiempo… y había sobrevivido. Había sido uno de sus más grandes miedos desde la adolescencia: ¿Qué pasaría si Lily descubría lo que en verdad sentía por ella? ¿Y qué pasaría si… _qué pasaría si_ le decía que no? ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

Bueno, ahora lo sabía.

Más allá del dolor, la humillación y el sufrimiento, había algo de alivio en el rechazo. Le daba una sensación de cierre saber finalmente las repuestas a todos sus _"¿qué pasaría si…?" _y _"¿si tan sólo…?" _con los que se había torturado por casi veinte años. No se trataba, como siempre había imaginado, de que no lo hubiera intentado o que no hubiera aclarado sus sentimientos a tiempo. Se trataba de que Lily no lo quería y nunca lo haría. Ésa era la verdad, en su horrenda y espléndida sencillez. Aquella irrevocabilidad lo tranquilizaba de alguna extraña manera. Ya no tenía que volverse loco pensando qué podría haber hecho o dicho, porque ahora sabía que había perdido la batalla antes de que ésta empezara. Nunca había tenido siquiera una posibilidad con ella.

La desesperanza pura, franca y firme, le resultaba más sencilla de soportar que la terrible y dudosa esperanza.

–Luces increíblemente abatido esta noche, Severus –comentó Dumbledore.

Severus bufó, mirando al retrato de reojo.

–¿Suelo verme más animado? –replicó sombríamente.

–Últimamente, has estado inusualmente alegre (gracias a nuestra amiga en común, supongo) salvo por estas últimas semanas. ¿Cómo está Lily, por cierto?

Severus entrecerró los ojos. Había evitado cuidadosamente hablar con Dumbledore sobre la situación de Lily, porque temía que el anciano mago la utilizara para sus propios fines. Había intentado cada tanto obtener información sobre Lily (aunque siempre se las arreglaba para que pareciera una conversación informal), pero Severus siempre cambiaba de tema, negándose a responder sus preguntas. No confiaba en él cuando se trataba de Lily.

–Está segura, está bien y está ilesa –dijo Severus sencillamente.

_Y eso es todo lo que sabrás_, añadió en su mente.

–Son buenas noticias –replicó Dumbledore suavemente–. ¿Y cómo estás tú, si puedo saber?

–Extático –dijo Severus rotundamente.

–¿Todo está bien entre Lily y tú? –preguntó Dumbledore.

Severus suspiró. Había veces en que creía que Dumbledore leía su mente en secreto.

–Estamos en guerra –dijo Severus cancinamente–. El Señor Tenebroso tiene el poder de Gran Bretaña, los hijos de _muggles _son perseguidos y asesinados cada día, la resistencia está cayendo y Potter, nuestra única esperanza, está recorriendo el país solo con sus amigos, sin la supervisión de un adulto. ¿En verdad cree que es el momento de discutir los muchos aspectos de mi miserable vida amorosa?

–Ah, pero si acabas de delatarte –dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando–. No recuerdo haber dicho nada sobre tu _vida amorosa_. ¿Debo suponer que algo ha cambiado entre la señora Potter y tú?

_Mierda._

–Supongo que la razón por la cual ha traído esto a colación es porque teme que haya finalmente conquistado el corazón de la _señorita Evans _y que por eso pueda alejarla de la ruta que usted quiere que siga. No se preocupe, Albus. Me complace informarle que Lily no siente absolutamente nada por mí y nunca lo hará.

–Me pregunto… ¿Realmente te he dado algún motivo para que desconfíes de mí, Severus? –preguntó Dumbledore, inclinando la cabeza como una lechuza–. Nunca he querido que Lily salga lastimada. Es una niña muy dulce y siempre le he tenido mucho cariño. Quiero protegerla tanto como tú.

–¿De la misma forma que la protegió en el pasado? –preguntó Severus bruscamente, y se volvió hacia la ventana una vez más–. Recuerdo bastante bien cómo salió eso. ¿Y qué hay de su hijo? ¿También lo está protegiendo a él?

La sonrisa de Dumbledore desapareció.

–¿Le has dicho a Lily lo que Harry debe hacer?

–No –dijo Severus–. No le he dado ningún detalle sobre mis acciones presentes o futuras. Es felizmente inconciente del hecho de que, si todo sale bien, su hijo debe morir.

–Bien –replicó Dumbledore–. No le digas. No lo entendería.

Severus lo miró.

–_Yo _no lo entiendo –dijo.

–Lo harás.

Un profundo silencio llenó la habitación. Severus contempló los terrenos y pensó en Lily… y en Potter. En algún lugar, Potter estaba escondiéndose de Voldemort y siguiendo ciegamente las órdenes de Dumbledore, ignorando por completo los horrores que le esperaban. A Severus nunca le había gustado aquel chico, pero había dedicado casi la mitad de su vida a protegerlo, y le molestaba pensar que nada de eso había tenido sentido. No lo admitiría, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero algo en su corazón se encogía cuando pensaba que Potter debería morir.

–Voy a decirte algo que ya te he dicho hace tres meces –comenzó Dumbledore en un tono inquietante–. No puedes quedarte con Lily. No dejes que tu sensatez se vea opacada por el amor que le tienes. Ambos tienen importantes tareas que llevar a cabo y es crucial que no te interpongas en su camino… ni que se interponga ella en _tu _camino, en realidad. Tienes que saber cuándo dejarla ir.

–Sabe que mi destino está en sus manos –dijo Severus con calma–. Haga lo que quiera con mi vida. La compró de manera justa. Envíeme a morir como está haciendo con Potter. No me importa. También confío en usted el destino del mundo. Creo que sus intenciones son buenas. Pero no puede tener a Lily. No jugará con su destino. No va a manipularla. No la obligará a desperdiciar su vida. Yo jamás lo permitiré.

–No soy tu enemigo, Severus. Ni de ella.

–Entonces no interfiera.

-:-:-:-:-

Más tarde aquella misma noche, Severus paseaba por los oscuros corredores de Hogwarts y, de repente, comprendió lo poco que había cambiado en más de veinte años. ¿Acaso no había pasando la mayor parte de su vida recorriendo aquellos pasillos, gastando su vida con sueños que jamás podrían hacerse realidad? ¿En verdad no había aprendido nada, o al menos, evolucionado?

Fue a su habitación y caminó hasta el espejo, analizando el rosto demacrado y fantasmal que le devolvía la mirada. Lucía deprimentemente viejo, pero aun así era el mismo de siempre. Delgado, pálido, feo. ¿Era sorprendente que Lily lo hubiera rechazado con tal disgusto?

Pensó en todas las mujeres de su vida y se preguntó por qué nunca había sido capaz de hacer que funcionara con ninguna de ellas. Para alguien como él, que resultaba tan repulsivo físicamente, Severus había tenido unas cuantas mujeres. Cada tanto, encontraba alguna mujer que lo encontraba atractivo, a pesar de que no estaba seguro qué exactamente era lo que les atraía de él. ¿Por qué no había funcionado con Maggie, aquella muchacha _muggle_, alocada y llena de vida que había conocido dos años después de la muerte de Lily? ¿O con Lara York, la atractiva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con quien había tenido un corto romance a sus veintitantos? ¿O con Krista Kohl, aquella bruja alemana, alegre y graciosa, que había pasado unos meses en Hogsmeade estudiando los centauros del Bosque Prohibido? ¿O con Isla St. John, la mujer inteligente y reservada con quien había estado a punto de casarse?

¿Por qué había hecho que Isla se alejara? Podría haber sido una buena compañera para él. Había sido una relación seria, pero con cierta distancia que resultaba cómoda, y había funcionado bien para ambos… Hasta que Isla, que nunca había preguntado nada, se cansó de su actitud distante y le pidió que abriera su corazón con ella. Tan sólo había pedido un poco de intimidad, pero él se había rehusado y ella lo dejó. Severus se olvidó tan rápido de ella que se sorprendió a sí mismo. ¿Por qué no había hecho lo que le pedía? Podría haber hecho que se quedara, si hubiera querido.

Por Lily. Era por ella. Por ella no había hecho ningún esfuerzo con Isla. Era por ella que no había hecho ningún esfuerzo para que ninguna de sus relaciones funcionara. Había rechazado a todas aquellas mujeres, vivas y reales, por la mera fantasía de Lily, una muchacha que no lo hubiera amado, incluso si se encontrara con vida. Se había aferrado a su recuerdo con más fuerza de la que se había aferrado a la vida, y de ese modo, la vida le había pasado de largo, dejándolo viejo, miserable y solo. Era su culpa, él se había negado a abandonar aquel sueño imposible.

No podía evitar amar a Lily. Sabía que la amaría siempre, hasta el día de su muerte. ¿Pero tenía algún sentido _quererla_, sabiendo que no podía hacer absolutamente nada para que fuera suya? Quererla había destrozado su vida y temía que finalmente pudiera destruir la de ella también. ¿Qué pasaría si Dumbledore tenía razón? ¿Qué pasaría si estaba permitiendo que su amor por ella nublara su entendimiento?

–¿No hay cosas más importantes en este mundo en las que debería pensar además de mi adolorido corazón? ¿Y no estoy demasiado viejo para perseguir sueños que están tan lejanos como veinte años atrás? ¿No es momento de que admita la derrota? –dijo en voz alta, contemplando el espejo y haciéndole una mueca a su patético reflejo–. No puedo seguir siendo este pobre _chico_ patético. No puedo actuar como si los últimos veinte años no hubieran pasado y pensar que mi mayor preocupación es este fatídico amor que debería haber olvidado siglos atrás. Dumbledore me necesita para su misión y Lily necesita que la ayude, pero _nadie _necesita mi obsesión ridícula e infantil. Puedo ser muchas cosas despreciables, pero me rehúso a seguir siendo un inmaduro, un estúpido enamorado un segundo más. Mi corazón roto no significa nada para nadie. ¡Nada!

Tomó aire, escuchando el eco de sus propias palabras rebotar en la habitación vacía, y se sintió extrañamente aliviado.

Quizás aquella derrota humillante y devastadora era lo que necesitaba.

Quizás ahora podría dejar ir a Lily y continuar finalmente con su propia vida.

* * *

><p><em>0204/2012 4:36 p.m._


	17. Kitchen Sink Drama

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a __**Paladium**__, __**BlackCherryBlood**__, __**DaedricSoul**__, __**sakuramar21 **__y __**nahomy hitsugaya**__._

_**N/T:**__ He estado averiguando sobre el título de este capítulo, pero no hay una traducción válida para "Kitchen Sink Drama" y cualquier adaptación hubiera sonado forzada._

_Por un lado,"Sink" significa _Fregadero_. "Kitchen Sink", _el fregadero de la cocina_, el lugar para lavar los platos._

"_Kitchen Sink realism" o "Kitchen Sink Drama" es un término acuñado para describir un movimiento cultural británico, desarrollado a fines de 1950 y principios de 1960 en teatro, novelas, películas y programas de televisión; cuyos "héroes" eran miembros de la clase media y trabajadora. Estas obras de cine y televisión suelen estar ambientadas en las zonas industriales más pobres del Norte de Inglaterra. Este movimiento está caracterizado por su realismo y por mostrar de este modo las vivencias de la vida cotidiana de la clase obrera._

_(Fuente: _http: / / en. wikipedia. org/ wiki /Kitchen_sink_realism_)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: <strong>**Kitchen Sink Drama****.**

–Así que… Me ama. ¿Por qué debería molestarme? No es como si me pidiera que correspondiera sus sentimientos. No tengo ningún motivo para cambiar la forma en que me siento por él. Para mí, todavía es el mismo Severus de siempre… No, eso no es del todo cierto, ¿verdad? Ya no es _Severus Snape, mi tonto mejor amigo. _Ahora es _Severus Snape, mi tonto mejor amigo… que POR CIERTO ha estado perdidamente enamorado de mí por décadas. _No puedo ignorar eso. Todo ha cambiado, y es por eso que estoy aquí sentada hablando conmigo misma como una loca con demasiados gatos en vez de estar hablando con él.

Era de tarde y Lily se encontraba sentada en la bañera, abrazando sus rodillas, pensando en Severus una vez más. Últimamente, era lo único que hacía: Se sentaba sola en algún lugar de la casa y pensaba en su relación con él, compartiendo sus pensamientos incoherentes con las paredes vacías. Aún estaba alterada por su pequeña revelación y todavía no era capaz de decir cómo se sentía al respecto… Y además de eso, estaba completamente confundida sobre todo lo demás. No pasaba una hora sin que pensara en él una, dos o cien veces. Cuánto más intentaba obligarse a no pensar en el hecho de que él estaba completamente enamorado de ella, más pensaba en ello… y menos comprendía sus propios sentimientos. No obstante, había mantenido su promesa. Desde su reconciliación, aquel asunto había sido _taboo_ entre ellos, tal como él había pedido.

Sin embargo, que ninguno de ellos hablara de aquel asunto tan incómodo, no quería decir que no estuvieran constantemente pensando en ello. Lily no necesitaba preguntar para saber que lo que había pasado entre ellos, estaba devorando a Severus por dentro. Porque ella se sentía igual. La relación entre ambos se había vuelto tan fingida y artificial, que cualquier persona que los viera podría saber inmediatamente que algo se estaba ocultando. Cada mirada nerviosa, cada palabra intercambiada con dificultad, cada momento de incómodo silencio parecía gritar "¡Severus ama a Lily!". Y eso era todo lo que Lily podía pensar cada vez que lo veía. Estaba _allí_, hablaran de ello o no.

A pesar de todo, Severus insistía en fingir que todo estaba bien, como si nada hubiera cambiado. La trataba de forma educada y formal, como haría una persona que no sintiera más que un moderado afecto por ella, como si nunca le hubiera revelado su secreto. Ella se sentía asombrada por su habilidad para continuar manteniendo la misma fachada, tan pacientemente como siempre, incluso ahora, cuando ambos conocían muy bien lo que se ocultaba detrás.

De todas formas, fingir no era algo nuevo para Severus. Después de todo, había estado interpretando roles y usando máscaras toda su vida.

–Severus está loco si piensa que negarlo es la respuesta –suspiró Lily. Últimamente, había desarrollado el hábito de hablar consigo misma, ya que, evidentemente, no podía hablar con Severus–. Con eso no va a lograr que todo desaparezca. Yo no voy a olvidar lo que me dijo… Al menos, no sin un potente hechizo dememorizador. O lobotomía.

Pero, ¿quién era ella para culparlo? Ella era tan responsable de evadir aquel tema como él. Incluso cuando pensaba en Severus todo el tiempo en que se mantenía despierta, no podía lograr enfrentarse a sus propias emociones de manera adulta.

Cada vez que intentaba sentarse y analizar hacia donde estaba yendo su relación, comenzaba inmediatamente (a falta de un mejor método de distracción) a limpiar alguna cosa. Era una forma excelente de mantener sus pensamientos ocupados. Limpiaba los pisos, lavaba la ropa, planchaba, sacudía el polvo de las estanterías y acomodaba todos los libros del estudio… Todo con tal de no hacerle frente a la situación. No quería redefinir su relación con Severus. Su amistad era lo único seguro y estable en aquel mundo caótico en que se encontraba, y se negaba rotundamente a enfrentar el hecho de que ya nada iba a ser igual entre ellos. Su amistad, tal como ella la había conocido, había muerto.

–Le harías un favor a ambos, a ti misma y a Severus, si olvidaras toda esta estupidez e hicieras algo útil en cambio –dijo en voz alta, bostezando, intentando librarse de sus conflictivos pensamientos. Se hundió aún más en el agua caliente–. Como intentar encontrar la manera de volver a casa. ¿Recuerdas tu pequeño proyecto? ¿Ése en el que apenas has pensado desde tu pelea con Severus? Oh, _mierda_. Aquí vamos de nuevo. Severus, Severus, Severus. Todo es sobre él estos días, ¿verdad?

Gruñó, sintiéndose frustrada, e intentó pensar en otra cosa, mirando a través de la ventana en busca de algo que pudiera procurarle una apropiada distracción. Todo se veía gris y feo. El invierno había terminado, pero la primavera no empezaba todavía.

–No soporto lo poco atractivo que se ve todo en este periodo indefinido entre estaciones –dijo en voz alta, llenado el silencio depresivo con sus pensamientos errantes–. Desearía que ya fuera otoño… No, primavera es la próxima estación, ¿no es así? He perdido por completo el sentido de los meses. Después de todo, era solsticio de verano cuando atravesé el arco y solsticio de invierno cuando llegué aquí.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el primer pensamiento no relacionado con Severus que se le había ocurrido en horas, y continuó pensando en las estaciones, el tiempo y el arco.

Y entonces, de repente, todas las piezas encajaron con tal facilidad, que se sorprendió de no haberlo notado antes. Dio un grito ahogado y se levantó tan rápido de la bañera que esparció agua por todo el piso del baño.

–Creo que lo tengo –dijo sin aliento.

-:-:-:-:-

Lily jamás había estado tan aliviada de ver a Severus como cuando llegó varias horas después. Estaba sentada en la cocina con una taza de té helado (el cual ni siquiera había probado, emocionada como estaba) cuando finalmente escuchó sus pasos acercándose por el corredor. Lo saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando finalmente entró en la habitación.

–Lily –dijo él cortésmente, asintiendo con la cabeza–. ¿Cómo has estado?

–Bien. Gracias –replicó Lily con rigidez.

No estaba segura cómo decir lo que quería decir. Lo cual resultaba gracioso, teniendo en cuenta que había estado preparándose para eso todo el día.

–Te he traído algunas plumas y unos rollos de pergamino, como me pediste –continuó él en un cómodo todo neutral, mirando a todos lados menos a sus ojos.

–Oh. Sí. Gracias, Severus. Hoy descubrí el secreto del viaje en el tiempo –dijo Lily, soltando todo de un tirón.

Severus la miró, sorprendido. Por un segundo, Lily olvidó todo lo que iba a decirle, y se concentró en la sacudida que sintió al ver sus ojos negros en los suyos. Era la primera vez que la miraba a los ojos desde su discusión.

–¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó, sus ojos muy abiertos.

–El velo y el arco. Finalmente descubrí cómo fue que llegué aquí y creo que sé cómo volver a casa –explicó Lily, incómoda–. Es tan obvio, y no había pensado en ello. Ha estado justo enfrente de mí todo el tiempo. No puedo entender por qué no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

–Continúa. ¿De qué se trata? –insistió Severus, con interés.

Lily respiró profundamente.

–¡Solsticio!

–¿Como el solsticio de verano? –dijo, enarcando una ceja.

–Y el solsticio de invierno. La noche más corta y la más larga del año –continuó Lily con entusiasmo–. Era solsticio de verano cuando atravesé el arco y solsticio de invierno cuando llegué aquí. ¡Tiene sentido! Me he estado preguntando por qué aparecí en este momento en particular, pero siempre pensé que tenía que ver con el año. Así que estudié el calendario Celta, cartas astrológicas y Numerología… Pero no pude encontrar una conexión directa entre este año y el año del que vine. Nunca se me ocurrió que lo que importaba era la estación, no el año. Creo que de alguna manera, el arco se convertía en un portal a través del tiempo a medianoche en el solsticio de verano y supongo que también en la noche del solsticio de invierno. No puedo explicar _cómo_… todavía… Pero creo que estoy en el camino correcto.

–Solsticio –murmuró Severus pesadamente, analizando aquello–. Estoy de acuerdo. Me pregunto por qué nunca pensé en eso, porque parece bastante evidente. Demasiado evidente y demasiado sencillo.

–¡Lo sé! –replicó Lily–. Pensaba que sería algo más… dramático.

Severus se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa, perdido en sus pensamientos. Aún lucía bastante escéptico.

–¿Estás segura de esto? ¿Completamente segura? –preguntó solemnemente tras una larga pausa.

–No podré estar segura hasta que ponga a prueba mi teoría, por supuesto, pero no puede ser una mera coincidencia –replicó Lily, apoyándose en la mesada de la cocina–. Después de todo, los druidas que construyeron el arco sabían más de los misterios del tiempo y manejaban las propiedades mágicas del sol mejor que los magos modernos. Quizás este arco es uno más de sus secretos olvidados.

Severus frunció el entrecejo. Y a pesar de que Lily consideraba que finalmente había logrado convencerlo de que en verdad tenía algo entre manos, no parecía tan emocionado como ella había esperado. De hecho, parecía más preocupado.

–Muy bien. Supongamos que tienes razón –gruñó–. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Faltan meses para el solsticio de verano.

–Tres meses no es demasiado tiempo –replicó Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.

Severus hizo una mueca y contempló sus zapatos, evidentemente disgustado. La sonrisa de Lily desapareció.

–Y por algún motivo, no estás feliz al respecto –dijo fríamente–. ¿No crees que tenga razón?

–Lily… –comenzó, en un tono de voz extrañamente suave–. ¿Has considerado… no volver?

Lily lo miró, estupefacta.

–¿Qué? ¿_Por qué_? ¿Por qué demonios habría de quedarme aquí? –preguntó, perpleja.

–Bueno, en primer lugar, no sabes si esto va a funcionar –replicó–. ¡Hay millones de cosas que podrían salir mal! ¡Podrías morir intentando atravesar el arco! ¡Igual que Black!

–No, no voy a morir –replicó Lily acaloradamente, entrecerrando los ojos–. ¡Voy a regresar a casa y se acabó!

Severus apretó los dientes, intentando controlar su voz.

–Lo único que estoy diciendo es que deberías considerar los riesgos –dijo, tan suavemente como fue capaz, apretando los puños–. ¿Realmente estás preparada para dar tu vida por esto?

Lily se quedó boquiabierta.

–¡Sí, lo estoy! –gritó enfadada, golpeando la mesada con un puño–. ¿Qué crees que he estado intentado hacer todo este tiempo? Si hay algún motivo por el que yo esté aquí, es que regrese para evitar todas las cosas terribles que sucederán en mi época. ¡Si no puedo volver y salvarlos a todos, entonces dará lo mismo si muero! ¿Qué propones en vez de intentar volver? ¿Que me quede aquí sentada como una cobarde sin hacer nada?

–Podrías hacer muchas cosas buenas –replicó Severus torpemente–. Aquí también hay mucho que hacer.

Le dirigió una mirada nerviosa, pero tierna. Ella no pudo evitar encontrar aquel gesto atractivo, pero se obligó a ignorarlo.

–¡Debería haberlo sabido! ¡Estás en contra de esto! –siseó, volviéndose y dándole la espalda–. No te importan ninguna de las personas que murieron en la guerra. No te importa nadie del pasado ni del presente además de ti mismo. Quieres que me quede aquí porque _tú quieres _que me quede.

Era un golpe bajo. Al mismo tiempo que lo decía, sabía que no estaba siendo justa. Pero era algo que debía decir.

Severus parpadeó varias veces, nervioso. Ella sabía que había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

–Deja de tergiversar lo que digo –replicó fríamente–. No he dicho nada como eso.

–No, pero está implícito. Creo que ambos sabemos lo que estás buscando. Tú mismo me lo dijiste de una manera bastante inolvidable, ¿lo recuerdas? –dijo Lily, con una mirada desdeñosa.

Severus palideció.

–Estoy conciente de eso. Pero en este momento, sólo estoy intentando ser realista –replicó de manera diplomática, sin poder disimular por completo su creciente irritación–. No creo que entiendas los peligros que implica lo que vas a hacer. Realmente no estás conciente de tu propia mortalidad, ¿o sí?

–Oh, ¿quién está tergiversando las cosas ahora? –dijo Lily sarcásticamente–. En verdad eres un maestro inventando excusas y mentiras. Si vas a ser un idiota egoísta, al menos deberías ser honesto. La honestidad es una virtud, incluso si la codicia es un pecado.

_¡Oh, no! ¡No otra vez! _Gimoteó Lily en el fondo de su mente, sintiendo como su condenado temperamento la controlaba una vez más. No podía evitarlo. Las palabras agresivas salían de su boca como bocanadas de fuego, y sabía que no podría detenerse hasta que hubiera cruzado la línea y lo hubiera lastimando otra vez.

–Por última vez, Lily. ¡No estoy pensando en mí! ¡Estoy pensando en ti! –gritó Severus.

–Entonces lo admites –chilló Lily burlonamente–. ¡Adelante! ¡Dilo! Me quieres a mí, ¿no es cierto?

–¡Sí, es cierto! ¡Te quiero, te deseo y te necesito más de lo que puedes imaginar, y no hay nada que desee más que tenerte desnuda en mi cama! –rugió Severus, enfadado, levantándose tan rápido, que la silla cayó al suelo provocando un fuerte ruido.

Y de repente, estaba frente a ella, arrinconándola contra la pared, irguiéndose sobre ella como una nube oscura, clavándole su mirada negra e intensa. Estaba tan cerca que de repente ella fue increíblemente conciente de su esencia masculina y de su aliento cálido contra su piel. Jamás la había mirado de aquella manera… tan abierta, sin rastro de pudor, vergüenza o temor que nublaran la pasión desenfrenada que se ocultaba tras sus ojos, increíblemente negros.

Un pequeño grito ahogado escapó de su garganta y la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas más rápido de lo que podía imaginar.

Lily sabía perfectamente cómo debería haber reaccionado ante aquel arrebato de Severus. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza _debería _haberle ordenado protestar, o darle una bofetada, o apartarlo y abandonar la habitación de forma dramática como toda una señora. _Debería _haber estado molesta con él y, sin embargo, no lo estaba.

En lugar de eso, su mente había dejado de funcionar adecuadamente. Lo único que podía hacer era contemplar los pequeños detalles de su rostro en los que nunca había reparado antes, como los pequeños puntos, casi imperceptibles, que se esparcían por su piel pálida; la elegante forma angulosa de sus pómulos; y la curva sensual de su labio superior.

En algún momento, se dio cuenta de que ambos habían estado en silencio por demasiado tiempo, y que difícilmente dos personas podían aguantar tanto tiempo, encontrándose tan cerca que sus narices casi de rozaban, antes que la tensión se volviera insoportable. Quería decir algo… lo que fuera para romper aquel silencio tenso. Pero por algún motivo, lo más inteligente y elocuente que se le ocurría era _blughughughglub_, junto con un hilo de saliva que se escurría por su boca. De modo que escogió sabiamente permanecer callada.

Y entonces, justo cuando a Lily comenzaba a nublársele la vista; justo cuando comenzaba a ceder a la tentación de enterrar el rostro en su cuello para respirar su embriagadora fragancia masculina; justo cuando empezaba a comprender que lentamente se iba inclinando hacia él, como si sus labios ejercieran una atracción magnética… Severus suspiró y cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, su mirada fiera se había suavizado y volvía a lucir tan reservado como siempre.

–…y a pesar de todo eso, sólo estoy intentando hacer lo que es mejor para todos –continuó cansinamente, apartándose de ella, avergonzado–. Supongo que me pone nervioso la idea de que vayas a un lugar fuera de mi alcance, donde ya no pueda protegerte.

–Soy una mujer grande. Puedo cuidarme sola –escupió.

Sentía la garganta seca y su voz temblaba muchísimo. Pero Severus no pareció darse cuenta.

–Pero no puedes. No pudiste. Crees que eres invencible, porque eres tan joven. Pero la verdad es que puedes romperte muy, muy fácilmente. Todo puede terminar en un segundo. Y no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir –dijo con voz queda.

Nuevamente contemplaba sus zapatos.

Lily no sabía qué decirle. Lucía tan vulnerable que olvidó que hacía tan sólo minutos, estaban discutiendo como verdaderos enemigos. De repente, se dio cuenta que aún deseaba besarlo ferozmente, pero tan pronto como se formó en su mente la imagen de sus labios uniéndose, se sonrojó y giró, poniéndose de espaladas, intentando distraerse mientras comenzaba a lavar los platos.

–Gracias por tu preocupación, Severus, pero me las arreglaré –dijo, tan fríamente como fue capaz, llenando el silencio con el sonidos de los platos y los tenedores chocando en la pileta de la cocina.

–Tienes razón –dijo Severus con calma–. Lo siento, no sé qué fue lo que me pasó. Olvida lo que dije y haz lo que quieras. Es tu decisión. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Murmuró algo sobre Hogwarts e importantes y urgentes asuntos de los que debía encargarse, y se apresuró a desaparecer sin decir una palabra más. Lily lo escuchó marchase, y una vez que estuvo segura de que no volvería, se desplomó sobre la mesada, como si todo rastro de vida le hubiera sido arrebatado.

–¿Qué demonios fue eso? –se preguntó en voz alta, sinceramente sorprendida.

¿Desde cuándo era ella la que se sonrojaba y se estremecía enfrente de Severus, en lugar de ser a la inversa? ¿Desde cuándo le resultaba tan atractivo que apenas podía resistirse? Por primera vez, no había sido ella quien controlaba la situación. Pero no estaba segura por qué.

De repente comprendió que había estado conteniendo el aliento sin notarlo, así que exhaló. Luego se reclinó contra la pared de la cocina y comenzó a abanicarse con una par de manoplas.

* * *

><p><em>1104/2012 8:48 p.m._


	18. Paseo

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a __**nahomy **__**hitsugaya**__, __**DaedricSoul**__, __**sakuramar21**__, __**Paladium**__, __**Nortia**__, __**BlackCherryBlood**__, __**Leixandra **__**Aymar**__ y __**bloodsuking**__._

_Lamento haber demorado más de lo habitual. Estoy con exámenes en la universidad y he tenido muy poco tiempo para traducir y muy poca cabeza para lograr frases coherentes… Escribí el capítulo de a partes en mis ratos libres y lo concluí recién este fin de semana. Pido disculpas si tiene errores, quería subirlo lo más pronto posible. _

_En fin. Acá los dejo con el capítulo 18. Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena._

**Nota de la autora: **¿Alguien ordenó un CAPÍTULO RIDÍCULAMENTE LARGO, EXTRA-GRANDE, MEGA-MONSTRUOSO? ¿No? Oh, bueno. Tendrán uno de todas formas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: Paseo.<strong>

Lily había estado actuando muy extraña esos últimos días.

Estaba nerviosa, tensa y malhumorada, y por alguna extraña razón, había desarrollado aquella rara obsesión con la limpieza. Continuaba protestando por el terrible calor que hacía allí, a pesar de que la casa, vieja y ventosa, resultaba tan fría que Severus prefería dejarse puesta su gruesa capa de invierno cada vez que venía a visitarla. También parecía tener problemas para hablar correctamente: se enredaba con sus propias palabras u olvidaba lo que estaba diciendo en mitad de la frase cada vez que Severus intentaba tener una breve conversación con ella. Era como hablar con un nervioso alumno de primero.

Algunas veces, cuando pensaba que él no le estaba prestando atención, Severus podía sentir su mirada fascinada fija en él. Pero cuando la miraba, se sonrojaba inmediatamente y se giraba, dándole la espalda. Era muy evidente que había algo rondando en su mente, pero él no iba a preguntarle.

Severus no era un hombre estúpido. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que estaba causando aquel extraño comportamiento. Era evidente que Lily se sentía muy molesta por el hecho de que él estuviera enamorado de ella y por eso no podía tranquilizarse cuando él estaba cerca. Severus había intentado hacerla sentir más cómoda, tratándola tan fríamente como podía sin llegar a ser descortés. Pero últimamente parecía que, cuanto más se esforzaba en ignorar sus sentimientos por ella, más incómoda se sentía Lily. Era frustrante.

Dejando de lado aquello, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Abandonar el último atisbo de esperanza que tenía resultaba más fácil de lo que había esperado… O, por lo menos, no era tan difícil como había temido. Jamás iba a dejar de amar y de desear a Lily con cada célula de su insignificante corazón, pero al menos estaba aprendiendo a enfrentar el hecho de que nunca podría tenerla. Ahora que la sensación inicial de atroz desesperación estaba comenzando a perder su fuerza, comenzaba a sentirse bastante cómodo en aquel lugar infernal en el que él mismo se había colocado tras el rechazo de Lily. Ya no tenía que fingir ser algo más que sí mismo, triste y viejo, porque sabía que, de todas maneras, Lily jamás correspondería a su amor.

-:-:-:-:-

Era una noche oscura. Lluviosa, incluso.

Severus había viajado todo el camino desde Hogwarts hasta El Final de la Hilandera bajo una tormenta espantosa que parecía extenderse por toda la isla británica. Para cuando llegó finalmente a la casa, estaba completamente empapado. Su larga capa se había vuelto tan pesada a causa del agua, que tuvo que sacársela inmediatamente, porque le pesaba de tal forma que le era difícil mantenerse erguido. Las ropas que usaba debajo de la capa también estaban empapadas y se pegaban a su cuerpo delgado de tal manera, que parecían pintadas en él.

Lily (que lo había escuchado luchar con su capa) apareció en la parte de arriba de las escaleras poco después de que él llegara. Él la saludó con un rígido asentimiento de la cabeza, pero ella se detuvo en seco, mirándolo a los ojos, dirigiéndole una mirada perpleja, atónita. Severus sintió un nudo en el estómago; no necesitaba un espejo para saber que debía verse incluso peor que de costumbre, con su cabello negro chorreando agua y sus ropas adheridas a su piel. Supuso que debía resultarle repulsivo, pero prefirió no preocuparse aquella vez.

–Está diluviado –comentó con despreocupación, sacudiendo su cabello mojado–. Estaría menos mojado si me pusiera a nadar.

Lily no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarlo de arriba abajo. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Era como si se hubiera quedado sin habla al verlo. No podía verse _tan _espantoso, ¿o sí?

–¿Ahora qué pasa? –preguntó Severus, elevando una ceja. Lily parpadeó y se removió, incómoda.

–¡Nada! –replicó Lily, muy deprisa, nerviosa–. Sólo estaba mirando… _pensando _que quizás deberías quitarte esa ropa mojada –tragó en seco–. ¡Para poder secarla!

_¿Para poder secarla…?_

Severus frunció el entrecejo. Se había acostumbrado a que Lily lo tratara constantemente como si fuera su madre, pero aún le molestaba inmensamente que ella lo creyera completamente incapaz de hacerse cargo de sí mismo.

–Bien –replicó, ligeramente molesto–. Eso haré.

–Puede darte una pulmonía –añadió rápidamente, como si se le hubiera ocurrido después. Y bajó las escaleras, apoyando la espalda tímidamente contra la pared–. Por eso lo decía.

–Sí, me imagino –replicó Severus fríamente.

Tomó su varita y conjuró un hechizo para secar su ropa.

Le llevó varios minutos arreglarse, y Lily lo miró en silencio todo ese tiempo. No era muy usual en ella permanecer callada por más de unos segundos; hacía mucho tiempo que Severus sospechaba que le era físicamente imposible. Era bastante evidente que había algo en su mente que no se animaba a decir. Esperaba que ese algo no tuviera nada que ver con su tema taboo, porque no estaba de humor para que le recordaran de nuevo que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

–¿Pasa algo malo, Lily? –preguntó–. Estás anormalmente callada esta noche.

–¡No! –gritó Lily acaloradamente, pero se sonrojó como una mentirosa–. Bueno, en realidad… Sí, pasa algo malo, y es… que yo… yo… –lo miró rápidamente y sus ojos se suavizaron de manera extraña. Pero entonces se volvió y se puso a contemplar el techo–. ¡Que he pasado demasiado tiempo dentro de esta maldita casa! ¡No puedo respirar aquí! ¡Voy a volverme loca!

–Lily, hemos tenido esta discusión muchas veces, y me temo que la situación no ha cambiado –replicó Severus con calma–. Si aprecias tu vida, encontrarás la forma de tolerar las circunstancias por unos meses más.

Lily hizo una mueca.

–De sólo pensarlo me dan ganas de ahorcarme –protestó, dejando caer la cabeza con tristeza–. Severus, por favor. Sólo quiero estar afuera por un rato. Este lugar me resulta más y más pequeño a cada hora que pasa. Necesito sentir el aire contra mi piel. Necesito espacio. Necesito estar en un lugar que no sea éste, aunque sólo sea por un momento.

Lo miró, luciendo realmente angustiada.

–Lo sé. Y lo siento. Pero no podemos correr ese riesgo –dijo Severus con severidad–. En este momento, el Señor Tenebroso está invirtiendo la mayor parte de sus recursos en la caza de hijos de _muggles_, magos rebeldes, miembros de la Orden… y tu hijo.

Lily hizo una mueca. Harry era su punto débil, incluso aunque no lo hubiera visto jamás.

–Está comenzando a desesperares, ya ves, ese _Riddle _–continuó Severus, recordándose que no debía llamar a su antiguo amo "Señor Tenebroso". Aún tenía la costumbre de referirse a Voldemort con aquel título pomposo y auto impuesto–. Han pasado meses y aún no ha sido capaz de atrapar a un simple adolescente, incluso con muchos de sus hombres buscándolo. Los Mortífagos están peinando la tierra, investigando hasta lo más remotamente dudoso que llame su atención. Estás a salvo mientras perezcas dentro de estas paredes, pero no puedo protegerte allí afuera, en el mundo real. Y antes que me preguntes… No. No puedes usar hechizos de invisibilidad. Deberías saber que la magia deja huellas que pueden conducir a los Mortífagos directamente hasta esta puerta. Si alguien se da cuenta que se ha estado utilizando magia en un barrio predominantemente _muggle_, lo primero que harán será investigar la única casa de magos del vecindario.

–¿Y por qué deberíamos utilizar magia? –preguntó Lily–. No hay Señores Tenebrosos ni malvados subalternos aquí, además de ti. Estoy segura que podría salir por un momento sin que nadie lo notara.

–No, eso sería…

–¿…demasiado peligroso? –interrumpió Lily–. Honestamente, ¿quién va a vernos? ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que haya una legión de Mortífagos vigilando tras esa puerta? Tú mismo dijiste que era un barrio _muggle_. Así que, ¿qué van a estar haciendo aquí, a esta hora? ¿Saltando la cuerda en el parque de la otra cuadra? Sé que es un riesgo, Sev, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr.

Severus suspiró. Lily tenía razón… Las posibilidades que los hombres de Voldemort descubrieran a Lily si salía por un momento, eran increíblemente pequeñas. Pero no inexistentes. Era muy posible que pudiera dar un paseo sin que nadie lo notara, pero mientras existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que algo malo pudiera sucederle, no deseaba arriesgarse. La había perdido una vez; no iba a fallarle de nuevo.

Aun así, era evidente que Lily no estaba exagerando lo ansiosa que se sentía. Las últimas semanas, había comenzado a lucir alarmantemente débil e infeliz. Su piel estaba blanca y él podía ver que sus manos temblaban, incluso mientras estaban hablando. No se veía nada bien.

–Muy bien. Hagámoslo –dijo finalmente, a regañadientes.

Los ojos de Lily brillaron.

–Gracias –replicó con voz queda.

–Tendrás una hora e iré contigo. Ponte ropa que no sobresalga demasiado en este vecindario.

–¿Como una teatral capa negra con una túnica a juego? –preguntó Lily, elevando una ceja.

Severus bajó la mirada hacia su vestimenta. Se había acostumbrado tanto a vestir como mago, que a veces olvidaba lo extraño que debía lucir para los _muggles_. Normalmente, no le importaban las miradas de extrañeza que recibía en aquellas raras ocasiones en que caminaba entre _muggles _en el día. Pero en aquella ocasión, era crucial no atraer la atención de nadie.

–Entiendo el punto –murmuró entre dientes.

Se apresuró a subir las escaleras y llegar hasta el armario en el que guardaba la ropa vieja de su padre. Se puso un abrigo negro y gastado que Tobías Snape solía utilizar cuando iba a beber al bar de vez en cuando. Se vio reflejado en el espejo antes de bajar las escaleras y se impresionó al darse cuenta lo mucho que se parecía a su difunto padre.

-:-:-:-:-

Al principio, Lily sólo fue capaz de pensar en lo maravilloso que era respirar el aire fresco de la noche, cuánto había extrañado caminar bajo cielo abierto y el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que había sentido el pavimento bajo sus pies. Pero una vez que la emoción inicial se disipó, comprendió que estaba tan inquieta como una hora atrás, y que un simple paseo no iba a cambiar nada. La claustrofobia (que era cada vez mayor) no era lo único en esos días que la hacía sentir incómoda. La otra razón que la hacía sentir extraña, estaba caminando a su lado, por las calles mojadas y desiertas de su vecindario de la infancia.

Al principio, había considerado aquel encuentro en el lavabo de la cocina como un momento de locura temporal. Había esperado que esos sentimientos, nuevos y extraños, desaparecieran, creyendo que más tarde podría reír de todo aquel asunto y que en un futuro, podría seguir pensando en él simplemente como un amigo. Sin embargo, pronto había descubierto que su diagnóstico de la relación con Severus estaba enormemente equivocado. Resultó ser que aquella noche en la cocina, sólo había sido el comienzo de algo inesperado.

No estaba segura si se trataba de ella o se trataba de él. ¿Sería que él había cambiado, de alguna manera? ¿Realmente había dejado de ser su torpe mejor amigo para convertirse en un extraño seductor, lleno de misterios que ella no podía esperar para descifrar? ¿O sólo se lo estaba imaginando? De cualquier forma, podía sentirlo, y aquel sentimiento se intensificaba cada vez que él llegaba para verla.

Antes no había sido así. Antes de aquel momento febril en la cocina, no había sentido como si sus piernas se convirtieran en alguna sustancia gelatinosa cada vez que él la miraba con aquella calidez en sus ojos. De la misma forma que nunca había tenido problemas para hablar con él sin distraerse por pensamientos impuros que la hacían olvidar por completo lo que iba a decir. Y definitivamente, jamás había pasado los días y las noches volviéndose loca, pensando en él. Era evidente que algo había cambiado drásticamente, y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

_Supongo que es normal_, se dijo a sí misma, decidida a ponerle fin a su locura por vía del pensamiento racional. _Es perfectamente natural que de repente me sienta tan atraída por él, pero es sólo porque estoy muy agradecida por su ayuda y porque me siento halagada por su admiración hacia mí. Quiero hacerlo feliz y por eso estoy imaginando cosas. De todas formas, eso no quiere decir que lo que siento sea real, y desde luego, desde luego, actuar acorde con estos sentimientos artificiales no sería un movimiento muy inteligente, se lo mire por donde se lo mire. Ahora, voy a mantener mi cabeza fría y mi boca cerrada hasta que todo esto haya desaparecido y todo será fantástico otra vez._

Miró a Severus, e instantáneamente sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba en sus mejillas, volviendo su cara roja. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser como antes? ¿Por qué no podía mirarlo y ver al antiguo Severus –el muchacho pobre con el que había crecido en esas mismas calles–, en lugar de ese hombre reservado, enigmático y extrañamente atractivo, que estaba lleno de sabiduría, fuerza e interrogantes que se sentía tentada a descubrir?

–Lástima que esté lloviendo –dijo Severus, rompiendo el prolongado silencio.

–¿Hmm? –chilló Lily, avergonzándose por lo aguda que sonó su voz.

–Es la primera vez que sales en meses y el tiempo está horrible.

–En realidad no me importa. No te imaginas cómo extrañaba las tormentas –replicó Lily.

¿Estaban hablando del el tiempo? _Típicamente inglés. _Había millones de cosas importantes sobre las que podían hablar, como…

–Todavía no me has preguntado.

–¿Preguntado? –cuestionó Severus débilmente.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero. La pregunta que te mueres por hacer –dijo Lily–. He estado planeando este momento desde nuestro sexto año y he estado perfeccionando mi respuesta desde entonces.

Severus no dijo nada. Lily no sabía si en verdad no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando o no quería decirlo en voz alta.

–De acuerdo. Haré la pregunta por ti: _¿Lily, traidora, cómo pudiste enamorarte del idiota de James Potter, nuestro enemigo en común, cuando juraste que jamás saldrías con él?_

–Ah, ésa –dijo Severus fríamente–. Agrega un par de groserías más y la frase "excusa de ser humano" y habrás representado mis pensamientos a la perfección.

Lily sonrió ligeramente. Al menos podía bromear al respecto. Era buena señal.

–Hagamos de cuenta que me lo estás preguntando –continuó–. ¿Por qué de repente me enamoré de James, después de todos los problemas que le causó a la humanidad?

Volvió a mirar a Severus, pero él no la estaba mirando.

–Bien, en primer lugar, admito que no estaba siendo completamente sincera cuando decía que lo odiaba a muerte –comenzó, contemplando sus zapatos con incomodidad–. Me molestaba porque era tan arrogante y creído de sí mismo, por no decir miserable, ruin y cruel. Pero para ser honesta, nunca lo odié completamente. No era tan simple. Me hacía reír, a veces, y ciertamente sabía cómo hacerme sentir halagada. Supongo que siempre me sentí tan atraída hacia él como molesta.

Lily se mordió los labios, sintiendo el peso del silencio de Severus sobre sus hombros. En verdad se había preparado para aquella conversación por años; había imaginado todos los insultos y acusaciones que Severus le echaría en cara y había preparado repuestas elegantes y llenas de argumento para todas ellas. Se había justificado por completo antes aquel Severus imaginario una y otra vez, segura de tener razón en todo.

Pero no se había preparado para aquel silencio escalofriante, que no podía superar con una réplica ingeniosa. Severus no estaba gritando, ni maldiciendo, ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada amarga de desaprobación. Tan sólo la escuchaba, y ella se dio cuenta de repente que no tenía nada válido para decir.

–Cambió –continuó tímidamente–. En verdad lo hizo. Ni siquiera le hubiera dado una segunda mirada de no ser así. James puede ser odioso, engreído y grosero, pero en el fondo es una buena persona. Ha sido malcriado, siendo el único hijo de una familia adinerada. Busca atención todo el tiempo, y puede volverse agresivo para conseguirlo. Pero ha crecido mucho desde que teníamos quince años. Tenía en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás cuando yo comencé a verlo de manera diferente. Todavía lucha con su costado malvado y arrogante, pero al menos lo intenta. Su corazón está en el lugar correcto. No se hubiera convertido en un miembro activo de la Orden si realmente no se preocupara por los otros.

Se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo para saber cómo reaccionaba ante aquello, pero su rostro aún lucía inexpresivo y resultaba imposible de leer.

–Estaba muy sola en ese momento, ¿sabes? –perseveró–. Es decir, no estaba _sola_, pero me sentía apartada de los demás. Tenía montones de amigos, pero ya no congeniaba con ninguno de ellos. Tú y yo nos habíamos peleado y aún me estaba recuperando de eso. Necesitaba a alguien en mi vida en quien pudiera confiar. Y James… Bueno, nunca había hecho mucho para ocultar que estaba loco por mí. Por eso me fue tan fácil enamorarme de él. No tenía que pasar horas preguntándome si correspondería mis sentimientos, porque ya había dejado claro que así era. Ni siquiera necesitaba conseguir su atención o conquistarlo, porque ya estaba obsesionado conmigo. Fue fácil enamorarme de él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer, era dejar de resistirme, y ya estaba.

Lily hizo una mueca. Aquello había sonado mucho más superficial de lo que había pretendido. Parecía como si se hubiera enamorado de James por conveniencia, lo cual no era cierto… Al menos, no completamente. Realmente adoraba a James, incluso si la combinación de pereza, soledad y vanidad había sido la razón principal por la que había abandonado su opinión prejuiciosa de James en primer lugar, esa opinión que le impedía desarrollar sentimientos más profundos hacia él. Al conocerlo mejor, había aprendido a amarlo incondicionalmente.

–Esta conversación es más unilateral de lo que había imaginado –dijo, al seguir sin obtener una respuesta por parte de Severus–. Sabes que no me molesta si me cuestionas algo, ¿verdad? No tienes que fingir que estás de acuerdo con esto. Estoy lista para el contragolpe, así que ya puedes comenzar a hablar. Podré soportarlo.

–Si juraste no volver a hablarme, ¿por qué pasaste tanto tiempo preparándote para justificarte ante mí? –preguntó él de repente.

Su voz sonaba sorprendentemente neutral.

Lily abrió los ojos. Nunca había pensado en aquella pregunta.

–Yo… No estoy segura –dijo torpemente, parpadeando nerviosa–. Quizás fue porque… siempre pensé que nos amigaríamos en algún momento. Nunca decidí concientemente olvidarme de ti, y aún así, de alguna manera, asumí que lo había hecho. Nunca sentí que aquella pelea fuera a terminar realmente con nuestra amistad, no importa lo que haya dicho. En el fondo, nunca dejé de pensar que volveríamos a ser amigos, tarde o temprano.

–Pero nunca lo hicimos.

–Hasta ahora.

Severus no dijo nada.

De repente, Lily se dio cuenta que, de alguna manera, habían acabado en el patio de juegos en el que Severus y ella solían jugar juntos cuando eran niños. Ahora lucía viejo y oxidado, y las hamacas parecían haber sido reemplazadas recientemente, pero aun así, aquel lugar le sacó una sonrisa. Caminó inmediatamente hacia una de las hamacas y se subió al húmedo asiento.

–Ven. Acompáñame –dijo Lily, haciendo señas hacia la hamaca que se encontraba a su lado.

Severus sacudió la cabeza.

–Tengo treinta y ocho años. Estoy muy viejo para eso –replicó.

Lily sonrió.

Ninguno de los dos habló por varios minutos. Sentada sobre la hamaca, Lily comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con los pies firmemente clavados en el suelo. Contemplaba sus rodillas, porque no se atrevía a mirar a Severus. Sabía que nuevamente la estaba mirando con aquella expresión torturada y hambrienta en sus ojos negros, y de tan sólo pensarlo, se sentía un poco mareada.

–El primer recuerdo que tengo es de aquí –dijo Severus, contemplando el patio de juegos vacío con sus ojos entrecerrados–. Tendría alrededor de dos años, y mi madre me había traído aquí a jugar. Perseguía a las palomas justo ahí y mi madre se sentó en aquel banco. Reía. No recuerdo otro momento en que la haya visto reír.

Lily rió al imaginarse a un pequeño Severus de dos años, feliz. Pero su sonrisa se congeló cuando pensó en la madre de Severus, Eileen Snape.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Sev? –preguntó–. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría con tus padres cuando éramos chicos?

–¿No lo sabías? –preguntó Severus, levantando las cejas.

–Nunca me lo contaste –replicó Lily, encogiéndose de hombros–. Yo nunca pregunté, porque era evidente que no querías hablar del tema. Pero peleaban, ¿no? Llegué a entender eso, pero nunca supe por qué estaban teniendo problemas.

Severus parpadeó, incómodo, y por un momento, Lily temió haber chocado con otro muro en su psiquis, temió que no le dijera nada. Pero tras una breve pausa, Severus habló finalmente:

–Lo que logré entender, escuchando sus discusiones año tras año, era que ambos eran personas amargadas e infelices, que se culpaban mutuamente por no ser quienes querían y por no estar donde esperaban. Mi padre era un ordinario trabajador de clase baja, que siempre había soñado con convertirse en alguien importante. Nunca llegué a conocerlo lo suficiente para saber qué era lo que estaba buscando, pero evidentemente jamás lo consiguió. Nunca se cansaba de recordarnos a mi madre y a mí lo desagradable que era su vida, atascado en un trabajo horrendo en una fábrica, viviendo en este vecindario mugriento, con un hijo inútil y una esposa bruja.

–Puedo decir que no soportaba estar casado con una mujer más inteligente y talentosa que él. Mi madre era una mujer ambiciosa, fuerte e inteligente… Demasiado inteligente para alguien como mi padre. Podría haber sido una de las brujas más maravillosas de su generación. Sobresalía en Pociones, Botánica y Encantamientos. Lo sé porque vi sus informes escolares, sus cuadernos y diarios luego de que falleciera. Inventó muchos hechizos y pociones impresionantes. Pero todo su talento se perdió, porque nadie creía en ella. Siempre fue una marginada, nunca encajó en ningún lugar, siempre se preocupaba por complacer a los demás. No era suficientemente buena en las cosas que la gente esperaba que fuera y era muy buena en las cosas que la gente no quería que fuera. O demasiado buena o no lo suficiente. La gente la envidiaba o la despreciaba. Ésa era su maldición.

–Y la tuya –dijo Lily en voz baja. Jamás había escuchado un mejor análisis se Severus. Él también había sido siempre demasiado bueno o no suficientemente bueno en todo lo que hacía. No había grises entre aquellos aspectos de él.

Severus parpadeó varias veces, confundido, como si nunca hubiera pensado lo parecidos que eran su madre y él. Luego le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa amarga y asintió.

–Sí. Y la mía.

–No sé lo que sucedió con ella… Por qué abandonó sus ambiciones tan fácilmente, por qué se casó con un hombre como mi padre y por qué se quedó con esta vida tan poco gratificante de esposa y madre. Se convirtió en una mujer muy infeliz, que nunca pudo desarrollar su verdadero potencial. Un día enfermó y comenzó a empeorar increíblemente rápido, como si ni siquiera deseara mejorarse.

–Lo siento –dijo Lily con sinceridad.

Severus se encogió de hombros rígidamente.

–Fue hace mucho tiempo –dijo.

–¿Y qué pasó con tu padre, entonces? –preguntó Lily, aunque ya sabía que su padre había muerto unos años después que su esposa.

–Nada especial –replicó Severus de forma adusta–. Acorde con el bastardo, supongo. En parte era su culpa que mi madre nunca hubiera logrado nada. Mi padre odiaba la magia, porque él no la poseía, y nunca dejó de subestimar y desalentar a mi madre. Él no podía ser lo que quería, de modo que tampoco quería que ella fuera feliz. Supongo que finalmente comprendió el daño que había causado, pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Intentó hablar conmigo sobre ella poco después de que muriera, probablemente esperaba que lo perdonara por lo que había hecho, pero nunca le di ese placer. No volví a verlo después de que salí de Hogwarts y me mudé. Murió pocos años después.

–¿Por qué estás todavía aquí, Severus? –preguntó Lily en voz baja, recordando la pregunta que le había hecho meses atrás–. Siempre me dijiste que odiabas este pueblo. Pensé que lo único que querías era dejar atrás este lugar.

–Cierto. Pero también he sido feliz aquí. Más feliz de lo que he sido en toda mi vida –replicó Severus, contemplando el viejo patio de juegos con nostalgia.

_¿Por mí? _Quiso preguntar Lily. Pero no lo hizo, porque oír la respuesta sería demasiado para que su corazón lo soportara.

–Recuerdo que solíamos sentarnos aquí por días –comenzó ella–. Me contabas sobre la magia y hablábamos y hablábamos sobre todas las cosas emocionantes que haríamos una vez que fuéramos magos poderosos. No podíamos esperar para llegar a Hogwarts.

Recordar aquello la hizo sonreír, pero la expresión de Severus se volvió más triste todavía.

–Recuerdo que pensaba que Hogwarts lo cambiaría todo –dijo sombríamente–. Me sentía muy solo aquí y creía estúpidamente que se debía al hecho de que era un mago rodeado de _muggles. _Pensé que todo estaría bien una vez que estuviera con mi gente… que en lugar de ser odiado y rechazado por ser un fenómeno, sería respetado y aceptado por la persona que era. Jamás se me ocurrió que mi vida sólo empeoraría.

Lily sintió que le dolía el corazón. Casi había olvidado cómo era Severus antes de ir a Hogwarts. Había sido pequeño y lamentable… Pero la felicidad de aquel muchacho extraño y emocionado, contrastaba increíblemente con el hombre miserable en que se había convertido. El pobre Severus había tenido tanta ilusión de ir a Hogwarts… y sólo había conseguido ver destrozadas sus esperanzas antes de que la primera semana de clases hubiera concluido. En lugar de ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros, se había convertido en el hazmerreír de toda la escuela… Una basura odiada, despreciada, alienada, que era constantemente puesta en ridículo para diversión de James y Sirius. Debía haber sido un golpe terrible para él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Lily comprendió con gran tristeza como debía sentirse Severus cuando comparaba su vida con la de ella. Ambos habían tenido los mismos sueños sobre una vida maravillosa en el mundo mágico, pero sólo los de ella se habían vuelto realidad. Para ella, Hogwarts había sido todo lo que había esperado, incluso más. Ella también había sido una niña solitaria, rechazada incluso por su propia hermana; pero Hogwarts lo había cambiado todo. Se sentía feliz y se había vuelto popular. Los chicos se arrojaban a sus pies, las chicas la envidiaban y los profesores nunca dejaban de elogiar su inteligencia, su carácter y su talento. Ella lo había conseguido todo, mientras que Severus no había tenido más que odio y humillaciones. El Hogwarts de ella y el Hogwarts de él, habían sido tan diferentes como el cielo y el infierno.

–Por eso comencé a pasar tiempo con Mulciber, Avery y el resto de ellos –continuó Severus–. Para alguien que ha recibido tantas patadas, no hay nada más tentador que la promesa de ser algo más que una víctima lamentable. Quería ser poderoso, incluso si la única forma de lograrlo era convirtiéndome en un monstruo. Estaba harto de ser débil y de estar solo.

–No estabas solo, Severus. Siempre me tuviste a mí. Yo jamás te odió ni te rechacé –dijo Lily.

Los ojos de Severus, negros como el carbón, se clavaron en ella.

–No, nunca lo hiciste. Por eso es que tú eres…

Se le cortó la voz, pero Lily entendió lo que quería decir.

–¿Entonces por qué me alejaste de ti? –preguntó. Su voz no era hostil. No lo estaba acusando, le estaba preguntando–. ¿Por qué escogiste a Mulciber y Avery en vez de a mí? Sabes que lo único que quería era que fueras feliz. ¿Por qué rechazaste mi ayuda cuando te la ofrecí?

–Porque era un estúpido chico de quince años y no podía prever las consecuencias de mis acciones –respondió–. Me moría porque te apiadaras de mí, pero al mismo tiempo me resultaba humillante. Quería ser alguien digno de tu respeto, no alguien de quien sólo sintieras lástima. Sabía que tu compasión era lo único que nos mantenía juntos, y sabía que tarde o temprano desaparecería. Me aterraba que llegara el día en que me abandonaras para siempre. Era como estar de pie contra la pared, esperando a ser ejecutado. Quería que eso se acabara, porque no podía soportar la espera. Supongo que el motivo por el que terminé destruyendo nuestra amistad, es que quería tener algo de control sobre lo inevitable.

Lily parpadeó. No era la primera vez que hablaban de los muchos factores que habían puesto fin a su amistad. Habían tenido la misma discusión una y otra vez, y nunca habían llegado a ningún acuerdo. Pero había algo diferente aquella vez. No había gritos ni insultos. No se atacaban el uno al otro, sacando a la luz viejos rencores, ni se echaban la culpa entre sí, pasando por alto sus propios errores. Aquella vez, estaban intentando comprenderse.

Por primera vez, Lily entendió qué era lo que había llevado a Severus a tomar las decisiones que había tomado. También entendió que en verdad lamentaba lo que había ocurrido y que había pasado gran parte de su vida arrepintiéndose de los errores que había cometido en su juventud.

Y en ese momento, finalmente, lo perdonó.

–Estaba hecho un desastre luego de la guerra –continuó Severus en voz baja–. Ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar, nada que temer y nada que esperar. Todo se había ido. Dumbledore me aceptó y me ofreció trabajo como profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts. Acepté el puesto sólo por mi lealtad hacia él, porque enseñar no me interesaba. Pasaron quince años. Ahora estoy aquí.

Se detuvo y pasó un minuto entero contemplando la oscuridad frente a él. El mundo a su alrededor estaba silencioso e inmóvil. Incluso había dejado de llover.

–Veinte años atrás, pensé que irme de aquí resolvería todos mis problemas. No hace mucho que entendí que no era este lugar el que estaba arruinando mi vida. Lo estaba haciendo yo mismo –dijo finalmente.

Su voz parecía la de un anciano y hablaba como si ella no se encontrara allí… Como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, sin tener que preocuparse por lo que los otros pudieran pensar de él.

–Nunca dejé este pueblo –dijo cansinamente.

Lily quería decir algo para consolarlo, pero las palabras no parecían acudir a ella. Quería que supiera lo apenada que se sentía por él, pero temía que aquello sólo lo hiciera sentir peor. Deseó tener el coraje para rodearlo con sus brazos. Quería besarlo y hacer desaparecer así todos sus dolores y preocupaciones, pero no podía. No había nada que pudiera hacer para borrar su dolor, arraigado mucho más profundo de lo que ella podía alcanzar.

Ni siquiera notó las lágrimas silenciosas que recorrían su rostro, hasta que Severus finalmente se volvió hacia ella, la miró y sonrió con ironía.

–¿Sientes lástima por mí? –preguntó.

–Me siento apenada por ti –respondió.

–No te molestes –replicó sombríamente–. No sentirías lástima por mí si supieras lo que he hecho.

–Ya lo sé.

–No, no lo sabes. No todo. Nunca te conté quién mató a Dumbledore, ¿verdad? –preguntó amargamente.

Lily sacudió la cabeza en silencio.

–Fui yo –replicó, haciendo una mueca horrenda–. Yo lo maté, pero sólo porque él me lo pidió. Lucius Malfoy tiene un hijo que estúpidamente juró lealtad al Señor Tenebroso. Le ordenó asesinar a Dumbledore para castigar a Malfoy por su incompetencia; jamás creyó que el chico lograría completar su misión. Me vi obligado a jurar a su madre que terminaría el trabajo por él si el joven Malfoy fallaba. Jamás tuve la intención de hacerlo, incluso si mi vida estaba en riesgo, pero Dumbledore pidió que fuera yo quien lo matara, cuando fuera necesario. Afirmó que no quería convertir a Draco Malfoy en un asesino, ni quería morir a manos de alguien que no le concediera una muerte misericordiosa. Iba a morir pronto, de todas formas, debido a una maldición mortal con que había sido infectado menos de un año antes de su muerte.

Lily lo miró, sobrecogida por el horror. No era el asesinato lo que la hacía sentir tan mal, sino pensar en todo lo que Severus había sido obligado a soportar. De alguna forma sentía que había sido Dumbledore el más afortunado de los dos.

–¿Me crees? –preguntó, dirigiéndole una mirada sombría y audaz, como retándola a condenarlo al peor de los infiernos.

–Sí –dijo Lily.

Y en verdad lo hacía.

–Me obligó a convertirme en su Judas para librarse a sí mismo de una muerte dolorosa y para preservar la inocencia de Draco Malfoy. Pero no le importó _mi _destino, ni mi alma. Afirmó que no contaría como un asesinato, porque sólo estaba haciendo lo que él me había pedido. Pero a lo que al resto de mundo respecta, soy un asesino y un traidor. Dijo que no dañaría mi alma, que no me destruiría, pero lo hizo. Sé que lo hizo.

Se mordió el labio, reprimiendo lo que podía haber sido un grito de furia o un llanto de dolor.

–Me he preguntado si él sabía que sacrificándose, también me sacrificaba a mí –continuó–. El mundo nunca, jamás me perdonará. ¿Se le ocurrió que obligándome a matarlo me estaba condenando a un castigo eterno? ¿O contaba con que así fuera? ¿Quería que cargara con la culpa, para que así su halo brillara todavía más fuerte? ¿Se preocupaba mínimamente por mí, o tan sólo fui un peón más en su juego? Si ganamos esta guerra, él será recordado como un héroe por siglos, y yo siempre seré recordado como el maldito traidor que lo asesinó. Él será el santo y yo seré el dragón, y nadie sabrá ni le importará que todo lo que hice, lo hice por lealtad hacia él.

Apretó los puños, en un gesto de furia silenciosa. Pero entonces sólo suspiró y relajó su cuerpo, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de un roble. Lily se puso de pie y se acercó al él, vacilante, con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto ahora? –preguntó.

–Porque mereces saberlo, y porque soy demasiado cobarde como para habértelo dicho antes. Quiero que sepas quién soy en realidad –replicó honestamente, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos negros.

Lily se estremeció ligeramente.

–Ya sé quién eres. Siempre lo he sabido –dijo, contemplando humildemente sus zapatos–. Eres tú el que sigue olvidándolo.

Severus resopló, algo divertido, aunque Lily no había estado bromeando.

–Si vuelvo a casa, prometo que te buscaré y le diré a Dumbledore que te proteja –dijo.

E intentó sonreír, aunque sus palabras le sonaron infantiles incluso a sí misma.

Severus sopesó sus palabras en silencio por un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza.

–No –replicó sombríamente.

–¿No? –repitió su simple respuesta, levantando una ceja.

–Si alguna vez vuelves a casa, te recomiendo que te mantengas tan lejos de mí como te sea posible –explicó Severus de forma adusta–. De hecho, insisto en que lo hagas.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó ella–. ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

Él la miró con intensidad, y por un momento sus ojos gritaron "¡Sí!". El corazón de ella comenzó a latir un poco más rápido. Pero la expresión de su rostro cambió rápidamente, convirtiéndose en un gesto de dolor.

–No se trata de lo que yo quiera –dijo con tristeza–. Sería demasiado peligroso para ti estar cerca de mí.

–No seas tan dramático, Sev –dijo, aún intentando insertar algo de humor en la conversación. Estaba desesperada por hacerlo sonreír–. ¿Qué puede resultar tan aterrador en ti a los veinte años, además del acné?

–No era una persona agradable en aquel momento –replicó Severus haciendo una mueca, sin pisca de humor–. Si vieras lo que hice hace veinte años, no podrías volver a mirarme a los ojos.

–Pero nunca quisiste hacer nada de todo eso, ¿cierto? –dijo Lily ingenuamente–. Te uniste a los Mortífagos porque estabas siendo manipulado.

Severus apartó su rostro de ella nuevamente.

–Sí, es lo que me gusta decirte, y lo que me gusta decirme a mí mismo. Es una manera conveniente de poner excusas a las decisiones que he tomado… culpar a alguien más por llevarme a hacer las cosas que hice, negando mi propia responsabilidad. Supongo que todo el mundo quiere alcanzar la auto-aceptación, aun a expensas de la honestidad –comenzó–. Pero la verdad es que nunca fue así de simple. Para ser honesto, para ser brutalmente honesto… –le dirigió una mirada desafiante–, todo lo que hice, lo hice por propia voluntad. Me uní al Señor Tenebroso porque _quería _lastimar a alguien. Estaba muy claro para mí que le mundo no me quería, así que quería que el mundo ardiera. Nadie me respetaba, de modo que quería que todos me temieran. Quería tener el poder suficiente para hacer que todos se postraran a mis pies, de la misma manera que yo había tenido que postrarme a sus pies. Y no me importaba a quién tuviera que aplastar para llegar a donde que quería estar. Estaba amargado, enojado, era malvado, egoísta y destructivo, y no tengo forma de justificar mi comportamiento. Fui yo quién tomó la decisión de convertirme en esa horrible persona. Quería ser esa persona.

Lily abrió la boca, pero nuevamente, nada salió de ella. No sabía qué decirle, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento, porque le dolía mirarlo a los ojos.

–Ése era yo, veinte años atrás –continuó Severus, asqueado–. Ése es el hombre que encontrarías si fueras lo suficientemente estúpida como para buscarlo. Y no eres estúpida, Lily. No creo que ese hombre merezca ayuda o compasión de nadie, mucho menos de ti. No creo que debas perder tu tiempo con él.

–¡Pero cambiaste! –exclamó Lily–. Incluso si lo que dices es cierto, ya no eres ese hombre, Sev. Sólo mira en lo que te has convertido.

Para Lily, aquello era un cumplido; en sus ojos, Severus era uno de los hombres más maravillosos, valientes, fuertes y brillantes que había tenido el privilegio de conocer. Como respuesta, sin embargo, Severus rió sin humor, evidentemente asumiendo que ella se estaba burlando de él.

–Si hoy hay algo bueno en mí, es todo gracias a ti –dijo–. No me di cuenta lo equivocado que estaba hasta que moriste por mi estupidez. Desde entonces, he estada tratando de redimirme por mis pecados.

Lily dejó escapar un sonido, un suspiro o un grito ahogado. De repente se sentía tan débil, que tuvo que apoyar su mano en el tronco del árbol para sostenerse. ¿Por qué Severus tenía que amarla tanto?

–Está comenzando a llover de nuevo –dijo Severus de repente, en un tono de voz completamente diferente, levantando la mirada hacia el cielo nublado–. Deberíamos volver a casa.

Lily miró a Severus. Parecía estar sorprendentemente bien, teniendo en cuenta que acaba de revelarle ciertos aspectos de sí mismo que mantenía cuidadosamente ocultos del resto del mundo. De pronto se dio cuenta lo cansada que estaba y que se había agotado tan sólo de escuchar las confesiones de Severus. Siempre había creído que conocía a Severus más que a sí misma, pero ahora sentía que tan sólo estaba comenzando a comprenderlo.

Mientras empezaban a encaminarse hacia la casa, Lily pensó por un momento en decirle a Severus que verdaderamente era el mejor amigo que había tenido y que no podía expresar en palabras lo mucho que le importaba. Pero entonces comprendió que no tenía que decir nada. Por primera vez, parecía que todo lo que había que decir, ya había sido dicho.

–Gracias, Severus. En verdad necesitaba esto –dijo en su lugar, mientras caminaban lentamente por las calles vacías.

Y tomó su mano con la suya. Esta vez, él no se sobresaltó cuando lo tocó.

–De nada –replicó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Si ambos no hubieran estado tan ocupados con sus propios pensamientos, probablemente hubieran reparado en el hombre joven y delgado que los observaba desde la distancia y que los siguió durante todo el trayecto hasta la casa.

Era una noche triunfal para él, puesto que finalmente había conseguido algo valioso para decir en su informe diario.

* * *

><p><em>2904/2012 6:12 p.m._


	19. El intruso

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a __**sakuramar21**__, __**Paladium**__, __**BlackCherryBlood**__, __**hinatauchiha82**__, __**J. S. Armstrong**__, __**Druida **__y__** Cristina**_. _También gracias a __**LilaSnape**__ que me dejó un comentario en el capítulo uno._

_¡Disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: El intruso.<strong>

A la mañana siguiente al despertar, Lily se encontró con un sentimiento incómodo que no había experimentado por años. Despertó odiándose a sí misma.

A pesar de lo segura que era, el sentimientos de inseguridad no le era para nada ajeno. Cada tanto perdía la seguridad en sí misma y se preocupaba por sus defectos, aunque jamás había tenido problemas para agradarle a la gente debido a su inteligencia, su apariencia y su sentido del humor. A veces, ella también se preguntaba si era tan agradable, inteligente e interesante como creía. Pero había algo en lo que nunca había dejado de creer, y eso era en su buen corazón.

Lily tenía una fe inquebrantable en su propia bondad. Aquello era lo que evitaba que perdiera las fuerzas… Lo primero que diría si alguien le preguntara cuál era la razón de su existencia. Ella salvaba personas y solucionaba problemas. Podía poner en duda cualquier cosa sobre sí misma, excepto la creencia de ser, dentro de lo que cabe, una buena persona.

Eso era hasta aquella mañana lluviosa y solitaria de abril, en que abrió los ojos y comprendió que ya no estaba tan segura de que aquello fuera cierto después de todo.

Había comprendido muchas cosas la otra noche (cosas poco favorecedoras), cuando Severus finalmente se había abierto con ella y le había revelado los eventos dolorosos y secretos de su pasado. Había comprendido que no conocía, que no había conocido y que posiblemente jamás llegaría a conocer a Severus tan bien como había creído conocerlo. Había muchos aspectos de él que jamás se había molestado en explorar… Una vulnerabilidad que jamás había comprendido, una oscuridad de la que nunca había sabido y una hermosura que jamás había visto. Jamás había entendido lo triste y asustado que estaba, ni había entendido las razones que lo habían llevado a hacer lo que hizo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta lo mucho que la amaba, a pesar de lo obvio que parecía en retrospectiva. Severus era mucho más de lo que ella se había molestado en comprender. Había dado mucho por sentado.

Había algo en todo aquello que la hacía sentir molesta consigo misma. Si la opinión que tenía acerca de la persona que creía conocer mejor en todo el mundo estaba tan distorsionada, ¿qué podía decir sobre su habilidad perceptual… o peor, sobre su capacidad de preocuparse y comprender a los demás? ¿Toda su vida había sido tan egocéntrica, tan superficial y tan ciega, sin siquiera notarlo, cuando todo lo que quería era ser buena con todo el mundo? ¿Era realmente tan sabia y amable como creía? Después de todo, razonó, una persona verdaderamente compasiva y de buen corazón no hubiera estado tan cegada por su orgullo y sus prejuicios como para ver el verdadero rostro de Severus, y seguramente una persona verdaderamente buena hubiera dejado de lado sus rencores y lo hubiera perdonado mucho antes.

_Pero yo no pude_, pensó Lily. Y se sintió realmente mal.

Al verse a sí misma desde el punto de vista de Severus, Lily comenzó a notar la gran diferencia de edad que había entre ellos. Cada vez era más conciente del hecho de que este Severus tenía casi el doble de edad que ella, y se estremeció al pensar lo desagradablemente joven y tonta que era en comparación con él. A pesar de lo inmaduro que Severus podía ser a veces, había vivido por mucho más tiempo que ella y tenía una experiencia de la que Lily simplemente carecía. Siempre se había considerado mucho más madura que él. A menudo, cuando discutían, le decía que debía "crecer" o "comenzar a comportarse como un adulto", pero ahora se preguntaba si no sería ella quien debía dejar de pensar y comportarse como una niña pequeña. Todos sus pensamientos, sus sueños y sus ideales comenzaban a parecerle increíblemente infantiles.

Sintiéndose deprimida y culpable, Lily pasó toda la mañana entre las sábanas, hasta que finalmente logró reunir suficiente fuerza para levantarse y darse una ducha para aclarar su mente. Caminó hacia el baño, quitándose la ropa interior y arrojándola descuidadamente en cualquier dirección. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera, y estaba a punto de prepararse el baño cuando repentinamente un extraño sonido, que parecía provenir del piso de abajo, la detuvo.

Lily se puso inmediatamente en alerta. Se envolvió rápidamente una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y bajó las escaleras en punta de pies. Aquel sonido la llevó hasta la puerta. Dio un grito ahogado y se detuvo en seco, comprendiendo horrorizada qué era lo que producía ese extraño sonido.

Había alguien afuera, intentando entrar.

Por unos segundos, Lily simplemente se quedó mirando la sombra tras la puerta (podía verla a través del vidrio translúcido de la pequeña ventana de la puerta principal), incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

_No puede ser Severus_, pensó aterrada. _Jamás viene a esta hora, y tampoco le tomaría tanto tiempo entrar. _

Por un momento, rogó que el intruso fuera sólo un vulgar ladrón –un ordinario ladrón _muggle_, que sólo estaba intentado robar una casa que parecía vacía– y suspiró aliviada, sabiendo que los hechizos protectores con que Severus había protegido la puerta no le permitirían entrar, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Sin embargo, pronto comenzó a escuchar una voz de mujer, que hablaba en susurros, conjurando hechizos y maleficios sobre la puerta, y comprendió que el intruso tenía que ser una bruja… Una muy poderosa, de hecho, porque estaba haciendo un espléndido trabajo al deshacer todos los hechizos con que Severus había asegurado la puerta. Uno por uno, los hechizos fueron desapareciendo en una bocanada de humo, acompañados de crujidos, silbidos y pitidos, y muy pronto la puerta se abrió con gran estrépito… un segundo después de que Lily corriera escaleras arriba.

–¡Ajá! –escuchó que una voz de mujer, algo desquiciada, exclamaba triunfal–. Difícil, difícil, difícil… Pero no demasiado difícil para mí, Snape. Tus hechizos de principiante no pueden detenerme. No, no pueden. No, no pueden…

Las manos y las piernas de Lily temblaban de miedo. Se acercó a la baranda y se inclinó ligeramente para ver al misterioso intruso, que, a juzgar por el sonido de sus pisadas, acababa de entrar en la sala de estar. Era una mujer de mediana edad, alta, de cabello oscuro y demacrada. Estaba husmeando entre las estanterías de libros como un sabueso. Incluso si Lily no la hubiera visto usar magia, hubiera sabido al instante que la mujer era una bruja, ya que llevaba puesta una capa larga y negra, y una túnica elegante (aunque vieja y desgastada); algo que sólo una bruja _sangre pura _podría usar en público en un ordinario día de abril. Su atuendo y su comportamiento le recordaban a Lily tanto a una emperatriz Bizantina y como a una internada en un instituto psiquiátrico.

Además, había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar, aunque no podía precisar qué era.

–Snape, Snape, Severus Snape… –susurró la mujer, loca y majestuosa, arrastrando las palabras. Su voz le recordaba a Lily a todas las brujas malvadas de los cuentos de hadas que había leído, mientras ella avanzaba sigilosamente a través de la sala como una pantera al acecho–. ¿Qué es lo que estás ocultando, escurridizo diablillo?

Y de repente, sin ninguna razón, Lily comprendió quién era aquella mujer.

_No_, pensó impresionada, abriendo la boca. _¡No puede ser ella!_

Bellatrix Black. Nadie más que la infame, famosa e inolvidable Bellatrix Black estaba allanando la sala de Severus frente a Lily. A pesar de que Lily nunca había conocido a la mujer en persona, puesto que tenía muchos años menos que ella, recordaba claramente a la encantadora y cruel bruja _sangre pura _de Slytherin. Bellatrix, hermosa y brillante, pertenecía al excepcional grupo de personas que dominaban cada truco que intentaban. La hermosa Bellatrix, que hechizaba a cada chico que conocía con su célebre belleza, incluso a aquellos que la detestaban.

Bellatrix Black, una de las pocas Mortífagas que habían revelado públicamente su identidad durante la primera guerra. Se rumoreaba que era la más cruel de todos ellos.

Y allí estaba ahora… Una mera sombra de lo esplendorosa que había sido. Aún era increíblemente hermosa, a su manera, pero se veía mucho mayor de lo que debería a sus cuarenta. Era demasiado delgada, esquelética, su cabello estaba muy desordenado y había un brillo de locura en sus ojos que indicaba que su estadía en Azkaban se había llevado su cordura, junto con su belleza.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo allí, irrumpiendo en la casa de Severus? Lily desechó la pregunta, porque ahora le importaba más buscar la manera de salir de la casa sin que Bellatrix la viera. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar dónde había dejado su varita, y maldijo al recordar que la había utilizado por última vez en la cocina.

_Supongo que mi única opción es escabullirme y escapar cuando esté en la cocina_, pensó Lily. Pero sólo unos segundos después de que llegara a esa conclusión, Bellatrix se acercó a las escaleras y se agachó para tomar algo del suelo, que la hizo soltar otra exclamación de triunfo.

–¡Ajá! –chilló–. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí, Snape? Oh, es un color encantador, pero no es exactamente de tu talle, ¿verdad?

Lily (que se había apartado de la baranda y se había ocultado en el baño) no necesitaba ver lo que Bellatrix estaba sosteniendo para saber de qué se trataba. Tenía que ser alguna de las piezas de su ropa interior, que había arrojado cerca de las escaleras mientras se preparaba para tomar un baño. Al parecer, había terminado por accidente al pie de las escaleras.

–¡Mierda! –maldijo para sí misma–. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!

Incluso si lograba escapar, Bellatrix tendría pruebas de que había alguien escondido en la casa de Severus. E incluso si no lograba llegar hasta ella, Severus estaría en problemas.

Como si no tuviera ya suficientes razones para sentirse aterrada, comenzó a sentir como Bellatrix subía lentamente las escaleras. Cada paso producía un sonido, y cada sonido hacía que Lily se estremeciera.

–Ven conmigo, pequeña, si estás por aquí escondida en alguna parte –llamó Bellatrix con su voz de bruja–. Prometo que seré buena. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mostrarme tu lindo rostro y contarme todo sobre nuestro amigo en común, Severus. Incluso podemos hacer un traro, si te comportas como una buena chica y haces lo que te digo.

Había llegado al segundo piso. Lily pudo ver su sombra, que pasaba la puerta del baño, y lanzó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar a la bruja adentrándose más en el pasillo. Pero entonces pegó un salto, al escuchar como Bellatrix pateaba una de las puertas para abrirla.

El corazón de Lily latía desbocado.

_Así que… así es como va a ser. Revisará sistemáticamente cada habitación, hasta que llegue aquí. Entonces será mi final_.

Se había quedado sin planes ni ideas. Sabía que estaría acabada si Bellatrix la encontraba. Lily no era una luchadora. A dura penas podría enfrentarse a un duelista habilidoso, incluso si contara con su varita. Bellatrix, por otro lado, tenía fama de ser una luchadora experta… por no decir, despiadada.

Lily contuvo el aliento y esperó a que la siguiente puerta de los dormitorios se abriera violentamente o que el picaporte del baño girara. Pero escuchó algo completamente diferente.

–Bellatrix –dijo una profunda voz de hombre–. ¡Qué encantadora sorpresa!

_Severus_, suspiró Lily para sí misma. _Nunca había estado tan feliz de escuchar tu voz._

Se agachó y espió por la cerradura de la puerta, para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Severus había aparecido detrás de Bellatrix, que estaba muy cerca de la puerta del baño. Al parecer, había evitado por muy poco que abriera la puerta y la descubriera.

–¡Snape! –escuchó Lily que exclamaba Bellatrix–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Tentado como estoy a admitir que iba a hacerte la misma pregunta, considerando que es mi casa en la que has entrado, sería descortés de mi parte no responderte primero –replicó, con la calma propia de un monje budista–. Estoy aquí porque fui alertado de la presencia de un visitante indeseado, que estaba intentando irrumpir en mi casa. Siempre has sido una experta deshaciendo hechizos protectores, no importa lo que tu prolongada estadía en Azkaban pueda sugerir, pero creo que te has olvidado uno esta vez. ¿Has visto el símbolo con forma de ojo en el suelo tras la puerta? Si alguien lo atraviesa sin mi permiso, lo sabré.

–¡El ojo de Horus! –gruñó Bellatrix–. ¡Debería haberlo sabido!

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías a visitarme? –continuó Severus, su voz llena fría burla–. No deberías colarte como una rata por mí, más allá de lo mucho que te parezcas a esas desagradables alimañas.

–¡Guarda tus estúpidos insultos para alguien que los merezca, Snape! No vine aquí para verte. ¡Vine aquí para desenmascararte!

–¿Desenmascararme? –dijo Severus suavemente–. ¿Y qué significa eso, mi querida Bellatrix? Espero que no sea tu idea de un avance romántico, porque acabo de almorzar, y suelo marearme mucho al pensar en cosas repulsivas y desagradables.

–¡No seas ridículo! –rugió Bellatrix–. Lo sé todo sobre ti y tus planes secretos. ¿Dónde está la chica, Snape?

–¿Qué chica? –preguntó Snape.

Su voz se mantenía increíblemente calmada.

–La chica con la que te vieron la otra noche en el patio de juegos cerca de aquí –continuó maliciosamente–. Y por favor, no te molestes en negarlo. Te vieron. Dejaste esta casa alrededor de medianoche con una mujer joven no identificada, dieron una vuelta por el vecindario y luego volvieron aquí. No se vio que la mujer abandonara la casa, así que supongo que la encontraré por aquí. Ya he hallado bastantes pruebas de que ha estado aquí… La cama deshecha, por ejemplo, ya dice mucho. Dime, Snape, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí, cuando se supone que deberías estar en Hogwarts, como nuestro Señor te ordenó? ¿Y quién es la mujer que evidentemente estás escondiendo aquí? ¿Una de las amigas de Potter, quizás?

Un breve momento de silencio siguió a la pregunta de Bellatrix. El corazón de Lily estaba latiendo con tanta rapidez que temía que la bruja pudiera escucharlo a través de la puerta.

–Así que –comenzó Severus, tan fríamente como siempre–, en lugar de estar haciendo lo que sea que el Señor Tenebroso te haya ordenado… lo cual, a pensar de tu ahora evidente incompetencia, debe ser algo importante y valioso, al menos en el sentido más amplio de la palabra… has estado perdiendo tu valioso tiempo siguiéndome o haciendo guardia tras mi puerta. No estoy seguro si debería preocuparme o sentirme alagado por esta insana fascinación que pareces tener por mí y mi vida privada. Nunca respondiste si esto era un abierto (y desagradable) intento de seducción.

–¡No fui yo la que te vio! –protestó Bellatrix–. ¡Fue un muchachito llamado Gavin Burke, quien seguramente será recompensado en un futuro por ser el hombre que me ayudó a desenmascarar al traidor más repugnante y artero que logró colarse en el grupo de confianza de nuestro Señor! Es uno de los hombres a los que les ordené que te siguieran, luego de que me enteré que salías del castillo con frecuencia desde enero. La misma Alecto Carrow me lo dijo hace unas semanas e inmediatamente comencé a sospechar. De modo que reuní un prometedor grupo de futuros Mortífagos y les dije que te mantuvieran vigilado, por si estaba en lo correcto. Y lo estaba, ¿no es cierto? Burke te atrapó paseando en el medio de la noche con una joven mujer, y algo me dice que se trata de alguien de quien el Señor Tenebroso querría tener más información.

–Realmente tienes mucho tiempo libre, ¿no es verdad? –replicó Severus con aburrimiento–. Si emplearas al menos una fracción del tiempo que pierdes con tus delirios en hacer algo útil, no te hubiera llevada casi un año rastrear a un chico de diecisiete años.

–La chica –siseó Bellatrix–. ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está? ¿Y por qué la estás escondiendo? Es una amiga de Potter, ¿no es verdad? ¿O Potter mismo, disfrazado?

–Muchas gracias por esa desagradable imagen de un travestido Niño Que Vivió –dijo Severus, su voz llena del más puro desprecio–. No es que sea de tu incumbencia… He estado viniendo aquí una o dos veces por semana y he tenido compañía femenina en esta casa. Pero la mujer en cuestión no vive aquí y ciertamente no la estoy escondiendo de nadie. Es mi novia.

–¡Oh, por favor! –dijo Bellatrix con una risa burlona–. ¿Tú, con una mujer? ¿Qué clase de mujer se rebajaría de esa forma dejando que la miraras siquiera?

–Una clase de mujer atractiva e inteligente, de hecho. He tenido varias mujeres en mi vida en los últimos quince años, pero supongo que no puedes saberlo; te perdiste muchas cosas mientras estabas lejos. Ya sabes, en _Azkaban_.

Bellatrix rechinaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que Lily era capaz de escucharla a través de la puerta.

–Muy bien –dijo fríamente–. Supongamos que te creo. ¿Quién es esta misteriosa mujer sin pretensiones? Me gustaría intercambiar un par de palabras con ella, de todas formas.

–Su identidad –dijo Severus–, no es de tu incumbencia. Tengo permiso de mantener mis relaciones personales en privado.

–¡No si estás mintiéndole al Señor! –gritó ella.

–No le he mentido a nadie –replicó Severus, con tranquilidad–. No he compartido con los Carrow información innecesaria sobre mi relación con esta mujer, simplemente porque es irrelevante para ellos. El Señor Tenebroso tampoco tiene interés en mi vida personal. No he cometido ningún crimen contra él. Ni lo he desobedecido, ni he descuidado las tareas que me ha asignado.

–Ya veo. Entonces no te molestaría que le contara sobre esto, ¿verdad?

–¿Contarle qué? ¿Que he estado viniendo aquí en mi tiempo libre para relajarme y fornicar, y que eso, de alguna manera, pone su reinado en peligro? Por favor, cuéntaselo. Ambos sabemos cuánto disfruta que lo molesten con falsas alarmas y anuncios sin importancia, con su agenda apretada y su mal temperamento. Me encantaría ver su cara cuando lo interrumpas sólo para decirle que Severus Snape tiene una novia.

Un silencio escalofriante flotó entre ellos por unos momentos. Claramente, Bellatrix se estaba quedando sin argumentos.

–¿Cómo puedo estar segura que no tiene nada que ver con Potter? –gruñó–. ¡No me sorprendería que fuera él a quien estás escondiendo aquí! ¡Y tengo esto!

Lily volvió a espiar a través de la cerradura, y gimió en silencio con desesperación. Bellatrix sostenía con su dedo índice el sostén de encaje púrpura de Lily frente a la nariz de Severus, con una sonrisa de triunfo.

–Lo siento mucho, pero me has confundido –dijo Severus, sin siquiera pestañear–. ¿Potter usa ropa interior de mujer?

–Es evidencia. ¡Evidencia! –dijo Bellatrix con brusquedad–. ¡Esto prueba que ha habido una mujer aquí!

–Lo cual recuerdo haber admitido hace sólo un momento –replicó Snape–. Ahora bien, a menos que puedas establecer alguna conexión lógica entre Potter y esta prenda, no tienes ningún motivo para acusarme de nada. Yo, por otro lado, tengo un motivo para cuestionar tu lealtad hacia el Señor Tenebroso y, a diferencia de ti, tengo pruebas para respaldar mi acusación. Jamás pensé que serías la primera en desobedecer a tu amo, Bellatrix.

–_¿Desobedecerlo? _–dijo Bellatrix con estridencia, consternada–. _¿Yo?_

–Sí, tú. ¿No acabas de confesar que has estado complotando en mi contra sin contárselo primero a él y que has estado manejando tropas propias a sus espaldas? ¿No te ha prohibido el Señor Tenebroso actuar por tu cuenta sin su consentimiento, sin pedir su permiso, o informarle siquiera de tus planes?

–¡Lo hice por él! –protestó–. ¡Y no tengo mis propias tropas! ¡Sólo era un grupo de muchachitos inútiles que no tenían nada mejor que hacer!

–Es irrelevante –dijo él–. Cuéntaselo, si eso es lo que quieres. De hecho, te animo a hacerlo. Cuéntale tu estúpido cuento y hazle saber que desobedeciste sus deseos. Veamos lo que pasa. Veamos quién es su favorito una vez que te hayas puesto completamente en ridículo frente a él. Jamás te he derrotado en este juego con más facilidad.

Bellatrix hizo una mueca, evidentemente comprendiendo que Severus la había arrinconado. Por un momento, se vio como una fiera embravecida, lista para atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero al final, tan sólo soltó un gruñido, en señal de sumisión.

Severus sonrió con malicia. Había ganado.

De pronto, la mueca se desvaneció del rostro de Bellatrix, convirtiéndose en una sonrisa maliciosa. Miró hacia la puerta del baño; Lily se apartó inmediatamente de la cerradura.

–Muy bien, _Severus _–escuchó que decía Bellatrix–. Te dejaré en paz, como quieres. Pero primero… ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

* * *

><p><em>1905/2012 9:14 p.m._


	20. Demasiado cerca

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a __**Paladium**__, __**Cristina**__, __**bloodsuking**__, __**Druida**__, __**hinatauchiha82**__, __**Leixandra **__**Aymar**__, __**BlackCherryBlood**__ y __**J. **__**S. **__**Armstrong**__._

_¡A leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: Demasiado cerca.<strong>

–No, no puedes –dijo Severus, interponiéndose en el camino de Bellatrix antes de que pudiera llegar al baño.

Le dirigió una indiferente mirada de desdén, poniendo mucho cuidado en no dejar ver sus miedos. Sabía que la única posibilidad de salir bien parado de aquella situación era actuar con normalidad y despreocupación. Si Bellatrix llegaba a ver el más mínimo rastro de inseguridad en sus ojos, sabría inmediatamente que estaba ocultando algo.

No era una tarea sencilla; ni siquiera para Severus Snape, que había pasando más de la mitad de su vida fingiendo ser algo que no era. Por dentro, temblaba aterrorizado, temiendo que Bellatrix pudiera encontrar a Lily y él la perdiera una vez más. Por eso era tan importante que disfrazara su temor de indiferencia, tan bien como pudiera.

–Ya me has hecho perder demasiado tiempo –continuó con desgana–. A pesar de lo mucho que disfruto ver como te humillas de esta forma, te recomiendo que tomes lo que queda de tu dignidad y te vayas antes de que hagas más el ridículo. Esto se está volviendo demasiado embarazoso, incluso como mero espectador.

Los ojos de Bellatrix brillaron, pero pronto recuperó su sonrisa desafiante.

–¿Cuál es el problema, Snape? –preguntó burlonamente–. ¿Si realmente no tienes nada que ocultar, por qué no dejas que entre al baño?

–Porque te detesto, y me produce un enorme placer negarte las cosas que quieres. ¿Te parece suficiente razón? –replicó fríamente.

La sonrisa maliciosa de Bellatrix se amplió ligeramente.

–No –dijo simplemente.

Y antes de que Severus pudiera impedirlo, lo apartó de un empujón y abrió la puerta del baño, empujándola con fuerza con un brazo. Severus aferró inmediatamente su varita (que había mantenido oculta dentro de su manga), listo para defender a Lily por todos los medios posibles.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambos, la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista una habitación vacía. No había rastro de Lily.

Suspirando aliviado por dentro, Severus aflojó la presión alrededor de su varita, todavía oculta, concentrado en conservar una apariencia de calma y aburrimiento, mientras Bellatrix, anonadada, contemplaba la habitación vacía y abría y cerraba la boca como un pez.

–Sí, Bellatrix, esto es un baño –dijo Severus sarcásticamente, luego de un momento de frío silencio–. Donde se lleva a cabo la higiene… Aunque es evidente que has olvidado el significado de esa palabra durante tus vacaciones en Azkaban. ¿No se te da mucho por bañarte estos días, verdad? Lo sé por como se ve tu cabello… y como huele, por cierto.

–¡No me hables de higiene, piojoso roñoso! –chilló.

Severus sonrió con malicia. Sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer para molestar a una persona tan presumida como Bellatrix.

–Si me permites preguntar, ¿qué exactamente esperabas encontrar aquí, Bella? –preguntó Severus suavemente.

Bellatrix le lanzó una mirada despectiva, pero era evidente que no lo sabía.

_Así que, en otras palabras, no ha visto a Lily_, concluyó Severus, y sonrió. _Lily está a salvo, por ahora._

El rostro de Bellatrix se había vuelto púrpura. Enseñó los dientes, luciendo como una hiena furiosa. Apuntó con la varita a su garganta.

–¡Sé que estás ocultando algo, Snape! –siseó–. ¡Sé que eres un mentiroso y un traidor, y algún día haré que todos sepan quién eres en realidad! ¡Te sales con la tuya esta vez, pero créeme cuando que te digo que, tarde o temprano, llegará el día en que te arrepientas de haberme conocido!

–Me temo, mi querida Bella, que ese día llegó hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Y el sentimiento dura hasta el día de hoy –replicó Severus fríamente–. Y yo bajaría mi varita, si fuera tú. Eres una estúpida, desquiciada, incompetente y demasiado pagada de ti misma, Bellatrix. Pero seguramente no eres tan idiota como para pensar que puedes amenazarme de esta forma sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia.

Bajó la varita, su rostro contorsionado en una mueca.

–Ahora, ¿por qué no haces la primera cosa útil del día y te echas a la calle como la basura que en realidad eres? –continuó Severus, sin dejar de sonreír con suficiencia a la furiosa Bellatrix–. A menos que me des el privilegio de hacer los honores. La verdad es que no me importaría.

Bellatrix entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió una mirada asesina, apretando las manos fuertemente en puños. Lucía tan alterada que Severus pensó que podría comenzar a salirle espuma por la boca en cualquier momento.

–Te estoy vigilando, Snape. ¡No lo olvides! –gruñó.

Se giró dramáticamente, dándole la espalda, y bajó las escaleras, destrozando toda la decoración que encontraba al alcance de su mano mientras llegaba a la puerta.

Severus esperó varios minutos antes de bajar las escaleras y asegurar la puerta con nuevos hechizos protectores. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, luego de aquel aterrador encuentro. Los síntomas de pánico llegaban a él en forma retrospectiva, puesto que no había podido demostrar el terror que lo consumía mientras enfrentaba a Bellatrix. Luego recorrió la casa en busca de hechizos de detección o alguna otra maldición que Bellatrix pudiera haber dejando; se sintió aliviado de no encontrar ninguno. Y sólo entonces, ni un momento antes, se atrevió por primera vez a pronunciar el nombre de Lily.

–¡Lily! –gritó, ya que no tenía la menor idea de dónde podía estar–. ¡Lily! ¿Estás aquí?

No hubo respuesta. Severus registró cada una de las habitaciones, buscando su posible escondite, pero fue en vano. Se preguntó si habría tenido la posibilidad de abandonar la casa antes de que él llegara.

En algún momento de su búsqueda infructuosa, comprendió de pronto lo cerca que había estado de matar a Bellatrix Lestrange. Si hubiera descubierto a Lily, no habría tenido otra opción más que eliminarla. Su prioridad en aquel momento era mantener a Lily sana y salva. Lo segundo en la lista era mantener su fachada y hacer que el resto del mundo continuara pensando que era un leal sirviente del Señor Tenebroso, tanto tiempo como a Potter le llevara derrotar a Voldemort. Bellatrix podría haber arruinado todo en tan sólo segundos.

A pesar de lo mucho que Severus detestaba a Bellatrix, y a pesar de creer firmemente que el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor sin ella, pensar en manchar sus manos con su sangre lo hacía estremecer. Severus había sido parte de muchos asesinatos, siendo testigo de ellos sin hacer nada para evitarlos, y había herido a varios enemigos. Pero nunca había matado a nadie en su vida, además de a Dumbledore. Se sorprendió por la repugnancia que sintió al pensar en asesinar a un enemigo tan despreciable como Bellatrix, porque se consideraba a sí mismo un asqueroso y despiadado asesino, incapaz de sentir piedad o tener honor en un momento como ese.

No estaba seguro si debía considerar aquello como una debilidad o como una prueba de que era mejor hombre de lo que creía.

De todas formas, se alegraba de no haber tenido que derramar la sangre de Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange no era una persona que podía simplemente desaparecer sin que su inexplicable ausencia llamara la atención. Tarde o temprano alguien la buscaría, y siguiendo las pistas, algún seguidor del Señor Tenebroso podría dar con Severus… y con Lily.

Al no poder encontrar a Lily dentro de la casa, Severus decidió dirigirse al exterior, con la esperanza de encontrarla cerca, ilesa. Justo cuando estaba por salir, comenzó a escuchar un golpeteo, débil pero frenético. Siguiendo aquel sonido, llegó hasta la puerta trasera. Tomó su varita y abrió la puerta con cautela.

–¡Lily!

Suspiró aliviado, feliz de verla con vida. Pero su alivio desapareció, convirtiéndose en confusión, cuando se dio cuenta del estado en que se encontraba.

Lily estaba parada bajo la lluvia. Tan sólo una toalla (además de hojas marrones y embarradas, y pequeñas ramitas, que se adherían a su piel desnuda) cubría su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban ligeramente azulados. Y sus piernas desnudas estaban cubiertas de lodo y sangre. No obstante, parecía estar más molesta que lastimada o alterada; entró rápidamente sin decirle una palabra al confundido Severus. Él cerró la puerta y la siguió hasta la sala de estar, donde ella se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá, como si nada raro hubiera sucedido aquella tarde.

–No es que lleve una lista de todas las cosas estúpidas y molestas que me han obligado a hacer a lo largo de toda mi vida –comenzó, frunciendo en entrecejo–. Pero si lo hiciera, estoy segura que salir por la ventana, semi-desnuda, en un día tan frío como éste, y luego saltar del tejado para aterrizar en el suelo embarrado, aún semi-denuda, fácilmente entraría en el _top ten_.

–¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Severus.

–Lo que acabo de describirte –replicó Lily bruscamente–. Bellatrix se estaba acercando, de modo que salté por la ventana del baño. Por cierto, déjame decirte que no es tan divertido como parece. Me lastimé la rodilla al caer al suelo.

Señaló el corte que tenía en la pierna y que aún sangraba. Parecía extrañamente indiferente al hecho de que acababa de escapar por muy poco a una muerte segura y a una posible tortura.

–Creo que respetaré el clisé de la mujer inglesa y me prepararé una taza –dijo suavemente, en tono de cotilleo, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

–¡Lily! –gritó Severus, enfadado–. ¿No te das cuenta que estuviste a punto de morir hace sólo un momento?

Ella parpadeó varias veces. No fue hasta entonces que Severus notó que sus manos estaban temblando y que había una mirada asustada y frágil en sus ojos de cervatillo.

–Sí. Estuve a punto de morir, ¿verdad? –dijo, como si cayera por primera vez en la cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Y antes de que Severus se diera cuenta, se echó sobre él, aún temblando de frío y miedo. Severus cerró sus brazos a su alrededor, dejándola quedarse allí por un buen tiempo. Luego se quitó la capa y la envolvió en su cuerpo semi-desnudo.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó suavemente, llevándola nuevamente hacia el sofá.

Lily asintió, tragándose el miedo.

–Estoy bien, salvo por mi rodilla –replicó–. ¿Me vio?

Severus sacudió la cabeza.

–No. Sospecha algo, pero creo que se fue pensando que se había equivocado. Creo que se creyó la excusa que le di. Sé que no va a darse por vencida, pero estoy seguro que no se lo dirá a su amo antes de tener pruebas que respalden su acusación. Por el momento, no tiene ninguna.

–Además de eso –dijo Lily, señalando su mano derecha.

Fue en ese trágico momento que Severus se dio cuenta que aún sostenía la ropa interior de Lily, que Bellatrix le había arrojado furiosa en algún momento de su conversación. Nervioso, dejó caer la prenda al suelo como si le quemara y contempló el techo mientras Lily la recogía.

–Es mi culpa –gimió, bajando la cabeza, avergonzada–. Me advertiste que no debía salir, pero lo hice de todas formas.

–No te preocupes por eso ahora. Lo hecho, hecho está; no podemos cambiarlo –dijo Severus, caminando nerviosamente por la sala de estar, intentando pensar en un nuevo plan. En algún momento, el corte que Lily tenía en la rodilla llamó su atención. Se veía bastante mal–. Déjame ayudarte con eso –dijo.

Fue a la cocina para tomar unas hierbas medicinales. Luego se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

–Gracias –dijo Lily, extendiendo la pierna sobre su regazo.

Por varios minutos (tensos minutos), ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Severus se concentró en limpiar y curar la herida con las hierbas, intentando no pensar demasiado en cómo se sentía tocar la piel desnuda de Lily. Tenía muchas cosas importantes en las que pensar como para distraerse por el estado de desnudez de Lily.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Sev? –preguntó Lily, cansada.

–Tendremos que moverte.

–¿Adónde? –preguntó ella angustiada, mirándolo intensamente con sus ojos verde esmeralda–. Dijo que tenía gente siguiéndote. Ningún lugar será menos peligroso que éste, si sigues viniendo a visitarme. Volverá a encontrarme, tarde o temprano. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es seguirte, y entonces ambos estaremos acabados.

–Ya lo sé–replicó Severus sombríamente, mientras intentaba desesperadamente pensar en un nuevo refugio para ella.

Lily tenía razón; no podría esconderla en algún lado y continuar atendiendo sus necesidades diarias sin correr el riesgo de llevar a Bellatrix hasta ella. Y carecía completamente de amigos leales o aliados confiables que pudieran cuidar de Lily en su lugar. No tenía idea de qué hacer.

–No quiero ser una carga –dijo Lily, mordiéndose el labio–. Y no puedo permitir que te pase algo malo por mi culpa. Quizás sería mejor que me fuera y…

–Ya basta, Lily –Severus suspiró–. Sabes que no dejaré que te vayas sola. Es mi responsabilidad y mi deseo mantenerte a salvo, y se acabó. Si tan sólo pudiera estar contigo para protegerte sin tener que dejar mi puesto en Hogwarts…

–¿Qué hay de Hogsmeade? ¿Qué pasa si me escondo allí? –sugirió Lily–. Podrías visitarme todos los días sin levantar sospechas.

–No –dijo Severus, sacudiendo la cabeza–. El pueblo está lleno de Carroñeros y Mortífagos, y todas las casas están siendo vigiladas. Te encontrarían al instante.

–Eres el Director de Hogwarts y un Mortífago de alto rango –señaló Lily–. ¿No puedes reservar una casa en Hogsmeade para tu uso personal? Podrías decir que sólo necesitas un lugar con privacidad y tranquilidad para relajarte. Tienes la autoridad para hacer eso, ¿no?

–Cierto. Pero Bellatrix sospecharía –replicó–. No estaría tranquila hasta haber registrado la casa. No hay ningún lugar privado al que pueda ir sin que desconfíe, además de mi despacho y mi dormitorio.

El silencio flotó entre ellos por un momento, mientras ambos intentaban desesperadamente hallar una solución para su problema.

–Entonces, ¿qué hay de tu dormitorio? –preguntó Lily de repente–. Es lo suficientemente privado, ¿no? ¿No podría quedarme allí?

Severus se rascó la cabeza. Al principio, la idea parecía ridícula, pero cuánto más pensaba en ello, más sentido le veía.

–Tengo el control total de mi recámara –dijo–. Está perfectamente resguardada contra visitantes indeseados. Nadie puede entrar a la habitación sin mi permiso… Ni siquiera los elfos domésticos o los fantasmas del castillo.

–Estarías allí para ayudarme y no tendrías que abandonar el castillo. Bellatrix no sospecharía nada.

–No puedo creer que lo estemos considerando como una posibilidad –dijo Severus, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Hogwarts es la boca del lobo. Lo manejan dos de los Mortífagos más despiadados que conozco y está custodiado por una legión de sirvientes del Señor Tenebroso.

–¿Pero tenemos opción? –preguntó Lily–. Severus, es el único lugar donde podemos estar juntos sin ponernos mutuamente en peligro. De otra forma, tendremos que separarnos.

Severus sopesó aquella idea por un momento. No podía soportar la idea de separarse de Lily… No sólo por su loco amor por ella, sino porque temía que Lily no sobreviviera en el mundo exterior sin su protección.

–Tienes razón –dijo finalmente–. Como una solución temporal, es lo mejor que se me ocurre. Deberás permanecer en Hogwarts hasta el solsticio de verano. En este momento, el lugar más seguro para ti es a mi lado.

Sonó muy ridículo y pomposo cuando lo dijo en voz alta, pero hizo que Lily sonriera.

De repente, Lily comenzó a reír sin hacer ruido. Era una risa pura, honesta, alegre, pero era el sonido hueco de una persona exhausta y aterrada, que ha sobrepasado el punto de tener reacciones normales en situaciones horribles y desesperadas.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Severus, todavía curando la herida que Lily tenía en la pierna.

–La forma en que le hablaste a Bellatrix –replicó–. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vi y supongo que ha cambiado, pero todavía me acuerdo de ella como la chica altanera de Slytherin que solía darle órdenes a todos como si el mundo entero le perteneciera. Recuerdo lo molesto que era ver como cada chico se postraba a sus pies, sólo porque era rica y hermosa, a pesar de ser una persona malvada, sin corazón y egocéntrica que no respetaba a nadie. No puedo decir lo mucho que disfruté escuchar como la humillabas con tanta facilidad. Creo que nunca la he visto sufrir de esa manera.

Los pensamientos de Severus volaron hacia el pasado lejano, mientras intentaba recordar el día que había conocido a Bellatrix Lestrange por primera vez. Ella tenía varios años más que él, pero habían congeniado bastante bien, de todas formas; ambos pertenecían al mismo grupo de amigos y estaban unidos por la fascinación compartida por las Artes Oscuras… y la creciente aversión por todo lo relacionado con los _muggles. _

En un principio, Severus no había sido tan inmune a sus encantos como lo era ahora. Como todos los demás, él también pensaba que era encantadora, y deseaba secretamente su atención y aprobación. Pero su atracción por ella había desaparecido rápidamente cuando descubrió lo que realmente había detrás de su cara bonita. Bellatrix podía ser despampanante, inteligente y poderosa, pero también era odiosa, arrogante, superficial, desagradable y malvada… Todos rasgos que a Severus le resultaban en lo absoluto atractivos. Ella despreciaba abiertamente a todos los _muggles _e hijos de _muggles_, a la gente enferma y desafortunada, mestizos, personas poco atractivas, docentes, a la gran mayoría del reino animal… Cualquiera que la hubiera disgustado de alguna manera. Era el compendio de todo lo que Severus odiaba de una persona… Muy parecida a James Potter, sólo que peor.

–Bellatrix Lestrange –comenzó–, es una combinación encantadora entre una niña consentida y una anguila chupa sangre. Durante todos los años que tuve el placer de estar atado a su insoportable presencia, llegué a la conclusión de que es una persona sádica, desquiciada, engreída y arrogante, cuya vanidad y fanatismo creció hasta opacar el brillo que, admito, tuvo alguna vez. Cree que aún es la misma niña de dieciséis años que fue en su juventud y espera que se le consienta cada uno de sus caprichos, sólo porque hubo un tiempo en que conseguía todo lo que quería debido a su riqueza y su apariencia. Hay algo de verdad en eso, porque, en cierta forma, no ha cambiado nada en casi treinta años. La edad no le ha aportado ninguna sabiduría. Al contrario, si es que es posible, los años la han vuelto más desquiciada y más infantil. Si algún poder superior me otorgara la posibilidad única de liberar al mundo de las ratas infectadas de ántrax o de liberarlo de la Señora Bellatrix Lestrange, le haría un favor más grande al mundo si salvara a las ratas.

–Es muy diferente a ti, entonces –dijo Lily en voz baja.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en el borde de sus labios. Severus enarcó una ceja.

–¿De veras? ¿En qué, específicamente? –preguntó.

–Claramente no eres la misma persona que a los dieciséis años –replicó Lily, enigmáticamente.

Severus frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro si Lily lo había dicho como un insulto o como un cumplido.

–No. Supongo que no –respondió escuetamente, concentrándose en curar la pierna de Lily y olvidando lo que había dicho.

–Listo. Ya está –dijo, una vez que la herida que Lily tenía en la pierna estuvo completamente curada–. Ahora ve arriba y empaca tus cosas. Toma lo mínimo indispensable, pero llévate todo lo que traías cuando llegaste aquí. Mientras, me ocuparé de borrar todas las señales de tu estadía aquí. Debemos irnos tan pronto como el sol se ponga.

Lily asintió y se encaminó a las escaleras. Había subido la mitad cuando se detuvo, giró y volvió hasta él.

–Severus… –comenzó, vacilante–. Antes de que nos vayamos, quería disculparme por la forma en que te he tratado.

Severus parpadeó, confundido.

–¿Cuándo? ¿Te refieres a ahora? –preguntó.

–En general –dijo Lily, encogiéndose de hombros, incómoda. Suspiró–. Siempre.

Severus aún no comprendía lo que quería decir.

–No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Lily –respondió de todas formas, a pesar de no estar muy seguro a qué se estaba refiriendo–. Has sido increíblemente amable conmigo… Mucho más amable de lo que ha sido cualquier otra persona en toda mi vida.

–Bueno, lo siento, Sev. Pero no creo que tu vida tenga muchos ejemplos de amabilidad para poder comparar –replicó Lily secamente–. Teniendo en cuenta lo que me contaste la otra noche, no me sorprendería si la lechuza que orinó sobre nuestro desayuno en tercer año fuera una de las tres personas más amables que conociste en tu vida.

Severus frunció el entrecejo. De hecho, era verdad que se había sentido lastimado e insultado por Lily muchas veces, pero todo el dolor que podía haber sentido gracias a ella no significaba nada en relación a la felicidad que le había dado a su vida.

Si la expresión "luz de mi vida" no hubiera perdido el sentido al ser utilizada tantas veces ya, habrían sido exactamente las palabras que Severus hubiera escogido para describirla. Lily siempre había sido la fuente principal de felicidad, anhelo e inspiración en su vida. A pesar de lo mucho que había sufrido por ella, nunca se había arrepentido de tenerla en su corazón, ni siquiera en los momentos más oscuros y desesperados. De hecho, le resultaba muy difícil imaginarse su vida sin ella. Felicidad, amor, dicha, sólo serían palabras sin sentido para él si no pudiera relacionarlas con Lily.

–Nunca me has hecho ningún daño, y has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido jamás –replicó, teniendo cuidado de no mostrar demasiada emoción en sus palabras, para evitarle el momento incómodo–. Es más amabilidad de la que podría pedir.

–He sido desalmada y maliciosa, y te dejé de lado cuando más me necesitabas –dijo Lily.

–Y yo me uní a los Mortífagos. No puedes competir conmigo en esto –replicó Severus.

–Lo digo en serio, Sev.

Lo miró, sus ojos llenos de remordimiento. Severus no sabía si estaba pidiendo que la perdonara o si sólo quería que supiera que entendía que se había equivocado y que estaba arrepentida por ello. Ni siquiera sentía que ella le debiera una disculpa.

–Actuaste como cualquier ser humano –dijo–. Hiciste lo que sentiste que era correcto en ese momento. No fue tu culpa que terminara cometiendo el peor error de mi vida; aún cuando haya afirmado que así era, como el bastardo desagradecido que soy. No me debes más amabilidad de la que ya me has dado, porque no merezco nada de todo eso. Créeme, Lily, sólo pienso cosas buenas de ti.

Apartó el rostro de ella, temiendo que la conversación se desviara hacia el único tema que sabía que ninguno de los dos quería tratar. Lo último que necesitaban era otro momento incómodo en el que quedara establecido que 1) su corazón, triste y lamentable, le pertenecía por completo a ella y nada más que a ella, y 2) a ella no le importaba.

–Todavía siento que he arruinado tu vida.

Suavizó sus palabras soltando una risa seca y desprovista de humor, pero era evidente que lo decía en serio.

–Bueno, no lo has hecho –replicó. _Lo he hecho yo mismo_–. Y eso es todo, lo aceptes o no.

Lily le dirigió una sonrisa triste antes de alejarse de él. Una vez más, Severus sintió que se estaba compadeciendo de él, y que no lo merecía.

–No tienes que tener tanta empatía todo el tiempo –dijo, sabiendo que Lily siempre insistía en sentir como propio el dolor de los demás–. No es tu trabajo cargar sobre tus hombros el peso de mundo entero, ¿sabes?

–Tampoco es el tuyo –replicó, mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

Él sopesó sus palabras con cuidado antes de responder.

–Sí, lo es –dijo.

* * *

><p><em>0906/2012 6:53 p.m._


	21. Vuelo en la noche

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Nortia**, **BlackCherryBlood**, **Paladium**, **J.** **S.** **Armstrong**, **Cristina** y **Herla-King**.

Y gracias por la paciencia. Lamento estar tardando en subir los capítulos. Podría darles todos mis motivos, que son buenos, pero no es cuestión de aburrirlos. Sin embargo, si bien no prometo nada, creo que pronto podré comenzar a subir un poco más rápido. Así que bueno, los dejo con el capítulo, que espero les guste, e intentaré darme prisa con el siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21: Vuelo en la noche.<strong>

–¿Lista? –preguntó Severus.

Lily asintió. Había hecho exactamente lo que Severus le había dicho; había corrido a la habitación, se había vestido y había tomado un par de cosas que supuso necesitaría en Hogwarts, llenando los bolsillos de su abrigos con su cepillo de dientes, su varita, uno de los camisones de Eileen y varias prendas de ropa interior, antes de bajar las escaleras. Mientras tanto, Severus había ido a cada habitación y destruido toda evidencia que pudiera sugerir que alguien, además de sí mismo, había estado viviendo bajo ese techo, dejando el lugar tan vacío y falto de vida como había estado antes de que ella llegara. Aun así, debieron esperar un par de horas a que anocheciera, ya que Severus afirmaba que sería demasiado peligroso para ella intentar entrar en Hogwarts mientras fuera de día.

Ahora que finalmente salían, Lily le echó una última mirada a la habitación y se sintió extrañamente nostálgica. A pesar de lo frustrante que había sido estar encerrada dentro de esa casa fría y decadente por tantos meses, comenzaba a sentirla como su propio hogar… Un hogar que probablemente no volvería a ver jamás. Había sido casi como un amigo para ella, pero ahora, de improviso, debía dejarlo para siempre.

–Voy a extrañar este lugar –dijo, suspirando melancólicamente, pasando la mano por la defensa de la escalera.

–¿Estás completamente segura de no haber olvidado ninguna de tus cosas? –preguntó Severus, solemne, acomodándose su capa negra sobre los hombros–. No quiero dejar ningún rastro de ti que Bellatrix pueda encontrar si decide volver. No debe haber nada que le indiqué que has estado ocultándote aquí.

–Sí, estoy segura. Me llevo todo lo que traía conmigo. Tengo puesta mi ropa debajo de ésta y todo lo otro que tengo está en mis bolsillos –replicó Lily, señalando su abrigo.

–Bien –dijo Severus–. Eso es todo, entonces. Vámonos a Hogwarts.

Posó suavemente una mano sobre su hombro y su otra mano alrededor de su cintura, teniendo cuidado de no sostenerla más cerca de lo necesario.

Lily deseó en secreto que la sostuviera más fuerte.

-:-:-:-:-

Segundos más tarde, Lily y Severus aparecieron en la cima de una colina ventosa, cerca del límite del bosque. El paisaje era inconfundiblemente escocés, pero Lily no estaba segura de dónde se encontraban. Observó la franja estrecha y blanquecina del lado oeste del horizonte, donde el sol acababa de ponerse, pero no fue capaz de divisar Hogwarts.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó, girando sobre sus talones y presionando su cabello contra sus hombros para evitar que se enredara por el fuerte viento.

–Estamos en el extremo sur del Bosque Prohibido, a casi quince millas de Hogwarts –replicó Severus, mirando con decisión al cielo negro que se recortaba tras los árboles–. Hubiera sido muy peligroso aparecer más cerca de Hogsmeade. El castillo, Hogsmeade y los terrenos que rodean al pueblo están bien protegidos contra visitantes no autorizados. El lugar ha sido maldecido. Cualquiera que se acerque demasiado a los terrenos luego del toque de queda, es inmediatamente apresado por los hombres del Señor Tenebroso.

–Entonces, ¿cómo entraré sin que lo noten? –preguntó Lily.

Prácticamente tenía que gritar para hacerse oír debido al viento.

–Volaremos –replicó Severus llanamente–. La maldición del toque de queda no nos afectará si no tocamos la tierra. La forma más segura de entrar al castillo es volar sobre el Bosque Prohibido directamente hasta mis aposentos, ocultos con un hechizo de invisibilidad.

–¿Volar? –dijo Lily con nerviosismo. Inmediatamente se puso pálida–. No, no. _Nonono. _¡Por favor, no me hagas volar! Le tengo un miedo terrible a las escobas, ¿recuerdas? ¿Primer año, lecciones de vuelo, yo siendo arrastrada a través del suelo embarrado para ser arrojada al lago por una escoba en mal funcionamiento? ¡Estuve a punto de ahogarme! ¡No me he subido a una escoba desde entonces!

Se estremeció al recordar su última experiencia sobre una escoba voladora… Había pasado dos semanas en la enfermería recobrándose de aquel accidente y luego de eso se había negado rotundamente a participar de otra clase de vuelo. Había mantenido los pies firmemente sobre el suelo desde entonces; prefería cualquier otro medio de transporte antes que las escobas.

–Sí, nunca me han gustado mucho las escobas, tampoco –dijo Severus distraídamente, mientras conjuraba un hechizo de invisibilidad alrededor de ambos–. Sólo sujétate fuerte y no tengas miedo.

Y con eso, tomó en brazos a Lily, que estaba desprevenida y, corriendo colina abajo, levantó vuelo.

Antes de que Lily pudiera comprender lo que sucedía, estaban volando en el aire, por encima de las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Lily gritó y rodeó el cuello de Severus con sus brazos, aferrándose a él como a un salvavidas, observando horrorizada mientras se elevaban cada vez más alto en el aire. Severus la cargaba como un Serafín, a pesar de que nada lo estaba sosteniendo.

Una vez que el susto inicial se hubo disipado, Lily (que aún se encontraba demasiado aturdida como para hacer preguntas válidas como "Ey, Severus. Parece que estás desafiando la gravedad. ¿Te importaría explicarme brevemente cómo, exactamente, es esto posible y por qué, si me permites preguntar, nunca se te ocurrió contarme sobre tu desvergonzado desdén por las leyes de la física?" o una versión más corta de la misma pregunta, como "¿Qué mierda está pasando?"), soltó una exclamación de júbilo. Había olvidado por completo cómo se sentía volar. La dejaba sin aliento. Por un momento, olvidó por completo dónde estaban, quiénes eran y por qué se había sentido tan asustada, y se concentró en el maravilloso sentimiento de ingravidez que le provocaba estar planeando a través del aire en los fuertes brazos de Severus.

Una vez que hubieron subido tanto que sus cabezas casi rozaban las nubes más bajas, dejaron de elevarse y comenzaron a avanzar a través del frío viento nocturno. Severus adoptó una posición vertical, estirando las piernas para poder ponerse de pie sobre una columna de aire, como si se tratara de algo sólido. Sin previo aviso, soltó las piernas de Lily, aunque mantuvo los brazos fuertemente sujetos alrededor de sus hombros. Ella gritó e inmediatamente rodeó su cuello con los brazos para evitar caer, casi dándole un codazo en el ojo por el pánico.

–Lily, me estás asfixiando y nos estás haciendo caer. A menos que quieras que muramos instantáneamente… _detente _–dijo Severus con tranquilidad–. Tan sólo baja los pies y camina. No caerás mientras yo te esté sosteniendo.

Muerta de miedo, pero conciente de que probablemente sería mejor hacer exactamente lo que Severus decía, bajó los pies con cuidado, sintiendo la nada, terrible e implacable, debajo de ellos. Bajó la mirada hacia los pies de Severus y soltó un grito ahogado; Severus no sólo estaba volando. Estaba caminando… No. Deslizándose a través del cielo. Y daba la impresión de que podría haberlo hecho con mucha más elegancia si Lily no lo hubiera estado arrastrando como a una bolsa de papas.

–¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó sin aliento.

No obtuvo respuesta de Severus, quien estaba muy ocupado intentando que se mantuviera derecha y avanzara por su cuenta.

–Camina –dijo simplemente.

Y eso fue lo hizo Lily. Dio valientemente un paso hacia adelante, luego otro. La sustancia sobre la que caminaba no parecía sólida. Era aire, simple y llanamente, pero cuando Lily dio un paso ligero y vivaz hacia delante, la gravedad pareció olvidar que ella existía. En lugar de caer, se deslizaba hacia adelante con cada paso que daba, como si estuviera patinando sobre un hielo brumoso.

–Eso es. Sólo camina y mantén tus ojos en el horizonte. Ayuda a mantener el equilibrio –dijo Severus, bajando su brazo derecho hasta su cintura mientras sujetaba su brazo con su brazo izquierdo, de modo que ambos pudieran caminar más fácilmente.

Ella estaba tan pegada contra su costado que podía escuchar como su pecho vibraba cuando hablaba y eso la hacía estremecerse más que el miedo a la muerte o el entusiasmo por el vuelo… Lo cual, pensaría más tarde, decía mucho sobre la forma en que había comenzado a sentirse con respecto a Severus, a pesar de que aún se negara a reconocer la verdad.

Se volvió más sencillo cuando dejó de estar asustada. Pronto caminar en el aire fue casi tan fácil como caminar en la tierra, de modo que dejó de concentrar toda su atención en el movimiento de sus pies y comenzó a observar el mundo que la rodeaba.

La noche era increíblemente hermosa. Había unos finísimos rastros de nubes sobre ellos, pero el cielo estaba prácticamente despejado y brillaba iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, que brillaba intensamente entre un mar de estrellas. La tierra debajo de ellos no era menos espectacular; el bosque, la colina y los terrenos iluminados por la luz de la luna parecían fotografías sacadas de un libro de historia, y el pueblo distante lucía como un manojo de piedras preciosas contra el negro horizonte.

La vista era increíble. Pero pronto Lily se encontró mirando a Severus.

Éste tenía la vista fija hacia delante, con una mirada solemne y concentrada en sus ojos negros, y la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro pálido y anguloso. Lily notó que nunca antes lo había visto tan atractivo, con la luz de la luna y el viento atrapado en su cabello negro, lucía tan audaz, tan decidido, tan fuerte, no había la más mínima falta de confianza en sus facciones. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo y el latido de su corazón a través de la tela de su ropa, y sintió una emoción con la que nunca podría haber competido la emoción por volar.

Tras varios minutos en los que Lily lo contemplaba embobada, Severus la miró de reojo, encontrándose con su mirada de adoración. Se puso nervioso. Se desconcentró y casi cayó (Lily soltó otro chillido), pero afortunadamente se las ingenió para recobrar el equilibrio y decidió no volver a mirar a Lily mientras estuvieran en el aire.

Casi una hora después, vieron las torres de Hogwarts emergiendo en el oscuro horizonte.

–¿No pueden vernos desde abajo? –preguntó Lily, mientras volaban a través del pueblo de Hogsmeade, que lucía deprimentemente sombrío y silencioso, incluso desde aquella altura.

–No, estamos a salvo –replicó Severus–. El hechizo de invisibilidad nos cubrirá. He viajado ida y vuelta por este mismo camino incontables veces (casi todas las veces que fui a verte), y nunca me han visto. Ahora, agárrate fuerte. El descenso puede ser un poco brusco.

Se acercaban a Hogwarts a gran velocidad. Lily volvió a rodear el cuello de Severus con los brazos y se preparó para la colisión al tiempo que se dirigían hacia una de las torres. Aterrizaron atropelladamente con un ruido sordo; Severus tuvo que sostenerla contra el empinado borde el techo para evitar que ambos cayeran.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

Lily asintió frenéticamente, aunque todavía respiraba entrecortadamente.

–Bien –replicó él, soltándola–. Mi dormitorio está justo allí. Entremos antes de que alguien nos vea.

Se deslizaron por el borde del tejado y descendieron al balcón de Severus, al cual, afortunadamente, era sencillo acceder.

–Así que –dijo Lily llanamente, mientras Severus bajaba al balcón–. Puedes volar.

–Sí –dijo él simplemente–. Lamento no haberte advertido. Pensé que no estarías muy emocionada ante la perspectiva de viajar así debido a tu miedo a las alturas y no tenía tiempo de convencerte. Hubiera sido demasiado peligroso para ambos permanecer fuera por mucho tiempo.

Él le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a descender y ella la tomó. La mano le tembló, un poco.

–No le tengo miedo a las alturas –dijo, mientras seguía a Severus dentro de la oscura habitación–. Le tengo un miedo irracional a las _escobas_. Hay una diferencia. Hoy salté de una ventana, ¿recuerdas?

Severus había desaparecido en la oscuridad y no le respondió.

–¿De modo que así es como has estado viniendo a verme todos estos meses? –dijo, mirando por la ventana–. ¿Trepando a los tejados, saltando por las ventanas y volando a través del bosque sin escoba? Una forma de viajar un poco arriesgada, ¿no crees? Nunca pensé que…

De repente, todas las luces de la habitación (cientos y cientos de velas) se encendieron, y Lily pudo ver a dónde la había llevado Severus exactamente. Jadeó, asombrada, y olvidó por completo terminar la oración.

El cuarto de Severus tenía casi el tamaño de una capilla pequeña (incluso recordaba a una; el techo con forma de arco, sostenido por gruesas columnas y las ventanas, largas y estrechas, conferían un estilo Gótico a la sombría habitación. Aún así, el cuarto no resultaba intimidante o deprimente; era cálido y acogedor como una biblioteca. Los colores de la habitación eran verde, azul, plata y oro, y Lily recordó una cueva sumergida bajo el agua, a pesar de que estaban en lo alto de una torre.

Era una habitación increíblemente hermosa, llena de magníficos detalles. Había una chimenea, grande y ornamentada, con pequeñas columnas que tomaban la forma de grifos; tapices medievales colgando de las paredes, que mostraban dragones, monstruos marinos y otras hermosas criaturas. Sobre el escritorio había una estatua pequeña de una gárgola y en una de las ventanas, un catalejo de oro. En una de las esquinas, había un gabinete de cristal lleno de una gran variedad de pociones de todo tipo, forma y color, todas ellas (como Lily supuso con seguridad), hechas por el mismo Severus. Había un fresco encantado en el techo que representaba todos los signos astrológicos contra un cielo nocturno.

Como la casa de Severus en El Fin de la Hilandera, la habitación estaba escasamente amueblada; además del escritorio y el gabinete de pociones, los únicos muebles que había eran dos enormes estanterías de libros al fondo de la habitación, la cama adoselada de cortinas verdes, el gran sillón frente a la chimenea y unas pocas mesitas y taburetes. Sin embargo, la habitación lucía mucho más acogedora, cálida y más llena de vida que la casa en la que Lily había pasado los últimos meses. Era evidente que Severus pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en aquella habitación, porque en todos lados había señales de él, desde las capas negras que colgaban de la pared, hasta las notas garabateadas con su caligrafía en el escritorio. El lugar lucía como Severus.

Lily pasó un buen tiempo sin hacer nada más que dejar su boca abierta, sorprendida, hasta Severus finalmente rompió el silencio.

–¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó, quitándose la capa y arrojándola sobre el sillón.

–No, nada. Es sólo que… ¡Creo que nunca he estado en una habitación tan espectacular como ésta! –dijo Lily, fascinada.

Severus le echó una mirada aburrida a la habitación.

–Sí, todas las habitaciones de esta torre son bastante extravagantes –replicó sin entusiasmo, ciego a la belleza de su hogar.

–Bueno, aun así es la más hermosa que he visto. Casi más hermosa que el Gran Salón –dijo Lily, sonriendo–. Nunca esperé que tu habitación fuera tan impresionante.

–¿De veras? –preguntó Severus, levantando una ceja–. ¿Y qué esperabas?

–Oh, lo de siempre –replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros–. Esquinas oscuras y fantasmagóricas. Alfombras de animales. Sospechosos experimentos científicos a medio terminar. Cabezas en frascos…

Severus frunció profundamente el ceño. Lily le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

–No me imaginaba algo tan hermoso, eso es todo. Por ninguna razón en particular –replicó, acariciando con su mano el suave terciopelo verde del sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea.

Recién entonces, Lily reparó en un gran cuervo que estaba posado sobre un busto de Apolo sobre una de las estanterías de libros. Inclinaba la cabeza y la observaba con recelo.

–¡Hola! –le dijo tímidamente al pájaro negro–. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, bonito?

–Su nombre es Dante –explicó Severus, dirigiendo al cuervo una media sonrisa rápida–. Los cuervos me resultan más inteligentes y astutos que las lechuzas. Tampoco requieren demasiada atención. Dante ha sido mi leal compañero por años.

De pronto, Lily se dio cuenta que Severus estaba cerca de ella nuevamente… Aparentemente, demasiado cerca para que se sintiera cómoda, ya que una vez más era conciente de la electricidad que había entre ellos, la cual disminuía su habilidad para pensar de manera racional.

–Y… ¿Dónde duermes? –preguntó, sólo para tener una excusa para poder alejarse unos pasos de él.

–Puedes quedarte con la cama –dijo Severus, señalando la cama adoselada que se encontraba en el medio de la habitación.

–No, no quiero robarte tu cama –replicó Lily, haciendo una mueca, avergonzada–. No quiero darte más problemas de los que ya te he dado. Dormiré en el suelo, si no te importa. Está bien, de veras.

–No voy a dormir en mi cama, de todas formas. No lo he hecho prácticamente desde que la tengo –dijo Severus.

Lily levantó una ceja, perpleja.

–Los estudiantes han comenzado una rebelión contra los Carrow… y contra mí, obviamente –dijo Severus, respondiendo a la pregunta que ella no había hecho–. Algunos se han escondido, y sólo salen por la noche para hacer revuelo y demostrarnos que no van a rendirse. Es completamente inofensivo para nosotros. Pero los Carrow están tomando la desobediencia muy en serio. Cualquiera que sea sorprendido en los corredores luego del toque de queda es severamente castigado.

–¿Castigado? –preguntó Lily, con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Torturado –dijo Severus, dirigiéndole una sombría mirada–. De todas formas, eso es sólo si los atrapan los Carrow. Por supuesto, yo prefiero castigos más leves. He convencido a los Carrow de que el Señor Tenebroso quiere que me gane la confianza de los estudiantes representando a la autoridad más amable, mientras ellos han conseguido una reputación de bestias despiadadas. Les he dicho que es una parte crucial de un plan sumamente sofisticado para vencer la resistencia de los estudiantes. Por eso no me cuestionan cuando evito utilizar la violencia contra los estudiantes, pero no tengo una excusa apropiada para poder restringir su sed de sangre. De modo que la única forma que tengo de protegerlos es mantenerme siempre un paso por delante de los Carrow, especialmente por la noche.

–Esto –continuó, tras un breve pausa, señalando una hilera de pequeñas campanas de plata, que colgaban de la pared, cerca de la cama. Cada una de las campanas estaban marcadas con una letra y un número–, me advierte cuando alguien está violando el toque de queda. Comienzan a sonar cuando alguien pasa delante de alguno de los detectores mágicos que he colocado alrededor del colegio. Tengo una similar protegiendo la puerta principal del Fin de la Hilandera. Me avisó de Bellatrix. Cuando una de las campanas suena por la noche, me levanto inmediatamente para averiguar quién está ahí afuera. Muchas veces se trata de Peeves, Filch o la vieja gata de Filch. Otras, es algún miembro del profesorado dando un paseo nocturno. Y a veces, muy a menudo, se trata de algún estudiante que intenta hacer algo heroico y entonces es cuando necesito estar allí. Si alguno de los hermanos Carrow atrapa a los estudiantes, el castigo será cruel y terrible. Pero si los encuentro yo, puedo darle al chico un castigo piadoso. Para eso estoy aquí.

Lily abrió la boca, horrorizada. Esperaba que Severus sólo estuviera bromeando, pero el dolor que había en sus ojos era suficiente para que supiera que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

–¿Y por eso no duermes de noche? –dijo.

Ahora se daba cuenta cuán cansado lucía Severus. Parecía que no hubiera dormido bien en semanas.

Él asintió rígidamente, aún contemplando las campanas de plata que colgaban de la pared.

–Sí. Es por eso que no duermo.

–¿Cómo puede existir gente como ésa? –preguntó ella asqueada–. ¿Cómo pueden lastimar a los niños como si nada?

–Pueden, lo han hecho y lo seguirán haciendo. Tan seguido como se les dé la gana, usando cualquier excusa que encuentren –replicó Severus, sin emoción en su voz–. Supongo que es parte de la naturaleza humana. Dale a una persona el poder suficiente y su crueldad no tendrá límite. Todos somos bestias en el fondo.

Miró a Lily y ella pudo ver un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos.

–No puedo detenerlos. Reciben las órdenes directamente del Señor Tenebroso. Han sido asignados para aplastar el espíritu de la rebelión por cualquier medio. Su trabajo es someter a los estudiantes, torturando y castigando a todo aquel que se anime a desafiarlos.

Lily se sentó en silencio en una de las sillas, sintiendo que un gran peso le caía encima. Severus nunca le había contado los detalles de su misión secreta en Hogwarts. Ella sabía que las cosas estaban mal, pero nunca se imaginó que estuvieran _tan _mal, tanto para los estudiantes, que habían vivido bajo una constante amenaza de violencia, como para Severus, quien debía emplear la mayor parte de su tiempo y recursos intentando protegerlos en secreto. Sintió la culpa carcomiéndola por dentro cuando pensó en todo el tiempo y la energía que Severus había invertido en ayudarla, cuando podría haber pasado todo ese tiempo descansando o cuidando de los niños. Y ella sólo le había dado problemas, berrinches y penas a cambio.

Una parte de ella deseaba nunca haber llegado hasta él, porque sentía que no le había dado nada más que problemas.

Justo entonces, una de las campanas de plata comenzó a sonar. Severus tomó inmediatamente su capa y caminó silenciosamente hasta la puerta. La miró por sobre su hombro antes de marcharse.

–Bienvenida nuevamente a Hogwarts, Lily –dijo agriamente–. Lamento que ya no sea como lo recuerdas.

* * *

><p><em>0107/2012 07:20 p.m._


	22. Limbo

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a** Herla-King**, **Paladium**, **Leixandra** **Aymar**, **Marie** **Rosier** y otra persona no registrada que no me dejó su nombre._

_Bueno, cumplí con lo prometido (en mi perfil) y acá está el siguiente capítulo el domingo 15. No tuve demasiado tiempo para revisarlo, pero quería subirlo pronto para no hacerlos esperar tanto. Puede que lo corrija y lo vuelva a subir, pero por ahora, acá lo tienen y espero que lo disfruten (y ya saben, se agradecen reviews ;) )._

_¡A leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22: Limbo.<strong>

Y así Lily se instaló.

Severus era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no emocionarse demasiado ante la perspectiva de tenerla como invitada; sabía que su vida tendía a empeorar terriblemente cada vez que mejoraba un poco. Y dolía menos estrellarse desde la estratósfera de felicidad si aún no había subido tan alto.

Después de Pascua, la situación con los estudiantes había comenzado a salirse de las manos. Los alumnos que continuaban asistiendo a la caótica escuela se habían dividido en dos grupos rivales, siendo minoría el pequeño grupo de estudiantes neutrales que no tenían ataduras importantes con ninguno de los dos bandos. Había un pequeño grupo de estudiantes privilegiados que seguían a Voldemort (o, al menos, _afirmaban _seguir a Voldemort para tener el visto bueno de los Carrow), y también estaba el movimiento clandestino de resistencia, supuestamente encabezado por Neville Longbottom, que ganaba más reclutas cada semana. Cada mañana había nuevos asientos vacíos en el Gran Salón, ya que más y más estudiantes desaparecían en la guarida secreta del Ejército de Dumbledore. Y debido a esto, Severus había pasado cada vez más tiempo patrullando los oscuros corredores del castillo por la noche, con la esperanza de atrapar a los estudiantes rebeldes antes que lo hicieran los Carrow.

–Desearía que dejaran de intentar convertirse en mártires –le dijo un día a Lily–. Quizás sólo soy yo, pero me parece que incluso la persona más estúpida resulta más útil viva que muerta. No ganan nada haciéndose matar. Eso demuestra que valor y estupidez es una mala combinación.

Pero no lo decía en serio, en realidad no. A pesar de que para él hubiera sido mucho más sencillo que los estudiantes se mostraran más sumisos, en secreto Severus comenzaba a guardar un gran respeto por el joven Neville Longbottom (a quien Severus nunca había tenido en gran estima) y sus amigos por presentar batalla. Severus nunca hubiera imaginado que serían capaces de oponerse a Voldemort sin la guía y protección de Dumbledore. En el fondo de su corazón, admitía que eran mucho más fuertes y valientes de lo que había esperado.

A pesar de que lo molestaba que las mismas personas que intentaba proteger sabotearan su misión secreta, Severus hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para mantener a los chicos fuera de peligro. Rara vez dormía por las noches, y cuando lo hacía, dormía sentado en la silla con la ropa puesta y una mano sobre su varita, listo para levantarse si alguna de las campanas de plata sonaba. Preparaba pociones que reducían su necesidad de descanso, pero éstas le provocaban un dolor de cabeza infernal, de modo que la mayor parte de las veces intentaba mantenerse despierto caminando por la habitación y simplemente evitando dormir. En los pocos momentos en los que podía dormir, soñaba que volvía a sitios prácticamente olvidados, sitios que no había visto desde que era niño. A veces, soñaba que unas manos lodosas lo arrastraban dentro de un oscuro pantano. La mayoría de las veces, no soñaba nada en lo absoluto.

Aquel era, incluso en comparación con otros episodios deprimentes que había atravesado a lo largo de su vida, un momento terrible, pero a pesar de todo, cada día una oleada de deleite, de fugaz alegría, rozaba su mundo sombrío, haciéndolo tolerable por un momento. Era el final de cada día, cuando finalmente se retiraba a su recámara y veía a Lily, que siempre lo saludaba con una sonrisa espectacular.

Una parte de Severus deseaba que aquella estaba de su vida, horrorosa y maravillosa a la vez, nunca terminara. Cada día que pasaba aumentaba otra pulgada el espacio que había entre Lily y él. El solsticio de verano se acercaba; pronto, muy pronto, ella se habría ido, y pensar en perderla una vez más lo volvía loco de terror y pena. Intentaba tranquilizarse pensando que era lo mejor –que Lily debía volver a su propio tiempo para arreglar los errores del pasado–, pero no podía evitar sentirse destrozado cada vez que contaba la cantidad de días (que se evaporaban) que tenía para estar con ella. Un futuro sin ella le resultaba negro y falto de esperanzas. Ella aún tenía bien sujeto su corazón, no importa lo mucho que hubiera tratado de olvidar sus fatídicos sentimientos por ella.

Perder a Lily le resultaba especialmente doloroso ahora que, finalmente, ya no tenían motivos para discutir. Ya no había secretos entre ellos; no había revelaciones impactantes que hacer, argumentos incompletos que exponer, ni viejos rencores que enterrar. Todas las heridas abiertas habían sanado, y una extraña tranquilidad había comenzado a ocupar el espacio que el resentimiento había llenado por tanto tiempo. Por primera vez desde su infancia, el aire puro era la única barrera entre ellos. Cuando Severus miraba a Lily, no veía a la mujer que había perdido o a una amiga que lo había traicionado. La veía simplemente a ella.

Aun así, Severus no podía estar completamente relajado cuando Lily se acercaba. De hecho, tenerla tan cerca de él tan a menudo, sólo hacía que se sintiera más incómodo noche tras noche. Le hubiera encantado decir honestamente que su amor por Lily era tan sublime y espiritual que estaba más allá de sentir deseo por ella, o al menos, que era lo suficientemente fuerte y honorable como para mantener enterrado dentro sí el deseo que sentía por ella, donde no pudiera molestarle a ninguno de los dos. Pero la verdad era que no era capaz de ninguna de las dos cosas. Deseaba tanto a Lily que apenas era capaz de contenerse, y cada vez se volvía más difícil de ocultar.

Severus había estado fantaseando con Lily desde las noches desesperadas y sudorosas de su temprana pubertad, pero tras su muerte, todo pensamiento sexual relacionado con ella había desaparecido de su mente. No había sido capaz de pensar en ella sin sentir dolor y culpa, de modo que había sido imposible imaginarla en sus fantasías. Sentía que estaba mal. Y así, por unos quince años, la Lily de su imaginación había sido una criatura distante, pura, sobrenatural, de noble espíritu y sin una piel que el despreciable Severus pudiera codiciar. Sin embargo, tan pronto como había vuelto con él, el fuerte y ardiente deseo que alguna vez había sentido por ella, había vuelto a sus venas con la fuerza de un maremoto y no lo había dejado en paz desde entonces.

Por las noches, la escuchaba respirar y girar en sueños a través de las cortinas cerradas de su cama, y no podía concentrarse en nada de lo que intentaba hacer. Podía mirar la página de un libro por una hora y no ver nada más que un caos incomprensible en el lugar en el que deberían haber estado las palabras cuando su presencia lo distraía al punto de ser incapaz de funcionar adecuadamente. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, no le llevaba mucho verla allí, y sólo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza podría ayudarlo a despejar su mente. Cada noche, era consumido por unas ansias que sabía que ella no iba a satisfacer. Estaba asqueado de sí mismo.

Aun así, aquella creciente frustración sexual era un precio que pagaba de buen gusto por estar con Lily. Era un trato justo, ya que tenerla incluso como amiga era más de lo que se animaba a soñar. Se le ocurrió un día que gracias a ella, ahora se sentía menos solo de lo que se había sentido en décadas, incluso cuando prácticamente la mitad del mundo estaba en su contra. Era un sentimiento extraño y hermoso, y hacía que comprendiera por qué Lily se había vuelto tan importante en su vida. A pesar de sus discusiones, a pesar de sus diferencias y a pesar de los errores que ambos habían cometido, Lily era la única amiga que había tenido alguna vez y la única aliada que había permanecido de su lado en medio de la guerra, cuando todo parecía estar yéndose al infierno.

Recordó aquella época, tan lejana que parecía parte de un sueño (aquella época anterior a la noche en que le habían gravado la Marca y anterior al día en que Lily se había vuelto contra él), cuando ella era solamente Lily y él era solamente Severus, cuando miraba al cielo y no sentía miedo ni desesperación; cuando, brevemente, y sin un motivo en particular, había sido feliz. Se sorprendió al recordar repentinamente que, después de todo, había habido una época en la que había tenido la vaga idea de que en verdad existían en el mundo cosas reales y hermosas que valían la pena.

Aún no sabía qué era.

-:-:-:-:-

Para Lily, ella, Severus y el cuervo Dante podrían haber sido los únicos seres vivos en todo el castillo.

Mirando hacia afuera por la ventana de la alta torre, sólo podía ver las lejanas copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido y la acerada superficie gris del lago. Nunca vio a nadie volando en una escoba sobre el agua o pasando la tarde dando un paseo por la orilla del lago. El castillo estaba tan silencioso e inquietante como una catacumba, como si le hubieran absorbido toda la vida y alegría. Hogwarts ya no era lo que solía ser.

Sus días avanzaban a la misma velocidad que glaciares a la deriva, y estaban llenos de largas horas silenciosas, en tanto Severus estaba trabajando en su oficina por el día o patrullando los corredores por la noche. Pasaba el tiempo leyendo los libros de Severus y quedándose de pie tras la ventana, contemplando el sombrío paisaje, sintiéndose absolutamente, completamente, patéticamente inútil dentro de su pequeño refugio contra la tormenta. Severus estaba sufriendo y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarlo. Recién ahora comenzaba a darse plena cuenta de lo estresante y peligroso que era ser Severus Snape, viendo todo el tiempo que ocupaba cuidando en secreto a los estudiantes. Evidentemente lo estaba afectando, porque cada día se veía más viejo y más débil.

No pasó una hora antes que se sintiera abrumada por la inmensa culpa y el dolor que sentía por Severus. Le dolía no poder ayudarlo a pelear su batalla y la desgarraba por dentro pensar en todos los problemas que le había causado a lo largo de su vida; especialmente, en los últimos tiempos, que lo había estado agobiando con su presencia, cuando claramente tenía cosas mejores y más importantes que hacer con su vida que cuidar de una ingrata amiga de la infancia como ella. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en la forma en que lo había estado tratando los últimos meses; como le había gritado, como se había burlado, y como había dudado de él, a pesar de lo cual había aceptado la ayuda y la protección que él tanto se había esforzado por darle. Había sido malvada, egocéntrica y desalmada sin siquiera darse cuenta, pensando que era ella a quien habían perjudicado y quien tenía el derecho de estar enfadada con él. Ahora que pensaba en el muy discutido tiempo de su amistad, no podía evitar sentirse molesta consigo misma.

Y allí estaba otra vez, ocupando la vida de Severus, trayéndole más problemas, y nada más. Le preguntaba casi todos los días si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo, pero él siempre le decía que le hacía un favor más grande si se mantenía a salvo y oculta. Finalmente, dejó de preguntar, y decidió simplemente estar allí para él. Mantenía su infame mal carácter bajo control y era tan amable, amigable y dulce con él como podía. Cada vez que él llegaba a su habitación, lo entretenía con una conversación tranquila, le preguntaba si había comido algo, lo convencía para que durmiera un poco y hacía todo lo posible para verlo sonreír.

Mientras conversaban, Lily siempre se encontraba sobrecogida tanto de dicha como de pena. Lentamente se volvía más y más conciente de cuánto adoraba a Severus, quien realmente era la persona más adorable que había conocido, y por eso la estaba matando pensar en el poco tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos. ¿Qué pasaría con él cuando ella volviera y cambiara el pasado? ¿Este maravilloso, sabio y hermoso Severus dejaría simplemente de existir, o continuaría con su deprimente vida sin ella? De todas formas, el futuro la asustaba, porque temía que él no lo lograra.

–¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que van a confiar en ti? –le preguntó una vez, cautelosamente.

–¿Quién? –replicó él, agriamente–. ¿El Señor Tenebroso y sus hombres o la Orden del Fénix?

Ella deseaba poder ser el ángel que él parecía ver en ella (algo que ciertamente no era, eso lo sabía muy bien). Si hubiera sido tan buena y honrada como él creía que era, debería haber sabido cómo hacerlo feliz, de la manera que él se merecía. De buena gana hubiera hecho todo lo posible por hacer su vida al menos un poco más soportable, pero sencillamente no sabía qué era lo que él quería.

…No, eso no era para nada cierto. Sabía exactamente lo que él quería. Podía sentirlo como una llama que quemaba debajo de su piel cada vez que él la miraba, pero se mantenía inmersa en un constante estado de incomodidad por no permitirse aceptar por qué él la hacía sentir de aquella manera. Sabía lo que él quería de ella, pero también sabía que no podía dárselo, por tantas razones que casi se ponía a llorar al nombrarlas todas. James era sólo una de ellas. Ella nunca podría darle lo que él ansiaba, necesitaba y merecía, porque él era Severus, y ella era Lily, y porque había cosas que simplemente no estaban destinadas a suceder.

Si Lily había pensado que la atracción física que había comenzado a sentir por Severus tras la confesión de éste desaparecería por sí sola, se había equivocado. De hecho, la situación sólo había empeorado; sentía que constantemente lo estaba acosando sexualmente con la mirada. Tenía que luchar contra constantes impulsos que la llevaban a deslizar sus manos a través de su larga espalda, a trazar con sus dedos la angulosa y elegante línea de su mandíbula y a abrir los botones de su camisa y apretujarse contra su pecho desnudo. Cada vez que él se le acercaba, su cuerpo se volvía increíblemente conciente de él y su cercanía… y su habilidad para pensar de forma casta y racional desaparecía. Deseaba desesperadamente que Severus no pusiera en práctica sus habilidades para leer la mente con ella, porque no podría ofrecerle una explicación decente para sus pensamientos impuros.

Por las noches, yacía despierta en la cama de Severus, escuchándolo caminar sin descanso por la habitación, intentando juntar el coraje para abrir las cortinas y… algo. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que quería de él. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle, porque sabía por experiencia propia que sus palabras tendían a perforar su piel de hierro como si fueran dardos, a pesar de que lo último que quería era lastimarlo.

Al parecer, estaba hecha para romper su corazón, quisiera o no.

* * *

><p><em>1507/2012 7:23 p.m._


	23. Para ser honestos

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Marie** **Rosier**, **Herla-King**, **Paladium**, **Leixandra** **Aymar** y **Escristora**._

_Bueno, hará una semanita que tengo listo este capítulo, pero tuve que hacerle unos ajustes y para eso me ayudó **Druida** (¡muchas gracias!)._

_Antes de dejarles leer, les digo que acabo de darme cuenta que me había salteado las aclaraciones iniciales que Eunike hace al comienzo de la historia. No sé si a esta altura les aportará algo nuevo xD pero si quieren echarles un vistazo, las encontrarán al comienzo del primer capítulo, como debe ser._

_Y bueno, eso es todo. Disfruten el capítulo :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: Para ser honestos.<strong>

–No te ves bien, Lily.

Lily se sobresaltó un poco (ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba mirando a Severus otra vez, o que él lo había notado, cuando parecía estar ocupado en su escritorio trabajando con una pila de informes), pero en aquella ocasión no estaba de humor para apartar rápidamente la mirada y fingir que estaba leyendo el libro que tenía sobre las rodillas.

–¿_Yo _no me veo bien? –dijo, con una sonrisa cansada–. Habla por ti, querido.

Desde hacía unas semanas, Severus estaba más delgado y más pálido que lo habitual. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas y las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos se veían más negras. No estaba comiendo ni durmiendo bien.

–¿Hay algo que necesites? –preguntó con calma, sin siquiera mirarla, ignorando su comentario–. Te ves angustiada.

–Es porque lo estoy –dijo Lily, dejando a un lado su libro olvidado, y se acercó al escritorio–. Pero estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

Se sentó en el borde del escritorio de Severus. Éste dejó inmediatamente de escribir con su pluma y se quedó completamente inmóvil. Al parecer, necesitaba unos segundos para recomponerse antes de ser capaz de girar la cabeza y mirarla.

–Yo sólo… –comenzó ella, y olvidó por un momento lo que iba a decir; sus pensamientos solían volverse confusos cuando se volvía demasiado conciente de la carga que había entre ellos–. Me siento inútil aquí, sin hacer nada. Desearía que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar.

Los ojos de Severus eran hermosos: agudos, inteligentes y tan marrones que casi parecían negros. Uno debía estar así de cerca para ver el verdadero color los iris. Se veía tan desnutrido y enfermizo que estaba tentada a poner una mano sobre su frente para comprobar su temperatura. Mirándolo, estaba segura que su piel debía estar tan caliente que quemaba, o tan fría como la de un cadáver.

–Ah, la vieja discusión otra vez –replicó Severus sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. El otro día recordé que tengo algo que quizás pueda ayudarte.

La dejó sola en el escritorio y caminó hasta una de las enormes estanterías de libros. Volvió con un cuaderno negro y desgastado, el cual abrió sólo para revelar un montón de páginas vacías.

–_Éste es un diario de odio_ –dijo, tocando el libro con la punta de su varita, y de repente palabras escritas a manos comenzaron a llenar las páginas en blanco–. Ésa es sólo la contraseña –explicó rápidamente–. Lo saqué de un libro que leí una vez. Tiene poco que ver con el contenido de este libro.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Lily, contemplando el cuaderno encantado con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos verdes.

–Es mi viejo diario. Lo tuve durante la primera guerra –replicó, tendiéndole el libro a Lily–. Pensé que podría resultarte útil, si vas a prevenir las batallas, ataques y asesinatos. Todos los nombres y las fechas importantes están anotados aquí.

Lily enarcó las cejas.

–¿Me estás dando tu _diario_?

Era muy inusual que Severus revelara libremente una parte de su mundo privado, cuidadosamente oculto.

–No es esa clase de diario –dijo, frunciendo el ceño–. No hay nada personal ahí, si es eso lo que estás pensando. Sólo nombres, fechas, observaciones y deducciones.

Lily abrió el libro al azar, reconociendo al instante la prolija caligrafía de Severus, y leyó la parte superior de la página:

_15 de febrero de 1980_

_Ataque al Ministerio de la Magia durante el baile del Día de los Enamorados. No estuve involucrado. De acuerdo con el Mortífago con el que hablé ese día más temprano (¿__Karkaroff? Aún no estoy completamente seguro de quién es él. Parece muy cobarde para ser parte del movimiento), un grupo de Mortífagos irrumpieron en la fiesta con un plan vago y pobremente construido para generar caos. Si tenían algún otro objetivo además de causar un alboroto sin sentido, aún no lo sé. Tampoco sé si estaban actuando por su cuenta o si estaban siguiendo las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso; creo que lo primero. Macnair, Rosier, Crabbe y otro dos estuvieron involucrados, pero fueron por poco superados en número por el adversario (Potter, S. Black, Pettigrew, Lupin, Evans, McKinnon y los hermanos Prewett__ estaban presentes). Nadie murió, nadie fue capturado._

Lily parpadeó, como si algo pequeño y puntiagudo se le hubiera metido en el ojo. Resultaba perturbador ver sus acciones descritas en un papel antes que las hubiera hecho. Era igual de raro ver a Severus refiriéndose a ella simplemente como _Evans_. Su nombre estaba allí entre el resto, como si no tuviera un significado especial para él.

Dio vuelta la página y nuevamente el nombre Evans llamó su atención:

_21 de marzo de 1980_

_La otra noche, el Señor Tenebroso y un grupo de hombres (yo, los __Lestranges, Yaxley, Rosier, Malfoy, Wells y otros tres), atacamos la __reunión de egresados__ de los Gryffindor en Ambrosia Hall. Rápidamente empezó la batalla; los Aurores llegaron casi de inmediato y los invitados de la fiesta __huyeron. __Wells, dos Aurores (D. Edwards, S. Vance) y tres invitados cuyos nombres no llegué a averiguar fueron asesinados. El Señor Tenebroso nos sorprendió a todos cuando públicamente les dijo a Potter, Evans y los Longbottom que se unieran a él (¿por qué? Evans es hija de _muggles_, y por ende no es apta para unirse. ¿Esperaba el Señor Tenebroso que se negaran para poder ejecutarlos y así mostrar a todos lo que les ocurre a aquellos que lo desafían, o realmente quería que se unieran a él? Investigar). Se negaron, obviamente, y el Señor Tenebroso les dio dos oportunidades más (las cuales rechazaron todas) para convertirse en sus seguidores antes de continuar con la batalla. Ni Potter, ni Evans, ni los Longbottoms resultaron heridos durante la batalla._

–En retrospectiva, fui un tonto por escribir toda esta información clasificada sin molestarme en utilizar un lenguaje cifrado –reflexionó Severus–. El libro está embrujado, de modo que sólo yo puedo hacer visible su contenido, pero los encantamientos pueden romperse. Si alguien, de cualquiera de los dos bandos, hubiera leído lo que está escrito aquí, yo hubiera sido ejecutado inmediatamente.

–¿Y para qué arriesgarte, entonces? –preguntó Lily, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Severus.

Su rostro era duro y sombrío, como un muro impenetrable.

–Porque no quería que me mantuvieran en la oscuridad –replicó–. El Señor Tenebroso nos daba información a cuenta gotas, para asegurarse que ninguno de sus hombres supiera todo lo que él sabía. Dividía los detalles de sus planes entre sus seguidores como piezas de un puzle, de modo que supiéramos algo, pero no todo. Era su manera de mantenernos bajo control: se aseguraba que sus hombres supieran lo suficiente sobre sus grandes planes para que hicieran lo que él quería, pero no lo suficiente como para que comprendieran el panorama general, por si alguien se volvía en su contra. También nos obligaba a mantener nuestra identidad en secreto entre nosotros mismos, para que no pudiéramos intercambiar información o complotar contra él a sus espaldas, o delatarnos en caso de que nos atraparan… Una precaución innecesaria, debo decir, ya que para la mayoría de nosotros era casi un secreto quién se encontraba detrás de todas las máscaras. Con el tiempo comencé a anotar todo lo que veía y escuchaba para hacerme una idea más clara de lo que estaba pasando, porque no quería continuar arriesgando mi vida en misiones sin saber exactamente por qué estaba luchando y con quién estaba luchando.

Lily ojeó nuevamente el cuaderno y vio que muchas de las anotaciones parecían contener especulaciones acerca de sus camaradas no identificados. Intentó imaginar lo que debía pasar por la mente de aquel Severus Snape de veintiún años, representándolo como el jovencito enfadado, amargado, traicionado y solitario que solía ser, y se preguntó qué sería exactamente lo que lo había llevado a unirse a los Mortífagos. No parecía haber tenido mucha devoción por la causa. Hablaba de _ellos_, cuando se refería a _nosotros_, claramente no le gustaba contarse como un Mortífago más, como si fuera un mero espectador imparcial, en lugar de ser parte del grupo. La forma en la que escribía sobre Voldemort dejaba entrever una gran desconfianza y un evidente desagrado. El joven Severus no parecía honrarlo a él ni a sus seguidores. ¿Qué lo había poseído para que llegara a ser un miembro comprometido de aquella organización, si no era la admiración y el idealismo?

Quizás la razón por la que Severus había escogido el lado de Voldemort era que el otro bando lo había rechazado demasiadas veces. Ella, desde luego, lo había hecho, al menos una vez.

–Gracias, Sev. Estoy segura que me será de gran ayuda –dijo Lily con una sonrisa educada, cerrando el cuaderno y dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

Evitó mencionar que cuando había preguntado si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar, si refería a ayudarlo a él, justo ahí y ahora.

Severus aceptó su agradecimiento asintiendo en silencio con la cabeza. Luego abrió el gabinete donde guardaba las hiervas y sacó un frasco de vidrio que contenía hojas secas de té verde. La sonrisa de Lily desapareció de inmediato.

–No vas a quedarte despierto otra vez, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

Su rostro estaba ensombrecido por la preocupación.

–Tengo que hacerlo –replicó él.

Con una sacudida de su varita, conjuró una tetera llena de agua caliente.

–Severus, _por favor _–dijo ella ansiosamente–. No puedes seguir así. Necesitas dormir un poco. Dormir _de verdad _e ininterrumpidamente. Mira, admiro lo que haces, pero no puedes proteger a esos chicos si no cuidas de ti mismo. Por favor, quédate aquí, sólo por hoy. Yo puedo quedarme despierta y vigilar, si te preocupa no despertar si una de las campanas comienza a sonar. Prometo que te despertaré inmediatamente.

–Gracias, pero no me ayudaría de todas formas. No podría dormir bien aunque lo intentara. No puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que dormí toda la noche. Nunca creí que mi incurable insomnio pudiera ser beneficioso –replicó Severus estoicamente.

–¿Sabes? Podrías prepararte una poción para dormir –sugirió–. Una poción para dormir debería ayudarte a descansar toda la noche.

–¿Una _poción _dices? –dijo Severus, rascándose el mentón de manera teatral–. ¡Qué idea tan maravillosamente absurda! Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido prepara una al ser simplemente un viejo maestro de Pociones sin experiencia alguna en el tema.

Le dirigió una mirada astuta a la sorprendida Lily, que por poco no vio la pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios.

–¿Una broma? ¿Ahora bromeas? –dijo, resoplando sin gracia y cruzándose de brazos.

–He estado sufriendo de un severo insomnio por años, y he estado bebiendo Poción para Dormir hasta el punto de ser considerado abuso de sustancias. Como resultado, no sólo he desarrollado una completa resistencia a los efectos de la poción, sino que además me produce un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que, en comparación, la deprivación de sueño me provoca euforia –explicó Severus con calma.

–¿Y por qué no lo suavizas con lavanda y ortigas? La combinación de ambos produce un sueño ligero pero energizante.

Severus frunció el ceño y miró a Lily con confusión, como si de pronto ella hubiera comenzado a hablar en un idioma extraño que no comprendía.

–¡Oh, vamos, no debería ser yo quien te enseñe sobre pociones! –suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Se acercó al gabinete de hierbas, tomó los ingredientes necesarios en sus brazos y encendió el fuego bajo el caldero ubicado en un rincón de la habitación.

–Aquí, mira. Sólo agrega siete hojas secas de ortigas y un puñado de lavanda machacada al agua. Revuelves doce veces en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj y esperas tres minutos antes de añadir el resto de los ingredientes. Suaviza los efectos negativos, así que no debería provocarte dolor de cabeza o efectos secundarios parecidos.

Severus entrecerró los ojos y contempló el interior del caldero pensativamente.

–¡Lavanda y ortigas, por supuesto! –exclamó–. ¡Impresionante! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

–Lo descubrí yo misma –dijo Lily con una sonrisa petulante–. En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, no eras el único apasionado por las pociones en el colegio. ¿Recuerdas que solíamos experimentar con ingredientes y crear nuestras propias recetas?

–Sí, me acuerdo –dijo Severus, con una sonrisa suave en los labios.

Prepararon juntos la poción, lo cual le recordó a Lily aquellas clases de Pociones que habían pasado juntos, machacando tréboles de cuatro hojas para sus calderos burbujeantes, lado a lado como siameses. Ella había cambiado de lugar luego de la pelea, claro está, viéndose forzada a sentarse con James, puesto que no había ningún otro sitio disponible. James era malísimo en Pociones, y estaba más interesado en hablar con ella o meterse gusarapos en la nariz para divertir a sus amigos que en preparar brebajes e infusiones. Con el tiempo, había comenzado a tolerar a James, incluso había comenzado a gustarle, pero había sido un pésimo compañero y como resultado sus notas habían comenzado a bajar ligeramente. Con él nunca había sido lo mismo que con Severus.

–Bien, está lista –dijo Lily, vertiendo el líquido rosado en una copa que le tendió a Severus–. Tarda diez minutos en hacer efecto.

Severus miró a la copa, luego a Lily, sin hacer ningún movimiento para tomar el recipiente.

–Por favor –dijo Lily suavemente–. Bébelo. Por mí.

Él exhaló, tomó la poción y la vació de un largo trago.

–Ya –gruñó, depositando la copa vacía sobre el escritorio–. ¿Satisfecha?

–Mucho –sonrió ampliamente–. Ahora recuéstate en la cama.

Severus se sentó en la cama de mala gana y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, pero se detuvo al notar que Lily se había puesto nerviosa y sudorosa otra vez (aunque malinterpretó la verdadera razón detrás de los síntomas). Luego se acostó en la cama en una posición que le hizo acordar a Lily a un cadáver dentro de un ataúd abierto. Ella se recostó con cautela a su lado al otro lado de la cama, y a pesar que intencionalmente dejó una buena distancia entre ellos, sintió como Severus se tensaba todavía más. No parecía haber un solo músculo relajado en todo su cuerpo al estar ella perturbándolo con su cercanía.

–Relájate –dijo–. Me quedaré despierta, como te prometí. Te despertaré si alguien te necesita.

–Gracias, Lily –dijo él, contemplando fijamente el techo de su cama adoselada.

Lily suspiró y giró sobre su costado, enfrentando a Severus, aunque él no la mirara.

–¿Qué vas a hacer cuando todo esto termine? –preguntó.

Severus soltó una risa sarcástica.

–¿Por qué asumes que terminará mientras yo viva?

–Porque tiene que hacerlo. Y tenemos que ganar. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en que ocurra lo contrario –dijo.

Vio una vaga imagen de un mundo en el que no pudiera prevenir los horrores que le esperaban en el futuro de su propio tiempo... En otras palabras, este mundo y este tiempo en el que este Severus vivía. Todo eso _no _pasaría. Ella no permitiría que sucediera, como continuaba repitiendo en su mente.

–¿No te molesta estar continuamente negando cada aspecto negativo de tu vida? –preguntó Severus.

–No es negación. Es ser optimista –replicó Lily–. No quiero pensar en problemas que no tienen solución y me alteran.

–Sí, exacto. Eso es lo que significa negación –dijo Severus, mirándola de reojo–. Cada vez que te enfrentas a un obstáculo, te propones superarlo sin siquiera considerar la posibilidad de que falles. Ahora bien, entiendo que esto a menudo puede ser una ventaja, ya que mantener tu mente en positivo te da la fuerza para continuar luchando, pero no puedes insistir permanentemente en evadir la posibilidad del fracaso. Incluso la persona más afortunada del mundo tiene que perder alguna vez. Tú, también, deberás enfrentar contratiempos, fracasos y muerte tarde o temprano. Si nunca te has preparado para enfrentar la pérdida, ¿cómo vas a lidiar con eso cuando llegue?

Ella sopesó sus palabras con cuidado antes de responder. Severus tenía razón; ella tenía la costumbre de evitar enfrentar sus problemas a toda costa. También estaba en lo cierto al decir que era tanto una ventaja como un obstáculo.

–Quizás sólo estoy asustada. Nada me asusta más que presenciar algo terrible sin ser capaz de hacer algo para detenerlo –dijo en voz baja.

Pensó por un momento en la muerte de su madre. Dahlia Evans había sido diagnosticada de cáncer terminal poco antes de la graduación de Lily, había sucumbido a la enfermedad en unos pocos y agónicos meses, y Lily se había sentido muy impotente al ser incapaz de ayudar a su madre, lo cual había hecho que el dolor por la pérdida sólo se volviera más insoportable. Era un sentimiento espantoso por el que no quería volver a pasar.

–Ya que discutimos nuestras debilidades, ¿se te ocurrió alguna vez que tu inseguridad y el odio que sientes hacia ti mismo opacan todos los aspectos de tu vida? –dijo.

Severus giró el rostro hacia ella y entrecerró los ojos, enfadado.

–No soy inseguro –dijo, su voz llena de amargura.

–Pero lo eres –continuó ella suavemente–. Has sido lo suficientemente desafortunado como para tener demasiadas personas en tu vida diciéndote que no vales lo suficiente, y por alguna razón te has convencido de que tienen razón. Aún les crees, después de todos estos años. Es por eso que siempre pusiste tanto empeño en probarte a ti mismo ante personas que ni siquiera te importaban. Es por eso que siempre tiendes a destruirte a ti mismo. Es por eso que continuas negándote la felicidad que sí mereces… ¿O me equivoco al pensar que el motivo por el que no te casaste con la mujer con la que estabas comprometido, Isla, era porque no te considerabas digno de tener una vida feliz al lado de una buena muchacha? Supongo que soy una de esas personas que hicieron que te sintieras tan avergonzado de ti mismo.

–No lo eres –dijo rápidamente.

–¿Porque soy una alma pura, buena y misericordiosa, que no le dio más que dicha a tu vida miserable? –dijo, con una risa seca y sarcástica–. Sabes que eso no es cierto, y yo también. Deberías saber, Severus, que no soy un ángel. Y por cierto, tú no eres un demonio.

Severus apartó el rostro de ella, contemplando nuevamente el techo sin pestañear.

–Pareces pensar que no mereces amabilidad o felicidad, porque evidentemente piensas que hay algo incurablemente malo en ti –continuó–. Te equivocas. Eres una de las personas más valientes, fuertes y heroicas que he conocido. Cualquiera que no esté de acuerdo con eso, no te conoce en lo más mínimo. No hay nada maligno en ti, Severus. No hay nada maligno, en lo absoluto.

Hubiera deseado que Severus la mirara a los ojos para que comprendiera que lo decía realmente en serio, pero él continuaba mirando el techo. Lily giró sobre su espalda y colocó sus manos tras su cuello.

–Espero que sepas que no quería decir todas las cosas malas que te dije el día que me mostraste tus recuerdos –comenzó luego de una larga pausa–. Sólo estaba enojada, asustada y actué como una estúpida. Me tiraste una bomba, y entré en pánico, porque siempre me aterro cuando no sé exactamente qué hacer. No debería haberte gritado. Desde luego, no quería hacerlo. Si me hubieras dado algún tiempo para pensar en lo que acababa de ver, mi respuesta hubiera sido completamente diferente –tragó–. Opuesta, en realidad.

Sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, volviéndolas rosadas. Había sido demasiado, ¿no? ¿Había revelado demasiado? Cerró los ojos y esperó que Severus reaccionara, preguntándose si habría captado la sutil indirecta que había dejado escapar por error. Pero Severus no dijo nada, y finalmente Lily se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para mirarlo de nuevo.

–¿Sev? –dijo tímidamente.

No estaba segura cuándo se habría quedado dormido. Cuánto habría escuchado. Si habría entendido.

Suspirando, se colocó más cerca de él y colocó unos mechones de cabello negro tras sus orejas, dejando su mano sobre el pecho de él. Se veía tan tranquilo cuando dormía, pero aquella apariencia era extraña en su rostro. Acarició su cabello y sus mejillas suavemente con el dorso de su mano, y trazó el arco de su labio superior con un dedo antes de darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. Retiró su mano como si la piel la hubiera quemado de repente.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, niña estúpida…? –farfulló, y se movió hasta el otro lado de la cama, tan lejos de él como fue capaz sin caer de la cama. Sentía que estaba en llamas.

–De acuerdo, lo admitiré –dijo en voz alta–. Lo quiero. Realmente lo quiero. Tanto que me asusta.

No era una etapa pasajera, ni puro deseo físico, ni un enamoramiento infantil y superficial. No se sentía agradecida, halagada o confundida. Sus sentimientos por Severus eran muy reales, serios y más profundos de lo que se animaba a admitir.

Y ahora que finalmente había descubierto una forma de ser totalmente sincera y honesta consigo misma, decidió que debía ir un paso más allá:

–Lo quiero más de lo que he querido alguna vez a James.

_Ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer?_

* * *

><p><em>2807/2012 7:12 p.m._


	24. A la luz de la mañana

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a __**Kuchiki **__**Yamiko**__, __**Marie **__**Rosier**__, __**Paladium**__, __**Herla-King**__ y __**Leixandra **__**Aymar**__._

_Disfruten el capítulo :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: A la luz de la mañana.<strong>

Era la primera vez en años que Severus dormía toda la noche. Por un momento, un tranquilo momento en el que no estaba dormido pero tampoco había despertado, no pudo recordar dónde estaba y quién era, hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a volver lentamente a él. Recordó la poción, recordó que había ido a acostarse, y algo acerca de Lily diciéndole que no era del todo malo, hasta que finalmente se había quedado dormido.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, reacio a regresar al pesado mundo de los vivos. El cuarto estaba en silencio y pudo ver la clara luz de la mañana, a pesar que afuera el cielo estaba lleno de nubes blancas. Se preguntó dónde estaría Lily y miró a su derecha. Aún yacía a su lado, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabello se esparcía en abanico fuera de la almohada. Una de sus manos descansaba sobre su pecho, que subía y bajaba tranquilamente, y la otra mano se encontraba detrás de su cabeza, entre los rizos de su cabello rojo oscuro. Una ola de cauteloso deleite lo atravesó, pero pronto se esfumó, siendo reemplazado por algo pesado y desagradable. Qué triste resultaba despertar a su lado, como si algo extraordinario hubiera pasado entre ellos, a pesar que ella era aún tan inalcanzable para él como siempre había sido.

Olvidando intencionalmente que lo más probable era que estuviera llegando tarde para el desayuno y que por ende debería dirigirse directamente a su oficina, se quedó donde estaba por un momento, y aprovechó la oportunidad para observar libremente a Lily mientras dormía, sin el temor a perturbarla con el evidente anhelo que podía verse en sus ojos.

No era la primera vez que observaba la peculiar combinación que formaban el color de su cabello, la piel de su rostro y sus ojos. Jamás había visto un color similar, y eso que había comparado cada pelirroja que veía con ella. Su piel era inusualmente clara y suave –ahora estaba un poco más pálida de lo habitual, debido a que había pasado muchos meses ocultándose del sol–, con unas pocas pecas en su rostro, y lucía espectacular en contraste con su cabello rojo oscuro, abundante y ligeramente ondulado. No necesitaba ver sus ojos verde esmeralda, que ahora estaban ocultos tras sus párpados cerrados, para recordar el color y la forma exacta que tenían. Una visión sobrenatural, increíble; eso es lo que era. Parecía haber salido de una pintura prerrafaelita.

Llevaba puesto una larga bata negra, que caía suavemente sobre su cuerpo, dejando sus piernas y una inquietante parte de su escote al descubierto. Y el aire parecía estar impregnado de su inconfundible, dulce, esencia, que a Severus le recordaba a una fruta exótica. Suspiró con pesar y apartó bruscamente sus ojos de ella. _No_, se dijo mentalmente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Y se sentó en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a ella, sintiendo la alarmante necesidad de una ducha fría.

–No estoy durmiendo. Sólo estoy descansando los ojos –murmuró Lily de repente.

Él la miró por sobre su hombro. No se había movido y sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados.

–Estuve vigilando toda la noche, como te prometí, pero no ocurrió nada. Pasé toda la noche leyendo tu diario –dijo, dando un gran bostezo, repiqueteando con los dedos en el grueso cuaderno negro, que yacía entre ellos en la cama como una lápida caída–. Pensé que estarías por despertar. El efecto de la poción dura exactamente nueve horas.

–¿Nueve horas? –repitió Severus, poniéndose de pie. Su voz sonó cortada, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de continuar–. Eso significa que estoy llegando tarde. Debería haberme levantado hace una hora.

No era completamente cierto; rara vez alguien lo necesitaba en las primeras horas de la mañana. Pero Severus necesitaba una excusa para alejarse de ella. Se apresuró a ir al baño, se quitó la ropa y la arrojó apresuradamente a un rincón. Abrió el grifo de la ducha, pero el agua fría no pudo aplacar las llamas que rugían en su interior. Sus músculos estaban tensos y la sangre en sus venas hervía.

–¿Por qué, por qué, _por qué_ no puedo sacármela de la cabeza? –gruñó, apoyando una mano contra la pared e inclinando la cabeza, de modo que el agua fría cayera sobre su cuello. Una gruesa cortina de cabello empapado se pegó a su rostro–. Sería mucho más fácil para ambos si pudiera hacerlo.

Miró su brazo desnudo y vio el despreciable tatuaje que le habían hecho cuando era un muchachito estúpido. Deseó poder lavar la fea marca y empezar de nuevo, pero había manchas que ni toda el agua del mundo podía borrar. La Marca Tenebrosa era sólo una de ellas. Sus manos siempre iban a estar sucias, no importaba cuánto intentara limpiarlas.

Pasó casi media hora intentando ahogar sus deseos (con limitado éxito), hasta que estuvo listo para volver a colocarse la máscara y enfrentar nuevamente al mundo, sujeta por un fino hilo de dignidad y autocontrol.

Lily estaba sentada en el sillón frente al fuego cuando finalmente salió del baño. Parecía que había estado esperándolo, por alguna razón desconocida para él.

–Ve a dormir, Lily. Debes estar cansada –dijo, intentando con fuerza no pensar demasiado en su intoxicante presencia de nuevo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, aunque se veía débil y exhausta.

–Puedo dormir cuando te hayas ido –replicó–. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

–No. Nada. Gracias por esto –dijo con incomodidad, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ella lo miró con nerviosismo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y repiqueteando con el pie en el suelo, como si esperara que dijera algo. Pero ¿qué había que decir? ¿Qué podía decir que no supiera ya? ¿Que la amaba con la fuerza de la naturaleza, de una bestia, del infinito? Ya lo sabía. Debería haberlo sabido. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirarlo a los ojos, y allí estaba.

–Debo irme –dijo simplemente, y se volvió de espaldas a ella.

Ella no dijo nada, pero él la escuchó ponerse de pie y seguirlo hasta la puerta cuando estaba por salir, pero no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarla de nuevo. Ya era suficiente.

–Sev… –dijo, vacilante.

Pero él cerró la puerta y se alejó.

De camino a su oficina, pensó en lo que sentía por ella y se preguntó por qué le era imposible dejarla ir ahora que todo rastro de esperanza había desaparecido. Ella había puesto fin a su amistad, se había casado con otro, había muerto y vuelto a la vida sólo para rechazarlo y aniquilar sus esperanzas, cuando él había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para ofrecerle su lastimero corazón. Y aun así, continuaba soñando con ella como el típico idiota.

Su amor por Lily estaba más allá de toda razón. No podía ser atenuado por un análisis meticuloso, o reducido a la nada por el pensamiento lógico. No podía escapar de eso, no podía renunciar y no podía enterrarlo dentro de su pecho y esperar estar en paz. No podía hacer que se fuera con la fuerza de su voluntad, no importaba cuánto lo intentara. Era un peso que estaba obligado a cargar por el resto de su vida, como el peso de la culpa que sentía por los crímenes que había cometido en el pasado.

–Muy bien, entonces… –murmuró cansinamente para sí mismo, admitiendo la derrota ante su mayor debilidad–. Que así sea.

-:-:-:-:-

De vuelta en su cuarto, Lily aún permanecía de pie contra la puerta, esperando que Severus cambiara de opinión y volviera con ella. Finalmente, desistió y se arrojó a la cama, pero no pudo dormir a pesar de haber pasado toda la noche despierta.

No estaba completamente segura de qué quería de él, porque aún no sabía qué hacer con la revelación que había tenido la otra noche. Parecía ser que Severus no había escuchado cuando, medio por accidente, le había revelado la verdad sobre sus sentimientos por él. Una poderosa fuerza la impulsaba hacia Severus, y aun así había un pensamiento insistente en el fondo de su mente que le advertía que no debía tomar una decisión tan radical. ¿Realmente confesar sus sentimientos arreglaría algo, o tan sólo complicaría la vida de ambos al envolverse en un loco romance que estaba condenado a terminar tarde o temprano? Ni siquiera estaba segura si Severus continuaba queriéndola, ahora que lo había lastimado tantas veces. Quizás él estaba mejor sin saber nada en absoluto. De todas formas, no podría estar a la altura de la reluciente imagen que Severus tenía de ella. _Severus sólo se desilusionaría_, pensó. E intentó quitárselo de la cabeza, con poco éxito.

Deseaba poder hablar de aquel dilema con alguien, pero la única persona que estaba cerca era Severus. Una segunda opinión o un consejo hubiera resultado ciertamente provechoso. Tras darse cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido en su vida, ya no confiaba completamente en su capacidad de tomar decisiones lógicas por sí misma.

Antes de quedarse finalmente dormida, había decidido lo que haría a continuación.

* * *

><p><em>1008/2012 8:59 p.m._


	25. Maestro de ajedrez

¡Hola! Volví.

Lamento el retraso. Últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo y no podía avanzar con el capítulo, a pesar que me ponía a traducir cuando tenía un ratito libre… Pero bueno, como verán, es bastante largo (unas 13 páginas de Word), así que espero que eso compense un poco la espera. Haré todo lo posible por darme prisa con el siguiente y subirlo pronto.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Marie** **Rosier**, **Paladium**, **Herla-King**, **Leixandra** **Aymar** y **Crimson** **Rouge** **Rot**.

Disfruten el (esperado) capítulo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25: Maestro de ajedrez.<strong>

Esa noche, Lily se fue a dormir temprano. Cerró las cortinas de la cama adoselada y apagó todas las velas, y cuando finalmente Severus llegó a la habitación entrada la noche, permaneció completamente inmóvil y en silencio, fingiendo estar dormida. Lo escuchó sentarse a su escritorio y vio una débil luz a través de las cortinas cuando encendió una única vela para poder leer un libro.

Permaneció acostada en la cama y aguardó. Afortunadamente, no tenía nada de sueño ya que había dormido todo el día para reponerse de su noche de desvelo. Escuchó a Severus pasando las páginas, moviéndose en su silla y tosiendo ocasionalmente por casi una hora, hasta que dejó de hacer más ruido que el de su respiración regular. Entonces, Lily corrió las cortinas de la cama y le echó un vistazo. Severus se había quedado dormido en la silla, con los brazos cruzados, la espalda ligeramente encorvada y el mentón presionado contra el pecho. Su cuello se veía doblado en una incómoda posición, que seguramente le dolería en la mañana.

Resistiendo las ganas de despertarlo con un suave beso en la mejilla, Lily se levantó de la cama y fue en puntas de pie hasta la puerta. Miró con nerviosismo a Severus una última vez; aún estaba dormido. Giró el picaporte tan silenciosamente como pudo y desapareció en el oscuro corredor.

La habitación de Severus en la Torre de los Profesores no estaba muy lejos de la oficina del director. Sólo tuvo que hacer una angustiosa caminata, atravesando todas las puertas que conducían a las habitaciones privadas del profesorado, esperando que ninguno de ellos escogiera ese momento en particular para salir de su habitación a dar un paseo nocturno. Luego sólo debió descender la escalera espiralada antes de llegar al pasillo en donde se encontraba la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada a la oficina.

–_Dumbledore _–murmuró.

Severus le había dado la contraseña en caso que se presentara alguna emergencia; en caso que, por alguna razón, lo necesitara en mitad del día, cuando él se encontraba trabajando en su oficina. La gárgola se movió, permitiéndole pasar al cuarto a oscuras.

Lily había estado un par de veces en la oficina del director durante su séptimo año, cuando se había convertido en Premio Anual y Dumbledore la había llamando para hablarle de sus obligaciones. Estaba oscuro, pero aun así notó que el lugar lucía igual que siempre. Era como un museo dedicado al antiguo director; la habitación estaba sin tocar, exactamente como Dumbledore la había dejado, como si sólo hubiera salido a almorzar y estuviera por regresar en cualquier momento. Severus no había hecho nada para cambiar la decoración, ni siquiera había modificado el orden de las cosas. Incluso había un cuenco con caramelos polvorientos sobre el escritorio, exactamente igual a como Lily recordaba.

–_Lumus _–murmuró Lily, y una pequeña luz apareció en la punta de su varita.

Apuntó el rayo de luz hacia las paredes, buscando un cuadro en particular entre la hilera de viejos retratos que roncaban y que se sobresaltaron y maldijeron cuando la luz les dio en los ojos. Finalmente, encontró el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, que dormía plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada contra el marco del cuadro.

–¿Profesor Dumbledore? –dijo suavemente.

Éste abrió los ojos con calma, como si no hubiera estado durmiendo.

–Buenas noches, Lily –dijo, inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo, y miró el reloj que se encontraba en la pared–. ¿O debería decir buenos días? ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?

–Quería hablar con usted –dijo.

Se arrodilló frente al retrato, sentándose sobre sus talones y sosteniendo la varita encendida con las rodillas. Hacía frío en la oficina y sólo llevaba puesta una fina túnica sobre su camisón. Se estremeció y se abrazó a sí misma en busca de calor, aunque estaba segura que eran los nervios, y no el frío, lo que la hacía temblar.

–Eso es bueno –dijo Dumbledore, con la calma de un ilustrado monje budista–. También he estado aguardando la oportunidad para hablar contigo. Sabía que debías estar aquí, en el castillo, porque he notado que Severus no ha salido en un tiempo. Le pregunté si te había traído aquí y me mintió, pero siempre sé cuando no me está diciendo la verdad.

–Bueno, ése es un talento único –dijo entre dientes–. Entonces, ¿nunca le habló sobre mí?

–Me temo que Severus ha decidió mantenerme al margen de todo lo que refiera a ti, querida –replicó Dumbledore, encogiéndose de hombros–. Aparentemente, no me tiene ninguna confianza. Al parecer piensa que voy a llevarte a hacer algo que _él _no quiere que hagas.

–Bueno, ¿y va a hacerlo? –preguntó Lily con recelo.

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

–Sólo soy un cuadro. ¿Cómo podría obligarte a hacer algo que no quisieras hacer? Creo que en realidad eres tú en quien el pobre Severus no confía en lo absoluto. Al parecer ha decidido declarase tu tutor no legal, porque evidentemente está convencido que tienes la misma capacidad que una niña pequeña para decidir por ti misma.

–Sólo es muy protector conmigo. Se preocupa por mí un poco por demás –dijo, evitando los penetrantes ojos azules de Dumbledore.

Era cierto lo que decía Dumbledore. Realmente sentía que Severus no confiaba en su capacidad para cuidar de sí misma, pero sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas. Además, la confianza que Lily tenía en sí misma últimamente había comenzado a flaquear. Era _ella _quien no confiaba en sí misma.

Era por eso que ahora se encontraba allí con Dumbledore, buscando consejo.

–Sí que lo hace –replicó Dumbledore de manera escalofriante–. Tiende a olvidar todo lo importante cuando se trata de ti.

Lily contempló sus rodillas, evitando su mirada. Dumbledore sabía. Podía oír en su voz que él lo sabía todo con sólo mirarla allí sentada, incómoda, sobre sus talones y retorciéndose como un gusano.

–¿Estás lista para decime por qué has venido aquí? –preguntó finalmente, poniendo fin al momento de incómodo silencio.

–Necesitaba hablar con alguien –dijo, inquieta–. Alguien que no fuera Severus.

–¿Y qué hay de malo con Severus?

–Nada –dijo rápidamente, dirigiéndole una mirada nerviosa–. Nosotros sólo… Ya lo he molestado lo suficiente, y creo que merece que lo dejen en paz por una vez, en especial ahora que tiene tanto que hacer.

–Sí, ha trabajado muy duro –dijo Dumbledore, la eterna sonrisa de muñeca de cera fija en su rostro.

–Eso es decir poco –replicó Lily, suspirando–. Ha trabajado _excesivamente _duro. ¿Sabía que casi no duerme? Se pasa los días interpretando el rol del director odiado y las noches cuidando de los chicos. No tiene tiempo para descansar, y lo está haciendo a cambio de nada, no se llevará ningún crédito.

–Lo sé –dijo Dumbledore–. Ha sido para mí un amigo cercano y un aliado confiable por unos diez años. Puedo decir orgullosamente que desinterés y nobleza se han convertido definitivamente en características suyas, a pesar de que es conocido por ser brusco y tener poco tacto con los demás. ¿No es extraño cuántas contradicciones pueden existir en un mismo hombre?

_Un amigo cercano. _Lily no estaba segura si Severus definiría la extraña relación que había entre él y Dumbledore como "amistad". Por lo que ella sabía, Dumbledore había tomado descaradamente ventaja del estado de culpabilidad y vulnerabilidad en que la muerte de Lily había sumido a Severus para convertirlo en su lacayo personal –o, al parecer, eso pensaba Severus. Lily siempre había admirado al viejo director y le resultaba difícil pensar que aquel Dumbledore paternal, alegre y amable pudiera ser capaz de la manipulación despiadada de la que Severus lo acusaba. Pero por otra parte, Lily también confiaba en Severus, y no creía que hiciera aquellas acusaciones sin una buena razón. Cuál de los dos hombres estaba más cerca de la verdad, no podía decirlo.

–Cuando éramos chicos, Severus y yo tuvimos una gran discusión y dejamos de hablarnos –comenzó Lily–. Le dije que ya no quería ser su amiga, porque estaba dolida y porque creía que se había convertido en uno de esos horribles Slytherins que me llamaban "asquerosa puta sangresucia" cuando pasaba cerca de ellos. Ahora veo que estaba equivocada. Sev nunca ha sido así. Si hubiera sido un poco más sensata y un poco más paciente, lo hubiera visto. No puede creer lo culpable que me siento cuando pienso con la facilidad con la que desistí de él, sabiendo que él ha sido fiel a mí todos estos años.

La sonrisa de Dumbledore se amplió ligeramente, pero todavía lucía extrañamente fría y cerosa.

–Suena como si finalmente hubieran hecho las paces.

Ella asintió.

–Así es. Al menos por mi parte. Le he perdonado todo. Sólo puedo esperar que él me perdone también.

–¿Todo está perdonado, incluso lo imperdonable? Severus debe estar feliz de tener una amiga tan comprensiva y tan poco rencorosa.

Lily hizo una mueva, nerviosa. Creyó detectar un rastro de burla en las palabras de Dumbledore. Quizás sólo lo estaba imaginando…

–Severus _ha _cometido errores –dijo, elevando ligeramente la voz–. Grandes errores. No he olvidado lo que hizo, pero sí, lo he perdonado. Sí, ha hecho cosas terribles y estúpidas cuando era joven, pero está arrepentido de todas ellas, y ha compensado diez veces todos sus errores. Lo que ha hecho mal es una gota en el océano comparado con lo que ha hecho bien.

Exhaló ruidosamente, sintiendo que la furia teñía de rojo sus mejillas. Estaba tan nerviosa que nuevamente su mal carácter comenzaba a sacar lo mejor de ella.

Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos de manera cómplice, aún tranquilo, impertérrito, con un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos azules.

_Debe sentirme sumamente contento con esto_, pensó Lily. _Manejando así a la gente._

–Vaya, Lily –dijo, y una vez más Lily creyó detectar burla escondida en sus palabras–. Si no te importa que pregunte, la relación entre Severus y tú parece haber cambiado dramáticamente. La última vez que te vi, tuve que hablar contigo para que confiaras en él. Entiendo que el sentimiento es mutuo ahora –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia cuando sus palabras hicieron que Lily parpadeara rápidamente como la peor mentirosa del mundo–. _Lealtad_, quiero decir. Parece que también eres bastante, umm, _protectora _con él.

–Bueno, lo soy –dijo, y soltó una risa ahogada al tiempo que hablaba, su garganta estaba repentinamente seca–. No quiero que le pase nada malo. No sabe lo mucho que temo que algo terrible le suceda una vez que me vaya. Debería oír la forma en que habla de sí mismo. Parece convencido de que morirá violentamente cualquier día de estos, y ni siquiera le importa…

–Severus es un hombre adulto, y uno de los magos más poderosos y talentosos de su generación. De hecho, no te mentiría al decir que es uno de los mejores magos que he conocido. Estoy seguro que podrá arreglárselas sin tu protección.

–Quizás. ¿Pero quién cuidará de él? –dijo Lily, su voz sonaba llena de ansiedad–. Severus está completamente solo y se _odia _a sí mismo. No parece importarle si vive o muere. ¿Quién estará a su lado con todo esto? ¿Quién lo defenderá si la Orden lo captura? No puedo regresar a mi propio tiempo y simplemente abandonarlo de nuevo. Estoy en deuda y me preocupo por él.

–¿Acaso estás pidiendo permiso para quedarte aquí, con él? –preguntó Dumbledore bruscamente.

–¡No! Yo sólo…

–¿Entonces por qué de pronto estás tan reacia a volver, como debes hacer?

–¡Porque no quiero dejarlo! –exclamó con tanta fuerza que el retrato de Armando Dippet despertó sobresaltado y le dirigió una mirada furibunda antes de volver a dormir.

Ella soltó un grito ahogado y se cubrió la boca con la mano; no había sido su intención gritar o sanar tan conmovida.

–… aquí. No quiero dejarlo aquí –continuó, pero fue en vano.

Si Dumbledore no tenía sospechas antes, ahora definitivamente sabía. Quizás sabía más que ella. Nunca había comprendido su propio corazón.

–Ya veo –replicó Dumbledore simplemente. Lucía algo alegre, pero para nada sorprendido–. ¿Te lo ha dicho?

–Sí –dijo pesadamente, evitando mirarlo a los ojos–. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver eso.

–¿Y con qué tiene que ver?

–¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva y cambie el pasado? –preguntó dubitativa–. Desde que he llegado aquí, he pensado que todo lo que había en este futuro era un error que sin duda debía corregir. Pero últimamente he estado pensando mucho en Severus y en qué consigue al ayudarme… Y ahora, estoy comenzando a tener dudas.

Dumbledore había dejado de sonreír. La expresión de su rostro era solemne, pero no reflejaba emoción alguna.

–Severus ha pasado por tantas cosas en estos últimos dieciocho años –continuó al no obtener respuesta del director–. Ha hecho cosas malas y le han hecho cosas malas. Ha sufrido, ha sido torturado y ha pasado por más desgracias y miserias de las que puedo imaginar. Pero a pesar de todo eso… o quizás, por todo eso, se ha convertido en una persona sabia, honorable y _hermosa_. Ha atravesado muchos fuegos y cada uno de esos fuegos lo han hecho más fuerte. Ha aprendido de todo lo que ha vivido y creció para convertirse en alguien extraordinario. Usted también lo ha visto, ¿no es así? ¿Usted sabe lo extraordinario que es?

La expresión de Dumbledore era inescrutable.

–Ahora, si yo vuelvo y cambio el pasado, es posible que él no se convierta en esa persona. Incluso podría dejar de existir. Y no puedo soportar la idea de borrarlo simplemente.

Dumbledore siguió en silencio, de modo que ella continuó:

–Y no estoy preocupada por Severus solamente. Este futuro es aterrador, pero supongo que también tiene cosas bellas… Cosas bellas que podrían nunca existir si yo voy y cambio el curso de la historia. ¿Qué pasa si evito que ocurra algo bueno o provoco que pase algo malo al intentar corregir las cosas? ¿Qué pasa si en lugar de arreglarlo todo, provoco un caos todavía mayor? ¿Y qué pasará con el Severus que he llegado a conocer y adorar aquí cuando cambie el pasado? ¿Se desvanecerá simplemente, como si nunca hubiera existido? ¿Qué ocurrirá con este futuro y con todo lo que hay aquí una vez que yo haya vuelto?

–¿Es una pregunta retórica o quieres que la responda? –dijo Dumbledore con calma.

Lily asintió con la cabeza ansiosamente.

–Sí. Quiero una respuesta.

–Nada –replicó Dumbledore–. Absolutamente nada. Todo seguirá siendo igual. Este presente, tu futuro y mi pasado permanecerán sin cambios, igual que como estaba.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Lily, frunciendo el ceño profundamente–. Si cambio la historia, el futuro tiene que ser diferente.

–Pero ése es el punto, Lily. No vas a cambiar nada. Vas a vivir la vida que estás destinada a vivir.

Lily se puso de rápidamente de pie, contemplando el retrato con los ojos abiertos; se parecía mucho a una cierva asustada.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría eso? –preguntó. Su voz sonaba extrañamente aguda.

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé. No soy tú. Sólo sé que en tu futuro tendrás que hacer lo mismo que hiciste en mi pasado.

Lily empalideció.

–¿Está diciendo…? –tragó–. ¿Está diciendo que _tengo _que morir, después de todo, y dejar que los demás mueran también?

–No estoy diciendo que tengas que hacerlo. Solamente estoy diciendo lo que _vas _a hacer. Es inevitable –dijo Dumbledore.

Un escalofriante silencio cayó entre los dos. Lily abrió la boca, demasiado impresionada para gritar, demasiado impresionada para hablar. Apenas podía respirar. Dumbledore aguardó pacientemente a que reaccionara. Sus ojos eran más fríos témpanos de hielo.

–¡Eso es absurdo! –gritó finalmente, casi ahogándose con sus propias palabras. Muchos de los retratos de la oficina abrieron los ojos, dirigiéndole miradas despectivas y maldiciendo entre dientes, sin ningún interés en la conversación–. ¡Por supuesto que voy a cambiar el pasado! –gritó Lily acaloradamente–. ¿Por qué no lo cambiaría? ¡Este futuro es poco menos que un infierno y yo tengo la oportunidad de oro para arreglar las cosas! ¿Por qué la desperdiciaría?

–Respóndeme esta simple pregunta, ¿quieres? –dijo Dumbledore, entrecerrando los ojos enigmáticamente como una esfinge–. ¿De quién son los huesos que yacen en la tumba de Lily Potter?

–¿Es una pregunta con trampa?

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

–Bueno, en ese caso, diría que son míos.

–¿Cómo llegaron ese huesos allí?

Lily resopló, molesta.

–La respuesta obvia sería que fueron enterrados allí, así que creo que voy a ser espléndidamente original y diré que fueron hasta allí bailando tap o que fueron arrojados con el cañón de un circo y…

–¿Dónde se encuentran ahora? –preguntó Dumbledore, cortándola en seco.

Lily parpadeó. Envolvió con la mano derecha su muñeca izquierda, sintiendo los duros huesos a través de la piel suave y cálida. De pronto, comprendió a dónde quería llevarla Dumbledore y se sintió como si vaciaran un balde de agua fría sobre ella.

–Ah, ya veo –dijo, rígida–. Está tratando de decirme que la razón por la que esos huesos yacen ahora en mi tumba es porque sí morí en el pasado. Y si morí en el pasado… significa que debo haber vuelto y dado mi vida por Harry, después de todo.

Nuevamente Dumbledore le estaba sonriendo.

–¿Por qué haría eso? –susurró.

Aquella vez no le estaba preguntando a Dumbledore, pero éste respondió de todas formas:

–Como dije, no lo sé. Debes haber tenido una buena razón. Supongo que tiene algo que ver con tu hijo.

–¿Harry? –dijo con voz débil.

El mundo que la rodeaba comenzaba a verse surrealista, como si estuviera soñando.

–Recuerda… La única razón por la que él está vivo hoy en día es porque lo amaste lo suficiente como para dar tu vida para protegerlo –dijo Dumbledore.

–Pero eso no iba a pasar –insistió Lily con un hilo de voz–. Se suponía que iba a prevenirlo. No he decidido cómo, pero…

–Harry ha sido maldecido y bendecido desde el momento en que llegó a este mundo. La profecía selló su destino desde el día en que nació. Ahora bien, no puedo decir que crea en las profecías, pero evidentemente Tom Riddle lo hace, y por ende es inevitable que Harry sea atacado. Es por eso que siempre ha estado en peligro. Fue marcado mucho antes de tener su famosa cicatriz. Sólo tu sacrificio la mantuvo a salvo hasta que fue lo suficientemente mayor como para protegerse por sí mismo. Si tú no estás allí para morir por él, está perdido… y sin él, todos nosotros estamos perdidos.

–¿Y qué hay de James, Sirius, Marlene y todos los otros que murieron? –preguntó Lily desesperadamente–. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos si muero? ¡Me está pidiendo que elija entre mi hijo y todos los demás!

–Elije a tu hijo y salvarás al mundo –dijo Dumbledore.

–¡No! –gritó Lily, furiosa–. ¡Tiene que haber otra manera de salir de esto! No puedo dejar que todos mueran… ¡Ni siquiera por Harry! ¿Y por qué tiene que ser Harry, de todas formas? ¡Si acaba de decirme que ni siquiera cree en las profecías!

–Lo que quise decir es que no estoy tan seguro que el destino tenga algo especial preparado para Harry. Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes… Tom Riddle podrían haber ido tras otro niño que fuera acorde con esa descripción. Pero no lo hizo. Fue tras Harry y lo marcó como su enemigo. Es por eso que es su desafortunada obligación ser el héroe que todos necesitamos que sea.

–¡Pero todavía puedo prevenirlo! James y yo no seríamos asesinados y Harry nunca sería El Niño que Vivió. ¡Todos estaríamos a salvo!

–Pero entonces alguien más tendría que morir. Tarde o temprano, Riddle encontraría a Harry o al otro niño, y ese niño sería el hijo de Frank y Alice Longbottom, Neville. ¿Preferirías que Frank y Alice murieran en tu lugar?

–No… –dijo Lily.

Le dolía la cabeza y las lágrimas amenazaban con nublar su visión. Enterró el rostro entre sus manos e intentó pensar en una solución para su imposible problema.

–Entonces… –comenzó. Sentía escalofríos y la lengua cada vez más entumecida–, la única solución es que Harry no debe nacer nunca. Nunca debo embarazarme de él.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaban conversando, Dumbledore se quedó pasmado.

–No puedes decirlo en serio –dijo, su voz llena de consternación.

–Es la única forma –replicó Lily débilmente. Se sentía como si hubiera tragado algo grande y duro que aún se encontraba atascado en su garganta. Tenía problemas para terminar la oración–. No puedo salvar a todos los demás si tengo que protegerlo a él. Si Harry no nace nunca y si les advierto a los Longbottom a tiempo, quizás pueda salvarlos a todos…

–Ésa no es la forma en la que hablaría una mujer que ama tanto a su niño que prefiere dar la vida por él a permitir que su enemigo pueda ponerle un dedo encima –dijo Dumbledore.

Apenas alzó la voz, pero de alguna manera sonó tan amenazante como un trueno.

–¡Es porque no soy esa mujer! –gritó Lily, y las lágrimas finalmente comenzaron a inundar sus mejillas–. ¡No soy una heroína, no soy una santa! ¡Desearía serlo, pero no lo soy! ¡No hay nada de eso en mí! ¡No tiene idea de las cosas sucias, _repugnantes_ que he descubierto en mí mientras estaba aquí! ¡Toda mi vida me he visto como una persona buena, decente, que siempre intenta hacer lo correcto… Pero he comprendido que no es más que una mentira que me decía a mí misma porque era demasiado estúpida como para ver la verdad! ¡No soy una buena persona y no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que está bien y lo que está mal! ¡Lo cierto es que cada vez que escucho hablar sobre _la legendaria Lily Potter _y su _gran sacrificio _no puedo siquiera reconocerme! ¡No es posible que sea esa persona, porque estoy asustada!

–¿Sugieres que ahora temes el destino que tú misma has escogido? –preguntó Dumbledore, crípticamente–. Nunca hubiera esperado que Lily Potter estuviera tan asustada de morir.

–_No_ tengo miedo de morir –gritó Lily, furiosa, cerrando fuertemente las manos en puños. Y lo decía en serio–. ¡Tengo miedo de no ser capaz de salvar a nadie! ¡Me asusta que tantas personas vayan a morir y que yo no pueda hacer nada al respecto! Morir con las manos atadas. _Eso _es lo que me asusta. No puedo permitirme morir, si al hacerlo dejo un rastro de sangre tras de mí. Sólo mire lo que ha pasado con el mundo. ¡Mi sacrificio fue en vano, si es _esto _a lo que llevó!

Colapsó frente al retrato, exhausta, y respiró profundamente una y otra vez, pero todavía sentía que se ahogaba, que se hundía en la tierra firme.

–Tu muerte fue de todo menos en vano –dijo Dumbledore suavemente.

Lily no respondió. Permaneció en el suelo como si se tratara de un rollo de la alfombra, tan inmóvil y abandonada que parecía ya estar muerta. Dumbledore soltó un suspiro de frustración.

–Lily, hazme un favor y ve a ese armario –dijo

–¿Qué hay en el armario? –preguntó.

Aún lucía increíblemente parecida a un pez muerto.

–Un frasco que contiene una recopilación de recuerdos que me gustaría que vieras. Ponlas en el pensadero y échales un vistazo.

–No. No quiero volver a pasar por esto –exclamó bruscamente, incorporándose y dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante el retrato–. Si hay algo más que quiera añadir a la conversación, por favor, hágalo más fácil para ambos y dígamelo a la cara.

–Desearía poder hacerlo, pero me temo que hay algo que deber _ver_.

Lily hizo una mueca. En el momento en que se puso de pie para caminar hacia el gabinete y tomar el frasco del que Dumbledore le había hablado, supo que nuevamente estaba cometiendo un error. Arrojó el contenido descuidadamente en el pensadero, el cual estaba guardado en un armario al fondo de la habitación.

–Bien. Sólo quiero acabar con toda esta porquería –gruño entre dientes, murmurando una lista de obscenidades al tiempo que sumergía el rostro en el pensadero para ser arrastrada hacia un mundo de recuerdos.

Lo primero que Lily vio fue a Dumbledore, quien recorría uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, silbando una alegre canción. Era un día soleado, los rayos de luz iluminaban los estrechos corredores y el cielo era de un magnifico color azul.

–Le concederé un minuto a este espectáculo ridículo, luego me iré –gruñó Lily a Dumbledore, sabiendo perfectamente que el recuerdo no podía oírla.

No llegó tan lejos, porque unos segundos después notó a un muchachito que caminaba hacia ella y Dumbledore. No lo había visto antes, pero supo inmediatamente quién era. Era realmente la viva imagen de un James más joven, excepto por los ojos. Como Severus lo había descrito.

–¿Harry? –dijo Lily, y sintió como si le agujerearan el estómago con una bala de cañón. Otra vez sentía que se estaba asfixiando.

–Buenos días, Harry –saludó Dumbledore alegremente.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, nervioso, y en el apuro estuvo a punto de dejar caer los libros que llevaba. Tenía alrededor de doce años; era un hombrecito esquelético que usaba anteojos rotos, tenía la cabeza cubierta de alborotado cabello negro y una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente.

Lily lo amó al instante.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar lo que Harry y Dumbledore hablaban. Probablemente le estaba preguntando sobre la escuela, o sobre el tiempo, porque la conversación parecía ser bastante informal y sin sentido. No pudo escuchar ni una palabra, porque quedó fascinada al verlo; su hijo, de pie allí frente a sus ojos. Recién entonces comprendió por completo que él existía, que _en verdad _existía. Antes no había sido más que una imagen vaga y difusa en su mente, y no podía realmente entender que un día sería la madre de este muchacho llamado Harry, cuando ni siquiera había visto una fotografía de él. Era la primera vez que lo sentía real.

El recuerdo acabó pronto, demasiado pronto, y se convirtió en otro recuerdo sobre Harry. Aquella vez se veía un poco mayor y estaba jugando Quidditch. Volaba como un pájaro, y lucía mucho menos incómodo en el aire que en la tierra. A continuación, Lily lo vio en el baile, luciendo encantador con su túnica verde.

Los recuerdos llegaron y se fueron, dejándole ver destellos del crecimiento de su hijo. No eran recuerdos espectaculares; sólo eran imágenes de su día a día, desde el punto de vista de Dumbledore, como imágenes en movimiento en un álbum de fotos. Se veía un poco más grande en cada recuerdo, pero también un poco más oscuro, un poco más triste. Cuando la última imagen de Harry –ahora como un joven de dieciséis años que ya era prácticamente más alto que la misma Lily y cuyos ojos verde brillante tenían la apariencia de alguien mucho mayor–, se desvaneció, ella volvió al mundo real y notó que su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. Ni siquiera había notado que había comenzado a llorar.

–Lo amas, ¿no es así? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–Sí –dijo Lily con voz ronca.

Sus lágrimas no parecían tener fin.

–¿Incluso a pesar de que nunca lo has visto ni lo has sostenido en tus brazos?

Asintió nuevamente con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

–Lily –comenzó Dumbledore con suavidad–. Quizás no tengas ninguna confianza en ti misma, pero yo sí. No dudo ni por un segundo que seas capaz de darle a tu hijo el regalo más grande que una madre puede dar… _el regalo de la vida_. Si tú no estás allí para protegerlo cuando él más te necesite, perecerá, y si él no está aquí para defender al mundo, todo estará perdido. ¿Me entiendes?

Volvió a asentir vagamente, llorando e intentando desesperadamente contener sus sollozos.

–No hay forma de salir de esto, ¿verdad? –preguntó sombríamente, una vez que pudo calmarse–. ¿No podría hacer nada diferente, incluso si lo intentara?

–Eso me temo –dijo Dumbledore–. Pero sé que si hay alguien que puede cargar un peso como éste, ésa eres tú. Todos tenemos nuestras obligaciones. Yo ya he cumplido con la mía.

Miró a Dumbledore. Por un momento, había olvidad por completo que estaba muerto y que estaba hablando con el reflejo retratado de él.

–¿Y qué hay de Severus? –preguntó–. ¿Cuál es su obligación? ¿Quedarse aquí y sufrir? Al parecer, usted y yo estamos destinados a morir como héroes, ¿y su trabajo es quedarse aquí y asumir la responsabilidad por crímenes de los que ni siquiera es culpable? ¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho?

–Sí –replicó Dumbledore, y aquella única palabra fue como una aguja perforando sus pulmones–. Él sabe lo que hace.

–No va a permitir que vuelva a mi época –replicó Lily–. Va a hacer lo que sea para detenerme si se entera que debo morir.

–Estás destinada a volver, lo quiera o no. No puede detenerte –dijo Dumbledore–. Pero quizás sería mejor que no le comunicaras tus intenciones. Estaría devastado si le cuentas.

Lily se secó los ojos con la manga de su túnica; algo que no tenía sentido, en realidad, ya no que podía dejar de llorar. ¿De qué le servía secarlas, si de todas formas su rostro volvería a humedecerse?

–Debería volver –dijo. Su voz sonaba áspera y rasposa por haber llorado tanto–. Buenas noches, Dumbledore. Y adiós.

–Adiós, Lily –dijo Dumbledore estoicamente, mientras Lily salía de la habitación, helada, perpleja y destrozada, dejando atrás toda pizca de energía juvenil y toda migaja de esperanza.

-:-:-:-:-

Una vez que Lily hubo salido de la habitación, la oficina quedó quieta y silenciosa una vez más. Los cuadros que habían sido despertados por el ruido volvieron a dormirse, pero el retrato de Albus Dumbledore permaneció despierto, sintiéndose bastante orgulloso por cómo habían resultado las cosas. Quizás no era más que un retrato sin alma, un simple eco del hombre que representaba, pero aun así había logrado actuar de la misma forma que el verdadero Dumbledore hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a una situación tan peligrosa. Pensar que el curso de la historia había estado tan cerca de alterarse.

Dumbledore no creía en la suerte o el destino. No creía que el mundo fuera controlado por un poder que, en última instancia, la voluntad de los hombres no pudiera desafiar.

Había pensado mucho acerca de los viajes en el tiempo y el libre albedrío desde que había visto a Lily por primera vez; aquí, en este tiempo por completo equivocado. Pensando lógicamente, era probable que Lily no pudiera escapar a su destino, puesto que el pasado indicaba que había regresado a casa para dar la vida por su hijo. ¿Pero quién decía que no podía escoger otro destino aquella vez? ¿Quién podía afirmar que el tiempo era recto, lineal, que consistía en una serie de eventos inevitables unidos por relaciones casuales? Quizás no era en lo absoluto recto, sino tan desordenado y retorcido como la cicatriz que Dumbledore tenía en la rodilla. Quizás se bifurcaba en varios y diferentes caminos, si alguien como Lily tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo diferente.

Por lo que Dumbledore sabía luego de casi cien años de existencia, la lógica y el orden no eran las únicas fuerzas que regían en el universo, también había un caos encantador, pura suerte y azar; la magia en sí misma tenía muy poco de lógica. Imaginó un mundo hermoso y brillante, lleno de alternativas, elecciones y una existencia con libertades; un mundo donde Lily podría, después de todo, ver su futuro y desafiarlo haciendo algo completamente diferente. Quizás no era una prisionera del tiempo y el destino, después de todo. Quizás ella _podía _escoger otras alternativas y crear un futuro completamente diferente para el universo. ¿Quién podía detenerla si decidía hacerlo?

_Podría _haberle contado sobre los horcruxes de Voldemort. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás ella podría detener a Voldemort y evitar muchas, muchas muertes. Quizás incluso podría mejorar el mundo. Pero en realidad, ¿qué probabilidades había de que las cosas salieran mejor si ella iba y alteraba el universo, si hundía sus dedos en la hermosa maquinaria de eventos que Dumbledore había trabajado tan, tan, tan duro para arreglar? En las últimas décadas, la guerra había sido como un juego de ajedrez para él y había estado a punto de ganar cuando Lily llegó repentinamente y casi derriba descuidadamente todas las piezas, como un infante. ¡Después de todo lo que él había hecho! Ella, una chiquilla ingenua y tonta, que evidentemente creía ser mucho más inteligente y poderosa de lo que era en realidad. ¿Realmente pensaba que, incluso si Dumbledore le entregaba las instrucciones en una bandeja de plata, podía derrotar a Voldemort?

Encantadora chiquilla, esa Lily. Demasiado ingenua y corta de vista, y no tan inteligente como ella pensaba. Pero encantadora, de todas formas. Dumbledore realmente la adoraba. Pero la triste realidad era que, ya fuera que Lily pudiera o no cambiar el pasado, estaba mejor muerta. Pocas personas sabían lo cerca que Dumbledore había estado de perder la guerra, hasta que había ocurrido el milagro de Harry Potter, que le proporcionó más de diez años para averiguar la manera de librarse de Voldemort para siempre. Si Lily no hubiera muerto, Voldemort habría sobrevivido y Dumbledore _podría _haber perdido. No podía soportar la idea de que esa posibilidad existiera.

Además, había una belleza trágica en la historia de la familia Potter; un joven padre y una joven madre sacrificándose heroicamente por su hijo y así, si saberlo, causando la derrota de la mayor amenaza de su tiempo. Por supuesto que Lily, en la impaciencia de su juventud, no podía ver inmediatamente la gloria poética de su sacrificio, y por supuesto que ella, en su estupidez infantil, temía a la muerte como cualquier otra persona común. Pero Dumbledore confiaba en que ella entendería con el tiempo que valía más muerta que viva. Su nombre jamás sería olvidado y su leyenda viviría por siempre. Merlín, ¡conquistaría a la misma muerte! ¿Por qué no querría aquel honor? ¿Por qué iba a querer jugar con el destino, cuando ya le habían ofrecido un destino tan hermoso con el que cumplir? No, Dumbledore estaba seguro que, en el fondo, Lily estaba de acuerdo con él, aún cuando no sabía toda la verdad.

Sería mejor para todos, reflexionó Dumbledore, que Lily nunca se enterara que existía la posibilidad de que pudiera escoger otro futuro. Era preciso que Lily se abrazara a su destino sin dudarlo.

En verdad la guerra se parecía mucho a una partida de ajedrez. A veces, en el nombre del bien mayor, uno se veía obligado a sacrificar una de las piezas menos importantes para ganar el juego.

* * *

><p><em>2309/2012 9:26 p.m._


	26. Desmoronamieto

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Paladium**, **Herla-King**, **Leixandra** **Aymar**, **Crimson** **Rouge** **Rot** y **Marie** **Rosier**._

_Disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26: Desmoronamiento.<strong>

Severus despertó sobresaltado, temblando, cubierto de sudor y, por alguna razón, extrañamente nervioso. Se preguntó en qué momento se había dormido y cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo. Se sintió aliviado al comprobar que había pasado menos de una hora desde la última vez que había mirado el reloj.

_Bien_, pensó. _No me he perdido nada._

Volvió a tomar su libro, pero su concentración se veía afectada por un sentimiento extraño; algo faltaba. Todo estaba silencioso y en paz, y sin embargo un escalofrío lo recorrió, anunciando una catástrofe que se avecinaba. Se sentó en silencio, pensando qué podría haber causado aquella sensación de malestar, hasta que finalmente comprendió –horrorizado–, que el problema era que todo estaba _demasiado _silencioso y en paz en la habitación; que Lily no estaba haciendo ningún ruido mientras dormía. Ni siquiera podía escucharla respirar.

Preocupado, Severus caminó silenciosamente hacia la cama, preguntándose si sería correcto abrir las cortinas para cerciorarse de que Lily estuviera bien; no quería violar su privacidad para nada. Finalmente, hizo a un lado su pudor y corrió las cortinas. Casi sufrió un ataque cardíaco al ver un montón de sábanas y cobertores abandonados en el lugar en que debería haber estado Lily.

–¿Lily? –exclamó, mirando alrededor para comprobar si tan sólo había ido hasta el baño, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

¿Era posible que alguien hubiera entrado mientras dormía y la hubiera raptado? No, por supuesto que no. Severus, aun cuando estaba muerto de cansancio, tenía un sueño ligero y seguramente se hubiera despertado si alguien hubiera entrado. La única explicación posible, era que Lily había salido de la habitación por su cuenta y que intencionalmente había evitado avisarle. Por qué haría una cosa así, Severus no podía entenderlo.

Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, si poder decidir si sería mejor ir a buscarla o evitar causar más alboroto y simplemente esperar a que regresara. Sus instintos le decían que fuera a buscarla de una vez por todas, pero no tenía idea a dónde podría haber ido. En un lugar tan grande como Hogwarts, no sería nada fácil encontrarla sin saber a dónde se había dirigido. Aun así, tenía que encontrarla antes que alguien más lo hiciera, de modo que se echó la capa sobre los hombros y corrió hacia la puerta.

Y entonces, un segundo antes que la mano de Severus hubiera tocado el picaporte, la puerta se abrió y Lily entró en la habitación, sobresaltándose ligeramente al verlo allí parado frente a ella. Cerró la puerta sin saludarlo y mirando sus zapatos. Caminó frente a él, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde de ésta.

La primera reacción de Severus fue sentir alivio, que lo recorrió como un maremoto, arrastrando el miedo que había estado palpitando en su interior. Pero el sentimiento desapareció rápidamente y fue reemplazado por la furia, una furia ardiente, incontrolable y tempestuosa. La observó en silencio, sintiendo su ira sin pronunciar palabra, esperando que dijera algo para justificarse. Pero ella permaneció en silencio mirando al frente, como si hubiera olvidado por completo que él estaba allí parado. Siendo incapaz de obtener una respuesta con una simple mirada desdeñosa, encontró finalmente las palabras para expresarse:

–¿Qué pasa contigo? –comenzó, siseando cada palabra mientras la sangre ardía en sus venas–. ¿Eres suicida? ¿_Quieres _que te atrapen? ¡Sabes muy bien lo que podría haberte pasado mientras estabas ahí afuera!

–Lo siento –dijo Lily con arrepentimiento.

Seguía sin mirarlo. Su voz sonaba áspera, como si hubiera pasado las últimas horas gritando.

–¿Dónde has estado? –gritó él, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que sus palmas estaban a punto de sangrar–. ¿Qué pudo haberte llevado a salir de aquí, sin siquiera decírmelo? ¡Merlín, Lily, no puedes ser tan_ estúpida_! ¿Debería encadenarte para asegurarme que no escaparás y harás que te asesinen la próxima vez que parpadee? ¿Debería poner barrotes en las ventanas y trabar las puertas para evitar que te metas en problemas? ¿Cómo es posible que no entiendas que…?

Ella levantó el mentón finalmente y lo silenció con una sola mirada lastimera. Su rostro, como Severus pudo ver entonces, estaba completamente blanco, como si hubiera sufrido la conmoción de su vida –la cual, teniendo en cuenta los últimos meses, ya era decir mucho–, y había rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos hinchados. Sus ojos aún brillaban en una forma que indicaba que no estaba muy lejos de romper a llorar. Parpadeando rápidamente, Severus olvidó momentáneamente que estaba enfadado con ella y se preguntó fugazmente qué sería lo que la había alterado tanto, pero la furia volvió rápidamente a él. Aún no había acabado de gritarle, no importaba lo herida que pareciera estar.

–Fui a ver al retrato de Dumbledore –dijo Lily, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba temblando–. Sabía que no querías que fuera, por eso no te desperté. Pensé que podría ir y venir sin que me vieran.

Severus se estremeció, espantado tanto por su indiferencia como por la forma en que ignoraba repetidamente sus instrucciones. Realmente no tenía ningún sentido prohibirle nada a Lily, no importaba la razón, ya que claramente ella haría igualmente lo que quisiera.

–Ya veo. Me siento honrado de haber ganado finalmente tu confianza y respeto –dijo sarcásticamente, con una agria sonrisa–. ¿Qué más debo hacer para que confíes en mí lo suficiente para al menos avisarme cuando planeas hacer algo tan peligroso que roza la estupidez?

–Sev, yo no… –comenzó Lily, temblorosa. Pero Severus la silenció con una mirada encolerizada.

–¿Y _Dumbledore_? –escupió disgustado–. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué asuntos tienes con él? ¡Si tenías algo que decirle, podrías haberme pedido que le llevara un mensaje, en lugar de escabullirte como una rata! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente, Lily! ¡No puedes seguir comportándote como una estúpida colegiala, porque no puedo estar vigilándote a cada segundo! Si tú…

–¡BASTA! –gritó Lily con desesperación.

Se veía muerta de miedo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero estaba demasiado débil como para emitir algún sonido al llorar.

–Estás desperdiciando nuestro tiempo –susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Severus la observó desconcertado. Jamás había visto a Lily tan destrozada y derrotada; ni siquiera cuando la había encontrado en la casa de su niñez, con un vestido de verano en una noche de diciembre, meses atrás. Se veía tan abatida que apenas parecía ella. La característica chispa de determinación, ingenio y esperanza que normalmente iluminaba sus ojos había ya no estaba allí. Algo esencial había desaparecido, quizás para siempre.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A que el tiempo corre –continuó, cerrando los ojos–. El tiempo que nos queda para estar juntos. Lo siento, pero no quiero desperdiciarlo peleando. Queda muy poco.

–¿Lily, qué ha pasado? –preguntó Severus, acercándose unos pocos pasos hacia ella.

Quería rodearla con sus brazos, pero sabía que aquello no terminaría bien; probablemente ella no quería tener sus sucias manos encima ahora que obviamente ya tenía suficientes razones para estar molesta.

Lily le contó lo que había ocurrido; le contó que había ido a ver a Dumbledore para preguntarle qué ocurriría con Severus una vez que ella hubiera cambiado el pasado, sólo para que le dijeran que no podría prevenir nada, ni siquiera su propia muerte.

Severus la miró, mortificado.

–No puedes hablar en serio –dijo.

Pero sabía que así era con sólo mirarla.

–Todo este tiempo estuve tan decidida a solucionar las cosas que me volví ciega y sorda por mi propio optimismo –continuó–. Tanto deseaba seguir creyendo que todo estaría bien, que ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que ocurriría si llegaba a fallar. Ahora puedo ver lo estúpida que fui. No puedo hacer nada diferente. _Voy _a morir después de todo, y no puedo salvar a nadie.

Severus se sentó lentamente en su silla, ya que la forma en que sus rodillas temblaban y la manera en que la habitación había comenzado a girar parecían indicar que estaba a punto de desmayarse por la impresión. Un silencio pesado se cernió sobre ellos, mientras Severus digería la terrible noticia.

La única razón por la que Severus no se había derrumbado ante la idea de que Lily lo abandonara nuevamente, era porque estaba seguro que en verdad podría reparar los errores del pasado. Mientras supiera que en algún lugar, en otro tiempo y espacio, Lily sobreviviría y rescataría también a otras personas, aceptaba no tenerla con él. Ahora parecía que todos sus esfuerzos para salvarla y protegerla eran en vano. Vio los últimos quince años de agonía pasar delante de sus ojos –la muerte de ella, su culpa, sus lágrimas ante la tumba y el dolor que nunca había desaparecido– y supo que no podía permitir que pasara todo de nuevo.

–¡No, no, no! –gritó, poniéndose de pie de manera desafiante–. Dumbledore te dijo que creyeras eso, ¿no es así? ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Te dije que no le permitieras que te utilizara como su peón!

–No me dijo que hiciera nada –replicó débilmente–. Simplemente me ayudó a ver la única respuesta lógica para todo esto. Piénsalo, Sev. Si no estoy con vida en este futuro, debo haber vuelto y haber muerto en el pasado.

–¡Por supuesto que he pensado en eso! –gritó Severus–. Consideré esa posibilidad el día en que llegaste. ¿Por qué crees que no quería que regresaras?

Lily abrió los ojos, confundida, pero luego suspiró y la desesperación llenó sus ojos nuevamente.

–Entonces deberías saber que estoy destinada a volver. Siempre lo estuve.

–¡No! –gritó. Brincó frente a ella y la tomó de los brazos, obligándola a ponerse de pie–. ¡No tienes que hacer nada de lo que Dumbledore te diga que hagas! ¡Podrías cambiarlo todo!

–¡No puedo cambiar nada! –respondió Lily, gritando también–. ¡No podría cambiar nada, aun si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo! He fallado en cada miserable intento de hacer algún bien. ¡Lo arruino todo! Sacrificarme por Harry es lo mejor y la causa más noble por la que puedo dar mi vida. No estoy hecha para hacer nada mejor.

Severus apretó los brazos de Lily y sabía que le estaba haciendo daño. Pero no había diferencia, se resbalaba entre sus dedos, no importaba lo fuerte que la sostuviera.

–¡No he pasado por todo esto para ver cómo te dejas morir tranquilamente otra vez! –siseó–. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu, Lily? Solía haber más esperanza y energía dentro de ti que en todo el resto del mundo. ¿Por qué te rindes como una cobarde ahora?

–Porque lo he visto –dijo entre sollozos–. Vi a Harry. Dumbledore me mostró una visión de él. Ni siquiera puedo decir por qué, pero ya puedo sentirlo aquí dentro –puso sus manos sobre su pecho–. _Tengo _que protegerlo con mi vida. Si no lo hago, morirá, y si él muere, ¿quién detendrá al Innombrable?

–¡No me interesa Harry! –bramó–. ¡Puede ser tu hijo, pero también es un Potter y es tan despreciable como su padre!

Lily le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.

–_Cuidado_, Sev. No voy a aceptar eso. Ni siquiera de ti y ni siquiera ahora –dijo bruscamente.

–¡No, no temo decirlo como es! –respondió entre gritos, negándose a ceder por cortesía aquella vez–. ¡_Odio _y _detesto _a ese chico inútil y estúpido con cada fibra de mi ser! ¡Siempre lo he odiado!

–¡No te atrevas…! –comenzó Lily, pero Severus la cortó en seco.

–¡Lo odio, y no importa si vive o muere! ¡Puede morir miles de veces por lo que mí respecta!

–¡Severus!

–¡Si no fuera por ese chiquillo estúpido, nunca habrías muerto! ¡Fue _su _culpa, y está sucediendo otra vez! ¡No lo permitiré!

Esperó que lo abofeteara o que protestara al menos, pero en lugar de eso los músculos de su cara se relajaron y colapsó sobre la cama con un suspiro que pareció vaciar por completo sus pulmones. Él la observó en silencio por un momento, esperando una respuesta, pero finalmente se sentó a su lado. Se sentía tan agotado que esperaba no tener que volver a levantarse jamás.

–Sólo es un pequeño bebé –dijo ella en voz baja luego de un momento, mirando al frente sin ver–. No puede evitar ser quien es. Yo no puedo evitar ser quien soy. Tengo que morir para que él pueda vivir.

–No lo entiendes –dijo Severus, tirándose del cabello por la frustración. Era el momento de sacar la última carta que guardaba bajo la manga–. Él no va a vivir. Harry tiene que morir para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Todo es parte del plan de Dumbledore. Tu sacrificio no va a salvarlo.

–¡Eso no es cierto! –gritó Lily, sonando como la jovencita ingenua que había sido una vez.

–No te miento. _Nunca _–dijo Severus, mirándola a los ojos–. Te he ocultado cosas, pero no te he dijo una sola mentira desde que estás aquí. No te conté tampoco sobre esto porque confiaba en Dumbledore y en su plan, pero ya no me importa más. Nada de esto importa si vas a morir de todas formas. Créeme cuando digo esto: Harry va a morir, ya sea que ganemos o perdamos, des tu vida por él o no. No me preguntes por qué debe ser así. Dumbledore se niega a decírmelo.

Lily dejó de respirar por un momento. Lo miró sobrecogida, hasta que finalmente se echó hacia atrás y quedó tendida en la cama como un cuerpo en un velatorio.

–Así que… eso es todo –dijo con voz frágil–. Hemos perdido. Creo que hemos perdido antes de comenzar a luchar.

–¡No si te quedas aquí conmigo! –dijo Severus, incorporándola–. Aquí puedo protegerte.

Lily le dirigió una débil sonrisa, pero él pudo ver en sus ojos que ya había optado morir.

–¡No hagas esto, Lily! –suplicó, abrazándola–. ¿No puedes verlo? ¡Dumbledore te está utilizando para sus propios fines! ¡Está usando tu amor por tu hijo en tu contra, de la misma manera que usó mi amor por ti contra mí!

–¡Por favor, no me ames, Sev! –Lily lloró sobre su hombro–. Desearía que dejaras de hacerlo. Desearía que amaras a alguien digno de ti. Todavía no sé qué es lo que crees ver en mí, pero yo no puedo ser lo que sea que sueñes. Soy cruel, estúpida, impaciente y no he traído nada más que mala suerte y miseria a tu vida. Lo siento, pero no soy la mujer perfecta que quieres.

Él la apartó un poco para ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

–No _quiero _perfección –dijo gravemente–. Te quieroa _ti_.

En realidad lo que había dicho no tenía ningún caso. El sabía que ella sabía cómo se sentía y también sabía que no correspondía sus sentimientos. Aquel asunto había girado tanto en su mente que ya se había hartado hasta de pensarlo. Aun así, ahora que había comenzado a ser franco y honesto con ella consideró que debía completarlo diciendo todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Y era aquel asunto en particular el que siempre estaba en su cabeza. Su amor por Lily.

Los ojos de Lily se suavizaron, aunque todavía estaban llenos de lágrimas. Volvió a sonreírle y acarició torpemente su cabello.

–Y si por mí fuera, podrías tenerme –dijo, y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla.

De repente, Severus se volvió dolorosamente conciente de lo cerca que estaba ella otra vez; como sus pechos se presionaban contra el pecho de él, lo cerca que estaban sus labios, como su esencia a fruta y flores lo envolvía, y el calor de su piel que podía sentir a través de su ropa. Otra vez se sintió como un tonto, el mismo tonto que siempre caía en la misma trampa y que salía de ella herido por otra aplastante derrota.

–Por favor, Lily. Evítanos esto a ambos –dijo sin rodeos, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la otra punta de la habitación para serenarse–. No finjas que te importa sólo porque me tienes lástima. Jamás te he pedido nada aparte de que elijas la vida en lugar de la muerte. Si me niegas eso, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

–Lo siento –replicó Lily, sobrecogida por el duro tono de su voz–. Y estoy siendo sincera cuando digo que si tuviera la oportunidad, te escogería a ti. Jamás desecharía nuestra amistad y jamás te abandonaría. No dejaría de ver quién eres y cómo te sientes en realidad. Y si me tuvieras, sería tuya.

Palabras, palabras, palabras. Severus apretó los dientes. En verdad quería creerle, pero sabía que sólo le estaba siguiendo la corriente para sentirse mejor. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que ella no era una completa idiota: a ella no le interesaba él. Nunca le había interesado.

Se volvió de espaldas a ella e intentó reunir las fuerzas que le quedaban para evitar derrumbarse. No caería a pedazos, y en especial, no frente a ella. Se negaba a dejar ir los últimos trozos de orgullo y dignidad que le quedaban. Ahora eran todo lo que tenía.

–¿No me crees? –preguntó.

–No, no te creo.

Ella no dijo nada, porque no había nada más que decir.

_Ésta es la última parada_, pensó él. _Es el final de nosotros_.

Se juró en secreto que, a menos que protegiera a Lily tanto tiempo como ella lo necesitara, ella ya no significaría nada para él. Ya era suficiente de necesitarla y quererla, ya era suficiente de estar obsesionado con ella como cuando era un muchachito, suficiente de sentirse herido y humillado por ella y suficiente de esperar que ella alguna vez hiciera algo de lo que él quería, porque ella no había hecho más que lo opuesto. Ni siquiera se salvaría a sí misma. No podía soportar la idea de tener que llorar su muerte otra vez.

Escuchó el sonido de la tela siendo arrojada al suelo, al cual no prestó atención concentrado en sus oscuros pensamientos, hasta que Lily le habló:

–Severus. Mírame.

Él lo hizo, y dio un grito ahogado, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

Lily estaba frente a él desnuda, sus ropas yacían amontonadas a sus pies. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, y se veía deslumbrante, acalorada y preparada. La vista de Severus pasó rápidamente de sus pechos redondos a sus caderas desnudas y luego a sus ojos llorosos –que aún mostraban rastro de lágrimas, pero también un inconfundible deseo–, hasta que finalmente apartó pudorosamente la mirada, ignorando la sacudida en su entrepierna.

–No, no te apartes –dijo Lily, caminando hacia él y agarrando suavemente su rostro con sus manos–. _Mírame _–repitió.

Y entonces, varias cosas ocurrieron casi al mismo tiempo: Severus miró a Lily, Lily guió las manos de él a sus pechos, sus labios chocaron con la fuerza de tantos meses sufriendo sed, añoranza y soledad, y antes de que se diera cuenta, la mente de Severus voló más allá de todo cuestionamiento y toda duda. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de la cintura de Lily y su lengua se abrió paso en su boca, lo que provocó que ella emitiera algunos gemidos ahogados. Una vez que sus manos comenzaron a trazar las curvas de su cuerpo, no había manera de frenarlas; sujetó sus pechos, deslizó sus manos por sus caderas y la sujetó del trasero, acercándola a él y a su erección.

Pensó brevemente en decirle que el hecho de que estuviera desnuda y lo tentara con la promesa de un magnífico sexo salvaje era irrelevante para su discusión y que no hacía ninguna diferencia, pero, desgraciadamente, sí lo hacía.

–Sev –murmuró Lily entre besos, mientras tiraba de su túnica en un vago intento de desnudarlo–. En verdad te quiero. Debería habértelo dicho antes.

Impaciente, Severus la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, depositándola sobre las mantas. Todavía le resultaba difícil entender que ésta era Lily; _Lily_ estaba desnuda sobre su cama, respirando agitadamente con una mirada de deseo brillando en sus familiares ojos, y era la piel de Lily la que saboreaba cuando besaba su cuello y recorría sus pechos con los labios.

Y por supuesto, porque el universo odiaba a Severus, fue en ese preciso momento en que una de las campanas de plata comenzó a sonar.

–_¡Por los calzones de Merlín! _–gritaron los dos al unísono.

Por un momento, ninguno se movió. Lily yacía inmóvil en la cama con Severus sobre ella, ambos pensando la misma palabra: _mierda_. Severus cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca, se arrepentía profundamente de haberle prometido a Dumbledore que protegería a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Por un momento fugaz, pensó ignorar la alarma y seguir besando a Lily, pero descartó la idea casi de inmediato, sabiendo que no podía afrontar el riesgo de dejar a un estudiante en peligro.

–Tengo que ir –dijo con voz ronca, levantándose muy, muy de mala gana.

–Lo sé –replicó ella, cubriéndose humildemente con una sábana.

–Alguien podría estar en peligro.

–Lo sé.

Se puso de pie, se acomodó la ropa y volvió a colocarse la capa.

–¿Sev? –dijo Lily cuando Severus estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

–¿Sí?

–Vuelve pronto –dijo, y sonó extrañamente solemne.

Severus asintió, mirando sus ojos una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Se secó el sudor de la frente y suspiró rápidamente antes de alejarse, aún completamente perplejo por lo que acababa de pasar. Todo se sentía surrealista, como si hubiera pasado en un sueño. ¿Cómo había pasado su vida de mal a peor a una completa felicidad en tan sólo minutos? ¿Cómo había pasado Lily de decirle que había decido morir a estar desnuda en su cama? Todo había ocurrido muy deprisa. No estaba seguro si debería sentirse entusiasmando o devastado, de modo que sintió ambas cosas, y su corazón se sentía como un pequeño pajarillo asustado dentro de su pecho.

Sacudió la cabeza y apartó todas las preguntas sin respuesta de su mente. Tendrían que esperar hasta que regresara.

–Si sólo se trata de Peeves otra vez, voy a matarlo –gruñó entre dientes, al tiempo que avanzaba por el oscuro corredor.

* * *

><p><em>0710/2012 9:05 p.m._


	27. Héroe, Amado

_Hola. He vuelto._

_Lamento mucho no haber actualizado en este tiempo, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo para poder dedicarme a fanfiction. La traducción, sin embargo, está en marcha nuevamente, así que acá les dejo el capítulo y seguramente no tardaré mucho en subir siguiente._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a __**Marie **__**Rosier**__, __**Paladium**__, __**Herla-King**__, __**deskdraik**__, __**yoshiluvsHxM**__, __**KPNigh**__ y un __**invitado**__. _

_Nada más que decir. Espero que disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27: Héroe, Amado.<strong>

Lily permaneció inmóvil en la cama por varios minutos luego de que Severus cerrara la puerta, escuchando como su pulso se normalizaba hasta que el sabor de sus besos se desvaneció de sus labios y el mundo volvió a ser sombrío, miserable y sin esperanzas otra vez.

Se levantó y se envolvió con las sábanas de la cama, y mientras lo hacía vio de reojo su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía tan desagradable y poco elegante como se sentía. Su cabello estaba enredado y el llanto había hecho que sus párpados se hincharan. Consideró brevemente la idea de arreglarse para Severus, pero luego pensó que probablemente a él ni siquiera le importaba cómo se veía y que posiblemente dormir con él no era una buena idea, y que había fallado en todo y que por lo tanto, no merecía ningún tipo de felicidad, y que, de todas formas, ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar además del sexo.

Pero incluso mientras consideraba los complejos aspectos morales de acostarse con Severus, otra voz en su cabeza le dijo: sólo hazlo. Olvídate de todo por esta noche. Vive el momento y que no te importe nada más. El mundo continuaba girando y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto. Ella iba a morir, Harry iba a morir, y todo iba a irse al infierno. _Deja que suceda. Nada de esto tiene sentido._

Literalmente, su vida era demasiado corta para que la desperdiciara con sus dudas. Si de todas formas iba a morir, esa era su última oportunidad de hacer lo que ella quisiera; sus últimos momentos de libertad antes de que el destino tomara las riendas. Si Severus la quería al menos la mitad de lo que ella lo quería a él, ella sólo deseaba olvidar sus miedos, sus dudas y sus reservas, y pasar las últimas semanas que tenían para estar juntos amándolo entera y completamente. Eso si él todavía estaba interesado en ella, ahora que ambos sabían la desilusión que representaba como ser humano.

–Papá estaba equivocado –se dijo a sí misma, contemplando su reflejo, que había aprendido a odiar–. No salvo a la gente, no arreglo las cosas. Les he fallado a todos. Especialmente a Sev.

Los minutos pasaron y Lily pasó de auto castigarse a preguntarse qué sería lo que estaba reteniendo a Severus. Se dio cuenta que las alarmas de las campanas nunca habían dejado de sonar, como si una legión completa de personas estuviera desfilando por los corredores de Hogwarts. Se preguntó si los estudiantes habrían comenzado un levantamiento o si los Carrow estarían asaltando las habitaciones en busca de los rebeldes. En cualquier caso, confiaba en que Severus sabría cuidar de sí mismo, pero aun así, a medida que los minutos pasaban, fue poniéndose cada vez más tensa, mientras contemplaba la puerta con impaciencia y esperaba a que Severus regresara.

Entonces, más de media hora después de que Severus saliera, algo grande, negro y mojado se estrelló en la ventana y aterrizó en el suelo en medio trocitos de vidrio y un charco de agua. Lily soltó un alarido y retrocedió hasta la pared, hasta que comprendió que aquella cosa grande y negra que le hacía acordar a un ave de rapiña no era otro que Severus.

–¡Sev! –chilló–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Lily –comenzó, muy seriamente, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y sujetándola por lo hombros con tanta fuerza que ella pudo sentir los futuros moretones–. Tienes que irte. ¡Ahora!

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Lily.

Pero Severus ignoró su pregunta. Corrió hacia su escritorio y abrió el cajón más alto, con tanta fuerza que el mueble acabó en el suelo produciendo un fuerte ruido.

–Hay un pasadizo secreto en el tercer piso detrás del retrato de Florence Howell –continuó, apilando sobre el escritorio montones de dinero muggle y bolsas llenas de oro, para luego meterlo dentro de una bolsa negra al tiempo que hablaba–. Siente el olor a flores de su cabello y dile que huele bien y la puerta se abrirá. Parece cerrada, pero es sólo una ilusión que he puesto para distraer a los Carrow. Tan sólo camina a través de lo que parece ser la pared y podrás pasar. Una vez que estés fuera del castillo, corre directamente al Bosque Prohibido y desaparece tan pronto como hayas llegado al límite de los terrenos del colegio.

Volvió hacia Lily, que estaba estupefacta. La obligó a tomar la bolsa con el oro y la llevó hasta el armario donde ella guardaba su ropa.

–Vístete. Toma el dinero. Yo tengo tanto galleons como libras. Aquí debería haber suficiente para que puedas vivir por algunos meses…

–¡Espera! –logró gritar Lily finalmente, dejando caer el dinero a sus pies–. ¿Qué está pasando, Sev?

Él respiró rápidamente, tragó con dificultad y la contempló con una expresión solemne y atemorizada en sus ojos negros.

–Potter está aquí –dijo–. El Señor Tenebroso lo sabe. Está viniendo y ha convocado a todos sus hombres para que vengan aquí. Tengo el presentimiento de que todo acabará. De una u otra forma, la guerra terminará esta noche. Es por eso que tienes que irte. _Ahora mismo._

–¿Harry está aquí? –chilló Lily–. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué…?

–_Confía en mí_. No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Él ya casi está aquí –continuó Severus febrilmente–. Tengo que encontrar a Potter antes que el Señor Tenebroso lo haga. Hay algo que tengo que decirle antes que sea demasiado tarde. Ahora vístete, toma el dinero, corre y escóndete. Por favor, haz lo que te digo. Temo que no podré estar aquí para protegerte luego de esto. Tengo motivos para creer que Bellatrix puede haberme expuesto y hay muchas posibilidades de que no sobreviva a esto. Especialmente si gana el bando de Potter. Así que, Lily, por favor, vete. Por una vez, haz lo que te digo.

Apretaba su mano mientras hablaba, rogándole con sus ojos, tan oscuros, que continuaban recordándole a Lily al niño que había sido alguna vez… El niño que siempre había sido, en el fondo. Luego soltó su mano, se volvió de espaldas a ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana.

Lily quería gritar y llorar, agarrarlo por los brazos y pedirle que no se fuera, rogarle que se quedara y que escapara con ella, y decirle lo mucho que significaba para ella. Pero por algún motivo, no podía hacer nada de todo eso. No podía hacer nada más que quedarse quieta y contemplar su espalda, muda por la impresión, paralizada por el miedo, luciendo como una imbécil con la boca abierta y sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Justo antes de irse, Severus miró sobre su hombro y le dirigió una mirada tan llena de amor y ternura que pudo haberla matado allí mismo.

–Has sido la razón de los mayores dolores y las más grandes dichas de mi vida –dijo–. Mi vida está llena de arrepentimiento, pero tú nunca has formado parte de eso. La única razón por la que sé que hay un lugar de mí que no ha sido corrompido por la maldad o manchado por el odio, es por lo que he sido capaz de sentir por ti. Aun cuando sé que tú nunca me has amado…

–_¡Severus! –_chilló Lily.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas cuando finalmente fue capaz de reaccionar. Caminó hacia él tan grácilmente como una cierva y envolvió su cuello con sus brazos.

–¿Estás ciego? –susurró, y presionó sus labios furiosamente contra los suyos.

No era un beso de despedida. Era la clase de beso que, en circunstancias normales, debería haber estado seguido por varias horas de amor apasionado en diferentes posiciones acrobáticas. Lo besó con la fuerza explosiva de todo lo que sentía por él, y él le respondió con tal vigor que parecía estar intentando compensar lo que había perdido durante todos esos años de deseo frustrado. Pero como siempre ocurría con ellos, el momento no era el apropiado y tampoco lo era el lugar, y pronto –demasiado pronto–, Severus se apartó de ella, le acarició el rostro y, lo peor de todo, le _sonrió _como si todo fuera a estar bien.

–No salgas. No te vayas –pidió, tan débilmente que su voz era apenas más fuerte que un susurro–. Por favor, no me digas que esta es la última vez que te veré.

La sonrisa permaneció unos momentos más en los labios de Severus, pero pronto se desvaneció.

–Sálvate tú, Lily.

Antes que pudiera hacer alguna otra cosa para convencerlo de escapar, él giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y saltó por la ventana. Lily profirió un grito ahogado, hasta que recordó que Severus podía volar. Lo contempló mientras planeaba por el cielo como un cuervo, enorme y magnifico, y por un momento sólo pudo pensar en lo hermoso que era.

La realidad la atrapó en pocos segundos. Apretó los dientes y cerró las manos en puños, y pronto sintió la ira que le provocaba aquella situación. No iba a quedarse a mirar como Severus se inmolaba por algo en lo que ni siquiera creía.

–¡No! –gritó–. ¡No lo acepto!

Sin perder un segundo más para considerar los pros y contras de lo que estaba por hacer, se vistió rápidamente, tomó su varita, corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió bruscamente y se sumergió en la oscuridad del corredor, ignorando por completo la última petición de Severus.

-:-:-:-:-

Pudo ver instantáneamente que algo estaba ocurriendo. En los corredores resonaba el ruido de pisadas, gritos distantes y puertas que se abrían bruscamente, y en el aire podía sentirse la tensión y el peligro. Hogwarts había despertado para la batalla y el suelo vibraba, lleno de estudiantes y profesores que corrían de un lado para el otro como si del fin del mundo se tratara. Lo único que faltaba era el sonido de la batalla.

Lily pudo mezclarse entre el caos con facilidad. Nadie le prestó atención mientras subía las escaleras y avanzaba por los pasillos, porque para todos lucía como una estudiante más que, asustada, corría por su vida. Gran parte de las personas que la rodeaban eran muy jóvenes como para reconocerla, aun cuando seguramente conocían su leyenda. Hubo un par de veces en que divisó a alguien que conocía, como la profesora McGonagall o el profesor Slughorn, pero ambos estaban muy ocupados conduciendo a los estudiantes hacia un lugar seguro como para verla entre la multitud. La multitud era mejor disfraz que cualquier hechizo de invisibilidad.

Afortunadamente, para cuando llegó al cuarto de escobas se encontró sola otra vez. Supuso que llamaría la atención si alguien la veía haciendo lo que haría a continuación.

–Vamos, vamos, tienen que estar en algún sitio –murmuró entre dientes, al tiempo que abría cada armario que veía, haciendo agujeros en ellos, hasta dar finalmente con el depósito de las escobas.

Tomó la primera que vio y corrió hacia afuera, muy conciente de lo desquiciado que resultaba su endeble plan.

Afuera, el cielo oscuro estaba iluminado por hechizos y maleficios, y el aire estaba lleno de gritos ensordecedores. En algún sitio no muy lejos de ella, la batalla estaba ganando intensidad, y allí en algún lugar, Severus estaba luchando una guerra sin ningún aliado. ¿Si ella no estaba allí para cubrirle las espaldas, quién lo haría?

–Muy bien, aquí vamos… –pensó, colocando la escoba sobre el suelo y manteniendo una mano sobre ésta con firmeza. Intentó desesperadamente olvidar su miedo irracional por las escobas y recordar las lecciones de vuelo de su primer año–. ¡Arriba! –gritó con tal determinación que la escoba obedeció inmediatamente y se mantuvo elevada unos metros del suelo mientras ella montaba con torpeza.

–¡Estúpida suerte, no me falles ahora! –murmuró, antes de patear el suelo, haciendo que la escoba se elevara hacia el cielo.

Era tan difícil e incómodo como recordaba. Sujetó la escoba con las manos y las rodillas, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no morir en una caída a mitad del vuelo. La mitad del tiempo iba zigzagueando y volaba en la dirección equivocada, hasta que finalmente logró que la escoba fuera donde quería. Voló por encima de la torre más alta del castillo y observó hacia abajo, intentando localizar a Severus.

–¡Esto es una locura! –exclamó frustrada tras varios minutos de buscar inútilmente–. ¡No puedo pretender encontrarlo en la oscuridad y a esta distancia!

De repente, notó que no estaba completamente sola. Un hermoso cuervo se encontraba posado en el borde del cuarto, mirándola pensativamente con sus pequeños ojos negros.

–¡Dante! –exclamó Lily, reconociendo al instante al cuervo de Severus–. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Ven aquí, Dante. Necesito tu ayuda.

El pájaro soltó un chillido y voló hacia ella, posándose en su hombro.

–Dante –comenzó. Del aire hizo aparecer un lirio blanco con la punta de su varita–. Quiero que le lleves esto a Severus ahora mismo. Se un buen pájaro y haz esto por mí. Es importante.

Dante la observó con desconfianza como siempre hacía, pero luego soltó otro graznido, tomó la flor con su pico y desplegó sus grandes alas.

–¡Sí! –vitoreó triunfal, mientras Dante partía.

Volvió a subir rápidamente a su escoba. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguirlo. Como las lechuzas, Dante siempre sabía dónde encontrar a su amo.

A pesar de que aún le resultaba difícil manejar la escoba en la dirección adecuada, se las ingenió para seguir a Dante todo el camino hacia Hogsmeade.

En un momento, escuchó varios maleficios que pasaban volando hacia ella y comprendió que la habían visto. En el suelo, había un grupo de Mortífagos que estaban intentando derribarla. Sus hechizos no lograron alcanzarla, pero el último golpeó la escoba haciendo que perdiera el control, hasta que finalmente se estrelló en el suelo, justo al lado de la Casa de los Gritos.

Pasó unos segundos recostada sobre su espalda, maldiciendo entre dientes, hasta que finalmente se puso de pie. Comprobó que, afortunadamente, la estrepitosa caída no le había dejado más que unos cuantos moretones.

Dante estaba posado en el alfeizar de la ventana de la Casa de los Gritos, aún sosteniendo la flor en su pico.

–Es allí a donde ha ido, ¿verdad? –preguntó, corriendo hacia la casa y rompiendo el cerrojo silenciosamente con un hechizo antes de entrar en la casa desierta.

Avanzó en silencio por las habitaciones oscuras de la casa, manteniendo la varita en su mano en caso de que alguien la atacara. Pero parecía ser la única persona en toda la casa. Por un momento, se preguntó si habría malinterpretado a Dante y si Severus habría ido siquiera a la Casa de los Gritos.

Y entonces lo vio allí, yaciendo inmóvil en el suelo, bañando en su propia sangre, que todavía brotaba de la terrible herida que tenía en el cuello.

–¡No! –gritó Lily.

Rompió a llorar y se arrodilló al lado del mutilado cuerpo de Severus. Había sangre por todos lados. Y él no tenía pulso, pero su cuerpo aún estaba caliente. Hacía tan sólo unos minutos que había muerto.

–No, no, no… –gimió.

Acunó su cabeza en sus manos y enterró el rostro en su cabello, presionándolo con fuerza contra sí, como si quisiera impedir que la vida se escara de su cuerpo. Pero Severus ya se había ido y no había nada que pudiera hacer para traerlo de vuelta. Ni siquiera podía sentir el consuelo de su abrazo.

–Te amo –dijo.

Y sonó patético, porque era demasiado tarde. Había llegado demasiado tarde y no le servía de nada a Severus, la primera vez que realmente hubiera necesitado su ayuda. Pero era verdad, sin embargo: lo amaba más de lo que había amado a nadie en su vida, y por eso soltó un grito que sonó más parecido al rugido de una bestia que al llanto de una mujer. Presionó la cabeza contra su pecho, silencioso y frío, mezclando las lágrimas con la sangre que tenía en la ropa, y lloró silenciosamente, porque su dolor era muy grande y muy hondo como para expresarlo con algún sonido.

Todo estaba mal. Las víctimas del pasado, Harry, y ahora Severus… La muerte los había reclamado a todos, y ella era demasiado pequeña e insignificante como para salvar a alguno de ellos.

Yació acostada al lado de Severus en un estado casi catatónico por lo que pareció una eternidad en un segundo, y reconoció vagamente la voz, distante pero penetrante, que no podría pertenecer a nadie más que Lord Voldemort, anunciando triunfante que había matando a Harry Potter. Aquello sólo pudo sumirla en un estado de conmoción aún mayor, dejándola totalmente desarmada, hasta que finalmente, agotada, se quedó dormida.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando abrió los ojos. Otra vez fue alertada por el sonido de una voz amplificada mágicamente, pero aquella vez la voz no pertenecía a Lord Voldemort. El mensaje fue repetido varias veces, pero fueron necesarios varios minutos para que lograra penetrar en la conciencia de Lily.

–¡EL INNOMBRABLE HA MUERTO! ¡HARRY POTTER VIVE! ¡LA BATALLA HA TERMINADO! ¡LA GUERRA HA TERMINADO!

_Debe ser una trampa, _pensó. _Voldemort está tratando de __atraer__ a los que aún están escondidos._

Tal vez.

Se sentó y miró a Severus. Estaba comenzando a enfriarse y la sangre que lo cubría comenzaba a secarse. Ya fuera que Voldemort hubiera ganado o no, era el momento de que ella se fuera, pero le dolía siquiera pensar en abandonar el cuerpo de Severus. No soportaba pensar que quedaría olvidado allí en aquella casa desierta, ni siquiera estaba segura si alguien lo buscaría. Además, quien quiera que hubiera ganado la guerra, no le daría a sus restos el respeto y lo honores que un héroe como él merecía.

–Vamos, Sev –dijo, poniéndose de pie y tomando su varita–. Salgamos de aquí.

-:-:-:-:-

El día siguiente a la Batalla de Hogwarts, mientras los vencedores celebraban su victoria y lloraban a sus muertos, mientras los heridos eran atendidos y mientras los voluntarios registraban el castillo y los terrenos buscando los cuerpos de los caídos y los Mortífagos que habían huido, un grupo de personas entró a la Casa de los Gritos, buscando el cuerpo de Severus Snape quien, de acuerdo con Harry Potter, había sido asesinado allí. Encontraron sangre en el lugar en el que su cuerpo debía haber estado, pero el cuerpo había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Durante días, corrió el rumor de que Severus Snape estaba vivo. Muchas personas creían que el escurridizo Snape, ahora conocido como un triple agente que trabajaba básicamente para Dumbledore, había de hecho sobrevivido al ataque de la mortífera serpiente y estaba oculto en algún sitio bajo tierra, quizás para evitar el posible juicio. Otros especulaban con que un posible aliado desconocido podría haberse llevado al lastimado Snape para cuidarlo hasta que sanara. Sin embargo, menos de una semana después, se confirmó que el antiguo Director estaba muerto, como originalmente se había creído, cuando el guardabosques Hagrid salió del Bosque Prohibido diciendo que había encontrado el cuerpo en medio del bosque.

Severus Snape había sido encontrado en un claro del bosque particularmente hermoso, yaciendo en un colchón de blancos lirios, con las manos descansando sobre su pecho, como si sólo hubiera estado dormido. Su cuerpo estaba protegido por un pequeño escudo mágico, que impedía su descomposición y mantenían los lirios eternamente en flor. Nadie sabía quién lo había llevado allí, había limpiado su ropa y construido una lápida a partir de la roca que se hallaba tras él, ya que las palabras gravadas en la piedra dejaron a todos confundidos en cuanto a la identidad del secreto ayudante de Snape:

_Aquí yace_

_Severus Sebastian Snape_

_1960-1998_

_Fue un héroe_

_Fue amado_

* * *

><p><em>1601/2013 9:00 p.m._


	28. Una tierra devastada

_Hola. Acá vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior: __**deskdraik**__, __**Marie **__**Rosier**__, __**LilaSnape**__, __**ElizabethMKJP**__, __**Paladium**__, __**Leuke**__, __**nahomy **__**hitsugaya**__, __**Herla **__**King**__, __**mariahin**__ y __**Wen **__**Cheshire**__. _

_Espero que disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28: Una tierra devastada.<strong>

Después de todo, Severus había estado equivocado con respecto a Dumbledore. Lily lo había comprendido en el momento que descubrió que Voldemort había sido derrotado y que Harry había sobrevivido, cuando se alejó del bosque cerca del amanecer tras despedirse de Severus y regresó a su cuarto, increíblemente exhausta y sin saber lo que debería hacer a continuación, y se dejó caer en la cama donde se habían estado besando tan sólo unas horas atrás. Las sábanas todavía tenían su encantador aroma, que le hacía pensar en libros antiguos y noches estrelladas.

En Hogwarts se había extendido una pacífica anarquía aquella noche. No había nadie custodiando las puertas o vigilando los corredores en el momento en que entró al castillo y subió las escaleras hacia la torre de los profesores. Las personas iban y venían como querían, algunos se veían alegres y triunfantes, otros lloraban con tristeza a sus amigos fallecidos. La mezcla perversa de dolor y alegría, de sed de sangre y paz estaba acorde con el humor de Lily, ya que ella también sentía todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Estaba tranquila, pero abatida y herida, atormentada hasta el punto de no sentir nada en lo absoluto. Quería gritar por Severus, gritar por la injusticia atroz que le había ocurrido, y en lugar de eso también se sentía aliviada de que la guerra hubiera terminado finalmente. Cuando al fin dejó Hogwarts atrás, se sintió vacía, abrumada por la muerte de Severus y pensando que no sería capaz de crear un futuro mejor después de todo. De alguna forma, sus agotados pies la llevaron fuera del castillo y lejos de los terrenos de la escuela, a pesar que su corazón ya se había dado por vencido.

Comenzaba a pensarque todo había ido acorde al plan de Dumbledore, aunque no podía comprender por qué no le había revelado sus verdaderas intenciones a Severus. Ella pensaba que Dumbledore había predicho que, a fin de derrotar a Voldemort, Harry debería ponerse a su merced y que ésa sería la única forma de que Harry destruyera su inmortalidad para siempre. Y si Dumbledore había estado en lo cierto con respecto a Harry, _tenía _que estar en lo cierto con respecto a Lily. Lily, también, debería sacrificarse, con la diferencia de que su sacrificio no sería recompensado con una nueva oportunidad para vivir, como en el caso de Harry. Ella debería entregarse a la muerte para salvar la vida de su hijo, porque era su destino, y como Dumbledore había dicho, no se podía desafiar al destino, y ella creía en su palabra.

Lily nunca había pensado en sí misma como una persona que le temiera a la muerte, pero no podía evitar que la sangre se le congelara en las venas cuando pensaba en el poco tiempo que tenía. Desde junio de 1979 en adelante, tendría poco más de dos años de vida y poco más de un mes para vivir como quisiera antes de regresar a su propia época para vivir una vida que ya había sido escrita. Aun así, nada le resultaba peor, más horrible y más frustrante que la idea de no ser capaz de ayudar a aquellos que morirían durante la guerra; su amiga Marlene, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, _Severus_. ¿Cómo podía volver y fingir que no sabía nada de lo que ahora sabía?

De alguna forma, aparentemente. Si no había prevenido las muertes en el pasado de ese presente, no lo haría en su futuro. Ésa era la lógica del tiempo, según Dumbledore. El tiempo era un círculo perfecto, sin bifurcaciones, sin alternativas, sin libertad de elección. No podría alterar el universo, incluso si lo intentara.

Aun así, todo aquello le resultaba enfermizo.

Lily pasó las semanas que quedaban viviendo con el dinero que Severus le había dado, viviendo en pequeñas posadas _muggles_ y en los hoteles más baratos, pasando por los barrios mágicos brevemente sólo para poder recoger una copia del diario _El Profeta_ para enterarse de las últimas noticias. Siempre era igual, en realidad; personas que eran arrestadas y juzgadas por los crímenes cometidos durante la guerra, y otros que eran ascendidos y recompensados por su valor. Se preguntó cómo se vería el periódico si el otro bando hubiera ganado y supuso que sería lo mismo, sólo que los roles de los juicios y las recompensas estaría invertidos.

Era muy conciente de que estaba viviendo los últimos días de libertad –luego del solsticio de verano ya no podría hacer lo que quisiera o tomar decisiones inesperadas, porque ya sabía exactamente lo que ocurriría en su vida–, y a pesar de eso no podía pensar en una manera adecuada de invertir el tiempo que tenía. Viajó sin rumbo alrededor del país, visitó lugares a los que nunca había ido y otros que tenían un especial significado para ella, sintiendo como los restos de su libertad se hacían más y más pequeños con cada paso que daba. El mundo se veía más pequeño y vacío de lo que había sido cuando permanecía oculta en la casa de Severus, sin otra compañía que la suya. Se sentía separada de esa vida, una reliquia de un mundo muerto en el que no había nada más que tumbas y fantasmas que le recordaban el pasado.

Fue así como Lily supo que volvería a su época. Todo lo que la ataba a ese lugar había desaparecido con la muerte de Severus. Harry era lo único que la unía a ese mundo y ya no tenía ninguna relación con su vida tampoco. No tenía ningún deseo de quedarse, incluso si hubiera podido oponerse a su destino.

Lloró tanto por Severus que terminó por quedarse sin lágrimas. Su ausencia le dolía como una herida abierta y palpitante. Sabía que no tenía sentido lamentarse por cosas que no podía cambiar, pero no podía evitar reprenderse por no dejarle saber cómo se sentía antes de su muerte, por no haber aprovechado el día en que descubrió por primera vez que lo amaba y por no perdonarlo y disculparse antes. Había tantas palabras desagradables y oportunidades perdidas que lamentar, y tantas razones por las que sentirse furiosa, amargada, triste y avergonzada. Y una vez más, se encontró imitando a Severus; ese Severus consumido por la culpa, afligido y arruinado que había visto en un recuerdo. Quizás era alguna clase de ironía del destino, o se trataba de una cuestión de balance del universo, o quizás nada de lo anterior, pero de todas formas, creía que era bastante poético que estuviera sufriendo el mismo dolor que Severus había sufrido tras su muerte.

Su último día de libertad fue hermoso. El sol brillaba y Londres olía a flores, comida y verano cuando caminó hacia el Ministerio de la Magia a través de las concurridas calles.

Evidentemente, Severus no había mentido al decir que la seguridad del edificio era ridícula. Si hasta había oído un rumor de que su hijo y un grupo de niños habían logrado irrumpir en el Ministerio unos años atrás. Le resultó sencillo caminar hacia allí cerca de la hora de cierre disfrazada como una anciana y ocultarse en un baño hasta medianoche bajo un mediocre hechizo de invisibilidad. Nadie la detuvo para preguntarle qué era lo que estaba buscando y los guardias no la atraparon cuando entró sigilosamente en el Departamento de Misterios en la oscuridad de la noche, buscando el camino hacia la habitación donde se hallaba el arco, que marcaba el comienzo y el fin de su viaje.

Aguadó en la silenciosa oscuridad hasta que el reloj marcó la medianoche y luego se acercó a la antigua ruina. Sintió un miedo primitivo a la muerte que le retorció el estómago.

–No tengo forma de saber que esto funcionará –se dijo a sí misma, contemplando el atrayente y cadavérico velo–. Quizás me mate. Quizás regrese sana y salva a casa, porque se supone que debo regresar.

No pudo evitar temblar por los nervios al contemplar el inquietante arco. Y no estaba segura si fue coraje o cobardía lo que finalmente la llevó a cerrar los ojos y adentrarse en lo desconocido.

-:-:-:-:-

–¿_Lily_?

Lily despertó –ni sobresaltada, ni poco a poco–, al escuchar la voz de Marlene McKinnon y abrió los ojos con tanta calma que casi sintió que ni siquiera había estado inconciente. Vio el rostro de Marlene sobre ella, sintió el frío suelo debajo y comprendió que estaba tendida sobre su espalda al lado del arco.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Marlene, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Cuando se puso de pie, se sintió ligeramente mareada por un momento, pero luego estuvo bien otra vez.

–Sí. Estoy bien –replicó Lily llanamente.

Contempló sobre su hombro el arco, fantasmagórico y esquelético, y el velo que no dejaba de mecerse con su propia briza.

–Te he estado buscando por años. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí abajo?

–No lo sé. No puedo recordarlo –replicó.

Y extrañamente, era verdad. No recordaba nada luego de haber atravesado el velo en el futuro. No recordaba haber llegado a su propio tiempo o haberse desmayado.

–Supongo que tropecé con algo y me golpeé la cabeza –continuó. Lo que, por supuesto, era mentira–. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado ausente?

Marlene se encogió de hombros.

–¿Veinte, treinta minutos? Se suponía que debíamos encontrarnos afuera en diez minutos, ¿recuerdas?

–Oh. Sí, me acuerdo –dijo Lily, rememorando vagamente el momento previo a que atravesara accidentalmente el arco.

Parecía que una vida entera había pasado desde esa noche, como si todo aquello le hubiera sucedido a una Lily completamente distinta. Cuando pensó en la niña que había sido en aquel momento, se sintió completamente ajena a sí misma.

–Me alegro de verte en una pieza. Temía que algo te hubiera ocurrido –continuó Marlene, mientras salían del Departamento de Misterios–. ¡La batalla ha terminado! Los Mortífagos escaparon, aunque conseguimos atrapar a algunos. Ninguno de nosotros fue asesinado, por suerte. La nariz de Fabian estaba sangrando la última vez que lo vi, pero creo que eso es todo.

–Bien –dijo Lily.

Pero no podía sonreír, porque sabía que aquellos que habían sido lo suficientemente afortunados como para salvar sus vidas aquella noche, estarían muertos en los próximos años. Incluida Marlene.

Afuera los miembros de la Orden del Fénix vitoreaban y cantaban victoriosos como un grupo de jugadores de fútbol. Muchos habían resultado heridos en la batalla, pero estaban sanos y salvos.

_Por ahora_.

–¡Lily! ¡Ahí estás!

Una voz familiar pronunció el nombre de Lily y brazos familiares aferraron su cintura desde atrás. Lily pudo sentir el familiar aroma a sudor y cigarrillos que seguía a James a donde quiera que fuera. Nunca había estado muy conciente de la forma en que olía, pero ahora se sentía tan fuerte y agobiante que se preguntó cómo era posible que nunca antes le hubiera molestado.

–¿Nos viste, Lily? –rió, haciéndola girar sobre sus talones y plantándole un beso rápido y húmedo en los labios–. ¡Sirius y yo les enseñamos! ¡Salieron corriendo, llamando a sus madres, los muy bastardos!

–Genial –dijo Lily, limpiándose la saliva de su labio superior.

Nadie notó lo artificial que sonaba la supuesta dicha en su voz, ni el hecho de que hubiera hecho una mueca luego del beso.

James le dio un rápido abrazo y volvió con Sirius, que estaba conversando con entusiasmo con Gideon Prewett y Remus Lupin. Hombres muertos, los cuatro. Gran parte de la gente que la rodeaba moriría antes que la guerra terminara.

Lily contempló a la gente que la rodeaba, y no pudo evitar el mismo sentimiento de distanciamiento que había sentido en el futuro luego de la muerte de Severus. Se suponía que aquel era su mundo, pero ya no se sentía parte de él, aun cuando era precisamente como lo recordaba. Nada había cambiado.

Excepto todo.

James la miró a través de la alegre muchedumbre y le dirigió una sonrisa amplia y aniñada, sin preocupaciones. Lily también le sonrió.

Y en algún lugar no tan profundo en su interior, comenzó a gritar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora.<strong>

**Pregunta: Querida Señorita Autora, ¿es posible que este sea el final de Ananke?**

**Autora: Eh, nope. Lo siento.**

_04/02/2013 11:00 p.m._


	29. Silenciosa Cassandra

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a __**Marie **__**Rosier**__, __**leuke**__, __**Wen**__**Cheshire**__, __**deskdraik**__, __**Paladium**__, __**ElizabethMKJP**__ y __**mariahin**__._

_Disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29: Silenciosa Cassandra.<strong>

Lily no habló con nadie sobre su viaje al futuro. Para el resto del mundo, sólo había estado ausente veinte minutos y durante ese tiempo había yacido inconciente en el suelo. Nada en su apariencia física indicaba que hubiera pasado por algo más extraordinario que un golpe en la cabeza.

Y eso era lo que más la desconcertaba. Se veía _exactamente _igual que cuando había atravesado el velo. Su cabello, que había crecido un poco durante su estadía de seis meses en el futuro, había recuperado su largo habitual y ella había recuperado misteriosamente el peso que había perdido en los últimos meses. Era como si nunca hubiera ido a ninguna parte; como si aquel viaje no hubiera sido más que un extraño y prolongado sueño, pensó. Sin embargo, pronto tuvo de desechar su teoría, puesto que una semana después, el futuro sobre el que había leído, comenzó a manifestarse: un grupo de Mortífagos asesinó a Finnegan Wakefield, un reconocido defensor de los hijos de _muggles_, exactamente igual a como Severus lo había descrito en su bitácora.

En septiembre, el padre de Lily murió de un ataque al corazón. Ni siquiera pudo llorar por él como habría debido, porque ya había llorado su muerte en el futuro cuando comprendió que no podía cambiar el pasado. Apenas habló con Petunia durante el funeral, pero a juzgar por la forma en que su hermana mayor la miraba, estaba claro que ésta no quería tener nada más que ver con ella, ahora que lo único que mantenía un lazo entre ellas había desaparecido. Más tarde esa misma noche, Lily lloró por ella. Demasiado tarde comprendía lo mucho que necesitaba a su hermana, el único miembro de su familia que le quedaba. Pero Petunia la odiaba, y Lily sabía que tenía todo el derecho de sentirse de esa manera. Habían sido como dos extrañas desde que Lily había ido a Hogwarts y ninguna de las dos había hecho nada para enmendar la relación. Lily deseaba haber podido arreglar las cosas con ella a tiempo.

Lily continuó con su vida, aunque a penas sentía que estaba viviendo. Sentía cada día como un paso más cerca del final de su vida, llenos de actividades que debía llevar a cabo como una máquina. Contemplaba el pasado del futuro convertirse en presente, comportándose exactamente como se suponía que debía hacer.

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en Severus y no pasar horas despierta en la cama, preguntándose dónde estaría y qué estaría haciendo, pero no podía evitarlo. Él ocupaba constantemente sus pensamientos y la destrozaba pensar que estaba vivo, bien y en grandes problemas en aquel tiempo y lugar, y que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. El destino de Severus estaba sellado, igual que el suyo. Sabía que no tenía sentido lamentarse por aquello que no podía cambiar, pero no podía evitar torturarse pensando constantemente en todas las cosas que podría haber hecho diferente.

Su corta vida no se había desarrollado como había esperado y no sólo era por el hecho de que moriría tan joven. Cuando en sus gloriosos sueños de adolescente había imaginado cómo sería su vida a los veinte años, se veía como una aspirante a periodista o como una exitosa futura sanadora, o incluso como una estimada profesora, no como una madre desempleada viviendo del dinero de su marido rico. Siempre había soñado con casarse eventualmente y tener una familia, pero jamás había imaginado que sucedería tan rápido. A pesar de que se sentía orgullosa de ser madre (puesto que ya se sentía como una, aun cuando Harry todavía no había nacido), jamás se había imaginado como una de esas chicas que quedaban embarazadas y se casaban ni bien salir de la escuela, antes de poder hacer nada con sus vidas. En su interior, aquello la enfurecía, puesto que no había trabajado tan duro en el colegio sólo para convertirse en una simple ama de casa. ¿Cuándo había su vida tomado aquel giro inesperado, y cómo era posible que no lo hubiera visto venir?

Tanto Lily, James como Sirius habían tomado un año libre luego de salir de la escuela. Había dedicado tanto esfuerzo y tanta energía a sus EXTASIS que decidió de buena gana tomarse un año para descansar antes de elegir una carrera; James y Sirius habían pasado los días divirtiéndose y causando caos como un par de quinceañeros a quienes sus padres han dejado solos en casa por primera vez. Gran parte del tiempo, Lily se sentía como una atareada madre soltera que debía cuidar dos niños incontrolables.

Había soñado con solicitar un lugar en San Mungo como aprendiz o un trabajo en el Diario _El Profeta_. También había considerado la enseñanza o una carrera en el Departamento de Justicia en el Ministerio de la Magia. Estaba determinada a hacer algo útil; ser capaz de ayudar e influenciar a las personas, hacer el bien. _Luchar contra la injusticia social_, había pensado con inocente, fervorosa e infantil pasión. Sus notas eran excelentes y confiaba en que podía aprobar cualquier examen. Más allá de la guerra, su futuro parecía brillante y prometedor. Aun así, había decidido posponer sus ambiciones por un año, puesto que había pensado que tenía toda la vida para alcanzarlas.

Había conseguido un trabajo como cajera en Flourish y Botts, a pesar de mudarse rápidamente con James, quien había heredado tanto dinero de sus padres que ambos podrían haber vivido cómodamente por años sin tener que trabajar un sólo día. No había querido admitirlo en ese momento, pero le producía un gran placer el hecho de que, por primera vez en su vida, no tenía que estar preocupándose por el dinero todo el tiempo. Al contrario de James, Lily no se había criado en una familia adinerada. Su familia podía afrontar sólo las necesidades básicas, por lo que el dinero siempre había sido motivo de preocupación. Con James, el dinero nunca había sido un problema. Lily podía disfrutar de la vida sin tener que pensar si podría poner un plato de comida en la mesa o si sería capaz de pagar la renta. La vida había sido como unas largas vacaciones.

Ahora, Lily se preguntaba si la vida con James le hubiera parecido igual de divertida en caso de ser pobres. Estaba claro que lo que buscaba no era el dinero de James, pero gran parte de su atractivo radicaba en el hecho de que todo resultaba tan sencillo con él. James podía darle todo lo que necesitaba. La cubría de regalos y atenciones, y no tenía ninguno de los problemas que había llenado su amistad con Severus. Por todo eso, James era el hombre ideal en todo aspecto, excepto en el único que importaba. Lily temía que desde el principio había estado terriblemente equivocada con respecto a lo que sentía por James; había confundido comodidad con verdadero afecto.

Sirius se había mudado con ellos y por meses los tres habían vivido una vida tranquila y despreocupada, llena de risas, fiestas y demás distracciones, ignorando cómodamente la guerra que cada día se volvía más y más sangrienta. Había despertado a la realidad de la guerra cuando un amigo que tenían en común, un compañero Gryffindor, hijo de _muggles_, había sido brutalmente asesinado por los Mortífagos. Juntos había decidido unirse al secreto movimiento contra Voldemort del que todos había oídos rumores. Sirius había conseguido un trabajo en Gringotts, pero James permaneció desempleado para poder dedicar toda su energía a la Orden del Fénix. Lily también había decidido posponer sus vagos sueños de formar una carrera. En ese momento, luchar en la guerra parecía más importante que conseguir una educación. _Puedo hacer todo eso más adelante_, había pensado, y se concentró en ser una orgullosa y entusiasta miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

Ahora, mirando hacia atrás, resopló irónicamente ante su ingenua confianza en el mañana. Jamás sería sanadora, ni jueza, ni periodista, ni profesora. Ni siquiera duraría mucho tiempo como una libre y mediocre luchadora. En menos de dos años, se convertiría en madre y luego moriría por su hijo. Al final, nada de lo que había aprendido en la vida tenía ningún sentido. Al final, todo se reducía a morir en el momento adecuado.

-:-:-:-:-

—¿Lils?

Lily se sobresaltó con la voz de James e inmediatamente se hundió en el agua espumosa de la bañera.

—¡James, _por favor_! ¡Golpea la puerta antes de entrar! —espetó Lily—. Así suele ser con los baños. La mayoría de la gente cuerda y civilizada prefiere estar a solas cuando está desnuda. Me gustaría aferrarme a ese principio, aunque esté viviendo en este zoológico con ustedes dos, babuinos.

James se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, caminó hacia el cesto de la ropa sucia, sacó un par de medias y las olió antes de ponérselas.

—Entonces ponle el cerrojo a la puerta, melindrosa. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te vea desnuda? No veré nada que no haya visto ya, amor.

—Lo dudo —gruñó Lily entre dientes.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —suspiró—. Y no es mi culpa que este lugar se esté cayendo a pedazos. Te he dicho unas cien veces que habría que renovar este sitio antes de que se pudra. Además, fue Sirius quien rompió la puerta. No voy a estar limpiando como una sirvienta cada vez que destrozan algo.

—Sí, sí. Consigamos un elfo doméstico —dijo James, distraído. Luego le dirigió una mirada y elevó una ceja con suspicacia—. ¿No te habías bañado en la mañana?

—Sí. Eso fue hace horas.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo tu obsesión con la limpieza.

Lily apartó la mirada de él, al tiempo que sus pensamientos volvían a transportarla hacia un lejano lugar. Había adoptado el hábito de bañarse todo el tiempo mientras vivía bajo el techo de Severus. Cada vez que se sumergía en el agua caliente y relajante podía despejar su mente y rememorar aquellos días que ahora parecían tan lejanos, aquellos días en los que pensaba que tenía el poder de cambiar el mundo y en los que había comenzado a enamorarse de Severus…

—¿Lily? —dijo James con cautela, y Lily volvió repentinamente a la realidad.

Había comenzado a divagar de nuevo y James lo había notado. Parpadeó rápidamente. Se veía tan nerviosa que resultaba evidente que estaba ocultando algo.

—Bueno, sí, tú no querrías bañarte, ¿o sí? —dijo, intentando distraerlo hablando con ligereza—. Estás usando medias sucias que acabas de sacar del cesto. ¿En verdad todavía te confunde la función de un cesto de ropa sucia o es que tienes un problema ideológico al respecto?

Normalmente, James hubiera respondido con alguna broma maliciosa, siguiendo las reglas implícitas del pequeño juego que siempre jugaban. Pero aquella vez, no lo hizo. La miró avergonzado y abandonó la habitación, claramente temiendo que le dijera por qué a menudo se veía tan triste y desesperada. Quizás había comenzado a sospechar que estaba a punto de dejarlo… Algo que no iba a hacer, por supuesto, pero _Merlín_, sí estaba tentada.

Si James presentía que algo le había ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios, no había dicho nada. Ella suponía que el hecho de que hubiera caído repentinamente en la depresión, podía ser explicado por la muerte de su padre; lo que por supuesto era en parte verdad, pero sólo en parte. Su padre era sólo una de las personas a las que lloraba. Intentaba actuar como si nada estuviera mal, pero toda aquella simulación comenzaba a volverla loca, siendo que tenía que pasar los días con personas que eran felizmente inconscientes del hecho de que morirían mucho antes de lo que esperaban.

Vivir con James era lo más duro de todo. Ahora no sólo tenía que mirarlo a los ojos sabiendo que él también moriría siendo tan joven, sino que también debía fingir que nada había cambiado entre ellos. Intentaba sonreírle, besarlo y reír con él como solía hacer, como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero no era más que una actuación. No era la misma Lily que había caído por el velo, como tampoco eran los mismos sus sentimientos por James.

No, eso no era verdad. Sus sentimientos por James eran básicamente los mismos. Aún sentía _cariño _por él y suponía que podría haber seguido estando _entretenida_con él, si el conocimiento de su mutuo destino no la tuviera constantemente abatida. El problema era que lo que había sentido por Severus hacía que todo lo que alguna vez había sentido por James pareciera insignificante y superficial en comparación. La ilusión de sentir verdadero afecto por él había sido destruida y ahora todo lo que tenía era la verdad, sombría y deprimente, acerca de la historia de Lily y James.

Luego de la desagradable pelea que había tenido con Severus, James resultó ser como unas necesarias vacaciones. Había estado con James por holgazanería y auto indulgencia; porque había sido sencillo y cómodo, porque nunca tenía que hacer nada para que él siguiera interesado en ella, porque se había sentido halagada por su interés desvergonzado y persistente. Todo ello al precio de olvidar convenientemente todas las cosas desagradables que James había hecho.

Ahora Lily estaba segura de la única cosa sobre la que había tenido alguna ligera dura; nunca había estado enamorada de James y no podía imaginar ser verdaderamente feliz con él. Se preguntaba cómo había logrado convencerse de que había algo real allí que no tuviera que ver con la vanidad o la confusión. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y ahora estaba condenada a vivir con las consecuencias.

El sexo con James resultaba incómodo y triste, pero era necesario. Harry debía ser concebido, después de todo, pero le resultaba imposible relajarse y disfrutar con tantas verdades ocultas presionando en su interior. A veces pasaba el tiempo enumerándolas mientras se movía debajo del cuerpo sudoroso de James, fingiendo gemidos de placer para dejarle creer que todo estaba bien; que lo amaba, que no amaba a Severus, que no había visto el mañana, que aquellas no eran sus últimas horas. Una, dos, tres, cuatro; cuatro pequeñas y encantadoras mentiras, todas ellas deslizándose alegremente dentro de su boca como gusanos, haciendo que todo lo que probaba supiera asqueroso.

A veces pensaba en Severus mientras hacían el amor, y se sentía terrible. A veces se motivaba pensando en sus besos cuando besaba a James, utilizando el borroso recuerdo del breve momento en que habían estado juntos para alcanzar la libertad que necesitaba para poder mantenerse cuerda. Se distraía con orgasmos para olvidarse momentáneamente sobre la muerte, sintiendo que estaba traicionando a Severus, a James y a sí misma después.

Aquello no le impidió quedar embarazada, de todas formas.

—Ajá —se dijo cínicamente una mañana de enero en que se encontró nuevamente inclinada sobre el inodoro del baño, vaciando violentamente el contenido de su estómago—. La cigüeña llegará pronto.

A pesar de todo (e incluidas las nauseas matinales), Lily estaba extrañamente tranquila ante el hecho de estar embarazada. Tenía tan pocas razones en su vida para estar feliz y sentir esperanza que debía invertir todos sus pensamientos positivos en el hecho de que, al menos, su hijo sobreviviría. Cada vez que se sentía triste y sola y pensaba que ya no podía soportarlo más, pensaba en el niño que tenía en su interior e intentaba convencerse que era mejor así. La guerra reclamaría muchas, muchas vidas, pero al final Harry detendría a Voldemort y todo estaría bien.

Pero aún le resultaba tan equivocado y tan poco razonable.

Sabía que eventualmente debería contarle a James acerca del bebé, pero se encontró posponiendo el anuncio semana tras semana. Para ser honestos, pensar en decirle que iba a ser padre la hacía sentir más enferma que el mismo embarazo, porque podía imaginar cómo resultaría.

James se podría rebosante de alegría. Aturdido, quizás, pero inmensamente feliz de todas formas. Le preguntaría si estaba segura y ella diría que sí, y luego él preguntaría cómo era posible y entonces ella señalaría la relación que existía entre el sexo sin protección y los embarazos, luego él se tomaría un minuto para procesarlo antes de tomar a Lily en sus brazos y decirle lo emocionado que estaba, antes de finalmente pedirle que fuera su esposa. Le contaría a Sirius, a Remus y a Peter y probablemente daría una pequeña fiesta llena de champán y fuegos artificiales en honor a su futuro glorioso y se quedaría dormido esa noche embriagado de vino y felicidad, soñando con el día en que enseñaría a su hijo (porque naturalmente esperaría un niño) a caminar, a hablar y a volar en escoba, y como un día él y Lily deberían despedirse de él mientras lo veían subir al Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez.

Y Lily se encogería ante su felicidad y debería luchar contra las lágrimas de dolor, compasión y furia, sabiendo que James nunca acompañaría a Harry al Expreso de Hogwarts porque para entonces estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo, al igual que Lily. Ninguno de los dos vería crecer a su hijo, porque tendrían poco más de un año para estar juntos como familia. Harry crecería sin padre y sin madre, y estaría obligado a comenzar a luchar en la guerra demasiado pronto. ¿Cómo podía Lily contarle a James y contemplar su reacción sin ponerse a gritar, sabiendo que el nacimiento de Harry significaba la muerte para ellos dos?

Lily acarició su abultado vientre, que había ocultado cuidadosamente bajo la capa de burbujas cuando James había entrado al cuarto de baño. Pronto su embarazo resultaría evidente para cualquiera que la mirara y entonces debería contarle a James. Hasta el momento, había sido capaz de ocultar la verdad evitando desvestirse frente a él y usando ropas pesadas y cinturones sobre su vientre, de modo que él no pudiera notar la diferencia al abrazarla.

_No tiene sentido, en verdad_, pensó. _De cualquier forma va a enterarse. Debería acabar con esto de una vez por todas._

Pero no lo hizo. Cuando se hartó de estar en la bañera, se puso la túnica más gruesa que tenía y fue directamente al dormitorio, se puso su pijama y se deslizó rápidamente dentro de las sábanas.

James apareció en la puerta del dormitorio y frunció el ceño al verla. Tenía puesto una de sus mejores y más finas túnicas, y Lily pudo oler su colonia desde donde estaba.

—¿Te vas a la cama? ¿Tan temprano?

—Lo siento. Estoy muy cansada —dijo. Y no estaba mintiendo. Aquellos días se sentía exhausta todo el tiempo, aun cuando no había hecho nada especial en todo el día—. No me siento muy bien.

—Se suponía que esta noche iríamos a la fiesta en el Ministerio de la Magia —replicó desdeñosamente—. ¿Recuerdas? ¿El baile de San Valentín al que nos invitaron?

—¡Mierda! –maldijo Lily, golpeándose la frente—. Lo olvidé por completo.

—Los chicos también irán —dijo James—. Probablemente Remus y Peter ya estén allí.

—¿No puedes ir con ellos? —preguntó Lily con ansiedad. No estaba de humor para asistir a ninguna fiesta—. De todas formas, me dejarás junto a la mesa de ponche y pasarás toda la noche haciendo payasadas con Sirius. ¿De verdad importa si voy o no?

—No, probablemente no —gruñó James—. Que te diviertas roncando. Sirius y yo nos vamos.

Con eso, cerró dando un portazo y dejó a Lily sola. Lily bufó frustrada y apagó las luces, negándose a sentirse culpable por lastimar los sentimientos de James. Él no tenía idea lo que era estar en su situación. ¿Cómo podía disfrutar de una fiesta en la que estaría rodeada de personas que iban a morir en menos de dos años? No hubiera sido una fiesta para ella, hubiera sido un funeral. Era como una silenciosa Cassandra, que veía toda la destrucción que se extendía frente a ella, sin ser capaz de advertirle a los demás.

Muerte, muerte, muerte. Era todo cuanto la rodeaba. Gente muerta le hablaba y le sonreía cada día, y ella debía continuar sonriéndoles también. Tenía que hacerlo; el destino se lo ordenaba.

No estaba segura cuánto tiempo había dormido cuando fue despertada repentinamente por un golpe en la puerta del dormitorio. Supo instantáneamente que no se traba de James ni de Sirius, porque ninguno de ellos entendía el concepto de golpear la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con cautela, sin siquiera estar segura por qué se sentía algo asustada. Después de todo, nada malo podía pasarle, puesto que estaría viva y bien el día de su muerte.

—Soy Peter —le llegó una voz asustada y temblorosa.

—¿Peter? —dijo para sí, confusa, mirando el reloj (eran las dos de la mañana), y preguntándose qué estaba haciendo en su casa a mitad de la noche y cómo había entrado.

Se puso la túnica y entreabrió la puerta cuidadosamente; le resultaba difícil hablar con Peter, sabiendo que en el futuro iba a ser el responsable de su muerte y la de James. Soltó un grito ahogado al ver el estado en que se encontraba: cada parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una mescla de polvo y sangre, y tenía una gran venda sobre su oreja izquierda.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó horrorizada, aunque él parecía mil veces más horrorizado que ella.

—Me-me-me mandaron aquí a buscarte —tartamudeó, su voz sonaba ronca por el miedo y el llanto.

Lily sintió que el pelo de su nuca se ponía de punta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

No podía ver su rostro gracias a la capa de suciedad y sangre que lo cubría, pero de alguna manera estaba segura que su piel estaba tan blanca como el papel cuando respondió:

—Ha habido un terrible accidente.

* * *

><p><em>0503/2013 8:30 p.m._


	30. Caos

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a __**deskdraik**__, __**ElizabethMKJP**__ y __**Paladium**__._

_¡Disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30: Caos.<strong>

Peter no le había mentido. Lily lo supo en el momento en que llegó a San Mungo y vio la gente con sus ropas hechas girones y el miedo pintado en sus rostros.

Había sospechado (o en realidad, había esperado que así fuera) cuando le había contado lo sucedido. Le había parecido irreal, y todavía no podía creerlo, aun cuando veía las víctimas de la tragedia por todos lados. El hospital estaba repleto de heridos, algunos de los cuales estaban gritando y gimiendo, otros intentaban frenéticamente explicar lo que había ocurrido y otros no decían nada de nada.

Sanadores y enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro por los estrechos pasillos del hospital, resbalando en el suelo embarrado y ensangrentado y chocando con los pacientes que aún aguardaban para ser atendidos o con los histéricos visitantes que buscaban desesperados a sus seres queridos. El aire estaba cargado con olor a humo, suciedad, sangre y muerte.

Lily avanzó lentamente a través de aquella escena de pesadilla, observando los rostros de la gente cuando pasaba a su lado, reconociendo a muchos de ellos. Quería hacer algo para ayudarlos, pero el sentimiento de culpa instalado en su pecho evitaba que se detuviera hasta que haber encontrado a James, o lo que sea que hubiera quedado de él tras el accidente. Aun así, cuando pasó frente a una habitación en la que varios sanadores estaban trabajando con un solo paciente, vio algo que la hizo detenerse en seco.

—¿Remus? —dijo, aproximándose a la cama.

Era él: Remus yacía sobre la cama en un charco de su propia sangre y lucía más muerto que vivo. Estaba inconciente y parecía estar volando de fiebre. Estaba cubierto de sangre y polvo como todos los demás.

—¿Qué te pasó, Remus? —susurró horrorizada, sabiendo que no obtendría una respuesta.

Dejó que sus ojos lo recorrieran hasta llegar al otro extremo de la cama y soltó un grito ahogado al encontrar la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

—¡Hágase a un lado, señorita! —le dijo bruscamente una de las enfermeras, apartándola rápidamente de la cama—. ¡Le hará un favor a su amigo si se mantiene alejada!

La puerta se cerró con estrépito. Lily se cubrió la boca con la mano, sintiendo que iba a vomitar o que se pondría a gritar como loca. Cerró los ojos, pero no fue capaz de quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del cuerpo destrozado de Remus. Sabía que aquello la perseguiría por mucho tiempo.

En la parte inferior de su cuerpo no había más que sangre. Ni siquiera estaba segura de haber visto restos de sus piernas debajo de todo aquel rojo.

—¿Lily?

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con James; aún estaba demasiado trastornada después de haber visto a Remus como para sentirse aliviada al ver a James en una pieza. Como todos los demás, él también se encontraba herido y sucio, pero sus heridas eran leves en comparación con las de Remus. El costado de su ojo izquierdo había sido cubierto y parecía haber perdido los anteojos, pero sin embargo, se veía bastante bien.

Más allá del hecho de que parecía que hubieran destrozado su alma con un mazo.

—James —dijo Lily, dividida entre la felicidad de verlo vivo y el horror ante la expresión de derrota en su rostro—. Vine en cuanto me enteré. Envié a Peter a casa. Parecía necesitar descansar.

James asintió en silencio, apretando los dientes para evitar derrumbarse, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas. Sin decir una palabra más, cayó en los brazos de Lily y comenzó a llorar y gritar tan incontrolablemente como un niño, dejando salir espantosos gemidos de dolor y pérdida.

—Merlín, Lily… Fue _horrible _—dijo con voz ronca entre sollozos—. Sirius está muerto. Dicen… dicen que lo encontraron entre los escombros…

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de ser sobrepasado por el llanto. Lloró sobre el hombro de Lily tan intensamente que ella era capaz de sentir como la tela de su capa se empapaba de agua salada. Deseó poder decir algo para consolarlo, pero no se le ocurría qué decir. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco y ni siquiera podía llorar. Ni siquiera podía comprender completamente lo que James acababa de decirle, que Sirius había muerto. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo extraño que se veía James cuando lloraba. Nunca lo había visto llorar. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto triste.

—¡Van a pagar por esto! —rugió James furioso, apartándose de Lily—. Están acabados. Quien sea responsable de esto… Voy a matarlo. ¡Los mataré a todos ellos!

Lily lo miró en silencio, sintiendo que podría ahogarse en su propia culpa, aún siendo incapaz de llorar, aún siendo incapaz de pensar en algo que decir.

—¡Oh, _mierda_! —exclamó miserablemente, rompiendo a llorar otra vez y limpiándose el rostro manchado de lágrimas y sangre con su manga sucia—. Quédate aquí. Tengo que encontrar a Remus. No estoy seguro de a dónde lo llevaron. Lo he estado buscando por años, pero aquí nadie me dice nada.

—Está allí. Lo he visto —dijo Lily finalmente, gesticulando hacia la habitación de la que acababan de echarla.

Su voz sonaba áspera y débil, como si fuera la primera vez que hablaba en meses.

Lily lo miró mientras se tambaleaba acercándose a la puerta, e instantáneamente giró en la dirección opuesta, desapareciendo al doblar la esquina antes siquiera que se diera cuenta que sus pies la conducían lejos de él. No, no miraría a Remus de nuevo. Una vez era suficiente. No se quedaría allí para observar como el mundo de James se destrozaba por completo, de pie y muda como una idiota, fingiendo que aquello no era en parte culpa suya.

Caminó a través de la multitud ensangrentada, deseando poder alejarse de todos ellos y quedarse a solas con sus insistentes preguntas. Finalmente llegó al pequeño y vacío jardín trasero del hospital y se sentó sobre un banco.

Salir al exterior era como salir a una realidad completamente distinta. La noche estaba tranquila y hermosa, contrastando perfectamente con el caótico hospital. Había una fina capa de nieve en el suelo y el viento frío formaba pequeñas bocanadas de vapor cuando respiraba. Allí afuera todo estaba siniestramente silencioso, pero apenas era capaz de oír sus propios pensamientos, debido al sonido de la sangre que palpitaba en su sien. Dentro de su cabeza, una voz que sonaba como una banshee gritaba una misma pregunta una y otra vez.

¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello?

Recordaba el breve intercambio de palabras que había tenido con Peter justo antes de que fuera a San Mungo.

—_Mortífagos —dijo Peter finalmente, pálido y tembloroso, luego de que Lily le ofreciera un vaso de agua y una silla donde sentarse—. Nosotros… Todo estaba yendo bien en el baile y entonces de pronto había Mortífagos por todas partes, maldiciendo a la gente y destrozando la decoración. La gente corría y gritaba, y James me dijo que fuera con él, pero yo entré en pánico y corrí hacia afuera con todos los demás. No… no sé exactamente qué fue lo que ocurrió adentro, pero de pronto hubo una explosión, tan poderosa que hizo que mis oídos sangraran, aun cuando estaba afuera, y entonces el Ministerio…_

_Se detuvo y sus manos comenzaron a temblar con mayor violencia._

—_¿Sí? —dijo Lily._

—_Simplemente voló en pedazos, como un barril de pólvora. Cuando el polvo se disipó, yo… yo estaba en el medio del fuego y los escombros, y había un agujero enorme donde debería estar el ala Este, y el techo se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Y… y todas esas personas que habían escapado del Ministerio… muchos había sido golpeados por los escombros que habían salido volando. Todos estaban sangrando y gritando y estaban cubiertos de polvo. Ni siquiera sé cuántos quedaron atrapados en el interior. _

—_Peter, ¿dónde está James?_

Sintiéndose mareada y con nauseas, Lily colocó la cabeza entre las rodillas e inhaló profundamente, intentando esclarecer sus tumultuosos pensamientos.

Se suponía que no era capaz de modificar el pasado. Dumbledore se lo había dicho… La había _convencido _de eso, nada podía modificar el curso de la historia. Ése era el punto de que ella ni siquiera intentara cambiar nada, ¿o no? ¿Que su destino era vivir su vida exactamente como se esperaba? La única razón por la que no había intentado hacer nada diferente era porque Dumbledore le había dicho que no _podía _hacer nada diferente, incluso si lo intentaba.

Entonces, ¿cómo era aquello posible?

Y de pronto, de la nada, recordó algo que había olvidado, y comprendió de repente qué era lo que había hecho que todo saliera mal: _El baile de San Valentín_. Recordó débilmente la bitácora de Severus y luego una corta anotación que describía la batalla que había tenido lugar durante el baile y su actuación en ella, pero aquella anotación no decía nada de un trágico accidente. De hecho, si recordaba correctamente, estaba bastante segura que nadie debía morir durante la batalla.

_No se suponía que esto pasara_, pensó. _Se suponía que yo estaría allí, pero escogí quedarme en casa._

¿Aquello era su culpa? ¿Había sido sin querer la causante de la muerte de Sirius? ¿Era responsable de la pérdida de tantas vidas inocentes, porque no había estado donde se suponía que debía estar y, por ende, había afectado de alguna manera el curso de los acontecimientos que habían llevado a la explosión del Ministerio?

Gimió lastimeramente y levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo, pero no vio nada más que oscuridad y estrellas distantes. Un terrible sentimiento de culpa la estaba destrozando por dentro, desagarrándola como un agujero negro. Y no fue hasta que la vergüenza y el dolor se convirtieron en llamaradas de furia que recobró su fuerza.

—Dumbledore estaba equivocado —dijo en voz alta.

Las palabras le dejaron un sabor amargo en la boca. Dumbledore había estado completamente equivocado en todo lo que le había dicho. La historia podía ser cambiada, después de todo; ella _era _capaz de actuar según su propia voluntad a pesar del futuro que había visitado, y había sido capaz de hacerlo todo ese tiempo. La fatalidad no gobernaba el mundo, el libre albedrío sí.

Aun así, aquello no era una novedad para ella. Nunca había creído realmente en el destino, pero su firme confianza en la sabiduría y honestidad de Dumbledore le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en el tiempo como un plan que se veía obligada a seguir si Dumbledore no la hubiera llevado a creerlo.

Entonces, ¿Severus había estado en lo cierto con respecto a Dumbledore desde el principio? ¿Dumbledore la había engañado a propósito, confundiéndola para que actuara como debía, de modo que él pudiera alcanzar sus propios fines, fueran cuales fueran? ¿O simplemente había estado equivocado y había hecho un cálculo erróneo pero honesto sobre el funcionamiento del tiempo? No, eso no parecía muy posible; seguramente Dumbledore la hubiera animado a intentarlo al menos si hubiera tenido la más leve duda, pensando que podría estar equivocado. Él sabía… _Debía haber sabido_ que estaba engañándola.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué haría Dumbledore algo así?

No estaba segura cuánto tiempo permaneció sentada sola en aquella noche invernal, intentando descifrar los motivos de Dumbledore, sabiendo que jamás encontraría las respuestas. Pero debía haber sido bastante, puesto que cuando James la encontró sentada allí afuera, el frío había entumecido sus manos y pies, y había teñido sus labios de morado.

—Ahí estás —dijo James, su voz sonaba áspera y agotada.

Se sentó a su lado. Lily no dijo nada.

—Remus no volverá a caminar —continuó. Se lo escuchaba tan vacío como Lily había esperado—. Sus piernas… No hay forma de arreglarlas. Una columna cayó sobre él.

Nuevamente la imagen del cuerpo ensangrentado de Remus pasó frente a los ojos de Lily.

—Sirius y yo fuimos probablemente los últimos que quedaban dentro —dijo James, y su voz sonó extrañamente infantil—. Muchos de los invitados ya habían corrido al exterior y algunos de los Mortífagos habían sido atrapados, pero aún quedaban algunos, de modo que Sirius y yo fuimos tras ellos. Corrieron por el lugar, gritando como una panda de lunáticos y nosotros los perseguimos hasta atraparlos. Yo estaba luchando contra dos de ellos y Sirius fue tras el tercero, que había corrido hacia el Departamento de Misterios. Y entonces, de la nada, escuché a Sirius gritar "¡Corre, James!" y ahí fue cuando se produjo la explosión. Me arrojó contra una pared y quedé inconciente por un momento. Cuando me desperté, estaba tirado en un pequeño espacio entre una pared y una puerta desvencijada, y cuando salí de allí todo lo que pude ver fueron pilas de ladrillos, trozos de madera y humo. Ya no existía el Departamento de Misterios, y tampoco Sirius.

Lily se aferró al borde del banco con tanta fuerza que sus palmas comenzaron a sangrar, pero no dejó escapar ni un solo sonido.

Permanecieron sentados juntos en el frío silencio por varios minutos agónicos, durante los cuales Lily no pudo dejar de pensar en la pena, el odio, el dolor y la furia que él irradiaba… y en que aquello era enteramente su culpa.

—Hay algo que he querido decirte —dijo él finalmente, sacando algo de su bolsillo.

Abrió el puño y le mostró un anillo, y Lily comprendió a dónde quería llegar.

—Este anillo ha estado en mi bolsillo durante meses —dijo James—. Desde el momento en que te conocí supe que algún día me casaría contigo. He estado esperando el momento oportuno para proponértelo, pero el momento ideal nunca llegó. Pero hoy pensé, _rayos_, si éste no es el momento para preguntártelo, entonces nunca lo será. La vida es corta. Cada oportunidad que pasa es una oportunidad perdida. Podríamos ser nosotros, allí, bajo los escombros, en lugar de Sirius. Sirius también hubiera querido esto. Así que, ¿qué dices, Lily? ¿Lo hacemos oficial, a primera hora en la mañana?

Lily contempló el anillo que James estaba sosteniendo a la altura de sus ojos. Parecía ser antiguo y de un valor incalculable; probamente heredado de su familia, pasado de generación en generación. Luego levantó la vista, mirándolo a él y a sus sinceros ojos castaños, y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida.

Había sido muy dura con James últimamente… Demasiado dura, quizás. Había llegado a tenerle cierta antipatía, porque era un recordatorio viviente de las malas elecciones que había hecho. No era del todo justo, porque en verdad no era culpa de James que ella se encontrara en un lugar en el que preferiría no estar, con alguien que no era sustituto de aquel que en verdad amaba.

Observándolo, Lily se dio cuenta que había un lado de James que le resultaba verdaderamente atractivo. Había olvidado todo aquello esos últimos meses. Aquella humilde sinceridad que estaba demostrando en aquel mismo momento; esa franqueza absoluta y valerosa que siempre lo llevaba a hacer lo que su corazón le decía. James no era nada más y nada menos que lo que aparentaba ser. Llevaba su corazón valientemente en sus manos, y a pesar de que era capaz de muchos niveles de crueldad, no sabía nada de engaños y mentiras.

Había sido muy claro con sus sentimientos por Lily desde el principio, nunca había estado avergonzado de admitir lo que sentía por ella, y por eso Lily sabía que estaba hablando perfecta, completa y totalmente en serio cuando le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Y en ese momento, Lily recordó por qué se había enamorado de James tantos años atrás: James la hacía sentir cómoda y segura, como si no tuviera que preocuparse por nada en el mundo. Incluso ahora, rebozaba el mismo tipo de confianza que le hacía querer aferrarse a él como si fuera lo único que le impedía hundirse.

Ya no dudaba que, en otro tiempo y en otro lugar, podría haber sido verdaderamente feliz viviendo el resto de su corta vida con él. Quizás su unión no había sido tan superficial e insatisfactoria como había llegado a creer. Quizás se había enamorado de tal forma de su lado bueno, que había aprendido a aceptar sus imperfecciones y perdonar sus errores pasados.

Quizás podrían haber sido felices juntos, después de todo.

—Así que, ¿te casarías conmigo, Lily Evans? —preguntó James, en caso de que Lily no hubiera entendido la primera vez.

Quizás Lily Potter había muerto siendo una mujer verdaderamente feliz, sin arrepentimientos hacia su marido.

_Cada oportunidad que pasa es una oportunidad perdida__._

—No, James —dijo.

* * *

><p><em>1103/2013 8:08 p.m._


	31. La sangre con sangre se paga

_Sé que he tardado en subir este capítulo, pero la universidad absorbe gran parte de mi tiempo. De cualquier forma no se preocupen, porque sigo trabajando en "Ananke" siempre que puedo, así que la traducción no se detendrá._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a __**deskdraik**__, __**ElizabethMKJP**__, __**Paladium**__ y __**Herla **__**King**__._

_Este capítulo es bastante largo, así que tal vez compense un poco la espera. ¡Qué lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31: La sangre con sangre se paga.<strong>

Lily no pudo librarse del olor a sangre y polvo durante días. Era conciente de que posiblemente lo estaba imaginando, pero sus ropas, su cabello e incluso su piel continuaban desprendiendo aquel hedor a muerte que no desaparecía sin importar cuántas veces se lavara. A veces hasta pensaba que era capaz de olerlo en el viento cuando abría la ventana, como si el mismo aire se hubiera impregnado de aquel olor a sangre, o sed de sangre.

El mundo mágico ya nunca sería el mismo luego del ataque durante el Baile de San Valentín; el cual, sin embargo, resultó haber sido menos destructivo de lo que Lily había entendido. Muchos de los invitados había resultado heridos, pero pocos tenían heridas graves e incurables. Pocas personas habían perdido la vida, puesto que la mayoría de los invitados habían huido del edificio al momento del accidente. El Ministerio de la Magia tampoco había sido destruido por completo. Sólo el Departamento de Misterios había sido destrozado por la explosión causada por una reacción mágica desconocida.

Aun así, no había un solo mago o bruja en Gran Bretaña que no estuviera conmocionado por el ataque. Un puñal había atravesado el corazón de su sociedad, y todos podían sentirlo. Todos podían sentir el amargo sabor de la mortalidad en sus bocas, y aquellos que no habían sentido miedo hasta entonces, lo sentían ahora. El centro de poder de su mundo había sido violado y humillado por un grupo de Mortífagos en el medio de un baile al que muchos Aurores había asistido. Si los Aurores no podían defender el Ministerio, ¿había alguien realmente a salvo?

Qué había causado la explosión y cuál había sido el motivo del ataque, todavía era un misterio. Algunos creían que Voldemort había enviado a algunos de sus más fanáticos seguidores al baile simplemente para provocar caos, otros decían que había sido un intento de controlar el edificio y derrocar al Ministerio, mientras que otros especulaban que podría haber sido un intento de robar algo de las bóvedas del Departamento de Misterios y que la explosión no había sido más que un accidente. Lily no sabía más que ellos, ya que no era capaz de recordar exactamente lo que Severus había escrito en su bitácora acerca del incidente, además del hecho de que ella había estado allí y que nadie había muerto. Su ausencia había alterado drásticamente el curso de la historia, lo cual la había en parte responsable de aquellas muertes.

En verdad el aire estaba más cargado ahora. Mientras Lily viajaba hacia el funeral de Sirius a través del concurrido Callejón Diagon al domingo siguiente, podía sentir el olor a podrido, ese horrible olor a infección. No provenía de ningún hombre o mujer en particular, sino del aire entre ellos, de sus palabras agresivas, miradas frías y pequeños actos de violencia. Los hijos de _muggles_ arrojaban piedras a las tiendas cuyos propietarios eran familias de sangre pura, los sangre pura ya no bajaban la voz para criticar a los hijos de _muggles_, los mestizos atacaban a ambos. Había una pelea en cada taberna y en cada bar, y en cada una de las calles resonaban voces furiosas.

—…_Digo que deberíamos prenderlos fuego ahora. Nunca ha salido nada bueno de la casa Slytherin. ¿Por qué el Ministerio permite que existan siquiera? Porque son todos unos corruptos, una basura que sigue las leyes de los slytherin._

—…_sólo aquellos con sangre mágica pura son magos, __y no hay más discusión__. No sé cómo llamar a esos mestizos, pero definitivamente no son magos. Nuestro mundo y nuestro conocimiento debería ser sólo de los verdaderos magos. Son ellos los que están causando todos los problemas…_

—…_todos los sangre pura son unos locos fanáticos. Deberíamos haberlos encerrado a todos la primera vez que se inmiscuyeron con el Ministerio. No podemos confiar en ninguno de ellos…_

—…_estos asquerosos sangre sucia están destruyendo todo lo que nuestros padres trabajaron tan duro para crear…_

—…_si me das dos minutos con esos __bastardos__, sólo dos minutos… Estarán suplicando que los mate antes del primer minuto, créeme…_

La mayoría del tiempo, Lily no estaba segura quién le gritaba a quién o por qué razón. Nadie parecía recordar que era Voldemort quien había organizado el ataque, y no cada una de las personas de diferente estatus sanguíneo.

No era que antes no hubieran existido las hostilidades. Estaban en guerra, y la gente había estado tomando partido por décadas. Sin embargo, el ataque al Ministerio había incrementado el odio mutuo entre enemigos de la noche a la mañana. Lo que antes no había sido más que simple tensión, ahora había estallado en llamas, y la lucha ya no era entre los Mortífagos y aquellos que se resistían. La guerra ahora estaba en todas partes.

Lily llegó a la casa de James intencionalmente tarde, con la esperanza de poder entrar sin llamar mucho la atención. Se sentía espantosamente raro golpear la puerta como cualquier otro invitado pocos días después de haberse mudado; había empacado sus cosas y se había marchado para siempre la mañana siguiente a la muerte de Sirius. Para alivio de Lily, la puerta estaba abierta, de modo que pudo unirse a los afligidos invitados sin necesidad de saludar a James, porque hubiera sido terriblemente doloroso mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que había hecho.

James no había reparado en gastos a la hora de preparar el funeral de Sirius. Naturalmente, la familia de Sirius no había mostrado deseos de enterrarlo, así que James se había ocupado gustosamente de la tarea. Por lo que podía ver, había invertido un cuarto de su fortuna en los arreglos para el funeral. Parecía que cada ramo de flores blancas y cada botella de whisky de fuego del país estaban en la sala de James, aunque nada de todo eso parecía alegrar al anfitrión. El semblante de James era tan grave y se veía tan enfermo como la noche en que Sirius había muerto, aunque había dejado de llorar y, en su lugar, había comenzado a beber.

Lily había dudado que asistir al funeral fuera lo apropiado. Por un lado, sabía que enfrentar a James sólo una semana después de haberlo dejado sería muy incómodo y potencialmente peligroso, pero quería despedirse de su querido amigo Sirius. Finalmente, había decidido ir y hacer todo lo posible por no tener ni la más mínima conversación con James, a pesar de que él se veía tan terriblemente triste y miserable que deseaba poder decir algo para consolarlo. Sin embargo, sabía que no había absolutamente nada que pudiera decir para aliviar su terrible dolor, o para justificar su insensible comportamiento, ya que nunca podría darle todas las razones que había tenido para rechazarlo tan crudamente.

Había tomado su rechazo bastante bien, pero sólo había sido porque estaba muy débil y confundido como para exigir una explicación. Había aceptado sus pobres excusas y, al parecer, el hecho de que simplemente ya no lo amaba (lo cual era cierto), y que hacía un tiempo que quería dejarlo (lo que también era cierto). Pero no era la completa verdad, y ella temía que en algún momento le hiciera más preguntas, preguntas que no podría responder. Lily no era buena mintiendo y tampoco era muy buena escondiendo cosas, por eso sabía que la única manera de evitar que James sospechara algo era huir hasta que hubiera hecho algo con el pequeño problema llamado Harry.

Afortunadamente, le resultó sencillo evitarlo, puesto que James no parecía estar de humor para una conversación. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo sentado solo en un rincón, con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano, evidentemente desinteresado en todo lo que lo rodeaba. Por lo que ella sabía, ni siquiera había notado que estaba presente.

Cuando Lily miró alrededor y recordó la época en la que había vivido con James y Sirius dentro de aquellas mismas paredes, sintió que había pasado una eternidad desde la mañana en que se había mudado. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde la última vez que los tres habían estado juntos, a pesar de que sólo habían pasado unos días. Sirius estaba muerto, James estaba viviendo solo, y ella estaba sola y sin hogar, intentando desesperadamente saber qué hacer a continuación. Había pasado los últimos días en un hotel barato intentando componer algún plan, pero aún no estaba completamente segura si estaba por hacer lo correcto.

En opinión de Lily, ella era en parte responsable del ataque. Sabía que nunca podría perdonarse el haber causado indirectamente la muerte de Sirius y de los demás, y también se sentía culpable por haber dado por seguro tontamente las palabras de Dumbledore a pesar de las constantes advertencias de Severus. _Si hubiera escuchado a mi corazón y hubiera hecho las cosas diferente desde el principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado_, pensó. Había desperdiciado siete meses haciendo nada, además de estar apática. Todo ese tiempo podría haber sido utilizado para luchar contra Voldemort. Y encontrar a Severus, pero ahora eso debería esperar.

Se sentía como si tuviera una bomba de tiempo en su interior esperando para explotar. Podía sentirla incluso ahora cuando sentía en secreto su abultado vientre a través de la ropa, pensando cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que ya no pudiera ocultar su embarazo. Unas pocas semanas, como mucho, probablemente menos. Era un milagro que hubiera podido mantenerlo en secreto todo ese tiempo. Miró a James, quien todavía estaba sentado solo en un rincón, y se preguntó si tendría algún indicio de que había estado a punto de ser padre. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia culpa cuando pensó que debería negarle la felicidad de la paternidad, sabiendo lo mucho que amaría tener un hijo. Tendría que vivir con el hecho de que le había robado un hermano, una esposa y un hijo. Pero le daría la vida.

Lily observó que ninguno de los parientes de Sirius estaban presentes, a excepción de su prima Andrómeda, que también había sido repudiada de la familia. Ciertamente, no presentarse había sido una sabia decisión, porque Lily tenía el presentimiento que hubieran sido destrozados por la furiosa multitud si los hubieran visto cerca del lugar. El hedor a sed de sangre y furia era más fuerte allí que en cualquier otro sitio. Muchos de los invitados parecían estar más enojados que tristes, y podía escuchar las palabras "Slytherins" y "venganza" con demasiada frecuencia.

No le gustaba en lo absoluto.

A pesar de que no sentía ninguna compasión por Voldemort y que odiaba todo aquello que él representaba, no podía evitar sentirse asqueada ante las cosas que la gente decía. Lily también deseaba justicia por las víctimas del ataque, pero no creía que una vendetta sangrienta fuera a solucionar nada. En todo caso, lo que haría sería incrementar las hostilidades y darle a los Mortífagos otra razón para atacar. Si estas personas querían verdaderamente hacer frente a los Mortífagos, deberían estar por encima de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Deberían ser mejores que un grupo de personas violentas y llenas de odio.

Lily pasó la primera hora caminando sin rumbo por la casa con su vaso de vino tinto, hasta que finalmente se sentó en una silla del salón y, a solas, escuchó preocupada la conversación que estaban manteniendo los dos hombres que se sentaban en el sofá cerca de ella. Al observar hacia un lado, reconoció al hombre que estaba maldiciendo como Timothy Sonley, un Gryffindor bruto y grosero a quien recordaba de Hogwarts. El hombre con quien hablaba también era un antiguo Gryffindor, aunque Lily no conocía su nombre.

—…maldita escoria sangre pura. Es increíble. Me dan ganas de prender fuego sus casas mientras están adentro durmiendo —dijo Sonley, vaciando el que sin duda no era su primer vaso de whiskey.

—Vamos, Tim. No todos los sangre pura son basura —dijo el otro hombre—. Yo soy sangre pura también, así como lo era el pobre Black.

—Es verdad. Algunos de ustedes están bien. Pero esos Slytherins… Asesinos, criminales, animales, cada uno de ellos. Habría que liberarlos de su miseria en el momento en que son seleccionados.

—Lo sé. No sé por qué no rastreamos a todos los Slytherins del país y los encerramos en Azkaban ahora mismo. Sabemos que son ellos los que están apoyando al Innombrable, ¿de modo que por qué el Ministerio no hace nada al respecto? Sirius Black y todos los demás se habrían salvado si hubieran hecho algo sobre el problema de los Slytherins.

—Sí. Habría que ocuparse de ellos antes de que puedan llegar a nosotros. Malfoy, Rosier, los Lestranges, Mulciber, Snape… ¡Bam! —golpeó la mesa ruidosamente con el puño—. Es evidente que están adentro, así que, ¿qué estamos esperando?

Lily tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar levantarse y decirle que se callara. Los Lestranges, Mulciber y muchos otros Mortífagos probablemente merecían ser severamente castigados por sus crímenes, pero sólo porque la mayoría de los Mortífagos eran Slytherins, no quería decir que una matanza desmedida fuera lo adecuado. Ni siquiera los peores de ellos merecían una ejecución en masa, ni la farsa que era el juicio que el Ministerio les ofrecía. No había justicia, piedad, ni buena voluntad en el mundo. Ni entre los Mortífagos, ni en el Ministerio, ni siquiera allí, entre la gente común.

Y también estaba la gente como Severus; gente a la que habían atraído para unirse cuando todavía eran demasiado jóvenes como para comprender en qué se estaban metiendo. No podía ser el único que eventualmente había comenzado a arrepentirse de haberse unido y hubiera encontrado que era imposible salir. No todos los Mortífagos podían ser lunáticos incurables y asesinos despiadados. Debía haber otros como Severus entre las filas de Voldemort… Confundidos, engañados, jóvenes tontos y estúpidamente equivocados que aún no habían manchado sus manos de sangre, y que estarían felices de abandonar a los Mortífagos si tan sólo tuvieran la oportunidad. Si querían una oportunidad para redimirse, merecían tenerla.

Disgustada, Lily se puso de pie con la intención de alejarse de Sonley y su amigo tanto como le fuera posible, pero al parecer, no importaba a qué parte de la casa fuera, siempre encontraba alguien con aquella misma actitud. _Malditos Slytherins. Hay que matarlos a todos. Tenemos que proteger a nuestros hijos. Pagarán por esto, asesinos. _Todos ellos deseaban sangre; no importaba de quién, mientras que fuera de alguien ligeramente diferente a ellos. Como si la sangre fresca fuera a lavar la sangre que los Mortífagos habían derramado. No querían justicia, solamente querían un blanco fácil para descargar su odio, de modo que no tuvieran que ver sus culpas. Y lo mismo podía decirse de los Mortífagos y todos aquellos que los apoyaban.

Continuó dando vueltas por la casa, incapaz de encontrar un lugar cómodo en el que quedarse, y finalmente decidió ocultarse en la habitación en la que se encontraba el ataúd de Sirius. Las personas no se acercarían al ataúd luego de haberse despedido de Sirius, incluso cuando no había ningún cuerpo en él; la mayor parte de los restos de Sirius aún continuaban enterrados bajo las ruinas del Departamento de Misterios. Sólo había fotografías, ropa y otras cosas simbólicas dentro del ataúd para representar al hombre.

La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta y Lily se alegró de espiar por la abertura antes de entrar, porque James se encontraba en la habitación y ella no tenía deseos de unírsele. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero Lily podía ver su rostro a través de un espejo. Contemplaba el ataúd como si estuviera viendo su propio cuerpo, yaciendo inmóvil y listo para ser enterrado.

James tenía una mano apoyada sobre el ataúd y acariciaba la superficie de madera suavemente, como si, de alguna manera, Sirius fuera capaz de sentirlo a través del tiempo y el espacio que separaba a los dos amigos. Murmuraba algo en voz tan baja que Lily apenas podía descifrar lo que decía, hasta que levantó la voz para pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

—… Lo pagarán. Te lo juro por mi vida, lo pagarán. Me aseguraré que así sea. La sangre con sangre se paga, Sirius. Sangre por un hermano de sangre.

Repentinamente, Lily comenzó a sentirse mareada, enferma y demasiado trastornada como para pasar un minuto más en la casa. Aun cuando se sentía mal por todo el dolor que James sentía, también estaba enfadada con él y con todos los demás. Entonces, ¿realmente se había reducido a eso? Ellos —Gryffindors, miembros de la Orden y otras personas que enfrentaban a Voldemort—, que deberían ser infinitamente mejores que Voldemort y sus hombres, ahora declaraban una vendetta contra los "Slytherins". ¿No se suponía que ellos eran los valientes? ¿No se suponía que debían estar por encima de eso?

¿Cómo era posible que aquella gente estuviera tan ciega y llena de odio? Ella entendía que estaban heridos y asustados, pero no podía entender por qué se habían vuelto unos contra otros. Voldemort era el culpable, no todos los Slytherins, no todos los hijos de _muggles_. En todo caso, magos y brujas, más allá de su procedencia, deberían trabajar juntos para oponerse a la violencia, en lugar de promoverla. ¿Cómo podían ser mejores que los Mortífagos si también desplegaban un odio sin sentido, atacando a la gente por algo tan absurdo como la casa en la que habían sido seleccionados? Era descabellado. Y alarmante.

Pero a pesar de todo, aquello no la sorprendía. Desde que había conocido el mundo mágico, veía personas dividiéndose en _nosotros _y _ellos_, y aprendiendo a odiarse basándose en las más mínimas diferencias entre los grupos. No eran sólo los adultos quienes hacían eso, sino los chicos también. La tradicional ceremonia de selección de Hogwarts animaba a cada mago y bruja de Gran Bretaña a competir entre ellos y a verse como enemigos. La unidad y la harmonía eran conceptos ajenos a esa sociedad; ni una vez había conocido a alguien que intentara hacer de pacificador, construyendo lazos entre ambos bandos. Era por eso que la amistad entre Severus y ella había sido siempre un problema. Habían estado rebelándose contra algo mucho más grande que ellos mismos.

¿Por qué estaba luchando, si ésta era la gente que pretendía proteger? ¿Aun si lograba ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort, realmente podía hacer la diferencia? Aún habría sangre, injusticia y caza de brujas. Sólo que los bandos estarían invertidos; serían Gryffindors cazando Slytherins, o hijos de _muggles _cazando sangre puras. Estas personas tenían odio en sus corazones y ni siquiera les interesaba librarse de él.

Dejó la casa de James temprano, mucho antes que el funeral terminara. Nunca se había sentido más alejada de ese mundo, ni tan sola e impotente. Se negaba a estar del lado de alguien, excepto del lado de Severus, y ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba.

Estaba por doblar en una esquina y desaparecer cuando escuchó un llanto. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Peter Pettigrew apoyado en una pared no muy lejos de ella. Parecía que estaban en medio de un ataque de nervios; estaba sollozando y jadeando histéricamente, y se veía terriblemente asustado y ansioso, como si el cielo estuviera a punto de derrumbarse sobre él.

—¿Peter? —dijo sorprendida, caminando hacia él—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?

—No puedo… No puede respirar —balbuceó.

—Cálmate —dijo Lily, tomándolo de la mano—. Respira profundamente y ven conmigo. Volvamos adentro. Te prepararé una taza de té.

—¡No! —gritó Peter, dirigiéndole una mirada aterrorizada—. ¡No quiero volver ahí! No quiero… ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

Lily sopesó sus palabras por un momento, considerando si sería sensato estar cerca de Peter, sabiendo que tenía el potencial de traicionarla. Pero pronto llegó a la conclusión de que era más sensato mantener a Peter cerca, que darle una razón para buscar la aceptación de Voldemort.

—Muy bien —dijo—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar esa taza de té a otro lugar?

-:-:-:-:-

Quince minutos después, Lily estaba sentada en un café _Muggle_ con su posible Judas, bebiendo té de jazmín caliente con tanta calma que ella misma estaba sorprendida. Por algún motivo, no podía evitar sentir nada más que pena cuando lo miraba. Sin dudas sentía algo de resentimiento, pero por sobre todo se sentía apenada por él. En especial ahora, que estaba tan visiblemente asustado que ni siquiera podía beber su té. Se veía realmente enfermo, sacudiéndose y sudando más que de costumbre.

Aun así, estaba mucho mejor que antes. Su ataque de pánico parecía haber terminado y era capaz de controlarse, aunque todavía se veía muerto de miedo.

—¿Quieres decirme qué ha pasado? —preguntó Lily.

Peter se encogió ligeramente de hombros, manteniendo los ojos fijos en su taza de té.

—No es nada —murmuró—. Yo sólo… Me puse muy sensible.

—¿Por Sirius?

Asintió.

—No hay nada de malo en eso —dijo Lily—. Nada de lo que debas avergonzarte. Él _era _tu amigo, después de todo.

Peter soltó un resoplido, y hubo algo muy amargo en la forma en que lo hizo, que la llevó a querer saber más.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que te pusiste muy sensible? —preguntó, tan amablemente como fue capaz.

Peter se encogió nuevamente de hombros, revolviendo defensivamente su taza de té con una pequeña cuchara.

—Yo sólo… Me sentía mal. Lo vi correr al Departamento de Misterios y luego ya no estaba. Pude haber sido yo. Si hubiera estado un poco más cerca, podría haber muerto, o perdido mis piernas, como Remus… Y no quiero morir.

Sus manos temblaban.

—Eso es lo que sucede en un campo de batalla —dijo Lily—. La muerte puede llegar en un segundo. En eso nos alistamos cuando nos unimos a la Orden.

—¡Sí, pero nunca quise estar en la estúpida Orden! —dijo Peter bruscamente, elevando ligeramente la voz.

La miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar.

—¿De veras? —replicó Lily, manteniendo un tono amable y suave—. ¿Qué hizo que te unieras?

—No qué, quién. James y Sirius —dijo con resentimiento—. Dijeron que tenía que unirme, que sería grandioso. Pero nunca quise luchar. ¡Somos tan pocos y ellos son tantos! ¡Todos vamos a morir!

Otra oleada de pánico estaba a punto de dominarlo, pero Lily tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos con firmeza.

—No vas a morir —dijo—. Y no tienes que luchar si no quieres. Puede dejar la Orden hoy mismo si quieres.

Peter sacudió la cabeza. Se veía como si estuviera reprimiendo un grito de angustia.

—No puedo —dijo—. O estoy con ellos, o estoy solo. Si me voy, todos me abandonarán y entonces seguramente moriré cuando El Innombrable alcance el poder. No hay escapatoria.

Lily lo observó y enarcó una ceja. Repentinamente sentía que comprendía a Peter un poco mejor que antes.

Se dio cuenta que no había cambiado de opinión desde la discusión que Severus y ella habían tenido sobre él. Aún pensaba que merecía ayuda y guía en lugar de un castigo. Lo que Peter _haría _era imperdonable, pero no había nacido para traicionar a sus amigos. Algo lo había cambiado, y era muy probable que ese algo todavía no hubiera ocurrido. Estaba bastante segura que Peter todavía no se había convertido en Mortífago.

Peter no era del todo malo; sólo era un niño pequeño, asustado e inseguro, en el cuerpo de un adulto cuya prioridad siempre había sido sobrevivir a cualquier precio. También sabía que no tenía ningún interés ideológico para apoyar la dominación de los sangre pura, aunque estaría dispuesto a actuar como si lo tuviera a cambio de protección.

Peter no pensaba por sí mismo y, por lo tanto, podía ser influenciado, manipulado y presionado para hacer cualquier tipo de cosas. Estaba claro que dependía servilmente de la voluntad de James, de la misma forma que más tarde sería un servicial esclavo de Voldemort. Su necesidad de seguir a otros en lugar de hacer su propio camino era tan fuerte que se había unido a la Orden contra su voluntad sólo porque sus amigos se lo habían dicho. Lily no estaba segura si solamente se sentía atraído por las personas que eran mucho más fuertes que él o si juntarse con el bravucón más fuerte del lugar era su manera de protegerse a sí mismo. También se preguntaba si había llegado hasta Voldemort por sí mismo o si Voldemort personalmente se había dado cuenta que era el lazo más débil dentro del círculo íntimo de Lily y James.

De cualquier forma, estaba segura que el muchacho nervioso que se sentaba frente a ella no era el mismo hombre que traicionaría a sus amigos. Había un paso enorme entre ese Peter y el Mortífago que sería, y aún no lo había dado. Ese Peter podía tener muchas cosas malas, pero no era un asesino.

Sin embargo, estaba a punto de dar el último paso. Podía verlo. Sólo le hacía falta un pequeño empujón para cambiar el rumbo de su vida; sólo un pequeño movimiento para darle la espalda a sus viejos amigos e inclinarse ante un nuevo amo. Voldemort sólo necesitaba lanzar la red para pescarlo. Lo único que necesitaba era que una convincente figura de autoridad le susurrara unas pocas palabras tranquilizadoras y le prometiera protección y gloria, y estaría listo para vender su alma al mejor postor.

Pero aún no estaba allí. Cerca, pero no exactamente allí.

—¿Por qué no te vas, entonces? —preguntó finalmente—. No serías el primero que se va del país a causa de la guerra. Vete a Australia, América del Sur o a Asia. Hay lugares en el mundo en el que los magos no se matan unos a otros.

Peter la observó con cautela. Podía ver que la oferta le resultaba tentadora.

—No puedo ir a ningún lado. Sólo los cobardes dejan el país, los verdaderos Gryffindors se quedan a luchar.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién lo dice?

—James lo dice.

Lily suspiró.

—Peter, ¿por qué tienes que hacer siempre lo que los otros te dicen? James no es tu madre, e incluso si lo fuera no deberías dejar que te impida tomar tus propias decisiones. Eres un adulto. Si quieres irte, vete.

—Pero me odiaría —gimoteó—. Todos lo harían. James les dirá a todos que soy un cobarde y un traidor si me voy.

—Entonces no es realmente un amigo, ¿o sí?

Peter volvió a mirar su taza de té y no dijo nada. Lily terminó su té y se puso de pie.

—Mira, si realmente necesitas que alguien te de permiso para irte, entonces yo te lo doy: vete al extranjero. Tengo el presentimiento que dejar el país se volverá mucho más difícil en unos meses, así que te sugiero que te vayas ahora. No todos tienen que ser soldados. Tienes mi palabra de que nunca te llamaré cobarde. Si escuchas a tu corazón y te vas, quizás hasta te llame héroe.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—Cuídate, Peter. Y recuerda que puedas escribirme cuando sea —dijo, antes de marcharse.

Actuaba con calma, pero en su cabeza pensaba _vete, vete, vete. _Tener a Peter fuera del camino salvaría muchas vidas, incluida la de él. Esperaba que aceptara su consejo y se fuera, o al menos que confiara en ella lo suficiente como para escribirle cuando necesitara alguien con quién hablar, de modo que ella pudiera mantenerlo alejado de Voldemort.

Unos meses más tarde, Lily descubrió que Peter había dejado el país sólo unas semanas después de su conversación. Le había escrito a su tío Algernon, quien vivía en India y enseñaba Transformaciones en una escuela local. Lo siguiente que Lily supo de Peter era que estaba viviendo en India como aprendiz de su tío y estaba trabajando para él también ser profesor. Era como Lily había esperado; sólo había necesitado un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta.

Pero Lily no sabía eso cuando se alejó del café rumbo a su tormentoso futuro. Sentía que el mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos a sus espaldas y que la única manera que tenía para no derrumbarse junto con él era mantener la vista fija firmemente en el horizonte; seguir luchando, seguir creyendo. Aquella vez no podía volver y hacerlo todo de nuevo, puesto que el arco estaba enterrado bajo las ruinas del Departamento de Misterios. Aquella vez sólo tenía una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien.

—Cambiaré el mundo otra vez —se dijo a sí misma—. Haré la diferencia.

_Pero primero lo primero._

* * *

><p><em>0505/2013 8:35 p.m._


	32. Reencuentro

_¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo._

_Muchas gracias a __**deskdraik**__, __**ElizabethMKJP**__, __**Paladium**__ y __**Herla King**__ por sus reviews._

_Qué lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32: Reencuentro.<strong>

Privet Drive lucía como la pesadilla idílica que Lily había imaginado. Ambos lados de la calle estaban alineados con pequeñas casas idénticas, todas habitadas por pequeñas familias idénticas de clase media que fingían ser de clase media alta, dándose algunos lujos más de los que realmente podían afrontar.

Era invierno (la época más fea del mes, puesto que no nevaba desde hacía días y las calles estaban sucias, llenas de pisadas y marcas de neumáticos), pero podía imaginar cómo luciría aquel lugar en verano; frondosos jardines, amapolas, césped bien cortado, niños bien vestidos jugando en las calles, padres adinerados lavando sus lujos automóviles. Era exactamente la clase de lugar donde llegaban revistas de jardinería y propagandas de jabón en polvo.

Lily no podría haberse sentido más fuera de lugar en aquel vecindario, y no era sólo por ser una bruja. Aun así, sabía que ningún lugar del mundo hubiera sido un mejor hogar para Petunia.

Petunia se había casado con Vernon Dursley a principios de septiembre y se había mudado a esta lujosa calle, en la mejor parte de Surrey. Vernon tenía casi el doble de su edad (y peso, dicho sea de paso), y aunque no era precisamente rico tenía suficiente dinero para mantener una ama de casa. Petunia había dejado inmediatamente su trabajo de secretaria y se había convertido en una ama de casa de tiempo completo, como siempre había querido.

Por lo que Lily sabía, Vernon era un hombre presuntuoso y maleducado, con opiniones y valores muy conservadores. Trataba a Lily con condescendencia y no hacía el menor esfuerzo por ocultar lo que pensaba de ella (pensaba que era sospechosa, irrespetuosa y grosera), y Lily ni siquiera quería saber lo que pensaría de ella si llegaba a enterarse que era una bruja. Sólo lo había visto una o dos veces antes de la boda, pero había sido suficiente para que ambos comenzaran a detestarse intensamente.

Y en cuanto a Petunia, Lily ya no estaba segura de conocer a su hermana mayor. A pesar de que las peleas y los desacuerdos siempre habían formado parte de su relación, habían sido inseparables de pequeñas. Había habido una época en sus vidas en la que compartían todo lo que tenían y todo lo que sabían. Todo había cambiado cuando Severus había entrado a la vida de Lily y había tomado su lugar como confidente. La grieta entre las hermanas había crecido todavía más cuando Lily fue a Hogwarts y regresó sólo para descubrir que su querida hermana se había convertido en una adolescente gruñona que sólo le dirigía la palabra cuando tenía algo malicioso e insultante para decir.

Petunia había sido el único miembro de su familia que nunca le había preguntado sobre la magia o sobre Hogwarts y pronto dejó de contarle sobre su vida también. Ella no se hubiera enterado de nada sobre la vida de Petunia si su madre no la hubiera puesto al tanto de las últimas noticias. No había tomado mucho tiempo para que se volvieran unas completas extrañas. No se escribían cuando Lily estaba afuera, y durante las vacaciones, Lily pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Severus, mientras Petunia se quedaba simplemente apartada y se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos, como si lo único que tuvieran en común era el hecho de que usaban el mismo baño.

La única vez que Lily recordaba haber hablado con su hermana sin terminar en una discusión fue en el verano siguiente a que peleara con Severus. Petunia le había preguntado por qué pasaba el tiempo en la casa en lugar de estar vagabundeando por terrenos desconocidos con Severus, y Lily se había visto obligada a informarle que ya no eran amigos. En lugar de burlarse de Lily, Petunia, sorprendentemente, se había puesto de su lado y le había dicho que se olvidara de él, expresando torpemente su apoyo. Por un momento, Lily había tenido la esperanza de reconciliarse con ella, pero el verano había terminado muy rápido, y pronto Lily se encontró tomando nuevamente el expreso de Hogwarts y su plan de revivir su lazo de hermandad había caído en el olvido.

Todo eso y mucho más rondaba por la mente de Lily cuando tocó el timbre de la casa de los Dursley, en el mediodía de un fresco día de finales de febrero. Considerando todo eso, tenía sólo una razón para esperar recibir ayuda de su parte; el hecho de que Petunia le había ofrecido un poco compasión en un momento de angustia emocional años atrás. No obstante, estaba corta de buenas ideas, y tenía que aferrarse a cada destello de esperanza que veía.

Afortunadamente, Petunia estaba en casa, y aún mejor, estaba sola. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca despectiva en cuanto se dio cuenta a quién tenía delante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó.

Si Lily no viera la frase "largo de aquí" escrita en su rostro, ciertamente podía oírla en el tono de su voz.

—Estoy embarazada, sola y sin hogar, y necesito tu ayuda —dijo Lily.

Pensó que era mejor dejar claro el motivo de su visita antes que Petunia le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Petunia con voz aguda, empalideciendo ante los ojos de Lily.

—Estoy embarazada, sola y sin hogar, y necesito tu ayuda —repitió, modulando con claridad—. ¿Quieres que lo diga otra vez? Estoy segura que algunos de tu vecinos no me oyeron la primera o segunda vez.

—¡Tú, pfft! —dijo Petunia con furia, reprimiendo una palabra muy malsonante—. ¡Adentro, ahora! —siseó.

Lily inclinó la cabeza cortésmente y pasó al interior mientras Petunia miraba rápidamente hacia afuera para ver si sus vecinos habían oído (no lo había hecho; Lily se había cerciorado que la calle estuviera desierta antes de tocar el timbre, por si la estaban siguiendo).

De pie en el pasillo con su furiosa hermana, Lily notó que el vientre de Petunia había crecido considerablemente desde la última vez que se habían visto.

—Así que —dijo, dándole una significativa mirada al vientre de Petunia—. Veo que tú también tienes uno.

Petunia le dirigió una mirada gélida.

—Sí, así es. Ahora, ¿podrías por favor explicarme por qué has venido aquí y qué tendré que hacer para convencerte de que te vayas?

—Bueno, estoy embarazada, sola…

—¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Te he escuchado! ¡Muy bien! —exclamó Petunia—. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Estás buscando dinero? ¡Porque no tengo mucho, e incluso si lo tuviera no te lo daría a ti, aún si eso significara librarme de ti para siempre!

La mirada de Lily se ensombreció.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? —preguntó—. ¿Que he venido aquí para quedarme con tu dinero? Muchas gracias, Tuney. Soy una tonta por pensar que te preocuparías. Recuérdame que ni te abra la puerta si alguna vez vienes a verme porque necesitas ayuda.

—Espera —dijo Petunia cuando Lily se dirigía a la puerta. Se detuvo, respiró profundamente y luego le dirigió a Lily una mirada tranquila pero cortante—. Adelante, dime. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Rompí con James y estoy esperando un bebé —dijo Lily, incómoda, bajando la cabeza, porque no quería ver el brillo de malicia en los ojos de Petunia.

A Petunia nunca le había gustado James y a menudo se alegraba cuando las cosas pintaban mal para Lily, por lo que ése debía ser un momento de triunfo para ella.

Un escalofriante silencio se instaló entre ambas. Lily esperó pacientemente a que Petunia hablara y se preguntó qué estaría pensando. ¿Se alegraba que a Lily no le estuviera yendo bien? ¿Su respuesta sería "te lo dije"? Ya que Petunia había dejado muy claro que esperaba que algún día Lily fallara en algo.

—Bueno —dijo Petunia finalmente—. Lamento oír eso.

_Lo lamento_. Las últimas palabras que Lily había esperado escuchar.

—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa tímida, aunque no estaba muy segura si Petunia estaba siendo sarcástica o sincera.

De cualquier forma, su respuesta hizo que Petunia luciera bastante confundida. Retorció el repasador que tenía en las manos para calmar su incomodidad y exhaló una serie de dramáticos suspiros, lo que indicaba que todavía estaba luchando contra el fuerte deseo de echar a Lily a patadas de su casa.

—¿Querrías… una taza de té, tal vez? —preguntó.

Su voz sonaba tensa, pero era amable.

Lily asintió.

—Estaría bien.

Petunia preparó una taza de té de hierbas y ambas se sentaron en la cocina más limpia, decorada y organizada que Lily había visto jamás. Evidentemente Petunia había escogido la decoración, porque había tonos pastel, telas con volados y dibujos florales por todas partes. Nada de todo aquello era del gusto de Lily, pero la apariencia del lugar la hizo sonreír de todas formas. Claramente, Petunia había descubierto un lugar al que pertenecía.

—Tienes una cocina hermosa —dijo, haciendo que Petunia sonriera con orgullo.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa radiante, se veía muy distinta a cuando había estado en la puerta—. Vernon fue muy amable y me permitió hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Dijo que él era la cabeza de la familia y yo _era _la señora de la casa. Él nos mantiene y yo me ocupo de nuestra casa, como una verdadera ama de casa debería hacer.

Lily se llevó la taza de té a los labios para ocultar la mueca que estaba por hacer. Simplemente no podía entender cómo Petunia podía disfrutar ser la anticuada esposa de un idiota repulsivo como Vernon Dursley. _Vernon es tan __anticuado__ que deberían ponerlo en exposición en el Museo Británico_, pensó y estuvo a punto de decirlo en voz alta, pero por una vez su mente se impuso a su lengua. Lo último que quería era hacer enfadar a Petunia con insultos innecesarios. Además, no era exactamente la persona adecuada para juzgarlos, cuando había pasado los últimos años de su vida viviendo gracias al dinero de James y comportándose como su niñera. El matrimonio de Petunia y Vernon no era más ridículo que su relación con James.

—Qué bueno —dijo, guardándose sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Hubo una pausa incómoda. Lily no estaba de ánimos para una conversación trivial cuando era evidente que había cosas mucho más importantes sobre las que hablar, pero no estaba segura de cómo decir lo que tenía que decir. Afortunadamente (e inesperadamente), Petunia fue la primera en sacar el tema.

—Así que —empezó, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa—. ¿Cómo pasó todo esto?

—Bueno, no fue exactamente planeado, si a eso te refieres.

—¿Fue… ese muchacho grosero?

—¿James? Sí, él es el padre.

—¿Y qué dijo sobre esto?

Lily respiró profundamente.

_Aquí viene_, pensó. _La enorme mentira__. _

—No lo quiere —dijo Lily—. Dijo que no estaba listo para ser padre, así que nosotros, umm, decidimos terminar. Me fui de su casa.

Y allí estaba. Aquella pequeña mentira era ahora parte del universo. Se sentía tan avergonzada, pero sólo había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. No podía decirle a Petunia el verdadero motivo por el que había dejado a James, y por consiguiente, revelarle que en realidad James no estaba enterado del embarazo también estaba fuera de consideración. Por lo tanto, se había visto forzada a inventar que no quería al bebé.

Los ojos de Petunia se había abierto y parecía estar al borde de un ataque de furia. Lily pensó que le gritaría, pero cuando Petunia finalmente abrió la boca, dijo algo que Lily creía que nunca escucharía:

—¿Él hizo _qué? _¡Oh, esa rata asquerosa y embustera! ¡En cuanto lo vi supe que era alguien problemático, pero jamás pensé que sería tan despreciable! ¡Abandonar a su propio hijo antes de que nazca! ¡No puedo creerlo! Lily, estás mucho mejor sin él. ¡No vuelvas a verlo!

Lily abrió la boca y por un momento se quedó sin habla. ¿Ahora Petunia la estaba defendiendo?

—Está bien, en serio —replicó, sorprendida—. Tiene derecho a no quererlo. No lo escogimos.

—¡No, no está bien! ¡Si fuera un hombre decente, se haría cargo de su responsabilidad y se casaría contigo!

—Pero yo no quiero casarme con él —dijo Lily—. Gracias por preocuparte, Pet, pero en verdad es lo mejor para todos.

—¿Qué? ¿Tener un hijo sin estar casada? ¿A tu edad? ¿Qué va a decir la gente? ¿Cómo saldrá ese chico?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Por Dios, Tuney! ¡No soy la primera mujer soltera que da a luz a un hijo! —gritó Lily—. Estás unas cuantas décadas atrasada con ese estallido de furia moral. Y digas lo que digas, James y yo no vamos a criar a este chico juntos. Así es como va a ser, y nadie puede hacer nada al respecto.

Petunia puso las manos sobre su vientre y suspiró. Era mucho más grande que el de Lily. Su bebé nacería antes.

—¡No puedo creer que alguien pueda hacerle algo tan horrible a su propio hijo! —gruñó, acariciando su vientre tiernamente.

Nuevamente, una ola de culpa retorció el estómago de Lily. James podía ser acusado de muchas cosas malas, pero estaba segura que no era de aquellos que abandonarían a su propio hijo. Se sentía mal por mentir de aquella manera sobre él, pero también sabía que su causa justificaba sus medios. Manchar la reputación de James era un mal menor para proteger a Harry. Además, la mala opinión que Petunia tuviera de James tenía poca importancia, puesto que era poco probable que volvieran a encontrarse alguna vez, ahora que Lily y James ya no estaban juntos.

—Como dije, no he venido aquí por tu dinero —dijo Lily, llevando la conversación a su punto de partida—. Pero necesito tu ayuda. No tengo ningún lugar a dónde ir ahora que dejé a James y en este momento no puedo pagarme un lugar propio. Me preguntaba… ¿Podría quedarme aquí unas pocas semanas, sólo hasta que pueda recuperarme?

Los ojos de Petunia se abrieron con horror.

—¿Aquí? —chilló—. ¿Aquí con Vernon y conmigo? ¿En Privet Drive? Lily, espero que entiendas que esta es una cuadra muy, _muy _buena. Vernon y yo hemos trabajado mucho para ganarnos el respeto y la amistad de nuestros vecinos. Nosotros… no podemos tener cualquier clase de personas correteando por aquí.

La pequeña chispa de esperanza que se encontraba en el corazón de Lily murió inmediatamente, pero enmascaró su decepción con una sonrisa demasiado brillante. A pesar que la frase de Petunia y la ideología detrás de sus palabras eran sumamente desconsideradas, Lily no podía enfadarse con ella. Sabía que le estaba pidiendo demasiado a Petunia. No podía volver a la vida de Petunia luego de tantos años de distanciamiento y exigir su caridad.

—Esperaba que dijeras algo como eso —dijo Lily—. Éste no parece la clase de lugar donde hermanas en problemas, embarazadas y solteras son tratadas con respeto, amabilidad y entendimiento.

—¡No! Quiero decir, sí. Eso también. Pero en realidad me refería a…

—¿…Brujas?

Petunia hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Vernon no lo sabe.

—Sí, soy conciente de eso. No tenía planeado pasar el día volando en escoba, si eso es lo que piensas.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —dijo Petunia con brusquedad—. Mira, finalmente tengo una vida perfectamente normal. _Perfectamente normal. _No puedo dejar que todo eso se arruine trayendo algo antinatural a mi casa. Cuando me casé con Vernon, pensé que nunca más debería oír cosas como esas.

—¿_Algo antinatural_? —repitió Lily, enarcando una ceja.

Aquellas palabras le dejaron un gusto amargo en la boca. Sintiéndose triste, cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando volvió a abrirlos, su mirada se había vuelto dura y fría.

—Supongo que te refieres a mí —continuó—. Fenómeno. Había olvidado que solías llamarme así.

_Y todavía me duele_, añadió en su mente.

Toda la simpatía y la buena voluntad se habían evaporado de la habitación. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de Lily debido a la rabia, pero pronto comprendió que se sentía más triste que enfadada; triste porque resultaba que los viejos rencores aún seguían vivos entre ellas, triste porque la esperanza de recuperar a Petunia como hermana se había destruido con la misma rapidez con la que se había alzado, triste porque el único pariente que tenía aún la rechazaba por lo que era.

—Nunca quise ser parte de ese mundo. Ni siquiera quise saber de él —gruñó Petunia, evitando mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Crees que disfruto ser la hermana de una bruja?

—¿Crees que disfruto que me llamen fenómeno? Siempre he sido un fenómeno, o una sangre impura.

—¿_Sangre __impura_? ¿Qué significa?

—¡Significa que nunca he pertenecido a ningún sitio! —gritó Lily—. Había personas en Hogwarts que me llamaban sangre impura porque nací en una familia de _muggles_, y lo odiaba. Fingía que no me importaba, pero sí lo hacía, aunque mis amigos me aceptaran y aunque esos estúpidos chicos que me ponían apodos no significaran nada para mí. Quería desesperadamente ser aceptada como una bruja, porque nunca podría encajar entre los _muggles_. Tú te encargaste de que nunca lo hiciera.

Petunia estaba en silencio. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y la expresión de su rostro hacía que Lily recordara a la Petunia de quince años. Agria como un limón, dura como una pared de ladrillos. Era la primera vez que Lily se abría y hablaba de los muchos años de dolor y pena que las palabras llenas de odio de Petunia y su falta de compasión le habían causado, y Petunia se veía tan impasible e indolente como siempre. Ahora Lily estaba segura que haber ido allí había sido un error.

—Y dudo que me hubiera molestado tanto que me llamaran sangre impura si al menos hubiera sabido que mi familia me aceptaba como era, pero _no_. Era un fenómeno aquí y era un fenómeno allí. Te comportabas como si yo hubiera escogido convertirme en bruja sólo para fastidiarte, y en Hogwarts…

—¡Oh, cierra la boca, princesita mimada! —exclamó Petunia de repente—. No te atrevas a fingir que fuiste descuidada cuando eras niña. ¡Fuiste todo menos descuidada!

Aturdida, Lily olvidó lo que iba a decir. El rostro de Petunia se estaba volviendo rojo por la ira y la miraba con tanta furia que le recordó a un toro embravecido. Sin embargo, pronto tomó aire y se puso de pie con calma. Tomó un frasco que se encontraba en el alfeizar de la ventana, lo abrió y sacó un cigarrillo, acercándoselo a la nariz para sentir su aroma.

—No creo que debas fumar estando embarazada —dijo Lily.

—Lo sé —replicó Petunia burlonamente, haciendo una mueca—. Sólo me gusta sostenerlo entre los dedos. Me relaja un poco. Podría matar por un cigarrillo en estos momentos.

—¿Desde cuándo fumas? —preguntó Lily, frunciendo el ceño.

—Desde que tenía catorce —replicó Petunia con suficiencia—. La señorita Kohut tenía unas manos hermosas y se veía tan elegante con un cigarrillo entre sus largos dedos. Quería parecerme más a ella, así que comencé a fumar también.

—¿Quién es la señorita Kohut?

—Mi profesora de piano —dijo Petunia—. Siempre decía que tenía dedos perfectos para ser pianista, igual que ella.

Extendió sus largos dedos y los admiró por un momento, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero la sonrisa pronto se desvaneció de sus labios y dejó salir un suspiro melancólico.

Lily jamás había oído sobre la señorita Kohut, pero lo cierto era que sabía muy poco de la vida de Petunia, más allá de sus años de niñez, porque Petunia nunca le había hablado voluntariamente sobre sus asuntos. Lily recordaba vagamente haber visto a Petunia cuando era adolescente, saliendo de la casa con un montón de hojas de música bajo el brazo, y recordaba que su madre había mencionado que Petunia había comenzado a tomar clases de piano, pero eso era todo lo que sabía al respecto. Se alegró que Petunia siguiera sin preguntar nada, porque se avergonzaba de admitir que nunca había escuchado a su hermana tocar el piano.

—Decidí que quería tocar el piano cuando tenía once, ¿sabes? Tomé clases con la señorita Kohut dos veces por semana y ella me dijo que tenía mucho talento. Solía practicar por mi cuenta en la casa de la señora Hudson, que vivía enfrente. Ella amablemente me permitía utilizar su piano. Pero cuando se mudó no tuve dónde practicar. Le rogué a mi padre que me comprar mi propio instrumento, pero me dijo que no podíamos permitírnoslo, así que tuve que dejarlo. Uno no puede convertirse en un gran pianista sin practicar lo suficiente.

Había veneno en la voz de Petunia, y Lily pronto descubriría por qué:

—Era gracioso que sus bolsillos siempre parecieran estar más llenos cuando tú llegabas pidiendo dinero para libros de hechizos, plumas y un caldero nuevo. Tú eras la especial, así que, por supuesto, siempre conseguías todo lo que querías. A veces, cuando le preguntaba a mamá y papá por qué cada año tenías túnicas nuevas hechas a medida cuando _yo_ no podía tener la única cosa que en verdad quería, me decían que tú necesitabas más atención, porque eras diferente.

—No sabía eso. Ni siquiera sabía que te gustara tanto tocar —dijo Lily, confundida.

Petunia resopló con cinismo.

—¿Sabías que a los catorce era la primera de mi clase? —preguntó—. Excelentes notas, comportamiento perfecto. No había un solo profesor en mi escuela que no tuviera algo bueno que decir sobre mí, pero a mamá y a papá no les importaba. Al año siguiente mis notas bajaron. Eso también resultó irrelevante para nuestros queridos padres en comparación con tus logros. Tampoco les preocupaba mucho que fumara, aun cuando me atraparon varias veces. ¿Qué era un informe bueno o malo contra poderes mágicos? Nunca pude competir contra tus trucos. Supongo que no era lo suficientemente especial para ellos, no comparada contigo.

—Petunia, yo…

—Estoy segura que adoras hacerte la víctima, pero la próxima vez que quieras sentir lástima por ti misma, intenta imaginarte lo que se siente ser invisible, insignificante y completamente irrelevante. Tú puedes haber sido un fenómeno, pero al menos te amaban. Mamá y papá nunca se preocuparon por mí ni la mitad de lo que se preocupaban por ti.

Finalmente, Petunia tomó asiento y exhaló. Lucía increíblemente aliviada. Era como si hubiera escupido algo que había estado masticando por años.

—Petunia, lo siento —dijo Lily—. Nunca supe cómo te sentías. Nunca me dijiste nada de todo esto.

—Bueno, nunca te importó.

—¡No es verdad! —exclamó Lily—. Intenté ser tu hermana, pero fuiste tú quien comenzó a tratarme como basura desde que descubrí que era una bruja. Cada vez que intentaba hablar contigo, me apartabas. Me llamabas fenómeno, fenómeno, fenómeno, y dejabas muy claro que me odiabas con todo tu ser. Quizás para ti no signifique nada, pero en verdad me dolía, porque nunca quise perderte.

—¡No hablabas de otra cosa que no fuera magia, Hogwarts y magos! —gritó Petunia—. ¡¿Qué me importaba a mí cualquiera de esas cosas, si no era más que una _muggle _ordinaria y aburrida que no podía hacer nada especial?!

—¡Lo dices como si yo hubiera elegido ser una bruja! Porque no lo hice y en ocasiones deseo no serlo. Mi vida no es tan espectacular como pareces pensar. Hay guerra, muerte y batallas donde quiera que mire, y siempre termino arruinando todo con aquellos que amo. Tú tienes una vida tranquila, una casa hermosa y tu propia familia. Por favor, fíjate que tu situación es ahora mucho mejor que la mía, sobre todo si consideras que no haber tenido tu propio piano es lo más grave que te pasó en la vida.

Petunia estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Todo lo que quería era ser especial —dijo, y su voz se quebró—. Aunque sólo fuera por un momento.

—Y todo lo que yo quería era ser normal —replicó Lily—. Y tú eras especial para mamá y papá, Tuney. Quizás sí me dieron un poco más de atención a mí, pero sólo era porque sabían lo difícil que me resultaba entrar sola a ese mundo extraño. Lamento que te hayas sentido desplazada, pero no puedes decir que mamá y papá no te amaban. Mamá siempre estaba tan orgullosa cuando me hablaba de ti en sus cartas.

Petunia miraba el exterior a través de la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos. Al no hacer su siguiente aportación a la conversación, Lily decidió hablar otra vez.

—Escucha, Tuney… Quiero disculparme por la forma en que me he comportado. En realidad, quiero disculparme por los últimos diez años. Las cosas no han salido bien entre nosotras desde que descubrí lo que era, pero detesto ver que esto seguirá así por siempre. Sólo quería que supieras que lamento que no seamos tan unidas como solíamos ser. Desearía que no nos hubiéramos distanciado, porque en verdad te extraño. Tú ya tienes tu propia familia, pero para mí, tú eres la única familia que me queda. No quiero que nos convirtamos en extrañas. Me gustaría que pudiéramos volver a ser hermanas, aun si sólo me ves como un fenómeno.

—No es así. Lamento haberte dicho eso —dijo Petunia.

Lily sonrió y decidió quedarse con eso. Miró el reloj y descubrió que habían estado hablando por casi una hora. Era la tarde y posiblemente Vernon ya estuviera volviendo a casa. Lily pensó que sería mejor que se fuera antes que él llegara.

—Se está haciendo tarde —dijo, llevando al lavabo la taza de té que no había acabado de beber—. Debería irme.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Petunia.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

—Ya pensaré en algo.

—Bueno, no puedes irte si no tienes ningún lugar al que ir.

—¿Entonces puedo quedarme aquí? —preguntó Lily, enarcado un ceja, sorprendida.

Petunia se cruzó de brazos.

—Deberé preguntarle a Vernon primero, pero sí. Al menos por esta noche. No sería muy caritativo negarle un lugar donde dormir a una mujer embarazada y sin hogar, ¿verdad?

—Gracias —dijo Lily, y sonrió con cautela.

Otro momento de silencio llenó la habitación, y el aire entre ellas se volvió repentinamente más ligero.

—Petunia —comenzó Lily con mucha seriedad—. Sólo les he dicho a James y a ti que estoy esperando un bebé. No quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

—¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! —dijo Petunia—. Comprendo perfectamente.

No era así. Obviamente, Petunia asumía que Lily quería mantener su embarazo en secreto porque se sentía avergonzada, lo cual no era cierto. Pero a Lily no le importaba lo que Petunia pensara, siempre y cuando accediera a no hablar de ello.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con esto, Lily?

—Lo que debo.

Miró hacia afuera a través de la ventana, porque no quería mirar a Petunia a los ojos. Había comenzado a nevar.

* * *

><p><em>0906/2013 3:45 p.m._


	33. El sacrificio de Lily

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a __**Paladium**__ y __**Herla **__**King**__. _

_Qué lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33: El sacrificio de Lily.<strong>

El Doctor Turner era un hombre de mediana edad particularmente corriente: cabello color arena, altura y peso promedio, vestimenta elegante. Era educado y hablaba correctamente, y sus ojos brillantes eran amables. Ésa fue la primera impresión de Lily cuando se sentó frente a él en una brillante mañana de abril, cuando su vientre había crecido tanto que incluso sentarse resultaba incómodo.

Se dio cuenta que una parte de sí había esperado encontrar algo sospechoso o inquietante en él de modo que pudiera tener una excusa para cancelar el trato, y que esa parte de ella ahora estaba desilusionada. Aquella era, claro está, una reacción irracional, y Lily sabía que tendría que ignorarla. Ella _sí _estaba aliviada al ver que se trataba de alguien agradable, porque _tenía _que seguir adelante con esto, quisiera o no.

Mantenían una conversación formal-casual sobre cosas banales, como las primeras flores de la primavera, la Pascua y los cambios del clima. Todo eso resultaba un relleno innecesario, cuando ambos sabían lo que deberían estar discutiendo, lo cual era, claro está, el bebé. Ambos eran demasiado delicados y demasiado educados, poniendo especial cuidado en no ofender al otro en lo más mínimo, como si estuvieran caminando sobre trozos de cristal. Lily aún se encontraba tremendamente nerviosa. Pero de cualquier forma, no era posible que hubiera estado relajada encontrándose en su situación.

Mientras Lily respondía a su pregunta (si le había resultado sencillo encontrar la casa en aquel laberintico vecindario), dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la habitación, haciendo pequeñas observaciones e intentando convencerse de que había ido con la gente adecuada.

Notó que el Doctor Turner tenía una colección de libros impresionante. Había una gran variedad de novelas y otros libros en una estantería a su izquierda. Eso era bueno; parecía ser un hombre culto. También había visto un alegre perrito y dos hermosos gatos en el pasillo, lo que también era buena señal. Que quisiera a los animales indicaba que tenía un corazón bondadoso.

También le gustaba la ubicación y la apariencia de la casa. El vecindario era encantador y armonioso, y también había un jardín hermoso y bien cuidado frente a la espaciosa casa. Su casa parecía un lugar soñado para criar a un niño.

Cuando la esposa del Doctor Turner, Cecilia (una mujer regordeta y en apariencia amigable, de unos cuarenta años, también llamada Doctora Turner, ya que era pediatra al igual que su marido), entró a la habitación llevando una bandeja con té y galletas, finalmente pudieron comenzar a hablar de Harry.

—Bueno, Beatrice —le dijo el Doctor Turner a Lily—. ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar? Estaremos felices de responder todas tus preguntas.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el sofá, tomados de la mano, y sonrieron con nerviosismo. A Lily le agradó la manera en que la señora Turner apretó la mano de su marido cuando éste comenzó a hablar.

Sabía las cosas básicas de los documentos que había leído cuidadosamente antes de ponerse en contacto con estas personas. Sabía que ambos eran doctores, que vivían en aquel hermoso vecindario en Kent y que habían estado casados por casi diez años, pero no tenían niños porque no eran capaces de concebir. Sabía dónde habían estudiado, cuánto dinero tenían, lo que hacían en su tiempo libre, lo grande que era su casa, la experiencia que tenían con los niños y que ninguno tenía un expediente criminal. Y que eran _muggles_, por supuesto.

En los papeles, parecían la pareja perfecta. Parecían ser personas inteligentes, caritativas, cariñosas y compasivas, perfectos padres para un niño, y conocerlos no había hecho más que reforzar aquella impresión. Aun así, le dolía pensar que alguien que no fuera ella iba a ser la madre de su hijo. Era una reacción estúpida pero comprensible, porque ella ya amaba a Harry, aun antes de que naciera, más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Había un instinto maternal primario en su interior que la instaba a aferrarse a su hijo, pero su sentido común le decía que lo dejar ir. Cuando lo pensaba de manera racional, sabía que ésa era la mejor solución para Harry, incluso si a ella la destrozaba por dentro.

Lily había mentido sobre prácticamente todo; sobre su nombre, sobre su edad y sobre el hecho de ser una bruja. Por lo que los Turners sabían, ella era Beatrice Flowers, una pobre niña de dieciocho años proveniente de una familia _muggle _completamente normal, que había decidido entregar a su hijo porque se consideraba incapaz de convertirse en madre debido a su edad. Con la ayuda de la magia, había falsificado todos los documentos y demás papeles que habían recibido los Turners, y estaba prácticamente segura de que no sospechaban nada.

—¿Quién de ustedes lee? —preguntó, indicando con la cabeza la biblioteca que había visto antes.

—Ambos —dijo la señora Turner, sonriendo con nerviosismo—. Tenemos un gusto parecido en cuanto a literatura. Austen, Woolf, Flaubert, Hugo… Tengo una pequeña colección de las primeras ediciones.

—¿Planean leerle algo a él? —preguntó Lily—. Pensaba que sería bonito que creciera escuchando historias. Mi madre solía leerme, así que…

Se detuvo al notar de pronto que la expresión de los Turner se volvía más y más ansiosa.

—Lo siento —dijo, incómoda—. No es asunto mío.

—No, no, no nos molesta que preguntes —dijo el señor Turner. Su esposa volvió a apretar su mano—. Sólo nos preguntábamos… ¿Estás completamente segura de esto? Nos han dicho que muchas mujeres cambian de opinión sobre la adopción cuando…

—¡Ése no será el caso! —insistió Lily—. Voy a dar a este niño en adopción. Estoy completamente segura. Tienen mi palabra. Simplemente no puedo criarlo yo sola.

—¿Estás segura? Pareces muy equilibrada y…

—No. De verdad no puedo —dijo Lily con firmeza—. Gracias, pero sé lo que estoy haciendo. Este niño merece un buen hogar y padres amorosos, y en este momento no puedo darle…

No pudo terminar la oración porque su voz se quebró y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo salieron a la superficie.

_Merlín, esto es incluso peor de lo que imaginé._

La señora Turner comenzó a llorar también. Extendió los brazos y tomó las manos de Lily entre las suyas.

—¡Beatrice, he querido tener un bebé desde que tengo memoria, pero no podría quitarle un hijo a su madre! —exclamó—. No podría vivir conmigo misma sabiendo que vas a arrepentirte de esta decisión el resto de tu vida.

—No, por favor. Sé que ésta es la única opción —dijo Lily, secándose las lágrimas con una servilleta—. Quiero tener a mi hijo, pero sé que no podría darle la vida dichosa y plena que quiero que tenga. Es mi responsabilidad entregar a Harry para que pueda tener todo aquello que yo nunca podré darle.

La señora Turner la miró, confundida.

—¿Harry?

—Lo siento —replicó Lily, llevándose las manos a la boca al darse cuenta que había llamado accidentalmente a su hijo por el nombre que debería tener, en aquel otro futuro—. No debería haberle puesto nombre —dijo, disculpándose.

El señor y la señora Turner intercambiaron una mirada.

—Si realmente estás segura de esto —comenzó el señor Turner—, puedo asegurarte que no vas a encontrar una pareja más comprometida con la paternidad que nosotros. Queremos ser padres más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Y puedo prometerte que con nosotros, _Harry _—asintió significativamente hacia su esposa y hacia Lily—, será el niño más amado del mundo.

—Lo sé —dijo Lily, recobrándose.

Intentó no volver a llorar, de modo que los Turners no se echaran atrás temiendo que ella pudiera cambiar de opinión. Por lo que ella sabía, parecían ser perfectos para convertirse en padres, y sólo lo perfecto era suficiente para Harry.

Tenía sólo vagos recuerdos del resto del día. Había pasado lo que quedaba de la tarde firmando papeles y recorriendo la casa de los Turners (habían insistido en mostrarle el cuarto del bebé y los juguetes que habían conseguido para su futuro hijo para convencerla de que iban a cuidar bien de Harry), antes de despedirse de la pareja. Habían aceptado no volver a verse, aunque los Turners habían sido lo suficientemente amables como para ofrecerse a enviarle fotografías de Harry e incluso encontrarse de vez en cuando. Ella había rechazado su oferta educadamente, pidiéndoles que no se pusieran en contacto con ella luego del nacimiento. Cuanto más lejos Harry estuviera de ella, más seguro estaría.

—Pero si quiere conocerme cuando haya crecido —había dicho—, pueden dejar que me encuentre.

Y entonces, Petunia y Vernon habían conducido devuelta a la casa. Ella había llorado todo el camino hasta Privet Drive, sintiendo que ya había dejado a Harry atrás.

-:-:-:-:-

Lily terminó pasando más de siete meses con los Dursley. Por supuesto, Vernon había estado completamente en desacuerdo con que Lily se quedara, pero (para sorpresa de Lily), Petunia lo había convencido para que la dejara permanecer allí. Finalmente, se decidió que Lily podría quedarse en una de las habitaciones libres del primer piso hasta que encontrara un trabajo decente y un lugar que pudiera pagar. A cambio, Vernon exigió que Lily le pagara una renta y que mantuviera un perfil bajo; lo que ella hizo de buena gana, puesto que ni había considerado hacer lo contrario.

Petunia le dijo a Vernon que Lily estaba esperando un hijo no deseado de un hombre con el que ya había terminado, pero le mantuvo oculto el hecho de que Lily era una bruja. Lily accedió a comportarse como _muggle _mientras viviera bajo el techo de Petunia de modo que ni Vernon ni ninguno de sus amigos o vecinos descubrieran la verdad. Era la petición de Petunia, y Lily la aceptaba. Estaba tan agradecida por la buena disposición de su hermana, que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa a cambio.

Lily encontró rápidamente trabajo en una librería local, y tras dos meses de trabajo duro consiguió reunir suficiente dinero como para mantenerse por su cuenta. Sin embargo, cuando había hablado con Petunia sobre la posibilidad de mudarse, Petunia había soltado un grito ahogado sólo de pensarlo y exigió que Lily, estando embarazada, debería quedarse con ella hasta después del nacimiento.

—¡No puedes vivir sola mientras estés embarazada! —había dicho—. ¿Qué pasa si te caes y no puedes levantarse más?

Lily se había sentido tentada de mencionar que había una diferencia entre estar embarazada y ser una tortuga, pero se había emocionado tanto por la afectuosa preocupación de Petunia que simplemente sonrió y le dio las gracias.

Lily y Petunia se estaban acercando. Discutían cada tanto, pero su relación comenzaba a sanar. Compartían la idea de que el lazo que tenían como hermanas era algo que debían atesorar, aun cuando eran tan diferentes como el verano y el invierno. Pronto se volvieron tan inseparables como había sido de pequeñas, y Lily sintió pena por la otra Lily y la otra Petunia en ese futuro, que jamás lo serían. Esa otra Lily y esa otra Petunia nunca habían tenido la posibilidad de arreglar su relación rota, y ahora Lily sabía la gran pérdida que habían tenido.

Vernon toleraba a Lily sorprendentemente bien. Aunque al principio se había mostrado muy reticente a tenerla bajo su techo, pronto descubrió una manera de disfrutar su presencia en su casa al darse cuenta que su embarazo no planeado le daba una excelente oportunidad de gozar de una superioridad moral. Nada le producía mayor placer que hacer notar la desgracia de la situación de Lily y regalarle sus interminables reflexiones sobre la descarriada juventud. Le gustaba comportarse como si fuera un benefactor que había recogido a Lily de las alcantarillas para llevarla al camino del bien; aunque insistía en decirle a todos sus vecinos que en realidad era una _au pair_ alemana llamada Ida, temiendo que el nombre Dursley pudiera sufrir al ser relacionado con un personaje tan poco fiable.

Solamente el amor, el respeto y la infinita gratitud que Lily sentía hacia Petunia evitaron que convirtiera a Vernon en una rata verrugosa durante los primeros dos meses que pasó con los Dursley. El hombre era un estúpido, y ella no podía entender cómo alguien podría considerarlo remotamente atractivo. Además, todo lo que había en Privet Drive le crispaba los nervios. Odiaba la apariencia idéntica de las casas, la antipática atmosfera del lugar, las ociosas amas de casa que pasaban el día sentadas tras la ventana de la cocina espiándose unas a otras y la forma en que la miraban desde arriba como si no fuera más que una hierba extraña que crecía en sus jardines pequeños y perfectos.

Pero Petunia amaba ese lugar. Su hogar en Privet Drive era su refugio, su lugar seguro, y tenía buen ojo para el estilo de belleza que mostraba. Lily era capaz de ver que su hermana no podría haber sido más feliz; mientras que la Petunia que Lily había conocido en su niñez era una chica arisca y melancólica, que siempre parecía desear estar en cualquier otro sitio que en el que se encontraba, la recién casada Petunia Dursley era una futura madre satisfecha y orgullosa que cuadraba perfectamente con su casa color pastel. Aunque Lily no podía imaginarse a sí misma usando uno de los vestidos floreados de Petunia y viviendo con Vernon que aquel barrio frondoso, adoraba la sonrisa brillante que adornaba el rostro de Petunia. Porque sólo por esa sonrisa, comenzó a amar Privet Drive y a Vernon Dursley también. O a tolerarlos, al menos.

Cuando Dudley, el hijo de Petunia y Vernon nació, Lily estuvo tan rebosante de alegría como sus padres. Amaba a su primer y único sobrino con la locura propia de una tía orgullosa, y ayudaba de buena gana a su hermana a cuidar del lloroso recién nacido cada vez que necesitaba una mano. Aun así, a pesar que Lily estaba verdaderamente feliz por Petunia, sentía la sombra de la envidia rozando su corazón cada vez que veía a Petunia arrullando al pequeño Dudley para hacerlo dormir. Cuando veía a Dudley, no podía evitar pensar en su propio hijo, que nunca se quedaría dormido entre sus brazos.

Lily evitó a propósito la parte mágica de Gran Bretaña mientras estuvo embarazada. Era crucial que nadie del mundo mágico supiera sobre su embarazo, de modo que decidió permanecer en el área _muggle _hasta el nacimiento de Harry. Aun así, se mantenía informada del curso de la guerra a través de los periódicos y mediante cartas a su amiga Marlene McKinnon (quien, como todos los demás, creía que Lily se había retirado temporalmente de la Orden porque se encontraba devastada por la muerte de Sirius). Marlene usaba un lenguaje en código para mantenerla informada de las últimas acciones de la Orden, pero no era mucho lo que se atrevía a escribir en una carta.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Severus, Lily también comenzó a escribir una bitácora. Escribió todo lo que oía, leía y veía, combinándolo con todo lo que había aprendido en su viaje a través del tiempo para mantenerse unos pasados más adelante que el resto del mundo. Dibujó gráficos y líneas de tiempo, hizo listas de nombre y fechas importantes, y estudió sus notas sin parar para memorizarlas. Estaba claro que ya no podía predecir el futuro con una precisión absoluta porque ya se había inmiscuido en el curso de la historia, pero de cualquier forma, toda información resultaba útil. El futuro estaba en sus manos, e iba a hacer todo lo necesario para mejorar las cosas.

El 31 de julio, Lily dio a luz a un niño muy saludable que sería conocido como Harry Julian Turner, el hijo adoptivo de Robert y Cecilia Turner. Petunia sostuvo su mano durante el parto, que resultó ser rápido y más doloroso de lo que Lily podría haber imaginado.

—Dicen que es mejor que no lo sostengas para nada —dijo Petunia, justo después del parto—. Puede resultar más sencillo desprenderte de él si no lo haz hecho.

—No —dijo Lily, aún intentando recuperar el aliento—. Necesito verlo.

La dejaron un momento a solas con su hijo. Cuando la enfermera le colocó aquel bultito increíblemente pequeño y liviano entre los brazos, no pudo evitar romper a llorar con impotencia. Era pequeño, feo y estaba tremendamente asustado, y Lily lo amó más que a nada en el mundo.

—Hola, Harry —dijo, llorando más fuerte que el pequeño bebé—. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

Harry lloró y se sacudió, y de pronto Lily se encontró pensando lo terrible e impactante que debía ser la experiencia del nacimiento; ¡llegar de un sitio lindo y tibio a un lugar como éste! Con suerte, Harry no tendría que estar más asustado que ahora en su vida.

—Lamento que la primera vez que nos vemos deba ser la última. Debes saber que no me desprendería de ti si no fuera lo mejor. Pero si la vida te trata bien, ni siquiera me extrañarás. Te he encontrado unos padres maravillosos. Ellos te cuidarán bien. Vivirás en una casa hermosa, y tendrás un perro y un gato, y mucho espacio para jugar…

Rompió a llorar otra vez y supo que debía decirle adió rápidamente, ahora que todavía tenía la fuerza necesaria para separarse de él.

—Espero que no crezcas pensando que te he abandonado o que no te quería —dijo—. Créeme, no hay nada que me guste más que ser tu madre. Pero resulta que, a veces, lo tú quieres es menos importante que lo que necesita alguien a quien amabas. Tú, mi pequeño, mereces una vida tranquila, y ésta es la única forma que tengo de dártela. Es mi regalo para ti, Harry. Espero que, de alguna manera, puedas recordar que tu madre sí te amo, siempre.

No sabía qué más decir, así que llamó a la enfermera y le pidió que se llevara al bebé. Exhausta, se quedó dormida y pasó los siguientes tres días haciendo poco más que llorar y dormir. Dejó el hospital sin ver a Harry otra vez.

-:-:-:-:-

—¿Lily, en verdad crees que esto es lo más sensato?

Lily levantó la cabeza para mirar a Petunia, quien lucía preocupada mientras sostenía al lloroso Dudley contra su hombro. Lily estaba de rodillas en el vestíbulo poniéndose sus zapatillas. No le había dicho a su hermana a dónde iba, pero a juzgar por su calzado, sus pantalones de gimnasia y la remera vieja que tenía puesta, Petunia había asumido, evidentemente, que iba a salir a correr.

—Estoy bien —replicó Lily—. En verdad tengo ganas de correr. No he hecho ejercicio en un largo, largo tiempo.

—Sí, pero sólo han pasado dos semanas desde…

—En serio, estoy bien —dijo Lily, con una sonrisa forzada, atándose el cabello en una cola de caballo—. Pero gracias por cuidarme, Tuney. Volveré antes del atardecer.

Se dirigió a la puerta y no dejó de correr hasta haberse alejado un buen trecho de Privet Drive. Estaba en pésima forma y tuvo que detenerse pronto para recuperar el aliento, y para secar sus ojos. Había llorado tanto en las últimas semanas, que casi no le prestaba atención al líquido salado que se escurría por su rostro. Había comenzado a sentirse tan natural como respirar.

Pensó que tendría que salir a correr cada mañana para recuperar su figura. Tendría que librarse del peso extra que le había dejado el embarazo y adquirir un mejor estado físico si quería ser algo más que un estorbo en el campo de batalla. Su cuerpo ya nunca ser vería exactamente igual, por supuesto, pero aquello era irrelevante, siempre y cuando nadie notara que había dado a luz.

Acostumbrarse al hecho de que ya no estaba embarazada le hacía sentirse tan desorientada como acostumbrarse al embarazo mismo. Aunque en general se sentía mucho mejor ahora, extrañaba su panza abultada y extrañaba a Harry. Sentirlo pateando y moviéndose dentro de ella, siempre hacía que se sintiera un poco menos sola, pero todo eso estaba en el pasado ahora. Harry se había ido, y Lily iba a tener que aprender a vivir sin él.

Continuó corriendo y caminando hasta llegar a un patio de juegos, lejano y vacío, que parecía ser un lugar adecuado para practicar duelo. Conjuró algunos hechizos protectores a su alrededor y luego intentó alcanzar un piedra lejana con un maleficio cualquiera. Falló por poco y gruñó, soltando una mala palabra. Nunca había sido buena para los maleficios y su puntería era tan mala como siempre. Sus humildes habilidades para el duelo se habían oxidado penosamente luego de tantos meses de llevar una vida _muggle_. Aquello tendría que cambiar; Lily estaba decidida a convertirse en un soldado fiero y capaz, no importaba cuánto le llevara ponerse en forma.

Técnicamente, tenía diez, once años para lograrlo. Si Voldemort todavía estaba por allí de ahí a once años, debería acabar con él personalmente. Sonaba muy arrogante, pero debía apuntar alto para poder prepararse para lo peor.

Dentro de los próximos once años, los poderes mágicos de Harry saldrían a la luz y recibiría una invitación para ir a Hogwarts. Luego de eso, el asombroso parecido que tenía tanto con Lily, como con James no podría pasar inadvertido y su misterioso origen levantaría demasiadas preguntas. Era muy posible que alguien atara cabos y se diera cuenta que había una relación entre él, Voldemort y la profecía. El santuario que Lily había preparado para él era sólo temporal, porque dentro de once años podía encontrarse en grave peligro después de todo.

Pero Lily estaría lista. Harry podría contar con ella para eso. Ella no lo criaría, pero iba a protegerlo mientras viviera. Se volvería tan poderosa como le fuera posible, de modo que pudiera defenderlo si era necesario.

—¡Expecto Patronum! —gritó, y la forma vaga de una cierva salió de la punta de su varita.

El hechizo era imperfecto, puesto que le resultaba muy difícil pensar en un recuerdo feliz en aquellas circunstancias.

Lily contempló a la cierva plateada mientras ésta daba saltos por el patio de juegos y comprendió lo poco que reflejaba la persona que quería ser. Era bonita, sí, pero eso no sería suficiente. Tendría que convertirse en algo más que el cordero de sacrificio que había sido si realmente quería derrotar a la bestia a la que se enfrentaba. Tendría que volverse una leona, como mínimo.

Lily deseaba que hubiera alguna manera de librarse por completo de aquella maldita profecía, pero ya era muy tarde para eso. De acuerdo con la bitácora de Severus, Sybill Trelawney había caído en su trance profético a fines de enero, de manera que había perdido la oportunidad de evitar que ésta llegara siquiera a los oídos de Dumbledore. Era posible, por supuesto, que aquel evento no hubiera tenido lugar en esa realidad gracias a su participación, pero no podía estar segura de eso. Tenía que pensar lo peor.

Originalmente, había considerado ir con Severus en primer lugar, pero era posible que ya le hubiera pasado la información a Voldemort, así que no hubiera habido ninguna diferencia. Incluso si hubiera llegado a él a tiempo, Dumbledore sabría de la profecía, y Lily no confiaba en él más de lo que confiaba en Voldemort.

No, Lily se había negado a correr el riesgo de quedarse con Harry, aun cuando desprenderse de Harry había casi destrozado su corazón. Se había negado a someterlo a los peligros de la guerra, o a la crueldad de Voldemort, o a los juegos de Dumbledore. La única manera que tenía para protegerlo realmente era esconderlo a plena vista. Voldemort no podía perseguir a alguien que no sabía que existía.

Dudaba que hubiera sufrido más si hubiera perdido un brazo en lugar de un hijo, y se tranquilizaba repitiendo _es lo mejor, es lo mejor, es lo mejor_. ¿Qué eran sus lágrimas sino patéticas lágrimas de auto compasión? Ella era la única que había salido lastimada. Harry estaba muy bien; mucho mejor de lo que hubiera estado con ella. Ahora tenía un hogar, padres amorosos y, por sobre todas las cosas, la oportunidad de crecer en paz. Pasaría su niñez rodeado de oportunidades, amor y prosperidad. ¿No era eso lo que toda madre desearía que su hijo tuviera?

Luego estaba Neville Longbottom, el desafortunado hijo de Frank y Alice, y el otro potencial Elegido. Lily tenía un plan para él también y ya había hecho el primer movimiento para salvarlo. Si todo salía de acuerdo a su plan, ninguno de los niños debería preocuparse por Voldemort. Con suerte, los Longbottoms tampoco deberían sufrir lo que ella había sufrido.

Pero se estaba adelantando. En ese momento, debía bajar de peso y practicar sus habilidades de duelo. Tenía que librarse de todos los signos de su embarazo, como se había librado de todo lo que la unía a Harry. Los registros médicos habían sido quemados y todos los papeles de adopción llevaban un nombre falso. Las únicas personas en su vida que sabían de su embarazo eran Petunia y Vernon, y ambos habían jurado mantenerlo en secreto. Debería escavarse muy profundamente para descubrir la relación entre Lily Evans y el joven Harry Turner.

Aun así, cada tanto se encontraba soñando con reunirse con Harry luego de la guerra. Se imaginaba golpeando a la puerta de los Turner, tomando a su pequeño niño en brazos y llevándolo a casa. Esas eran, claro está, fantasías sin sentido, porque sabía muy bien que nunca podría tener a Harry de vuelta. Aun si la guerra terminaba mañana, no podía simplemente ir con los Turners y reclamarlo, porque Harry ya no era su hijo. Lo había perdido para siempre.

Le echó una mirada a la condenada roca en la que había fallado antes e intentó maldecirla otra vez. Aquella vez, alcanzó el blanco exitosamente.

—Bien. Es un avance —se dijo, animada por su pequeño triunfo.

Pensó en la persona que había sido en junio de 1979 cuando cayó por el arco, y casi podría haberse reído de sí misma si hubiera estado lo suficientemente alegre como para esbozar una sonrisa. Había sido tan ingenua en aquel entonces, pensando que "arreglar el pasado", como lo había llamado, sería tan sencillo como chasquear los dedos. De todas formas, había sido muy ingenua en cuanto a todo antes de aprender a ver el mundo desde perspectivas diferentes. Aún no podía felicitarse, pensando que se había convertido en una persona más sabia y madura desde entonces, pero al menos había crecido un poco.

Sin embargo, la vieja Lily no había estado equivocada en todo. Su actitud había sido ciertamente positiva, que era más de lo que Lily podía decir de sí misma en esos momentos. Desde que Severus había muerto, Lily se había hundido en una piscina de desesperación y decaimiento, incapaz de hacer algo que no fuera pensar en lo terrible que era el mundo. Había pasado el último año castigándose sin parar por los errores del pasado, en particular por las muchas faltas que había cometido contra Severus y por el ataque al Ministerio de la Magia. Mientras que gran parte de ese castigo había sido ameritado, le había impedido concentrarse en el futuro. No estaba haciendo realmente una diferencia aferrándose al pasado, de modo que quizás era tiempo de otra metamorfosis.

De alguna manera, debería convertirse en una nueva Lily; alguien que tuviera el espíritu y la esperanza de la Lily que había caído por el velo y la experiencia de la Lily que había regresado. Debería despojarse de los últimos restos de insensatez infantil y pesimismo. Y sabía que podía hacerlo.

Si había podido dejar ir a Harry, podría dejar ir cualquier cosa.

* * *

><p><em>1606/2013 4:35 p.m._


	34. Un hombre lobo en silla de ruedas

_Doble agradecimiento para **Paladium**, por comentar el capítulo anterior y por ayudarme con éste. ¡Muchas gracias! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34: Un hombre lobo en silla de ruedas.<strong>

"… _es evidente que los últimos estallidos de violencia por parte de los hijos de _muggles_ son el resultado directo del poder desmedido que los hijos de _muggles_ y los mestizos están ganando en nuestra sociedad. En lugar de preservar nuestra cultura y nuestro linaje, nos hemos rendido ante las interminables demandas de los _muggles_, y finalmente terminamos donde estamos hoy: amenazados, arrinconados y completamente aterrados por estos extraños que, para empezar, no deberían tener ningún lugar en nuestra sociedad. Si no hacemos nada al respecto, nuestra especie se extinguirá antes que termine este siglo."_

El día de Remus Lupin había comenzado como cualquier otro día de su nueva vida. Se había despertado alrededor del mediodía, había salido de su cama para trepar a la silla de ruedas, había pasado por el baño, había detenido su silla de ruedas delante de la ventana más grande de su departamento mono ambiente y se había quedado allí sentado por el resto del día. Había leído el periódico de principio a fin (un día ocupado; un miembro de una familia _sangre pura_ había sido salvajemente golpeado por un grupo extremista que apoyaba a los _muggles_, había habido una pelea entre dos dueños de una tienda, uno hijo de _muggles_ y el otro _sangre pura_, en la parte mágica de Liverpool y una nueva profecía de una misteriosa vidente llamada Cassandra Queen (N/T: La Reina Cassandra) había llegado hasta el diario El Profeta), y había pasado aproximadamente una hora mirando a través de la ventana la concurrida calle que se extendía debajo de él, hasta que se había cansado del silencio que lo rodeaba y entonces había encendido la radio (lo cual, como siempre, había resultado ser un error, puesto que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba más que propagandas llenas de odio en cualquier estación mágica).

"_Concuerdo totalmente", _dijo la voz en la radio_. "Los hijos de _muggles_ son la mayor y única amenaza para nuestra cultura, nuestra civilización y nuestro linaje; todo lo que en última instancia nos define como las personas que somos. No soy capaz de pensar en una causa más noble para un verdadero mago o bruja que proteger nuestra excelente cultura de la amenaza externa que ellos representan…"_

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y apagó la radio con una sacudida de su varita. Escuchar el sonido de otro ser humano hacía que se sintiera un poco menos solo (Dios sabía que nadie lo visitaba jamás), pero no podía soportar tantas palabras envenenadas en un día. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente decaído y alienado sin que alguien en la radio le dijera que todos los mestizos debían ser exterminados como ratas.

Vivía en una torre vieja y ventosa que alguna vez había sido la lechucería de una gran casa señorial. La casa en decadencia había sido convertida en un número de casas más pequeñas, departamentos más baratos, uno que hasta Remus Lupin podía pagar. Aunque todas las ventanas de la vieja lechucería habían sido tapiadas hacía tiempo, los pájaros continuaban entrando de alguna manera. Siempre había palomas, gorriones y lechuzas posados en el techo, y por lo tanto el suelo siempre estaba cubierto de plumas, excremento de pájaros y encantadoras sorpresas como algún ocasional roedor muerto.

(Le gustaban los pájaros, de todas formas. Le hacían compañía.)

Era un cuarto espacioso, pero frío y deprimente, que no contaba con nada más que un ventana con una agradable vista que hablaba por sí sola. No era muy apropiado para alguien con la discapacidad de Remus (bajar hasta la calle era tan dificultoso que prefería no salir en lo absoluto a menos que fuera realmente necesario), pero la renta era lo suficientemente barata como para satisfacerlo. Ganaba el dinero suficiente como corrector de libros de cocina y horribles novelas románticas como para mantenerse, pero no lo suficiente como para permitirse una casa libre de plagas y escaleras.

A veces todavía sentía picazón en las piernas y se sorprendía cuando extendía la mano para rascarse, sólo para no hallar nada debajo de las rodillas. Esos eran los peores momentos; momentos en los cuales lo único que podía salvarlo del frío agarre de la desesperación era pensar que, al menos, ya no debía preocuparse por lastimar a nadie nunca más. El lobo compartía su discapacidad, volviéndolo tan inofensivo como una alfombra. Remus ya no tenía que tomar precauciones extremas durante la luna llena, puesto que la bestia que vivía en su interior era ahora tan prisionera de aquella silla como él. Ya no era peligroso.

Tan sólo inútil.

No se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido hasta que despertó por un inesperado golpe en la puerta. La abrió con una sacudida de su varita, mirando hacia la puerta con curiosidad. La única persona que lo visitaba regularmente era la señora Dejeune, la anciana que vivía en el piso de abajo y se encargaba amablemente de hacerle las compras. Pero sólo lo visitaba martes y viernes, nunca los sábados.

Su asombro creció cuando reconoció a la persona que había entrado a la oscura habitación.

—¿Lily? —dijo con incredulidad.

—Hola, Remus —dijo Lily Evans, encendiendo todas las velas de la habitación con una sacudida de su varita (había oscurecido mientras dormía)—. ¿Vengo en mal momento?

—No —replicó, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando más detenidamente a la mujer que hacía tiempo había perdido como amiga.

De alguna manera, se veía diferente, aun cuando no podían haber transcurrido más de diez meses desde la última vez que se habían visto. Llevaba puesto un abrigo largo color crema que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y le daba un toque majestuoso. Había abotonado el abrigo hasta arriba y llevaba una bufanda verde colgando del cuello. Las botas marrones de cuero que tenía le hacían parecer más alta de lo que era. Ni un mechón de cabello se escapaba del elegante rodete que llevaba en la nuca (un estilo que le daba muchos años más de los que en realidad tenía) y se había pintado los labios de rojo cuidadosamente. El brillante color de su lápiz labial desentonaba ligeramente con el color de su cabello. Sonrió, pero incluso su sonrisa parecía ser algo pintado.

—Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos —dijo, con un desenfado que resultaba ofensivo, dadas las circunstancias.

—Iba a decir lo mismo —dijo Remus con bastante seriedad—. Largo tiempo sin vernos.

Por lo que Remus sabía, Lily no se había involucrado demasiado en las últimas operaciones de la Orden del Fénix. De hecho, no estaba muy seguro de que hubiera estado cerca siquiera desde el ataque al Ministerio de la Magia. Remus se había retirado de la Orden luego de esa noche, pero había escuchado que Lily había huido de la escena de inmediato. También sabía que había rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio de James la misma noche en que Sirius había muerto y que había empacado sus cosas y se había mudado a la mañana siguiente. Poco tiempo después, le había informado a James y al resto de la Orden que pasaría un tiempo fuera para ayudarle a su hermana mayor con su bebé recién nacido.

No había palabras que pudieran describir lo desilusionado que Remus se sentía con respecto a ella. Incluso si Lily tenía una buena razón para rechazar a James, Remus no podía creer que tuviera el coraje de dejarlo solo cuando más la necesitaba. Tampoco podía creer que les hubiera dado la espalda a sus amigos en un momento de crisis. Peter también había dejado la Orden luego de decidir convenientemente viajar a India, pero por algún motivo a Remus le resultaba más fácil perdonar a Peter (quien, según Remus sospechaba, nunca se hubiera unido a la Orden si James y Sirius no lo hubieran convencido de hacerlo) por dejar a sus amigos en el medio de una guerra, que perdonar a Lily. Ella no parecía ser la clase de persona que desaparecía cuando el peligro estaba cerca…

—Lamento haber aparecido así —dijo.

Se acercó un poco a él, pero mantuvo una distancia prudencial. De pronto pensó que era la primera vez que ella lo veía en la silla y esperaba que aquello la hiciera sentir muy incómoda. Se lo tenía merecido.

—No tiene importancia. Son pocas las ocasiones en las que no estoy disponible —dijo—. Siempre disfruto recibir visitas.

Dijo la última parte con deliberada frialdad, con la esperanza de infundir algo de remordimiento en su helado corazón.

—Lamento no haber venido antes —dijo ella, al parecer captando su indirecta—. Sé que no hemos hablado desde… —sus ojos recorrieron la silla de ruedas, y a él lo enfureció que no pudiera decirlo en voz alta—, desde febrero. Aunque fui a visitarte al hospital. Estabas dormido, y no tuve tiempo de esperar que despertaras.

—Sí. Escuché que has estado _tremendamente_ ocupada cuidando de tu sobrino.

—Es un niño bastante problemático.

Él reprimió el impulso de decirle que podía saltar por la ventana.

—Así que, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte? Deduzco que _necesitas _algo, porque no se me ocurre otro motivo por el que vendrías a verme.

—Quería verte sólo para verte —dijo en voz baja, ignorando el tono sarcástico de sus palabras—. Como estaba diciendo, realmente he estado muy ocupada últimamente. Había algunos asuntos de los que debía ocuparme en otro lugar, pero ya he regresado.

Remus enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué clase de asuntos?

—Asuntos privados.

—Oh, claro. Eso lo explica todo. No importa la guerra, no importa que tus amigos fueran asesinados, no importa dejar a James solo con sus pensamientos oscuros y destructivos; tú tenías _asuntos _de naturaleza _privada _de los que _debías encargarte_. Me alegro mucho de que tengas la opción de escapar de este mundo cuando se vuelve demasiado duro para ti, pero muchos de nosotros no tenemos el lujo de volvernos _muggles_ cuando se hace demasiado difícil ser un mago, ni el deseo de abandonar a nuestros amigos en un momento de necesidad. Si piensas que todos nosotros vamos a darte la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, eres más estúpida de lo que la gente cree.

Las palabras de Remus parecieron rebotar en Lily como simples piedritas en un escudo de acero. Lo contempló con la calma propia de un monje ilustrado hasta que hubo terminado, dejando que un elocuente silencio se instalara entre ellos antes de comenzar a hablar.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó, con una tono irritantemente frío—. Te he escuchado, Remus. Pero no hay nada que puedas decirme que yo no me haya dicho ya. Sé lo que he hecho y lamento haberlos desilusionado. Entiendo que muchos de ustedes deben sentirse traicionados por mí, pero como dije, tenía una buena razón para hacer lo que hice. Será un placer contártelo todo en la próxima reunión de la Orden.

—¿Piensas que te dejarán volver así nada más?

—Tenía la esperanza de poder ir con un amigo para reducir el impacto.

—Ah. Por eso estás aquí —dijo Remus, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Has venido con la persona equivocada. Hace meses que no asisto a las reuniones. Y no creo que pudiera ayudarte aunque quisiera. Si _yo _estoy así de desilusionado con lo que has hecho, _ellos _deben estar absolutamente furiosos. Te consideran una traidora. No van a olvidar simplemente que pasaste los últimos meses pintándote las uñas en un barrio _muggle _asquerosamente pacifico mientras ellos trabajaban tan duro para mantener esta situación infernal bajo control. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ha pasado mientras estuviste fuera, Lily? Ha habido revueltas, ha habido asesinatos, ha habido ataques. ¡Ya no se trata sólo de Mortífagos! La gente común se levanta para luchar y los partidarios de los hijos de _muggles _han formado grupos secretos parecidos a los Mortífagos para acabar con conocidos _sangre pura_ y seguidores del Innombrable. Todo se está saliendo de control y necesitamos a cada una de las personas para poder resistir. No tienes derecho a salir de escena cuando se te dé la gana. La gente no se toma vacaciones en una guerra. Les debes a tus amigos más que eso.

La sonrisa dibujada de Lily se ensanchó, como si estuviera luchando contra un recuerdo que amenazaba con salir a la superficie. Había un extraño brillo en sus ojos, pero desapareció cuando cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—Si decidiera ofenderme por lo que has dicho —comenzó con mucha calma, cerrando los ojos como si quisiera asegurarse de ser muy clara con las palabras que utilizaba—, tendría que recordarte que midas tus palabras, visto y considerado que me culpas por no haber tomado parte en lo que sea que la Orden ha estado haciendo estos días, cuando has admitido muy claramente que tampoco te has involucrado en sus misiones desde hace meses…

—¡Estoy en _silla de ruedas_! —bramó Remus.

—Sí, estás en silla de ruedas —replicó Lily. Abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada dura e impenetrable—. Pero no tienes muerte cerebral. No has perdido la vida, como le pasó a Sirius. Quizás deberías pensar en la vida como en una oportunidad que no debes desperdiciar, como hacen muchas personas al enfrentarse a la muerte. Pero supongo que has decidido ser fiel a tu personalidad y revolcarte en charcos de auto compasión, sin hacer nada con los problemas que te rodean, que es lo que mejor sabes hacer.

Exhaló sonoramente, se veía como si estuviera luchando contra una marea de emociones. Remus abrió la boca, estaba tan afectado por su indiscreción que ni siquiera encontraba los insultos apropiados para expresar lo que pensaba de ella en esos momentos.

—Lo siento —dijo ella rápidamente, cubriéndose la boca con la mano—. No debería haber dicho eso. Yo sólo… No sabes de lo que hablas. No podrías saberlo, así que no debería enfadarme contigo. Sólo confía en mí cuando digo que en verdad tengo una explicación para todo esto.

—Sólo vete —dijo Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza y señalando a la puerta con un débil movimiento de la mano.

Lily suspiró y bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No debería haber venido aquí, de cualquier forma.

Remus la observó mientras se iba y en aquel momento le resultó muy extraño que alguna vez hubieran sido buenos amigos. Ciertamente ella ya no era la misma. O quizás todo ese tiempo había tenido una idea equivocada de ella.

Cuando Lily estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir, se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones, con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

—¿Qué querías decir con "dejar a James solo con sus pensamientos oscuros y destructivos"?

Remus elevó una ceja, rebobinando a lo que había dicho antes. No estaba seguro de que le interesara continuar hablando con Lily, pero por otro lado, no le molestaba hacerla sentir un poco más culpable.

—No ha sido el mismo desde que Sirius murió —comenzó Remus—. No lo veo tan seguido estos días, pero puedo asegurarte que se encuentra en un lugar muy oscuro en estos momentos. Creo que todavía desea vengar la muerte de Sirius.

—¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Remus apretó los dientes, indeciso. No estaba seguro de querer revelarle todo lo que sabía acerca de las últimas acciones de James. Pero aun así, una parte de él quería que Lily y James se reconciliaran, al menos por el bien de él. Ella parecía ser la única persona que podría hablarle para sacarlo de su absurda misión de conseguir una sangrienta venganza.

—Ha estado bastante… deseoso de ir a las misiones últimamente. Tanto que la Orden ya no parece satisfacerlo del todo.

Lily frunció el ceño.

—No me digas que se ha unido a uno de esos violentos grupos anti _sangre pura_.

A Remus no le extrañaría si James hubiera fundado uno.

—Mira, no _sé _nada a ciencia cierta y no voy a acusarlo de nada hasta saber. Todo lo que sé es que ha estado diciendo cosas que me hicieron pensar que no le importaría matar a sus enemigos en un combate, y no sólo en defensa propia. Y también sé que poco después de la muerte de Sirius fue a Hogsmeade y atacó a Severus Snape a plena luz del día, sólo porque asumía que Snape era uno de ellos, lo que probablemente sea cierto, pero eso no…

—¿Qué? —dijo Lily repentinamente, y de pronto se volvió tan pálida como la luz de la luna.

Por un momento fugaz, Remus se preguntó qué le ocurría. Hasta que recordó que ella y Snape habían sido mejores amigos hacía tiempo; algo que olvidaba frecuentemente, puesto que el tema se había vuelto bastante tabú entre sus amigos desde que Lily y James había comenzado a salir juntos.

—Él… fue a Hogsmeade una semana para buscar a Snape, que desde el año pasado era el nuevo profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts. Al parecer, James lo encontró en Las Tres Escobas y comenzó una pelea. Detuvieron la pelea antes que cualquiera de los dos resultara lastimado de gravedad, pero por lo que escuché, James había ido a matarlo. Antes de atacarlo, acusó a Snape de ser uno de los seguidores del Innombrable y dijo que era tan culpable de la muerte de Sirius como todos ellos, incluso si esa noche no había estado personalmente allí. Estoy muy preocupado por él, Lily. Se ha convertido en un peligro para sí mismo y para otros.

Lily se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Se veía mortificada.

—Así que eso fue lo que pasó —dijo—. He estado tratando de localizar a Sev por meses, pero no tenía idea qué había pasado con él luego de que renunciara. Escuché que había dejado su puesto porque la gente lo acusaba de ser Mortífago. No había escuchado que James había contribuido tanto en reforzar los rumores.

—Digamos que Dumbledore barrió el asunto bajo la alfombra, para ayudar un poco a James.

Lily sonrió amargamente.

—Y no hizo nada para ayudar a Severus, aun cuando fue James quien lo atacó. Típico.

—¿Crees que Snape es inocente? Sé que fueron amigos cuando eran chicos, pero Snape nunca tuvo vergüenza de admitir su interés por las Artes Oscuras. Creo que podemos asumir que ni su círculo de amigos ni sus intereses cambiaron mucho desde que estaba en Hogwarts.

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo es que tienes una infinita fe en la bondad de James, pero estás más que dispuesto a enviar a Severus a la horca sin juicio previo?

—Porque James es mi amigo. Snape no. Él es malvado —dijo Remus a la defensiva—. Y no estoy de acuerdo con James, si a eso te refieres. Lo único que digo es que sea lo que sea que haya hecho James, no puede haber sido tan malo como lo que hizo Snape.

—¿Y qué es lo que ha hecho? No lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sólo asumes que es alguien perverso, como hacen todos los demás. Ha estado luchando contras esas suposiciones toda su vida —suspiró Lily—. Esperaba que tú fueras un poco menos corto de vista, Remus. Las personas no son una sola cosa. Merlín sabe que aprendí de la manera difícil que no hay que apresurarse a juzgar a los demás. No voy a fingir que no sé que Severus se ha metido en algunos problemas graves, pero aún así voy a ayudarlo a salir es ellos. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Incluso Snape. Incluso James. Quizás incluso yo.

Se cruzó de brazos y contempló sus zapatos. Y por un momento, Remus fue capaz de ver a la Lily que conocía brillando a través de la armadura de su maquillaje cuidadosamente aplicado y su ropa elegante.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarlo, de cualquier forma? Creía que ustedes dos ni siquiera habían hablado desde quinto año.

Una misteriosa sonrisa se formó en los labios de Lily y no dijo nada. Se giró nuevamente hacia la puerta y apoyó en el picaporte una mano enfundada en un guante antes de echarle una última mirada.

—Nos vemos, Remus.

—La casa de Alice y Frank Longbottom, el próximo viernes.

—¿Qué?

—Será cuándo y dónde se llevará a cabo la próxima reunión de la Orden —dijo Remus—. Dumbledore me sigue pidiendo que vaya cada vez, aunque le he dicho que ya no puedo serles de ayuda.

—Gracias —dijo Lily—. Y lo siento.

—No es nada. Sólo ten cuidado allí afuera.

Estuvo sentado al lado de la ventana por horas luego de que ella se hubiera ido, pensando en las segundas oportunidades, la oscuridad y la destrucción, y los regalos de la vida. No fue hasta que un nuevo amanecer comenzó a colorear el horizonte que comprendió que había estado despierto toda la noche.

* * *

><p><em>2306/2013 5:50 p.m._


	35. La reina y otras piezas

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a __**Paladium**__, __**Herla **__**King**__ y __**Reciclaje **__**Espacial**__._

_¡Qué lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35: La reina y otras piezas.<strong>

Albus Dumbledore suspiró.

Eran alrededor de las seis y cuarto, y tan sólo diez personas se habían reunido con él en la sala de Alastor Moody. Aunque solía ser optimista, no podía evitar sentir un desesperanzador escepticismo ante la perspectiva de que alguien más llegara a la reunión. Las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix parecían atraer cada vez menos miembros, y cada vez eran más las personas que dejaban la organización con el correr de los meses. La última en abandonar las filas había sido Marlene McKinnon, quien había anunciado su renuncia sin remordimientos en una carta en la cual daba como motivo la completa pérdida de su fe en la Orden.

Observó a su heterogéneo grupo de campeones, sintiéndose fuertemente tentado a coincidir con Marlene. Su querida Orden ya no era lo que había sido. El grupo nunca se había recuperado completamente del ataque al Ministerio de la Magia y parecía que aún sufrían los efectos secundarios de la gran tragedia. La prematura muerte de Sirius Black, la horrenda lesión que había sufrido Remus Lupin y la destrucción del Departamento de Misterios los había obligado a pensar seriamente qué tanto estaban dispuestos a arriesgar para detener a Voldemort. Aparentemente, no todos estaban tan comprometidos con la causa como deberían; Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans y Benjy Fenwick había dejado la Orden como pichones asustados sólo semanas después del ataque, y muchos otros había seguido su ejemplo en los meses que siguieron.

La tragedia había traído a la Orden un conflicto interno como nunca antes había visto. Algunos de los miembros pensaban que la Orden debería accionar más directamente contra aquellos sospechados de ser Mortífagos, mientras que otros se oponían, diciendo que deberían evitar el uso de la violencia. Muchos de los miembros originales se habían cansado de las discusiones y habían dejado la Orden para reunirse, en algún otro sitio, con amigos que compartieran sus opiniones. Algunos se había unidos a los grupos militantes anti Voldemort que se habían creado luego del ataque al Ministerio (los Corazones de León, como se llamaban), otros se había convertido en Aurores y otros había encontrado diferentes maneras de luchar en la guerra. Algunos habían dejado de pelear por completo.

También reclutaban menos que antes. Los grupos extremistas de ambos bandos atraían más personas que la Orden del Fénix, que aparentemente no tenía ninguna dirección y que había quedado reducida a un pequeño grupo de diez a quince soldados. Incluso Dumbledore tenía que admitir que su Orden había perdido entidad. Se suponía que la Orden del Fénix era una banda de justicieros valientes que luchaban por la paz y que se oponían a Voldemort sin necesidad de transgredir las leyes que regían a los Aurores. No había fundado la Orden como una selección azarosa de personas disgustadas e indecisas que pasaban más tiempo discutiendo acerca de sus valores que luchando contra los Mortífagos.

Por primera vez en años, Dumbledore se sentía realmente amenazado por Tom Riddle. Los seguidores de Voldemort no eran muchos, pero tenían recursos de los que el grupo de Dumbledore carecía, tales como unidad, cohesión y una fe inquebrantable en su intrépido líder. Por lo que Dumbledore sabía, los Mortífagos no representaban a los magos más inteligentes, más valientes o más fuertes, pero tenían un fin común, seguían las órdenes de su jefe con una obediencia ciega y como grupo formaban un ejército perfectamente coordinado que era mucho más que la suma de sus partes. Era más de lo que podía decirse sobre el bando de Dumbledore.

—¿Podemos empezar de una vez? —dijo James ansiosamente, mirando a través de la ventana con exagerada despreocupación—. No vendrá nadie más, de cualquier forma.

—¡Cierra las cortinas, Potter! —gritó Moody—. ¿Quieres hacer que nos maten?

James hizo una mueca y dejó caer perezosamente las cortinas antes de retirarse a un rincón, tan lejos de los demás como le fue posible.

—Supongo que tienes razón, James —replicó Dumbledore—. Alastor, comienza, por favor.

Mientras Moody daba comienzo a la reunión informando sobre las últimas noticias, Dumbledore estudió los rostros sombríos de aquel grupo que alguna vez había sido tan animado, sopesando el valor de sus fuerzas unidas. Faltaban algunos miembros, pero los jugadores principales continuaban allí. ¿Qué podían lograr estas personas? ¿Eran algo más que la suma de sus partes? Sinceramente, Dumbledore no lo sabía.

Dorcas Meadowes, el granuja cazarrecompenzas, y Alastor Moody eran, probablemente los miembros más fuertes y mejor entrenados de la Orden, pero ambos eran demasiado independientes como para seguir las instrucciones de Dumbledore con la obediencia que éste hubiera deseado. Últimamente, resultaban muy poco fiables como para merecer la completa confianza de Dumbledore, independientemente de su fuerza. Elphias Doge y Dedalus Diggle, por otro lado, lo hubieran seguido hasta el fin del mundo, pero poco tenían para contribuir con la Orden además de su infinita lealtad. Edgar Bones era sus ojos y oídos dentro del Ministerio, pero desafortunadamente sus conexiones habían resultado ser lo único valioso que tenía. A pesar de que era habilidosa, Dumbledore no confiaba en Emmeline Vance (estaba en desacuerdo con sus decisiones demasiado a menudo). Y sospechaba que los hermanos Prewett estaban pensando dejar la Orden, puesto que resultaba evidente que deseaban tener más acción en batallas de lo que la Orden les daba.

Los Longbottoms seguían estando entre sus miembros más entusiastas y valiosos, pero desafortunadamente ya no podían dedicarse completamente a la Orden, puesto que hacía poco se habían convertido en padres. Incluso en aquel momento, sólo Alice estaba presente, ya que Frank se había quedado en casa con Neville, su hijo recién nacido. Sin embargo, Dumbledore admiraba la determinación de Alice. Había dado a luz a principios de septiembre y sólo le había llevado un mes volver al campo con el resto del equipo. Ella y Frank se turnaban para cuidar al bebé para que, de ese modo, ambos pudieran ser padres y miembros activos de la Orden.

James Potter era su comodín, su sabueso. Dumbledore siempre había tenido un afecto especial por el joven Potter, tan prometedor, y aún lo tenía (aunque incluso él debía admitir que el muchacho había cambiado para mal en los últimos meses). El pobre de James no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que Sirius había sido asesinado. Aquel Potter que una vez había estado lleno de vida, se había vuelto un joven cínico y taciturno que nunca sonreía y rara vez hablaba, lo cual resultaba un gran contraste con su anterior personalidad. Había estado viviendo solo desde que Lily Evans lo abandonara (de una forma bastante insensible, en opinión de Dumbledore) y parecía haber perdido interés en todo aquello que no estuviera directamente relacionado con su misión de vengar a su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, la muerte de Sirius también había hecho aflorar lo que a Dumbledore más le gustaba de él. James se había vuelto, probablemente, el soldado más valiente, más leal y con mayor determinación que Dumbledore poseía. Nadie entrenaba más duro, luchaba con más fiereza o seguía las órdenes de Dumbledore tan fielmente como James. Era intrépido y decidido, lo cual lo volvía invaluable en batalla, pero también hacía que resultara tan impredecible como una granada. A veces, sus ansias de acabar con Voldemort y todos sus seguidores lo llevaban a tomar decisiones apresuradas. Ya había armado una escena en Hogsmeade al atacar a Severus Snape, su antiguo archienemigo en Hogwarts, quien muy probablemente trabajaba para Voldemort. Aquello era perfectamente entendible, al menos en opinión de Dumbledore, porque resultaba bastante evidente que lo primero que había hecho Snape tras dejar Hogwarts era unirse a Voldemort, pero como aún no se había descubierto ninguna conexión entre Snape y Voldemort, lo que James había hecho era técnicamente ilegal.

Dumbledore había tenido que trabajar arduamente para sacar a James del aprieto. Había usado su influencia para asegurarse que todos los testigos (muchos de los cuales, afortunadamente, eran buenos amigos suyos) estuvieran dispuestos a contarles a los Aurores que había sido Snape quien había iniciado el ataque en lugar de James. Al final, todos los cargos contra los participantes de la pelea habían sido levantados y Snape había renunciado, convenientemente, puesto que los rumores sobre su conexión con Voldemort destruyeron su credibilidad como profesor. James había estado muy cerca de meterse en problemas, pero afortunadamente, todo había salido bien.

James era temperamental y eso lo hacía bastante problemático, pero merecía la atención extra. James era exactamente la clase de hombre que Dumbledore necesitaba: capaz, valiente y, lo más importante, _obediente_. Si tuviera más hombres como él, tendría muchas más posibilidades de ganar la guerra.

Evaluó su selección de piezas de ajedrez, preguntándose si aún representaban un oponente para aquello que enfrentaban. Se sentía como si su oponente ya le hubiera quitado la reina y sólo tuviera un puñado de peones, unas pocas torres y algún ocasional caballo con los que trabajar. Pero de cualquier forma, eran pocas las veces que la cantidad de piezas importantes determinaban el resultado de un juego de ajedrez. Era la estrategia del jugador lo que importaba, y si había algo en lo que Dumbledore confiaba sin ninguna duda era el poder infinito de su mente estratega.

Casi media hora después, la reunión fue interrumpida por un repentino golpe en la puerta. James, los hermanos Prewett y Dorcas Meadowes sacaron inmediatamente las varitas, pero Dumbledore levantó la mano para detenerlos. Intercambió una significativa mirada con Moody, quien asintió seriamente y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

—Ni un ruido hasta que yo vuelva —gruñó.

Tras varios minutos de nerviosismo, volvió a entrar a la habitación. Se veía incluso más enojado que de costumbre y lo seguía una joven mujer vestida con ropa elegante, a quien Dumbledore no recordaba haber visto antes.

Le llevó varios segundos comprender que la joven pelirroja no era en realidad una completa extraña, sino que se trataba de Lily Evans. Dumbledore no podía entender por qué no la había reconocido de inmediato, porque no se veía muy diferente. No había cambios significativos en su contextura física, más allá del hecho de que su rostro lucía un poco más pálido y delgado que antes, y que llevaba un peinado diferente. Aun así, por algún motivo, a primera vista le había parecido que la mujer que entraba en la habitación no era la misma Lily Evans que Dumbledore había visto por última vez en el funeral de Sirius Black.

Hizo una nota mental de analizar aquella peculiar observación más tarde, ya que la interesante escena que estaba a punto de desarrollarse delante de sus ojos requería su completa atención. Lily aún se encontraba de pie al lado de la puerta y todo el mundo la miraba; algunos con sorpresa y confusión en la mirada, otros con furia y desprecio. Ella les devolvió la mirada desafiante, aunque pestañeaba rápidamente, lo cual indicaba que estaba luchando contra las manifestaciones físicas que podrían dejar ver que se sentía avergonzada.

—Buenas noches a todos —dijo, saludando a todos los presentes con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza—. Lamento llegar tarde. Tenía entendido que la reunión se llevaría a cabo en la casa de los Longbottoms, pero Frank me dijo que se había cambiado…

—¿Dónde rayos has estado, Evans? —dijo Moody, poniendo en palabras la pregunta que todos se hacían—. ¡No hemos sabido de ti en meses!

Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa a Moody. Él también se preguntaba dónde se había estado escondiendo la joven señorita Evans (o, más bien, por qué había vuelto repentinamente luego de haber huido), pero hubiera deseado que Moody no preguntara de una manera tan ruda.

Por un momento fugaz, Lily se sonrojó ligeramente. Pero no le llevó más que unos segundos recuperarse. Levantó la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos y enfrentó la agria mirada de Moody con la frialdad de un mañana de invierno, como si no tuviera nada de qué avergonzarse.

—Me disculpo por no haber estado aquí últimamente. He estado con mi hermana _muggle_ en Surrey. Tuvo un hijo hace poco y la he estado ayudando con su bebé.

El aire no tardó en volverse pesado, lleno de consternación. Una vez más, Moody fue el primero en decir lo que todos estaban pensando.

—¿Es eso cierto, Evans? Ésa es una razón muy pobre para darle la espalda a la Orden. Cuando te uniste a la Orden, asumiste un compromiso, como todos nosotros. Juraste ser fiel a tus amigos y camaradas, pero rompiste tu palabra. Después de eso ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, Evans.

—Sí, vuelve a Surrey —exclamó Fabian Prewett, mirando a Lily de arriba abajo con desprecio.

Muchas de las personas que se encontraban en la habitación secundaron su opinión con diferentes sonidos y gestos de aprobación.

—¡Por favor! ¡Cálmense todos! —dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie y levantando una mano—. Démosle a Lily la oportunidad de explicarnos. No debemos juzgarla antes de escuchar su versión de los hechos. Puede habernos dejado, pero también debemos valorar el hecho de que ha vuelto con nosotros. Para ello se necesita más valor del que, al parecer, ninguno de ustedes comprende.

En ese momento, Dumbledore giró para mirar a Lily a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver un fugaz destello de odio en ellos. Sin embargo, tan pronto como lo vio, éste desapareció. Ella le agradeció inclinando silenciosamente la cabeza, lo cual fue suficiente para que él desestimara aquella extraña sensación.

—Nunca deberíamos darle la espalda a uno de los nuestros —continuó alegremente—. Y nunca deberíamos dudar de darle la bienvenida a nuestro redil a un cordero perdido. Muchos de ustedes pueden pensar que Lily fue injusta con nosotros al abandonarnos, pero eso no quiere decir que debamos castigarla cuando nos está pidiendo perdón. Recuerden: la compasión nos une, mientras que el odio nos aleja.

Dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la habitación, fijando su mirada deliberadamente en cada uno de los presentes, como retándolos a contradecir sus nobles palabras. Fabian bajó la cabeza avergonzado y su hermano lo imitó. Elphias Doge sonrió, al parecer con una lágrima brillando en el borde de su ojo. Alice asintió con aprobación. Moody puso los ojos en blanco.

Y James… Continuaba sentado en el rincón, mirando con seriedad a través de la ventana como si no hubiera nada en la habitación que mereciera siquiera un uno por ciento de su atención.

—Bien dicho, Albus —dijo Dedalus Diggle.

—Tu complejo de Mesías nos abruma —bromeó Dorcas Meadowes.

—Sólo dejen que Evans hable —gruñó Moody.

—Gracias. Pero me temo que no puedo darles ninguna excusa válida por mi ausencia —comenzó Lily—. Como todos nosotros, me encontraba muy afectada por el ataque al Ministerio de la Magia. Estaba asustada y confundida luego de lo que pasó, y por un momento no supe qué más podía hacer, además de dejar todo esto atrás. Admito que elegí hacer algo muy cobarde, huí cuando la Orden más necesitaba a cada uno de sus miembros. Pero les aseguro que no fue una decisión sencilla. Me disculpo honestamente, y entiendo que muchos de ustedes nunca podrán perdonarme por abandonarlos. Sin embargo, no he venido aquí para ser perdonada por mis pecados. Estoy aquí para enmendarlos.

Dumbledore todavía no podía librarse del sentimiento de que algo andaba mal con Lily Evans. Sonaba demasiado… elocuente, y lucía muy refinada con su resplandeciente cabello y su pulcra vestimenta. Por lo que Dumbledore recordaba, Lily Evans nunca había sido particularmente buena hablando. Ingeniosa, quizás, y definitivamente habladora. Pero nunca había tenido la facilidad de palabras que tenía ahora. Todo lo que decía parecía ensayado y calculado, como si estuviera recitando un libro en lugar de estar hablando desde el corazón. Aunque era posible que estuviera diciendo la verdad, no había nada sincero o natural en la forma en que se presentaba. No sabía qué misterios ocultaba tras su fachada, pero era evidente que había pasado mucho tiempo preparándose para ese momento.

—O sea que comenzaste a arrepentirte por haber actuado como una maldita cobarde. Qué importante. ¿Por qué debería preocuparnos lo que hagas?

Un silencio escalofriante e increíblemente incómodo llenó la habitación al tiempo que la atención de todos se centraba en James, quien había dado su venenosa opinión sin siquiera girarse a mirarla. Aún estaba sentado en el rincón más apartado de la habitación, jugueteando con su varita como si fuera lo único que le impedía morir de aburrimiento.

—Me alegro que preguntes —replicó ella. Tragó con fuerza y dirigió su atención a otro lado—. Creo… Sé que puedo ser muy útil para la Orden, a pesar de todo lo que he hecho. Verán, desde hace casi un año he sido bendecida, o maldecida, con algo que podría llamarse un don. Un don que me ha permitido saber cosas que a veces hubiera preferido no saber, pero que ahora me siento obligada a utilizar para hacer que las cosas sean mejores para todos nosotros.

En aquel interesante momento la reunión fue interrumpida por otro inesperado golpe en la puerta. Y poco después, otro inesperado visitante entró en la habitación.

—¡Remus! —dijo Dumbledore, dirigiéndole una sonrisa radiante—. ¡Has vuelto con nosotros!

Remus Lupin le devolvió la sonrisa a Dumbledore débil y muy brevemente antes que su rostro recuperara su natural expresión apática.

—Lamento llegar tarde. Pensaba que nos reuniríamos en la casa de los Longbottoms, pero parece que han cambiado el lugar. Frank y Neville te envían saludos, Alice.

Avanzó por la habitación con su silla de ruedas y Dumbledore notó (con cierta intriga) que entre todas las personas, ocupaba el lugar al lado de Lily.

—Pensé que no vendrías —dijo ella.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—No tenía otros planes esta noche.

Ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Dumbledore.

—¡Y ahora Lupin ha vuelto! —dijo Fabian Prewett. Una gran sonrisa apareció rápidamente en su rostro—. ¡Esto se está volviendo una reunión de verdad!

La bienvenida que recibió Lupin no podría haber sido más diferente a la de Lily. Por unos minutos, el aire se llenó con una conversación amable y alegre. Todos querían darle un abrazo a su héroe herido, un apretón de manos o una palmada en la espalda. Hasta que Moody interrumpió la escena, instándolos a continuar con la reunión.

—También me alegro de verte, Lupin —dijo Alastor—, pero Evans estaba a punto de decir algo, y me gustaría oírlo.

Todos los ojos volvieron a posarse en Lily. Y nuevamente pareció que la temperatura de la habitación descendía repentinamente unos cuantos grados.

—Gracias —replicó—. Como estaba diciendo… Supongo que todos han oído hablar de La Reina Cassandra.

Por supuesto que todos habían oído sobre ella. La ahora famosa Reina Cassandra había estado encabezando los titulares de cada periódico mágico por meses. Cualquiera que hubiera ojeado el diario _El Profeta_ en las últimas semanas había oído sobre la poderosa vidente que había predicho numerosos ataques de Mortífagos, asesinatos y otras significativas idas y vueltas en la guerra. Había aparecido de la nada hacía cinco o seis meses atrás y desde entonces muchas tragedias se habían evitado gracias a sus profecías. Había enviado advertencias a los Aurores, los medios de comunicación o, a veces, directamente a las víctimas potenciales cada vez que algo horrible estaba por ocurrir. Y gracias a sus intervenciones, se habían salvado miles de vidas.

Por lo que Dumbledore sabía, el nombre Reina Cassandra tenía que ser un seudónimo. Él, como muchos otros, había intentando descubrir la verdadera identidad de la señorita Reina, ya que tener a una vidente de su lado solucionaría muchos de sus problemas. Pero hasta el momento, no había hecho ningún progreso. Que él supiera, no había ni una sola vidente con vida que pudiera ver el futuro con la claridad con que lo hacía La Reina Cassandra. La mayoría de los magos o brujas que tenían el don de la adivinación solían tener premoniciones confusas y ambiguas.

Las predicciones de La Reina Cassandra siempre eran sorprendentemente certeras y fantásticamente especificas. Era un personaje enigmático y escurridizo, que aún no había hecho ninguna aparición pública a pesar de su fama. Nadie la había visto en persona, ya que entregaba sus predicciones a la prensa a través de cartas cuyo remitente no se había podido localizar hasta el día de hoy. Quizás era su naturaleza estar un paso por delante de los demás también en aquel asunto.

La pregunta estúpida de Lily no obtuvo respuesta, de modo que, tras una pausa retórica, retomó la palabra.

—Bueno, eso es lo que vine a decirles —dijo, apoyando las manos en la cadera en un gesto confiado que de inmediato la hizo lucir unos cuantos centímetros más alta y varios años mayor—. La Reina Cassandra soy yo.

* * *

><p><em>0707/2013 11:05 p.m._


	36. Confianza

_¡Hola! No pude actualizar la semana pasada. Mi simple motivo: exámenes finales. En este momento, no tengo mucho tiempo para ponerme a traducir, lamentablemente. Pero pueden estar seguros que los capítulos estarán tan pronto como me sea posible. ¡No me olvido de ustedes! Para compensar, un capítulo bastante larguito :) _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a __**Paladium**__, __**Herla **__**King**__ y __**yoshiluvsHxM**__._

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 36: Confianza.<strong>

Alice no fue la única que reaccionó ante la sorprendente revelación de Lily quedando con la boca abierta y mirando como tonta a la muchacha por varios e incómodos minutos. Ella les devolvió la mirada con audacia, habiéndose librado de los últimos restos de la incomodidad que gobernaban su comportamiento previamente. Si sentía la más mínima ansiedad ante sus penetrantes miradas, lo ocultaba muy bien.

Alice sintió como su pulso se aceleraba cuando el puzle dentro de su cabeza se completó de pronto. Por un momento, la mirada cómplice de Lily encontró la suya y desde entonces Alice no tuvo el menor rastro de duda de que Lily estaba diciendo la verdad.

Tras lo que pareció ser una pequeña eternidad de suspenso, el silencio se quebró finalmente cuando todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—No _puedes _decirlo en serio.

—¿_Tú _eres La Reina Cassandra?

—¿Cómo es que de la nada eres una vidente? ¡Nunca fuiste capaz de predecir el futuro!

—Está mintiendo. Sólo quiere engañarnos para que la dejemos volver.

—¡Silencio, por favor! —gritó Dumbledore, levantando una mano antes de dirigirse a Lily con su tono de voz más suave—. ¿Lily, esto es cierto?

—Sí —dijo—. He sido yo todo el tiempo.

Se detuvo por un momento, dándole a los otros la oportunidad de formular más preguntas, pero un silencio de estupefacción había llenado la habitación una vez más, de modo que comenzó su peculiar historia.

—Para los que afirman que nunca he demostrado tener dotes de adivinación antes… Tienen toda la razón. Hasta el año pasado, sabía tan poco sobre el futuro como un _muggle_. No cursé Adivinación en Hogwarts y nunca en mi vida he tenido ninguna clase de premonición. Sin embargo, hace alrededor de un año y medio, me ocurrió algo extraño. Comencé a tener estos… _sueños_.

Contempló a su aturdida audiencia como si quisiera cerciorarse de que estaban tomando sus palabras seriamente. Por lo que Alice podía ver, la Orden estaba dividida en dos grupos contrapuestos; algunos parecían completamente convencidos, mientras que otros miraban a Lily con desagrado y completa desconfianza. No obstante, Lily continuó.

—No sé qué fue lo que sucedió, o por qué sucedió, pero de pronto tuve estas visiones del futuro. De _un _futuro, en realidad; un futuro que podría haber sido el nuestro si no hubiera sido por mí. Vi el mundo como sería dentro de unos años y descubrí todo lo que lo había llevado a ser lo que era. Los sueños eran tan vívidos que parecían reales, como si yo misma hubiera vivido todo eso. Luego de un tiempo, comprendí que se estaban haciendo realidad y entonces supe que realmente estaba teniendo visiones proféticas.

Alice volvió a mirar a sus amigos. Los que antes parecían sorprendidos, se veían ahora más asombrados; aquellos que dudaban de ella parecían incluso menos convencidos.

—En mis sueños, el mundo se había vuelto un lugar aterrador donde muchos de nuestros amigos habían sido asesinados y el Innombrable todavía estaba por allí, intentando tomar el poder. La guerra continuaba y nuestros hijos debían crecer a la sombra del miedo. Al principio, estaba asustada por lo que había visto, porque pensaba que no podía hacer nada para evitar todas esas cosas terribles. Pensé que el futuro ya estaba escrito y que mis intentos de hacer la diferencia serían inútiles. Finalmente, descubrí que sí podía cambiar la historia. Así es como finalmente nació La Reina Cassandra. Necesitaba alertar a la gente sobre las tragedias que se avecinaban, pero no quería revelar mi verdadera identidad, por eso utilicé un nombre falso.

—¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿De pronto tuviste la habilidad de ver el futuro sin ninguna razón?

Esa vez, fue Dorcas Meadowes quien decidió ser la voz del escepticismo. Su voz baja y calmada representaba los pensamientos que giraban en la mente de muchos de sus amigos, a juzgar por la expresión desconfiada en los rostros de James, Moody y los hermanos Prewett.

—En realidad, no es tan inusual que una bruja tenga inactivo el don de la adivinación y que éste se despierte más adelante en su vida —comentó Emmeline Vance—. La gran Manto de Tebas no obtuvo su poder de clarividencia hasta que fue una mujer adulta. Se dice que la habilidad de ver el futuro es la más variable de las habilidades mágicas.

—Eso es muy interesante. Pero el tema no es si es posible, sino si es creíble. Me apena decir que tengo mis grandes dudas en cuanto a la sinceridad de la señorita Evans, como también sobre sus motivos, porque su historia suena demasiado conveniente para ser verdad.

—Evans miente en todo —dijo James amargamente—. Pero eso ya lo sabía.

Ante eso, Alice frunció el ceño, pero tuvo que recordarse que no debía ser muy dura con James. Era un joven con el corazón destrozado y ciertamente no era la clase de persona que se guarda sus sentimientos. No podía esperarse que se comportara mejor.

—¿Por qué mentiría? —preguntó Lily. Miró con dureza a James, quien inmediatamente giró la cabeza, apartando la mirada—. ¿Qué podría ganar arrastrándome aquí escupiendo mentiras? Sabía cómo me recibirían antes de venir aquí, de modo que si hubiera querido mentir, hubiera preparado algo mejor. Así es como sucedió.

—¡Quizás es una espía! —gritó Fabian Prewett.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, soy el miembro más reciente del escuadrón de Mortífagos _sangre sucia_.

—Muy gracioso. Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas estar mintiendo —insistió Fabian—. ¿Cómo puedes probar siquiera que eres realmente La Reina Cassandra?

Los ojos de Lily se fijaron en Edgar Bones.

—Señor Bones, tengo entendido que es una de las personas que recibió una carta personal de La Reina Cassandra.

Edgar, que había permanecido en silencio la mayor parte de la noche, se convirtió repentinamente en el centro de atención. No fue hasta ese momento que Alice notó que se había puesto pálido (probablemente tan pálido como Alice se encontraba).

—Así es —admitió. Miró a Dumbledore, quien se encontraba sorprendido, como disculpándose—. Ella… me advirtió que no llevara a mi familia a nuestra casa de verano el pasado agosto. Afirmó que algo terrible nos ocurriría si lo hacía, y que debería cuidarme en el futuro porque el Innombrable quería usarnos como ejemplo. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una broma, pero entonces La Reina Cassandra comenzó a aparecer en la noticias y decidí seguir su concejo.

—Edgar… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Podría haberte ayudado! —dijo Dumbledore.

Sonaba casi ofendido.

—Lo sé, Albus. Y lo siento. La Reina Cassandra me dijo que no confiara en nadie, por eso guardé la carta en secreto. No le conté a nadie, excepto a mi esposa.

—Había algo más en la carta —dijo Lily—. Un símbolo, junto a la firma. ¿Puede confirmarlo?

—Sí —dijo Edgar.

Lily extendió la mano, mostrando la alhaja que llevaba en el dedo. Era un anillo, en apariencia barato y manchado de tinta, con la forma de una mariposa.

Alice inhaló bruscamente. Y esperó que nadie lo hubiera notado.

—Era una mariposa, ¿no es así? ¿Esta mariposa? —continuó Lily, señalando su mano. Y Edgar asintió frenéticamente—. Uso este anillo como un sello y lo pongo en cada carta que envío como La Reina Cassandra. Todas las cartas tienen el mismo símbolo. Hechicé el anillo para que no se pueda rastrear y no pueda salirse de mi dedo a menos que yo misma quiera quitármelo. Ha sido copiado, de modo que cada carta que envía La Reina Cassandra puede ser verificada por este símbolo.

—Y esto también confirma que Lily es realmente la mujer que está detrás de La Reina Cassandra —dijo Dumbledore—. Bravo, lo has planeado muy bien, Lily. Pero debo hacerte la misma pregunta que le hice a Edgar: ¿Por qué no viniste a mí cuando recibiste este magnífico don?

Los fríos, fríos ojos de Lily titilaron cuando se dirigió a Dumbledore.

—No estoy segura —replicó—. Supongo que temía que alguien pudiera abusar de esta información si caía en manos equivocadas.

—¿Predijiste la muerte de Sirius?

La voz de James era tan lúgubre que Alice sintió escalofríos. La expresión de su rostro acompañaba el tono de su voz.

—No —dijo Lily, negando con la cabeza. Esta vez fue ella quien evitó su mirada—. No era parte de mis visiones.

—¿Entonces debemos creer que sufres un caso de adivinación selectiva? —preguntó Dorcas Meadowes.

—No. Es sólo que el futuro ya había cambiado cuando eso sucedió. El ataque al Ministerio no había llegado tan lejos en el futuro que yo vi. Parece que mi clarividencia fue algo temporal. No he predicho nada por casi un año, así que supongo que la habilidad profética que tenía ha desaparecido o está inactiva.

—¿Cómo es eso…?

—¿En serio estás diciendo que…?

—Podemos abordar los asuntos más específicos de tus visiones luego —dijo Dumbledore, cortando a Dorcas Meadowes y Fabian Prewett antes que pudieran terminar sus preguntas—. Quizás lo más sensato sería terminar esta reunión ahora. Todos deben estar muy cansados. Veremos qué podemos hacer con esta sorprendente ventaja que nos ha sido otorgada en nuestra próxima reunión, una vez que haya hablado a solas con Lily. Mientras tanto, ¿asumo que todos estamos de acuerdo con readmitir a Lily en la Orden del Fénix?

Observando a sus compañeros de la Orden, Alice podía decir que sin dudas la decisión no era compartida. Al menos Dorcas Meadowes, Alastor Moody y los hermanos Prewett se veían bastante escépticos todavía. Sin embargo, sabiendo el peso que tenía la opinión de Dumbledore en asuntos como esos, Alice sabía que Lily sería readmitida a pesar de todo.

—Está bien. Necesito pasar el baño —dijo Lily, dirigiéndole a Alice una significativa mirada.

Ella entendió la indirecta.

—Yo también. Te mostraré dónde está —replicó Alice rápidamente, tomando a Lily del brazo y llevándola hacia la puerta.

—Lily, antes de que te vayas… ¿podríamos hablar un momento, por favor? —preguntó Dumbledore.

Lily asintió y siguió a Alice. Salieron de la habitación y subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Lily no puso objeciones cuando Alice la acompañó hasta el baño y trabó la puerta, asegurándose que la conversación que estaban por tener quedara en privado con un rápido hechizo que bloquearía a cualquiera que intentara escuchar.

Cuando hubo terminado con todo eso, se volvió y miró a Lily, quien de pronto se veía mucho más cansada que unos momentos atrás.

—Así que eras tú —comenzó Alice.

—Sí.

Alice no sabía qué más decir. Sentía como las lágrimas calientes comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, mientras el temor, la confusión y la frustración reprimidos por muchos meses comenzaban a salir a la superficie. Se sentía algo molesta porque hubiera sido Lily todo el tiempo y no le hubiera revelado su verdadera identidad. Pero todos los sentimientos negativos hacia la joven quedaban hundidos bajo la abrumadora gratitud que inundaba su pecho.

—¿Todo está bien con Neville? —preguntó Lily, cuando Alice fue incapaz de poner en palabras todos los pensamientos que corrían por su mente.

—Sí —suspiró Alice—. Está bien, está a salvo. Por un momento, pensé que la carta tenía que ser algún tipo de broma enfermiza, pero entonces las profecías comenzaron a circular por todos los periódicos y todas se hicieron realidad…

Alice suspiró. Se sentía desinflada como un globo. La primera vez que había recibido la advertencia de alguien que se llamaba La Reina Cassandra, no había sabido qué hacer. La carta afirmaba que Lord Voldemort intentaría matar a toda su familia porque el hijo que iban a tener podía estar destinado a derrotar al Señor Tenebroso… O eso era lo que él pesaba, debido a que la fecha de nacimiento de Neville y otros factores sugerían que cierta profecía se refería al hijo de Alice y Frank Longbottom.

—¿Pero te has encargado de esto? —insistió Lily, sus ojos llenos de preocupación—. ¿Escondiste a Neville en un lugar seguro, como te sugerí?

—Mejor. Mentimos sobre la fecha de su nacimiento —dijo Alice sin aliento.

Estaba revelando un secreto que había guardado cuidadosamente por muchas semanas.

—Nació a finales de julio, no a principios de septiembre como le dijimos a todo el mundo. Frank y yo nos quedamos en la casa de su madre cuando estaba por dar a luz. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial se había ofrecido voluntaria como enfermera y sabía cómo ayudarme con el parto. Todo salió bien. Y Neville llegó a este mundo justo cuando cambiaba el mes, como habías predicho. Esperamos un mes entero antes de anunciar que Neville había nacido. Su fecha oficial de cumpleaños es el 2 de septiembre. Si el Innombrable está buscando un niño que nació entre julio y agosto, no irá tras Neville. No tenemos que esconderlo. A partir de ahora, Frank, yo, la madre de Frank y tú somos las únicas personas que sabemos la verdad.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron.

—Alice… ¡Eso es brillante! —dijo, estrechando a Alice entre sus brazos con un torbellino de emociones—. ¡Eso es mucho más inteligente que lo que yo había pensado!

Alice le devolvió el abrazo, sintiéndose muy aliviada, aun cuando sabía que el peligro no había terminado precisamente, no mientras la guerra continuara. Lily suspiró y permaneció abrazada a ella como su hubiera pasado toda una vida desde la última vez que alguien la había abrazado. Aquello hizo que Alice se sintiera algo incómoda, puesto que nunca habían sido amigas cercanas, pero aun así permitió que Lily permaneciera donde estaba todo el tiempo que quisiera.

No podía evitar sentirse mal porque una persona tan joven e inexperta como Lily se hubiera visto forzada a cargar con una responsabilidad como esa. No era mucho más joven que Alice, pero era muy joven. Al ser varios años mayor que Lily, Alice no la conocía muy bien, pero por las pocas conversaciones que habían tenido en reuniones de la Orden, la consideraba una joven valiente e inteligente. Aun así, estaba cargando un peso imposible y Alice no podía culparla por tomarse un tiempo para estar lejos de la guerra luego de descubrir sus habilidades proféticas. Un estrés como ese dejaría inservible a cualquiera por un tiempo.

—¿Podrías decirme exactamente qué fue lo que viste en nuestro futuro? —preguntó vacilante luego de un momento.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer saber, pero su curiosidad pudo más que ella.

Lily se separó de ella y le dirigió una mirada angustiada.

—Tu hijo era perseguido por Mortífagos debido a la profecía. Tu familia entera era atacada pocos meses después de su primer cumpleaños. Él crecía… sin padres.

Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Alice.

—¿Y ahora que la profecía ya no puede relacionarse con él… estamos a salvo?

Lily se encogió de hombros, como disculpándose.

—Lo siento, pero no lo sé. Solucioné esta amenaza a tiempo y para siempre, y lo que vi ya no refleja lo que le sucederá a tu familia. Con suerte, todos ustedes saldrán de esto, a salvo e ilesos, pero puede pasar cualquier cosa. Sólo recuerda mantener en secreto la verdadera fecha de nacimiento de Neville. Nunca le digas la verdad a nadie. Ni siquiera a personas en las que crees que puedes confiar. Ni siquiera a Dumbledore.

Había una marcada consternación en su voz cuando pronunció el nombre de Dumbledore. Alice deseó preguntarle sobre eso, pero decidió que simplemente seguiría su consejo y se guardaría las demás preguntas por el momento.

—No lo haré —dijo, asintiendo con firmeza.

—Buena suerte, entonces. Para los tres.

—¿Crees en eso? ¿En la profecía? —preguntó Alice rápidamente cuando Lily estaba por salir por la puerta—. ¿Neville realmente está destinado a derrocar al Innombrable?

Lily se detuvo y pareció considerarlo profundamente y por largo tiempo antes de responder.

—No creo que nadie esté destinado a hacer nada. Si hay algo que aprendí en los últimos años es que todo puede cambiar. ¿Pero quién sabe? Quizás él realmente derrote al Innombrable. El tiempo lo dirá.

-:-:-:-:-

La confusa reunión dejó a Alastor Moody seguro de una cosa: Lily Evans era una gran mentirosa. No necesitaba la ayuda de sus numerosos detectores de mentiras para saber que no había dicho una sola palabra honesta en toda la noche.

Tras treinta años de experiencia como Auror, Moody creía que había desarrollado la habilidad de olfatear un bastardo mentiroso a la distancia. Evans prácticamente apestaba a falsedad. Aun si la historia no hubiera sido estúpida ni hubiera estado llena de agujeros, se habría delatado al actuar con tanta calma. Cualquiera que tuviera al menos una célula de cerebro podría haber visto que no estaba siendo completamente sincera. ¿Y su apariencia? Se veía como una niña pequeña que jugaba a disfrazarse con la ropa de su madre. Uno podía decir mucho sobre una persona por la forma de vestirse, y la vestimenta de Evans era la de alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo preparándose para poder ser considerada una adulta seria.

Oh, sí. Moody podía ver a través de ella. No podía creer que Dumbledore comprara el excremento de dragón que estaba intentando venderles.

No estaba bajo el Imperius, eso era seguro. En silencio, había probado todos hechizos reveladores de maldiciones que conocía mientras los demás la bombardeaban a preguntas, y no había encontrado nada. Eso no descartaba la posibilidad de que estuviera trabajando para Voldemort. Quizás él se había dado cuenta que había formado parte del grupo de elite de Dumbledore. El hecho de que fuera hija de _muggles _no era razón para que Voldemort dejara pasar la oportunidad de influenciar a alguien cercano a Dumbledore. Quizás Evans tenía una razón para irse con los Mortífagos. La gente hacía todo tipo de estupideces por miedo y codicia.

De cualquier forma, Moody estaba dispuesto a seguirle la corriente y fingir que creía sus endebles excusas todo el tiempo que le llevara descubrir _por qué _estaba mintiendo y cómo sabía todas las cosa que sabía. No creía ni por un segundo esa ridícula historia de la vidente, pero evidentemente tenía acceso a información sobre el futuro. También quería saber qué pretendía ganar con todo esto. Todo el mundo tenía un precio, y una vez que descubriera cuál era el de ella, estaría cerca de descubrir la verdad.

La estaba esperando cuando bajó las escaleras. La paciencia y el auto control no formaban parte de sus virtudes, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para poner ambas en práctica cuando la saludó con un seco asentimiento en lugar de estrangularla directamente en busca de respuestas.

—Ey —dijo, luciendo algo avergonzada—. Gracias por no cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

—No puedo decir que no lo haya pensado.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa rígida y se sentó en el último peldaño de la escalera.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor. Y sé que es difícil para ambos porque probablemente no confías en mí —dijo—. Y no te culpo, porque entiendo que todo lo que les conté debe sonar poco creíble.

—Depende de lo que pidas.

—Sé que has entrenado a algunos miembros de la Orden para hacerlos mejores luchadores. Definitivamente, necesitaría algo de entrenamiento. Los duelos y los contra hechizos nunca han sido mi especialidad. He estado practicando por mi cuenta, pero no puedo mejorar mucho sin ayuda.

Moody lo pensó por un momento, intentando detectar si había alguna trampa oculta en su pedido, antes de aceptar. De esa manera, sería más sencillo llegar al fondo de sus motivos.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer, muchacha.

Ella volvió a sonreír y se puso de pie.

—Genial. ¿Está arreglando, entonces? Te escribiré en la semana.

—¿Por qué crees que necesitas más entrenamiento? —preguntó antes de poder detenerse.

No quería verse demasiado ansioso por averiguar todos sus secretos. La mejor manera de sonsacarle la información era tranquilizarla con una falsa sensación de confianza y entonces atacar con las preguntas claves cuando menos se lo esperara.

—Definitivamente, no soy la mejor duelista que encontrarás —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y sé lo que puede pasar si me encuentro sin la preparación necesaria en una situación en la que mi habilidad para defenderme a mí misma y a los que quiero hacen toda la diferencia.

Moody sintió con horror una ola de calidez recorriendo su pecho y comprendió que se estaba suavizando con ella otra vez. Evans había hecho de todo menos ganarse su confianza y respeto, y aun así no podía evitar esa inexplicable necesidad de creer en ella.

La triste verdad era que Evans _solía _agradarle. No era el miembro más poderoso ni talentoso de la Orden, pero había algo en ella… Una chispa peculiar que le daba la sensación de estar en presencia de una joven mujer destinada a convertirse en alguien especial. Era inteligente, firme y persistente; una combinación de cualidades esenciales que le recordaba a los mejores Aurores que había conocido en la vida. Nadie había estado más desilusionado que él cuando Evans había huido inmediatamente luego del ataque al Ministerio, aunque había observado que ella se encontraba espantosamente apática en los meses previos a la tragedia.

Moody solía seguir sus instintos, pero ahora éstos le enviaban mensajes contradictorios. Podía ver que no estaba diciendo la verdad, pero por algún motivo se sentía extrañamente dispuesto a confiar en ella otra vez.

—Te ayudaré si me respondes una pregunta —dijo con dureza—. ¿Qué clase de juego estás jugando aquí?

Miró directamente a sus ojos verdes, los ojos que recordaban los de un ciervo, incapaz de resolver el misterio que éstos guardaban.

—Alguna clase de apuesta, supongo —replicó. Tomó el abrigo del perchero y lo miró una vez más sobre su hombro—. Por si te sirve de algo, confío en ti. Y no es algo que diga así nomás. Especialmente por aquí.

Sus ojos se fijaron en algo, y cuando él siguió su mirada, vio a Dumbledore en el vestíbulo. Se quedó pensando si había alguna relación entre sus cripticas palabras y el objeto de su atención.

—Allí estás, Lily. Comenzaba a temer que hubieras escapado antes de que pudiéramos hablar en privado.

Moody lo tomó como una indirecta para retirarse, pero no se fue muy lejos. Subió las escaleras hasta un lugar en el que Dumbledore no pudiera verlo, pero se quedó donde pudiera escuchar a los dos.

—¿Qué sucede, profesor?

Él soltó una risa.

—Eres una chica inteligente. Seguramente puedes deducirlo por ti misma. Estoy hablando de tus visiones, por supuesto. Deberías venir a Hogwarts mañana. Haré espacio en mi agenda para que puedas contarme todo lo que sabes sobre el futuro. Podrías quedarte a cenar, también. Aunque hubiera deseado que acudieras a mí primero en lugar de aparecer aquí en la reunión. Con los tiempos que corren, probablemente hubiera sido mejor que la verdadera identidad de La Reina Cassandra hubiera sido nuestro secreto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —replicó—. Esta clase de información podría llegar a ser muy destructiva. Nadie debería saber las cosas que sé sobre el futuro. Ya es lo suficientemente malo que lo sepa yo. La clarividencia puede ser un arma terrible y un instrumento de falsa justicia. Es por eso que he decidido no compartir mis visiones con nadie.

Un pesado silencio siguió a su revelación.

—Lo siento, querida Lily, pero estoy confundido. ¿Estás insinuando que no vas a hacer _nada _con el maravilloso don que te fue concedido?

—Oh, no, para nada. Planeo hacer _mucho _con esto. Creo que tengo la responsabilidad de prevenir las tragedias que he predicho. Pero también sé que tengo la responsabilidad de proteger esta información. Alertaré a la Orden sobre las cosas que se avecinan sólo cuando sienta la necesidad de hacerlo. Lo cual significa que me temo que no iré a cenar mañana, profesor.

Moody elevó las cejas y sólo pudo suponer que Dumbledore estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—Ésa no es la manera en que la Orden del Fénix trabaja —dijo Dumbledore. Sonaba inusualmente serio—. Si realmente quieres volver a ser parte de la Orden, debo poder confiar en que honrarás mis peticiones. No necesitamos gente que trabaje por su cuenta.

—Estaré feliz de trabajar con usted, pero sólo bajo mis términos —replicó Evans fríamente—. Quiero poder tener participación en cuanto a lo que se hace con la información que doy. Para asegurarme que mis visiones son respetadas y que no se abusará de ellas, regularé y limitaré este conocimiento, revelaré sólo lo que me parezca. En otras palabras, no tendrá un acceso completo e ilimitado a mis profecías. Yo me pondré en contacto con usted, y no al revés. Demando que sea respetado mi derecho a permanecer en silencio si se me pregunta algo que no considero correcto responder. Si estas peticiones son denegadas, me temo que no podré trabajar con la Orden y usted se quedará sin el beneficio de mi don premonitorio. Ésta es mi oferta. Tómela o déjela.

Dumbledore estaba nuevamente en silencio. Y Moody supo por el sonido del ondular de la ropa que Evans estaba lista para marcharse.

—Consideraré tu oferta —dijo Dumbledore finalmente. Y aunque el tono de su voz era amigable, Moody pudo detectar un dejo de veneno también—. Y comprendo tus peticiones. Eres una mujer de negocios y comprendes el valor de tu don. El conocimiento es poder, ¿no es así?

—No —dijo Evans—. Es soledad.

Una vez que escuchó que la puerta se abría y volvía a cerrarse, Moody bajó las escaleras. Dumbledore se encontraba en el mismo sitio en que lo había dejado y su mirada fría y dura estaba abriendo un agujero en la puerta por la que Evans acababa de salir.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Nuestra señorita Evans me ha sorprendido muchas veces esta noche. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una simple chica como ella se convertiría en una mujer tan astuta? Pero no importa. Sigue siendo sólo una chica, y conseguiremos lo que queremos de ella, tarde o temprano.

Moody miró a su viejo amigo y un desagradable sentimiento retorció sus entrañas. Dumbledore había sido su amigo y aliado por décadas, pero había algo en la manera en que trataba a la gente que le disgustaba. Su instinto siempre le había dicho que fuera cuidadoso con Dumbledore. Y para añadirle leña al fuego, no podía dejar de pensar que quizás Evans tenía una buena razón para insinuar que Dumbledore no era confiable.

—¿Crees algo de lo que dijo? —preguntó Moody.

—Creo una parte, pero es evidente que nos está ocultando muchas cosas. Y está mintiendo, también. Sólo tenemos que descubrir en qué —replicó Dumbledore, acariciando su barba pensativamente—. De cualquier forma, es mejor que le dejemos salirse con la suya ahora, para que nosotros podamos hacerlo después.

Moody no estaba seguro si realmente había amenaza en sus palabras, o sólo se lo había imaginado.

-:-:-:-:-

Era una noche fría, pero James estaba listo para permanecer afuera el tiempo que fuera necesario. Lily tendría que salir tarde o temprano y cuando lo hiciera, James la estaría esperando. No había forma de que pudiera escaparse de aquella conversación.

No sabía exactamente qué quería de ella. Diablos, ni siquiera podía expresar cómo se sentía con respecto a ella, pero fuera lo que fuera, era oscuro y poderoso (tan poderoso que le resultaba difícil mantenerse quieto), y que no podría tener un momento de paz si no se desahogaba. Lo mínimo que ella podía hacer era reconocer lo que le había hecho.

Se paseó de un lado a otro frente a la puerta, apretando la varita con tanta fuerza en su puño que hizo una mueca de dolor. Oh sí, esta vez Evans tendría que escucharlo. Había estado rechazando sus cartas y evitándolo por demasiado tiempo. No podía seguir fingiendo que nada de esto había ocurrido; que no lo había amado, que no había vivido con él y que no había estado a punto de casarse con él antes de dejarlo sin una explicación razonable. El asunto de la vidente le sonaba a otra mentira y James estaba harto de no saber qué estaba pasando. Quería respuestas.

Cuando finalmente vio su familiar silueta dejando la casa, salió de las sombras y le bloqueó el paso, obligándola a enfrentarlo a él y a su furia. Hubo un destello de miedo en sus ojos cuando lo miró, pero rápidamente fue reemplazado por una expresión irritantemente fría y serena.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido —dijo.

—Eso quisieras.

—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Él dudó, pero no permitió que se mostrara en su rostro. ¿Qué iba a decir? Que estaba enfadado con ella. Que la extrañaba. Que no se había sentido bien en meses. Que había confiado en ella y que ella lo había traicionado. Que había roto su corazón…

—Sólo para que sepas, no creo una palabra de lo que dijiste —dijo finalmente.

—Ya lo suponía.

—Todos deberían saber que eres una perra mentirosa, traidora y desalmada.

—Esplendido. Infórmaselo a la prensa.

Ella comenzó a caminar, pero James le siguió el paso. No se libraría tan fácilmente.

—¿De verdad piensas que puedes regresar como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Como si no hubieras mentido? ¿Como si no nos hubieras traicionado y corrido como una cobarde? Vaya adivina, eres. Ni siquiera pudiste salvar a Sirius.

Ella se detuvo en seco e hizo una mueca, apretando los dientes.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó al enfrentarlo por fin—. ¿De verdad has decidido comportarte de esta manera inmadura y predecible? Bien, hazlo si realmente te hace sentir mejor. Acordemos que soy el horrible monstruo responsable de cada una de las miserias de tu vida. A cambio, tal vez quieras dejar de comportarte como si fueras la víctima inocente y yo la malvada villana. Sé muy bien lo que has hecho mientras no estaba.

Por un momento fugaz, un frío sentimiento de culpa llenó su corazón, pero se repuso rápidamente. Era cierto que se había involucrado en toda clase de cosas de las cuales el resto de la Orden no estaba al tanto, pero no se arrepentía de nada. La culpa era para aquellos que habían hecho algo malo. James había hecho lo correcto, asegurándose de que no habría más ataques homicidas por parte de los Mortífagos y que la muerte de Sirius no quedaría impune.

Además, no iba a admitir nada a menos que ella tuviera evidencia sólida para respaldar sus acusaciones, fueran las que fueran.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué fue? —preguntó con indiferencia.

—Atacaste a Severus e hiciste que perdiera su trabajo. Se rumorea que también estuviste a punto de matarlo.

Él parpadeó. Le llevó un momento recordar el insignificante incidente, ya pasado. Y no era capaz de encontrarle relación con la discusión que estaban teniendo.

—¿_Quejicus_? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

—Es mi amigo y lo has dañado de nuevo.

James resopló.

—¿Y por qué te importa? Ni siquiera has hablando con él desde… ¿qué? ¿Sexto año? Creía que a esta altura estabas lo suficientemente cuerda para ver lo que es en realidad.

—Lo estoy —dijo muy seriamente—. Es el mejor amigo que he tenido y un mejor hombre de lo que tú podrás llegar a ser. Nunca más me quedaré parada sin hacer nada cuando le pase algo así.

James no pudo evitar una mueca desdeñosa. ¿Había roto su corazón sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y lo había abandonado cuando más la necesitaba, pero estaba lista para defender a Quejicus, un despreciable Mortífago que había estado practicando las Artes Oscuras desde antes de ser lo suficientemente mayor como para tener pelo en el pecho?

En el fondo, James podía admitir que había sido un poco molesto cuando era joven, pero nada de lo que había hecho mal podía ser peor que las cosas que Snape hacía en la oscuridad. Snape era _malvado_, y cualquiera que pensara lo contrario tenía que ser ciego, estúpido o tan malvado como él.

Eso fue suficiente para él. Desde ese momento, Lily Evans no significaba absolutamente nada para él. No podía creer que le hubiera llevado tanto tiempo darse cuenta la clase de arpía hipócrita, egoísta, idiota, cruel, horrenda y santurrona que se escondía tras su cara bonita.

—Quejicus es un asqueroso Mortífago. Todo lo que merece es un fin rápido para su existencia miserable. Si no puedes verlo, eres más estúpida de lo que pensaba. Pero en realidad no me sorprende. Resultaste ser muchas cosas que nunca había notado.

—Eso es cierto. Sabes muy poco sobre mí e incluso menos sobre Severus —dijo con una frialdad glacial. Y a él le molestó aun más que todavía no hubiera perdido la compostura—. No hay ninguna razón para que me agrades en este momento, pero ya que vamos a trabajar juntos, desearía que pudiéramos tratarnos de manera civilizada. ¿De verdad quieres hacer que esto sea así de difícil para todos nosotros, obligándonos a ser enemigos?

—Nunca dije nada sobre ser enemigos —replicó James—. Si hubiera sido por mí, podrías haber sido mi esposa.

Aquel era el último intento. Por muy vergonzoso que le resultara sacar el tema de su rechazo, no podía sentirse más incómodo que ella. Tenía que reconocer que había cometido un grave error; que estaba realmente arrepentida por haberlo lastimado y por haberlo abandonado, que volvería el tiempo atrás si pudiera hacerlo…

Pero Lily no mostró ningún signo de compasión o misericordia. Al contrario, su voz sonó más fría cuando se acercó a él y le dio el golpe final.

—Sí. Y dije que _no_.

Con eso, se fue. Y James se quedó solo frente a la casa de Moody, demasiado aturdido por su crueldad como para intentar seguirla. Cuando finalmente reaccionó, hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba sobrepasado por la furia y destruyó una farola cercana con una violenta maldición.

* * *

><p><em>Para los que se estaban preguntando "¿Cuándo volveremos a saber <em>algo_ de Severus?"… Nos vemos el próximo capítulo :)_

_21/07/2013 1:30 p.m._


	37. Una nota del Sr Scervix

_Luego de un pequeño intervalo (? continuamos con la historia._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a __**Paladium**__, __**LilaSnape**__, un __**invitado**__, __**yoshiluvsHxM**__, __**HlNAGlkU**__, __**Herla**__**King**__, __**AzuuMalfoy**__ y __**yumari**__. Ya saben que me encanta saber lo que piensan de la historia ;)_

_Subiré los siguientes capítulos tan pronto como pueda (intentaré que sí sea pronto xD)_

_Sin más dilación, aquí está el capítulo. ¡Qué lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 37: Una nota del Sr. Scervix.<strong>

Era el día más frío de diciembre y el departamento de Lily era como una heladera. Se acostaba en la cama (mejor dicho, en el colchón que usaba de cama) bajo una gruesa capa de mantas, pero aun así temblaba tanto que apenas podía concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo. Había intentado usar las pocas horas libres que tenía aquella tarde para terminar el libro de Morella Amaranta: _La vida sin la muerte. La búsqueda de la inmortalidad a través de los años_ (una extensa historia sobre los numerosos intentos de la sociedad mágica por derrotar a la muerte), pero apenas había pasado del primer capítulo. La maldita temperatura le impedía concentrarse en nada que no fuera el hecho de sentir que la sangre en sus venas estaba por congelarse.

Sentir que había sido golpeada con una sartén en el rostro, ciertamente, no mejoraba las cosas. No había dormido bien en toda la semana, y la falta de sueño se manifestaba en un punzante dolor de cabeza que le hacía pensar seriamente que su cráneo estaba a punto de partirse. Había estado tan ocupada últimamente que apenas tenía tiempo de cambiarse la ropa y ponerse su pijama entre los asuntos urgentes que requerían su inmediata atención, ni hablar de dormir profundamente por la noche como una persona normal. Aun cuando tenía tiempo para descansar adecuadamente, solía ser incapaz de dormir debido a sus tumultuosos pensamientos, y terminaba pasando las noches contemplando el techo hasta el amanecer.

En las últimas semanas, la vida de Lily había atravesado por muchos cambios. Se había ido de la casa de Petunia y había rentado un departamento (un estudio en Londres infestado de ratas y que a duras penas podía pagar). Había dejado su trabajo en la librería _muggle _y había encontrado uno nuevo como correctora en la revista _Bruja Semanal_. Se había cortado el cabello, había perdido mucho peso y pasaba muchas horas practicando Oclumancia y contra-hechizos por su cuenta.

Se había puesto en contacto con la Orden del Fénix y se había quitado la máscara, revelando ser La Reina Cassandra, la extraordinaria vidente.

Se había sentido bastante rara desde la reunión de la Orden, como si hubiera subido hasta el tejado de un edificio muy alto y hubiera mirado hacia abajo por primera vez. Sentía algo así como vértigo; esa sensación de mareo que sentía cuando veía realmente la dimensión de los problemas en los que se estaba metiendo. Había estado moviendo las cuerdas a diestra y siniestra desde el ataque al Ministerio, pero la reunión con la Orden del Fénix hizo que todo se sintiera real por primera vez; _realmente _estaba haciendo eso, alterando el universo como si le perteneciera.

Desde febrero, Lily había tenido cuatro objetivos principales en su vida. En primer lugar, había tenido que conseguirle a Harry un lugar seguro donde pudiera vivir su infancia en paz. Ésa había sido su mayor prioridad y la había mantenido alejada del mundo mágico por ocho meses, si bien no le había impedido organizar y planear la mejor manera de lidiar con el resto de su lista de quehaceres.

En segundo lugar, había jurado salvar a cada una de las víctimas de asesinatos y ataques Mortífagos que conocía. Había escrito docenas y docenas de cartas a las víctimas potenciales de Voldemort y, en algunas ocasiones, también al diario _El Profeta_, sólo para que la gente supiera de su existencia. Temía que la gente no creyeras las advertencias de La Reina Cassandra si no tenía pruebas de su capacidad como vidente.

Allí la bitácora de Severus había resultado inmensamente útil. Si bien no tenía la bitácora con ella, había sido capaz de recrearla completamente a partir de sus recuerdos con la ayuda de un antiguo hechizo para recobrar los recuerdos que afortunadamente había encontrado. _Memorandum_ era un antiguo hechizo que provocaba que la persona que lo llevaba a cabo cayera en un profundo trance durante el cual podía realizar un retrato exacto de cualquier recuerdo en el que se enfocara o, en el caso de Lily, reescribir algo que había leído. Gracias al hechizo, ahora poseía una réplica perfecta de la bitácora de Severus que ella misma había escrito. Contenía detalladas descripciones de todos los ataques de los Mortífagos, reuniones y asesinatos que Severus había conocido en aquel tiempo.

Era la mejor guía que podría haber pedido para atravesar la guerra, aun cuando, cada día, el futuro se alejaba un poco más de la serie de eventos que describía la bitácora de Severus. En cierto modo, tenían suerte que Voldemort planeara sus movimientos con meses de anticipación y que fuera reacio a hacer cambios de último momento en sus meticulosos planes. Aun cuando ya había cambiado drásticamente la historia, la mayoría de los ataques más importantes de Voldemort habían sido llevados a cabo como estaban planeados… Y habían fallado a último minuto gracias a las profecías de La Reina Cassandra.

Por supuesto, Lily no había sido capaz de ayudar a todos los que se había propuesto rescatar. Por ejemplo, había logrado evitar exitosamente el primer intento de asesinato contra Westley Thomas, un _sangre pura_ que se había negado a unirse a Voldemort. Pero un mes después, el pobre hombre había sido asesinado de todas formas. Asimismo, estaba desconsolada ante la noticia de la muerte de su viejo y querido profesor Flitwick, quien, hasta donde Lily sabía, no tenía que ser atacado por Mortífagos hacia el final del verano.

Aquellos acontecimientos le habían servido como trágicos recordatorios de que conocer un futuro no le permitía verlo todo ni saberlo todo. La historia se estaba reescribiendo por sí misma, alejándose hacia territorios desconocidos con cada día que pasaba. Llegaría el día en que ni siquiera la bitácora de Severus le ayudaría a leer el futuro.

Aun así, el conocimiento le había otorgado algo importante que había sobrevivido incluso a los cambios de la historia, y era _poder_. Por mucha determinación y persistencia que Lily tuviera, difícilmente podía hacerle frente a Voldemort ella sola. No podía imaginarse a sí misma derrotando sin ayuda de nadie al mago más temido de su tiempo _y _a su ejército de fanáticos, incluso si fuera mejor duelista. También pensaba que, al estar dividido, su bando sólo contribuía a que el bando de Voldemort se volviera más fuerte.

Por muy reacia que estuviera a revelar sus cartas ante cualquier encarnación de Dumbledore, Lily había decidido regresar a la Orden porque necesitaba aliados y sus aliados la necesitaban a ella. Sin embargo, se negaba a volver y no ser escuchada, algo que seguramente hubiera pasado si no les hubiera dado un motivo para valorar sus opiniones. Y por eso, había tomado la arriesgada decisión de revelar (hasta cierto punto) lo que sabía, para cerciorarse de que sus visiones serían escuchadas y consideradas en la próxima reunión. Tenía grandes planes para la Orden.

Pero más tarde continuaremos con esto.

Al parecer, el riesgo había valido la pena. Sólo habían pasado tres días desde la reunión cuando recibió una carta de Dumbledore. Solamente decía que aceptaba su oferta de cooperación bajo todos los términos que le había expuesto y que esperaba ansiosamente que se pusiera en contacto con él.

El tercer asunto en la pequeña agenda de Lily era encontrar la manera de derrotar a Voldemort para toda la eternidad.

Todavía estaba trabajando en eso.

Aún no sabía exactamente cómo habían vencido a Voldemort en el futuro. Dumbledore no le había contado a Severus los detalles de su plan. Y Severus no había dicho prácticamente nada, incluso de las cosas que sabía; probablemente porque tenía la impresión de que dicho plan terminaría con la muerte de Harry. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que ver con algunas reliquias (un anillo maldito y la espada de Godric Gryffindor, por ejemplo), pero no sabía qué tenían en común aquellos objetos o cómo se relacionaban con la inmortalidad de Voldemort. Ella había estado pendiente de las noticias tras la muerte de Voldemort, pero los periódicos nunca especificaban cómo Voldemort había logrado hacerse inmortal o cómo había vuelto a ser mortal. Quizás los únicos que sabían la verdad eran Harry y sus aliados más cercanos.

Había estado leyendo libros sobre la inmortalidad, reliquias mágicas y asuntos similares desde la primavera, pero todavía no había encontrado nada que resultara de utilidad. Aunque era conciente de que era muy poco probable que encontrara por casualidad el secreto de la vida eterna en un libro de texto ordinario, continuaba leyendo. Si el futuro le había enseñado algo, era que realmente había una manera de derrotar a Voldemort y estaba decidida a encontrarla. No importaba cuánto tiempo le llevara.

En el último lugar de la lista de cosas que debía atender, estaba encontrar a Severus.

Una vez que sus pensamientos fueron desviados una vez más hacia Severus, supo que no podría continuar leyendo aquella noche. Dejó el libro, decidió prepararse una taza de té y se sentó en la única silla que había en su departamento, escasamente amueblado; el cual continuaba pareciéndole más una mera base de operaciones que un hogar. Contempló fijamente a Psyche (su nueva lechuza) y se preguntó si debería intentar escribirle otra carta. No creía que tuviera mucho sentido, siendo que sus anteriores cartas no habían obtenido ninguna respuesta de su parte. Pero se sentía tan inútil cuando no hacía nada para intentar localizarlo.

Le había escrito la primera carta a Severus poco después de desempacar en la casa de los Dursley. El mensaje era muy breve: sólo le había pedido que se encontraran para discutir algo urgente, sin dar ningún detalle sobre su situación. Había esperado ansiosamente la respuesta, sólo para llevarse una gran desilusión cuando Psyche regresó con la carta sin abrir.

Pensando que Severus no le había contestado porque todavía estaba enfadado con ella, le escribió otra carta. Esta vez comenzó con una completa y sincera disculpa, y terminó pidiéndole verlo, insistiendo en la importancia del asunto del que quería hablarle. Esa carta (y las tres o cuatro cartas que le escribió persistentemente luego de ésta) tampoco recibió repuesta.

Lily tenía unas cuantas explicaciones, desagradables pero probables, entre las que elegir: o bien Severus realmente, _realmente_ no quería verla (lo que era probable), o había hecho que fuera imposible localizarlo (también probable, teniendo en cuanta que James había intentando matarlo hacía poco tiempo), o sus restos mortales yacían en el fondo de una zanja en algún lugar de las salvajes tierras escocesas (lo que era terrible, pero desafortunadamente, también probable).

Todavía no sabía qué era lo que había pasado con él luego de que la sed de sangre de James le hiciera perder su trabajo a finales de febrero. Con cautela había preguntado sobre su repentina renuncia, sin querer atraer mucha atención sobre él ni sobre ella misma, pero su indagación había resultado infructuosa. Al parecer, en Hogwarts nadie sabía o le importaba dónde había ido tras su renuncia. Imaginaba que Dumbledore debía tener alguna idea, pero no iba a preguntar a _él_.

Luego, Lily había decidido visitar La Hilandera para tener una pequeña charla con Tobias Snape. Aquello había sucedido a principios de septiembre, cuando ya había dado a luz a Harry y había perdido gran parte del peso que le había dado el embarazo (lo suficiente como para no levantar sospechas, ya que cubría su cuerpo con gruesas capas de ropa). No había podido ir antes, porque para marzo su embarazo se había vuelto muy evidente, y se había negado a correr el riesgo de encontrarse con Severus mientras fuera tan evidente que estaba esperando un bebé. De todas formas, haberlo visitado antes ese año no hubiera resultado menos inútil, ya que Tobias Snape no había visto a su hijo en años.

El señor Snape (quien se parecía mucho a su hijo, a excepción de su espeso bigote), la dejó entrar a regañadientes luego de que ella se presentara y le preguntara cordialmente si podía hacerle algunas preguntas sobre Severus. Habían pasado una media hora hablando sobre Severus, lo cual había resultado reconfortante, pero no le había dado ninguna información, puesto que él no fue capaz de contarle nada que ella no supiera ya. Por lo que Lily podía deducir de lo poco que le había dicho, Severus había salido de su vida luego de una pelea particularmente fuerte alrededor de dos años y medio atrás, y desde entonces no había vuelto a oír de él.

Ella le había dejado su número (se había comprado un teléfono para las conversaciones semanales que mantenía con Petunia) y le había pedido amablemente que la llamara si Severus llegaba a presentarse por allí.

—Si lo encuentras —había refunfuñado el señor Snape—, dile que pase a tomar una taza de té, ¿de acuerdo?

Leyendo entre líneas, Lily comprendió que extrañaba tremendamente a su hijo.

Luego de ese día, se había quedado oficialmente sin ideas. Estaba decidida a encontrar a Severus, pero no sabía nada acerca de encontrar personas desaparecidas. Intentó localizarlo utilizando diferentes hechizos rastreadores, pero ninguno le fue de utilidad. Fue a fábricas de pociones, herboristerías y boticas (lugares en los que podría haber estado trabajando), pero fue en vano. Se había puesto en contacto con varios importantes Maestros de Pociones utilizando un nombre falso, preguntando si habían oído de un joven talento llamado Severus Snape, pero su fama en aquella industria no se extendía más allá de su breve estancia como el profesor de Pociones más joven que había tenido Hogwarts. Dondequiera que Severus estuviera, estaba manteniendo un perfil muy bajo.

Si aún se encontraba con vida.

Cada día que pasaba, la idea de que algo terrible le había ocurrido a Severus parecía más y más probable. Tenía que considerar la horrenda posibilidad de que estuviera yaciendo en una tumba sin nombre, asesinado brutalmente por cualquiera de las personas que deseaban su muerte. Era posible que hubiera caído en el campo de batalla y que simplemente no hubieran anunciado su muerte. Quizás James lo había encontrado primero y había terminado lo que había comenzado en Las Tres Escobas. Podía haber sido asesinado por algún compañero Mortífago o por el mismo Voldemort por alguna razón. O quizás había sido capturado y en ese momento se encontraba prisionero en algún cuartel secreto de los Aurores, siendo torturado para sacarle información. Cualquier cosa era posible.

Aquello era, a veces, el motivo por el cual no podía dormir por las noches. No era sencillo calmarse cuando aquellos horribles pensamientos de todas las cosas impensables que podrían haberle ocurrido a Severus daban vueltas por su cabeza. Intentaba cada día hacer algo para encontrarlo, pero resultaba muy difícil, puesto que ni siquiera sabía dónde buscar. La única forma segura de ponerse en contacto con él era aparecer en el lugar de un ataque Mortífago y gritar su nombre, pero ni siquiera ella era lo suficientemente audaz y estúpida como para pensar que ése era un buen plan. Hacer que los mataran a ambos en una batalla no era su idea de un perfecto reencuentro.

Bostezó y miró anhelante el colchón que hacía las veces de cama, preguntándose si debería irse a dormir temprano o terminar el libro que estaba leyendo antes de acostarse. Estaba tremendamente cansada, y aun así se sentía extrañamente culpable sólo de pensar en irse a dormir. Su conciencia la reprendía mentalmente cada vez que hacía algo que no tuviera que ver con luchar contra Voldemort, proteger a las potenciales víctimas de la guerra o intentar encontrar a Severus; incluso si ese algo era simplemente ocuparse de sus necesidades humanas básicas. Ser una asesora de medio tiempo de la Orden del Fénix, mientras intentaba también descubrir una manera de derrotar a Voldemort y _mientras _buscaba obsesivamente a Severus, realmente le estaba pasando factura ahora que además intentaba mantener un respetable día laboral. Presentía que no iba a durar mucho en _Bruja Semanal _si continuaba presentándose en la oficina tan cansada que apenas podía mantenerse erguida, mucho menos trabajar.

Finalmente decidió por una vez ignorar la culpa que sentía y descansar un poco para variar. Para asegurarse de que realmente dormiría esa vez, decidió pasar por el Callejón Diagon para conseguir una poción para dormir. Desafortunadamente, su casa, pequeña y con poca ventilación, no era lugar para preparar pociones caseras.

Menos de una hora después, se encontraba en la isla de _Stirwell & hijo. _Para ser un lugar tan pequeño, tenían una excelente colección de toda clase de pociones, con varias y diferentes opciones solamente en la sección de pociones para dormir. Se paró frente a la vitrina por un momento, sopesando sus opciones, cuando de repente algo que se encontraba justo frente a ella llamó su atención e hizo que se sobresaltara de tal manera que estuvo a punto de dejar caer las dos botellas que tenía en las manos.

Allí, justo a la altura de sus ojos, había un solitario recipiente de poción, con una etiqueta simple y escrita a mano. No era la poción para dormir en sí misma lo que llamó su atención como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago, sino la escritura en la etiqueta.

_Esa letra._ Para ella, era tan reconocible como el sonido de su voz.

Con una mano temblorosa tomó la poción e hizo todo lo que podía para evitar ponerse a gritar como una emocionada colegiala. Había leído suficientes cartas suyas para saber que aquella caligrafía prolija pero curvada que se encontraba en la botella era idéntica a la suya. Esa poción era definitivamente la pista que había estado esperando. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era averiguar de dónde provenía.

Se tomó unos minutos para recuperar el aliento y preparar un plan apresuradamente, para sacarle alguna información al hombre que se encontraba detrás del mostrador sin revelar demasiado sus verdaderas intenciones. Y luego, lentamente caminó hacia el cajero, un hombre gordo de mediana edad que se veía tremendamente aburrido.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó con un tono de voz que indicaba cualquier cosa menos una actitud verdaderamente amable.

—Sí —dijo, imponiendo algo de fría furia a su temblorosa voz—. Me gustaría recibir un reembolso por la mala calidad de la poción que compré aquí a principios de mes.

Él le dirigió una mirada aburrida y desdeñosa.

—¿Y qué poción sería ésa, señorita? —preguntó, fingiendo amabilidad para enfatizar lo poco que le importaba su queja.

—Ésta de aquí —dijo, apoyando la poción en el mostrador—. Compré una botella de poción para dormir de esta marca y me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza. Funcionó bien al principio, pero luego me provocó un espantoso insomnio.

—¿Un espantoso insomnio? —preguntó él, impávido.

—Sí. Todo el mundo sabe que se debe añadir un puñado de lavanda molida y ortigas secas a la infusión antes de agregar los otros ingredientes. El imbécil que hizo esto claramente no lo sabía y ahora estoy pagando por su incompetencia. Exijo un completo reembolso y una disculpa personal de quien sea que haya hecho este líquido inservible.

—Muy bien, señorita. ¿Tiene el recibo?

—No. Fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para confiar en la calidad de sus productos.

—Entonces me temo que no hay nada que pueda hacer —dijo él alegremente.

—Sí lo hay. Lo menos que puede hacer es dejarme hablar con su supuesto Maestro de Pociones —insistió, cruzando los dedos secretamente tras la espalda.

El cajero suspiró y tomó la botella con su mano regordeta. Luego de estudiar la etiqueta por unos pocos segundos, volvió a depositar la botella en el mostrador con indiferencia y le dirigió otra de sus sonrisas con las que parecía mandarla al diablo.

—Ésta no es de nuestra fábrica —dijo—. Es de uno de nuestros proveedores independientes.

—Bien. Entonces deme el nombre del proveedor y yo lo arreglaré con él.

Aquel era el momento de la verdad. El hombre tenía que tomar una decisión. Lily estaba bastante segura que no era una política de la tienda delegar las quejas de los clientes a los proveedores individuales. Pero, por otro lado, Lily estaba siendo deliberadamente grosera y sería más sencillo para él sacársela de encima culpando a alguien más.

Hubo un momento de suspenso en el que la miró inexpresivamente, y luego volvió a suspirar con fastidio y tomó un pesado libro que se encontraba debajo del mostrador. Luego de hojear el libro por lentos minutos, encontró lo que estaba buscando, tomó un pedazo de pergamino y anotó algo en él.

—Aquí tiene. Vaya a molestar a esta persona en lugar de a mí.

Leyendo entre líneas, Lily sabía que también le había dicho que se fuera a la mierda y que no volviera. Y luego de ver el nombre que había garabateado en el pergamino, se sentía feliz de hacerlo por pura gratitud e incluso sería capaz de besarlo.

—Gracias —dijo, intentando mantener el tono frío de su voz, aunque estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar de felicidad—. Me alegra que haya alguien aquí que sabe hacer su trabajo. También me gustaría comprar esto, por favor.

El hombre levantó una ceja, mirando suspicazmente la misma botella de poción para dormir por la que se había estado quejando.

—Mujeres —refunfuñó, sacudiendo la cabeza con desagrado.

Lily intentó mantener la calma hasta salir de la tienda y doblar la esquina, pero no podía evitar dar saltitos de felicidad cuando volvió a mirar el nombre que le había dado, sólo para cerciorarse de que no lo había imaginado.

_Sr. __Sebastian Scervix, Maestro de Pociones._

Ahora bien, si ése no era el _nom de guerre_ de alguien que conocía, se comería sus propias botas en la cena.

Esa noche, escribió otra carta. Esa vez dirigiéndose al señor Scervix en lugar de al señor Snape.

Como no podía estar realmente segura que Sebastian Scervix era el alias de Severus Snape (aunque parecía muy probable: Sebastian era el segundo nombre de Severus, la caligrafía era la suya, las iniciales eran una pista fundamental y el hecho de que hubiera cambiado de nombre explicaba por qué no había recibido sus cartas), escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

Luego de hacer muchos borradores, logró redactar una breve carta que sólo Severus podría decodificar.

_Querido Sr. S,_

_Necesitamos hablar __sobre el__ Príncipe Mestizo._

_Atentamente,_

_L_

Para estar segura que Severus sabría dónde encontrarla, cortó una página de la última copia de _Bruja Semanal_, donde se la mencionaba como parte del equipo editorial y la dobló prolijamente dentro del sobre. Luego se la entregó a Psyche, y le dio un beso de buena suerte antes de soltarla.

A la mañana siguiente fue a trabajar temprano, sintiéndose mucho más alegre que de costumbre. Saludó a sus compañeros con voz cantarina, e hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar ponerse literalmente a silbar mientras trabajaba.

Alrededor del mediodía salió para el almuerzo y regresó media hora después, todavía sintiéndose de maravilla. Psyche no había regresado aún, pero tenía confianza en que la carta llegaría al destinatario correcto.

Dentro de la oficina, su compañera Martina Mayfield (una chismosa reportera de _Bruja Semanal_) estaba descansando mientras almorzaba. Estaba bebiendo una taza de té y levantó las cejas significativamente ante Lily, mientras ella se quitaba la nieve de los hombros.

—¿Tuviste un buen almuerzo? —preguntó Martina con una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me preguntaba por qué estabas de tan buen humor hoy, pero supongo que aquel alto, morocho y misterioso de allí lo explica todo. ¿No vas a invitarlo a entrar? A mí no me molesta.

Desconcertada, Lily miró a través de la ventana congelada.

Y allí, cruzando la calle llena de gente, se encontraba alguien que en verdad era morocho, en verdad era alto, pero no era tan misterioso.

—¡Severus! —jadeó, su voz salió como un mero susurro.

No podía verlo bien porque la ventana estaba empañada y porque había mucha gente entre ellos, y un segundo después ya no pudo verlo más. Había desaparecido entre el mar de transeúntes.

—¡_Espera_! —gritó Lily.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente y corrió tras él. Corrió hasta la mitad de la calle y giró en redondo sobre sus talones, intentando desesperadamente vislumbrar su cabello negro entre el mar de extraños. Avanzó abriéndose paso a empujones entre la concentrada multitud hasta llegar al final de la calle, pero no estaba por ningún sitio. Luego luchó por volver a la otra punta de la calle y lo buscó, otra vez en vano.

—¡Sev! —gritó, sin importarle quién pudiera oírla.

Al demonio con ser discreta.

Gritó su nombre en todas direcciones, haciendo que la gente a su alrededor la mirara con extrañeza. Fue empujada por la multitud; una de esas veces con tanta fuerza que hubiera caído si la persona que se encontraba tras ella no la hubiera sostenido y puesto de pie. No tenía tiempo para agradecerle, siguió adelante, desesperada por encontrar a Severus antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Diez minutos después, tuvo que enfrentar el hecho de que, incluso si se había tratado de Severus (y en realidad no lo sabía; lo había visto allí sólo por un segundo y a lo lejos), a esa altura ya se encontraba lejos de allí.

Regresó a la oficina sintiéndose completamente abatida. Martina estaba impactada.

—¡Santo Dios, Lily! ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Creí haber visto a alguien que conocía. Me equivoqué —replicó Lily con total honestidad, continuando con el artículo en el que estaba trabajando.

—Lo siento —dijo Martina—. Te vi caminando por la calle y parecía como si ese hombre te estuviera siguiendo. Por algún motivo, tuve la loca idea de que ustedes habían salido a almorzar juntos en secreto. Quiero decir, has estado comportándote como una mujer enamorada todo la mañana, y supongo que simplemente me dejé llevar…

—Desafortunadamente, mi vida amorosa no es tan emocionante en estos momentos.

En las horas siguientes, Lily se convenció completamente que aquel hombre que estaba en la calle no era Severus. No era la primera vez que se lo confundía con alguien más. Tenía tantas ganas de encontrarlo que miraba dos veces prácticamente a todos los hombres altos y delgados, vestidos de negro, que encontraba por la calle. Quizás la expectativa que sentía por recibir una respuesta a su carta había hecho que viera cosas que en realidad no estaban allí.

No fue hasta más tarde, cuando ya estaba regresando a su casa, que sintió algo extraño en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó un pedazo de papel doblado, que sabía que no había puesto allí. La escritura le resultaba muy familiar, y el contenido de la breve carta la llenó de esperanza y desesperación al mismo tiempo. La diferencia que una simple frase podía hacer.

_Deja de buscarme._

_S_

* * *

><p><em>1808/2013 10:50 p.m._


	38. Inconvenientes

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a __**ElizabethMKJP**__, __**Paladium**__, __**Herla King**__, __**yoshiluvsHxM **__y __**Xerxes Eli**__._

_Pido disculpas si el capítulo tiene algunos errores, pero si quería volver a corregirlo, no iba a poder actualizar hasta la otra semana… Así que por ahora, acá está, y en cuanto pueda lo corregiré y lo volveré a subir._

_Eso es todo. ¡Qué lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 38: Inconvenientes.<strong>

A veces, cuando Lily pensaba en Severus, su corazón se llenaba de tanta añoranza que sentía que iba a marchitarse como una flor en el desierto. A veces, pensar en los buenos tiempos que habían compartido la llenaba de la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentar otro día de guerra y soledad.

Aquella vez, sin embargo, sentía ganas de abofetearlo.

Durante todos esos meses había estado muerta de preocupación, porque no sabía si se encontraba con vida o no. Ahora que finalmente había logrado ponerse en contacto con él, su plan de reencontrarse con él había sido truncado por nadie más que el propio Severus.

Era muy posible —incluso probable—, que él hubiera sabido desde el principio sobre su misión de encontrarlo y que resueltamente la hubiera evitado y desviado cada uno de sus pasos. Pensar que el mayor obstáculo entre ella y su plan para salvar a Severus había sido el propio Severus.

_Idiota_.

Naturalmente, todo rastro de Sebastian Scervix había desaparecido de los libros de _Stirwell & hijo _para cuando regresó a la tienda y a su antipático dueño. Su lechuza Psyche ya no podía encontrar a Severus, ni siquiera cuando dirigió su furiosa carta al Sr. Scervix. Severus había hecho un trabajo exquisitamente meticuloso limpiando su rastro. Sus acciones estaban en armonía con sus palabras: no tenía intención de permitir que volviera a acercarse a él.

Naturalmente, Lily no pensaba aceptarlo.

Realmente no podía entender cuál era el propósito de la carta. No era _posible _que pensara que simplemente diciéndole que dejara de buscarlo, ella realmente haría eso. Él sabía con quién estaba tratando, ¿verdad? Uno no le decía a una persona tan testaruda y fácil de provocar como Lily Evans que hiciera algo sin esperar que hiciera exactamente lo opuesto.

Él sabía que irían tras él de todas formas, ¿cierto?

Honestamente, algunas veces Severus era realmente idiota.

-:-:-:-:-

Pasaron algunas semanas.

La pequeña chispa de esperanza dentro del corazón de Lily comenzó a apagarse más y más con cada día que pasaba sin noticias de Severus.

Una vez más, se encontraba cazando fantasmas y llegando a callejones sin salida. La única diferencia era que el hecho de saber que Severus estaba con vida y que la estaba evitando a propósito hacía que se sintiera más molesta que asustada. Cada vez se hacía más evidente que no iba a encontrar a Severus hasta que él quisiera ser encontrado.

Lo cual no quería decir que fuera a dejar de buscar.

Mientras tanto, Lily continuaba su vida de acuerdo a lo planeado. Continuaba advirtiéndoles a las víctimas potenciales de los Mortífagos sobre cualquier peligro; aunque, para ese momento, creía que realmente sus "predicciones" ya no representaban el futuro que se desenvolvía delante de sus ojos. Habían cambiado tantas cosas que dudaba que la mitad de los asesinatos que tenía pensado prevenir fueran a ocurrir en aquel tiempo ya alterado. De todas formas, no dañaba a nadie diciéndole a la gente que tuviera cuidado.

También comenzó a reunirse con Alastor Moody dos veces a la semana para practicar defensa personal y duelos. Él le había concedido su deseo y había accedido a enseñarle cómo convertirse en una luchadora y dejar de ser un blanco andante, para lo cual le enseñaba nuevos maleficios y contra-hechizos y le daba consejos que sólo un hombre de su experiencia podría darle.

Ella había estado segura que él le exigiría respuestas a las numerosas preguntas que tenía a cambio de su tiempo, pero las preguntas nunca llegaron. De hecho, rara vez hablaba de algo que no estuviera directamente relacionado con sus sesiones, lo que a ella le resultaba increíblemente extraño. Moody seguía comportándose como si no le importara en lo más mínimo las habilidades premonitorias que Lily había dicho poseer, lo cual era altamente sospechoso. Suponía que era parte de un gran plan para hacer que eventualmente revelara todo lo que sabía.

O quizás, extrañamente, confiaba en ella. Como, extrañamente, ella confiaba en él.

De cualquier forma, Lily estaba feliz con aquel acuerdo. Moody era un mentor excelente, y sentía que ya había mejorado mucho como duelista luego de un simple mes de trabajo. Aún no era rival para los mejores luchadores de la Orden, pero al menos estaba aprendiendo a defenderse.

Navidad pasó tan rápidamente que Lily apenas fue conciente de que había llegado. Pasó Noche Buena con la familia de Petunia. Y aunque disfrutó pasar tiempo con su hermana y con el pequeño Dudley, se preguntó si a partir de entonces, aquella sería su rutina para las vacaciones: cenar con los Dursley y regresar a la frialdad de su departamento vacío. Dios sabía que no iba a asentarse y formar su propia familia hasta que Voldemort fuera derrotado para siempre.

¿Significaba aquello que iba a estar sola para siempre?

También pensó mucho en ella y Severus. Una vez que se sobrepuso a la reacción que le provocó su carta escueta y directa (rabia, frustración, algunos platos rotos), comenzó a pensar por qué exactamente Severus se empeñaba en evitarla.

Recordaba la conversación que habían tenido en el patio de juegos vacío alrededor de un año y medio atrás (o alrededor de dos años, dependiendo de cómo lo contara; había pasado muchas noches en vela preguntándose si debería añadir el medio año que había pasado en el futuro a su edad). La expresión de Severus era tan sombría y miserable como el horrible mundo que los rodeaba, y ella no dudaba que realmente sentía lo que había dicho.

_Si alguna vez regresas a casa, te recomiendo que te mantengas tan lejos de mí como te sea posible. De hecho, insisto en que lo hagas._

¿Era algo que Severus pensaba en retrospectiva, o el Severus veinte años pensaba lo mismo? ¿Estaba evitándola sólo porque quería protegerla?

¿O era que estaba avergonzado de sí mismo?

_Si vieras lo que hice veinte años atrás, no podrías volver a mirarme a los ojos._

Sus palabras continuaban resonando dentro de su cabeza. Severus se había equivocado. Al haber leído su bitácora, ella sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho y aun así daría cualquier cosa por poder volver a verlo a la cara. No había nada de lo que él había hecho que ella no pudiera perdonarle; no había un lugar dentro suyo lo suficientemente oscuro y sucio que no fuera compensado con creces por todo lo bueno y puro que había en él.

La verdadera pregunta era si Severus podía volver a verla a _ella _a los ojos. ¿Sin todos los años de culpa y añoranza suavizando su corazón, podría este Severus perdonarla alguna vez por haberle dado la espalda?

Quizás no la quería de vuelta en su vida, tan simple como eso.

Su respiración se convertía en profundos suspiros cada vez que pensaba en aquella explicación, completamente posible. Aun así, ésa difícilmente era la mayor de sus preocupaciones. En aquel momento, su interés principal era asegurarse de que se encontraba con vida y que estaba bien, y que ni Voldemort ni James (ni Dumbledore, para el caso) pudieran volver a lastimarlo.

Sólo tenía que encontrarlo primero.

-:-:-:-:-

Lily suspiró, viendo como su respiración se formaba y desaparecía en el helado aire de diciembre. Tuvo que tomarse un minuto para serenarse fuera de la casa de Elphias Doge antes de tocar el timbre. Por algún motivo, estaba más nerviosa en aquella ocasión de lo que había estado el mes anterior.

Aquel día, asistiría a la primera reunión de la Orden desde su dramático regreso al centro de la acción. Había esperado deliberadamente un mes entero antes de informarle a Dumbledore que volverían a contar con su presencia, sólo para mostrarle que no iba a ser uno de sus juguetes, aun si estaba dispuesta a trabajar con la Orden. Sería _ella _quien tomara las decisiones desde ese momento.

Dar una impresión de confianza y determinación sería más sencillo si no sintiera que estaba a por desmayarse en cualquier momento debido a los nervios. La fase dos de su plan para adquirir una posición de poder dentro de la Orden sólo funcionaría si la mayoría de sus miembros habían decidido que ella era alguien a quien valía la pena escuchar, y no estaba en lo absoluto segura de haberse ganado su respeto. Haberlos convencido de que podía ver el futuro, no significaba que todos ellos fueran a respetarla.

Levantó un dedo con indecisión hacia el timbre, y se quedó afuera por varios y tensos segundos antes que la dejaran pasar. Maldijo para sus adentros cuando se encontró cara a cara con nada más y nada menos que James, que la miraba con la frialdad del viento ártico. La dejó pasar sin saludarla… Sin siquiera confirmar que realmente se trataba de ella, como habían instruido a todos los miembros de la Orden, como para enfatizar el hecho de que ya no era más que aire para él.

No era que le importara. De hecho, prefería que la ignorara. Era más fácil para ambos.

Todavía la sorprendía la rapidez con que su relación había pasado de ser distante pero afectuosa, a convertirse en una guerra fría. Lo cierto era que no tenía planeado odiarlo cuando regresó a aquel tiempo. Sus sentimientos por Severus podían haber crecido de tal manera que eclipsaban lo que sentía por James, pero no sentía ningún odio hacia él. Se había sentido increíblemente incómoda, sí, e irritada, frustrada y culpable, pero se sentía demasiado apenada por él como para odiarlo. Cada vez que lo miraba, veía a un niño crecido que había sido condenada a morir por razones que ni siquiera Lily comprendía del todo.

Luego del incidente en el Ministerio de la Magia, sólo podía sentir más pena por él. En un solo día, James había perdido a su mejor amigo, su novia y cualquier oportunidad de enterarse siquiera que iba a ser padre… Y mucho de eso era por culpa de Lily. Ella había visto todas las cosas turbias y oscuras de las que era capaz escritas en su rostro durante el funeral de Sirius, pero aun así había podido sentir compasión por él incluso en ese momento. En aquel momento, se odiaba demasiado a sí misma como para sentir desprecio por él.

Finalmente, había llegado a los límites de su compasión cuando Remus le contó lo que había sucedido en Las Tres Escobas.

Después de varios meses de intentar localizar a Severus sin ningún éxito, no estaba para nada feliz al escuchar que era James quien había hecho que se alejara. El incidente todavía la llenaba de rabia: el hecho de que James hubiera atacado a Severus sin ninguna razón, que Dumbledore hubiera ayudado a encubrirlo, que Severus se hubiera visto obligado a dejar su trabajo por el escándalo que se desató, y que todo eso había hecho que a Lily le resultara nuevamente imposible ponerse en contacto con Severus.

También le resultaba molesto darse cuenta lo poco que todo eso la sorprendía. _Por supuesto _que James había atacado a Severus sin ninguna razón. _Nunca _había tenido una razón… Sólo el deseo malicioso e insaciable de hacerle algo horrible a alguien menos afortunado que él sólo porque _podía _hacerlo. Ése era exactamente quien James había sido siempre, antes y después de la primera vez que ella besara sus labios.

No estaba del todo segura por qué le había llevado tanto tiempo dejar de ponerle excusas. Incluso después que Severus le describiera lo espantoso que James podía ser, por algún motivo siempre le había parecido importante recordarle una y otra vez que James no era del todo malo. James había _cambiado_. Había creído firmemente que ya no era el abusivo ignorante que había sido a los quince años; que a pensar de todos sus defectos, en el fondo realmente _era _una buena persona. Eso era todo lo que a ella le importaba.

En las últimas semanas, sin embargo, había visto finalmente su verdadera personalidad. Eso le había hecho comprender que nunca había entendido realmente quién era James. Había tenido el privilegio de conocer sólo la parte buena de James (el James encantador, divertido, deliciosamente gracioso, que la hacía reír y le daba todo lo que quería), y por mucho tiempo pensó sinceramente que eso era todo lo que había en él.

Quizás había pensado eso porque ya no era constantemente testigo de sus actos de crueldad sin sentido. Luego de ponerle fin a su amistad con Severus, había visto a James en su mejor comportamiento. Severus había sido su acceso al lado más oscuro de James desde el comienzo. Con él lejos de su vida, raramente recordaba lo terrible que James podía ser cuando sacaba lo peor de él.

Bien, definitivamente lo recordaba ahora. Prácticamente hacía ostentación de su lado más terrible ahora que ella ya no se encontraba en la lista de personas de su agrado.

Se preguntaba si la única razón por la que había estado excusándolo no sería porque estaba intentando justificar su propia atracción por él. Aquella revelación no era muy halagadora, precisamente; había estado a punto de casarse con un hombre que se había burlado y había torturado a su mejor amigo sólo por divertirse —que nunca había pensado que la violencia sin sentido estuviera por debajo de él—, cuyo lado oscuro era mucho más oscuro y turbio de lo que ella había querido aceptar.

¿Qué revelaba eso de _ella_?

El ambiente era tenso cuando se sentó a la mesa junto al resto de la Orden. Las conversaciones amistosas que se extendían a lo largo de la mesa cesaron y ella se encontró con miradas serias y frías. Algunos la miraban con respeto y otros con desdén. Estaba claro que aún era una figura controversial entre ellos.

Se alegraba de ver que Remus también estaba presente, no estaba segura de poder afrontar la reunión sin ver una cara amistosa. Temía que la mayoría de la Orden aún desconfiaba de ella. Probablemente Remus y los Longbottoms eran la única excepción.

Tuvo que parpadear la primera vez que fijó sus ojos en Remus. Se veía muy diferente, en el mejor sentido de la palabra. Aunque todavía tenía un aire melancólico (la tristeza parecía seguirlo como una sombra a dondequiera que fuera), parecía que realmente se había recompuesto desde su último encuentro. Se había cortado el cabello y se había afeitado, su ropa se veía limpia y prolija, y se sentaba en su silla con la espalda derecha y la cabeza en alto. Sus ojos eran brillantes y agudos, la oscuridad que había visto en ellos un mes atrás ya no se encontraba presente.

Pensó que probablemente era la primera vez que no parecía querer disculparse con el universo por habitar en él.

—Remus, hola —dijo vacilante, saludándolo con una sonrisa amigable—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, gracias —dijo amablemente. No podía distinguir ninguna emoción en particular en el tono de su voz. Él bajó la mirada al montón de papeles que estaba ordenando sobre la mesa. Los papeles estaban llenos de notas manchadas de tinta, y cuando ella miró tímidamente la parte superior de uno de ellos, distinguió claramente los nombres _R. Black_, _Malfoy_, _Wilkes_, y _Rosier. _El primer nombre estaba marcado con un círculo—. Ocupado —continuó, escondiendo los papeles debajo de los libros que se encontraban en la mesa—. Y tú también, supongo.

—Mucho —suspiró, y casi siguió hablando, lamentándose de lo duras que las últimas semanas habían resultado para ella. Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta que James se encontraba cerca y podía oírlos con facilidad, e instantáneamente cerró la boca—. Hablamos después —murmuró.

Y tuvo la excusa perfecta para terminar la conversación cuando Dumbledore entró en la habitación.

—Buenas noches a todos —dijo con calma, saludando a todos los que se encontraban presentes en la habitación con un ligero asentimiento de la cabeza, antes que sus ojos se fijaran en Lily—. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Lily. Me alegra que hayas decidido unirte a nosotros esta noche.

—El placer es mío —dijo ella, intentando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos de su penetrante mirada.

—Volveré contigo una vez que hayamos arreglado algunos de los asuntos más urgentes —continuó—. En particular, los relacionados con la exitosa misión que llevó a cabo nuestro grupo de ataque el otro día.

Miró a los que Lily asumía que eran los mencionados "grupo de ataque", que al parecer incluía a James, los hermanos Prewett y tres miembros nuevos (un hombre de mediana edad con una tupida barba, una mujer morocha de mirada dura y un muchacho que le resultaba ligeramente familiar y que apenas podía ser mayor de edad).

—Creo que no conocías a Theoron, Clelia, y Barry —señaló a los nuevos miembros y luego volvió su atención a Lily nuevamente—. Ésta es Lily Evans. Todos ustedes deben conocerla por su famoso alias, La Reina Cassandra.

Les explicó brevemente el supuesto don de adivinación de Lily a los nuevos miembros, quienes la contemplaron con asombro y respeto.

Mientras tanto, Lily se sumió en sus pensamientos, mientras contemplaba a Dumbledore y analizaba los sentimientos encontrados que tenía hacia aquel hombre que alguna vez había considerado un héroe.

Se preguntaba si estaría siendo muy dura con él al _odiarlo a muerte _con la fiera pasión de un corazón traicionado. Aunque tenía una buena razón para estar enfadada con él, no estaba segura por qué le resultaba tan difícil siquiera imaginar perdonarlo cuando perdonar a Peter le había resultado tan sencillo.

Con Peter, había sido perfectamente capaz de contener sus emociones y pensar racionalmente. Peter todavía no le había ocasionado ningún daño, de modo que prácticamente no sentía ningún resentimiento contra él, siempre que pudiera evitar el crimen que estaba por cometer. De modo que, ¿por qué no podía hacer con Dumbledore lo mismo que había hecho con Peter? Él tampoco había hecho nada malo todavía, y ni siquiera podía estar segura que la decisión que había tomado su retrato fuera realmente algo por lo que el verdadero Dumbledore pudiera optar. Después de todo, el retrato sólo era un objeto encantado; no poseía el alma del ser humano.

Pensaba todo eso, pero aun así, por algún motivo, el simple hecho de ver a Dumbledore hacía hervir su sangre.

_Quizás esto es otra de las cosas que debería saber sobre mí misma_, pensó. _No soy tan comprensiva y misericordiosa como solía pensar._

Mientras ella reflexionaba, Gideon Prewett había comenzado a contarle al resto de la Orden sobre la batalla que él y su equipo había tenido justo antes de Navidad. Se ganó la completa atención de Lily cuando dejó caer un par de nombre que ella conocía.

—Seguimos al primero al cuarto trasero de la tienda y encontramos un total de tres Mortífagos. Estuvimos a punto de agarrarlos por sorpresa, pero había un tercero que no habíamos notado. Vio que nos acercábamos y les avisó a los otros. Hubo una pelea rápida, pero los superábamos en número, seis contra tres. Al final dos cayeron y uno escapó. Hippolyta Fellows y Ciarán Troy ya no nos molestarán más.

La imagen de dos miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin pasó frente a los ojos de Lily. Hippolyta —o Hippo (N/T: abreviatura de _hippopotamus, _que significa _hipopótamo_), como James siempre la llamaba (aunque no tenía absolutamente ningún parecido con el pesado animal acuático)—, era la buscadora. Era una chica menuda y bajita, que siempre se mantenía alejada del resto del equipo debido a su baja estatura. Ciarán, su compañero de equipo pelirrojo, era un bateador atlético y apuesto, muy popular entre la población femenina de Hogwarts.

Aunque Lily no conocía a ninguno personalmente, había ido a suficientes juegos de Quidditch como para recordar sus nombres, rostros… y edades. Ambos eran, por lo menos, dos años más chicos que Lily, de modo que no podrían haber tenido más de dieciocho años. Cielos, eran prácticamente niños.

—¿Los mataron? —se oyó preguntar.

—Por supuesto que los matamos —replicó James.

Era la primera vez en toda la noche que le prestaba atención abiertamente. Ella se sobresaltó un poco con su respuesta directa y desafiante. Era casi como si la retara a enfadarse.

Y lo estaba. Pensar que estaba sentada al lado de seis adultos entrenados que acababan de asesinar a dos adolescentes hacía que se sintiera completamente sucia, incluso si los dos adolescentes en cuestión eran Mortífagos.

—Como dije, había una batalla —dijo Gideon.

—¿Qué hay del que escapó? —preguntó Dorcas Meadowes.

—Estaba por llegar a eso. Finalmente encontramos al tercer Mortífago y lo capturamos con vida.

—Igor Karkaroff —dijo Fabian Prewett—. Les dije que era uno de ellos.

—Interrogamos a Karkaroff el pasado fin de semana —dijo Moody, retomando por donde Gideon había dejado—. Se quebró fácilmente, pero no tenía mucho que ofrecernos… Solamente un nombre nuevo además de unos pocos que ya teníamos.

—¿Cuál?

—Rosier, Evans. No es una sorpresa, pero al menos ahora lo tenemos confirmado.

—Ya podríamos agregar el nombre de Snape a esa lista también. Todo el mundo sabe que es uno de ellos —dijo James.

No estaba mirando a Lily, pero ella sabía que sacaba el nombre de Severus a colación sólo para molestarla.

—Gracias, James —lo cortó Dumbledore secamente—. Al parecer Karkaroff no era la oveja más confiable en el rebaño de Voldemort, y debo decir que entiendo por qué. No perdió un momento, inmediatamente estaba listo para venderse a cambio de su libertad. Creo que nos dio todo lo que sabía antes que lo enviáramos a Azkaban, y parte de eso es realmente interesante. Resulta que había oído sobre la próxima ceremonia de iniciación de los nuevos Mortífagos. Pudo decirnos dónde y cuándo se llevará a cabo. Y ése es el motivo por el que todos ustedes han sido traídos aquí.

Por un momento fugaz, los pensamientos de Lily volaron hacia la celda de Karkaroff en Azkaban. Sin duda había sido sentenciado a cadena perpetua sin un juicio justo, como solía pasar con los Mortífagos que capturaban.

No se sentía particularmente apenada por Karkaroff, pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué es lo que haría si Severus llegara a ser capturado de la misma manera. Si es que los Aurores lo capturaban con vida, muy probablemente pasaría el resto de sus días en Azkaban. No había forma de que Lily pudiera rescatarlo entonces.

—La ceremonia tendrá lugar el catorce de enero en las catacumbas de Camden. Nos estamos preparando para hacerles una pequeña visita, y podríamos utilizar a todos los hombres de los que disponemos —continuó Dumbledore—. De acuerdo con Karkaroff, el mismo Voldemort estará presente en la ceremonia para darle la bienvenida a sus más recientes seguidores. Además de él, debería haber al menos cinco Mortífagos presentes, uno por cada nuevo miembro. Cada uno de los Mortífagos experimentados acogerá a uno de los nuevos miembros bajo su ala y lo guiará por unas semanas.

—En otras palabras, tenemos una oportunidad de oro para enfrentar al mismo Voldemort y realmente estar preparados para ello. Si lo atrapamos allí con todos nuestros hombres para enfrentar a su grupo de diez Mortífagos, será la mejor oportunidad que hemos tenido para derrotarlo para siempre.

Las palabras de Moody llenaron la habitación con una carga de esperanza. La gente intercambiaba miradas significativas, y pronto la fiera mirada en los ojos de Moody se había extendido como el fuego.

Lily (quien había pasado meses buscando la manera de derrotar a Voldemort, completamente en vano) estaba igualmente entusiasmada por lo que acababa de oír, pero fue rápidamente hundida por un espantoso pensamiento.

¿Qué pasaría si Severus se encontraba allí?

—¿Exactamente qué se supone que debemos hacer con el resto? —preguntó.

—¿El resto? —dijo Gideon Prewett, levantando las cejas.

—Los Mortífagos. La mitad de ellos son principiantes, ¿verdad? Será un baño de sangre si son atrapados en el fuego cruzado.

—Es su problema —dijo James—. Deberían haberlo pensado antes de unirse.

—No sabemos quién es esta gente. Puede que algunos no hayan hecho nada malo además de elegir unirse a los Mortífagos. Es posible que algunos estén allí porque fueron amenazados para que se unieran. Y algunos podrían ser sólo niños.

Nuevamente estaba recibiendo miradas de confusión y furia. James puso los ojos en blanco. Claramente, estas personas no sentían fácilmente compasión cuando de Mortífagos se trataba.

—Estoy confundido —dijo Fabian Prewett—. ¿Nos estás pidiendo que cancelemos la misión porque algunos Mortífagos inocentes podrían salir lastimados?

—No. Les estoy pidiendo que piensen en una manera de lidiar con esta situación sin que se derrame sangre innecesariamente.

—Estamos en guerra, señorita Evans —replicó Theoron—. La sangre es derramada.

—¿Pero es realmente lo que la Orden quiere ser? ¿Un escuadrón de ejecución al que no le importa sentenciar a muerte a unas cuantas personas a las que apenas se las puede inculpar de algo con tal de conseguir su principal objetivo? Ésa no es la forma en que trabaja la Orden a la que me uní —insistió Lily—. Cuánto más pienso en esto, más me parece que todo esto llevará a una catástrofe. Recuerden lo que les digo: si hacemos esto, _habrá _muertos en ambos bandos, y Voldemort no estará entre ellos. Sabemos cómo es Voldemort. Es difícil de matar, y tiende a desaparecer cuando las cosas se ponen muy complicadas.

—¿Entonces, si me permites preguntar, qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? —preguntó Theoron.

—Sí, dinos. ¿Qué es lo que piensas que deberíamos hacer? —dijo James burlonamente.

Lily respiró profundamente. Eso era exactamente lo que había ido a decir.

—Creo que la Orden debería invertir sus recursos en averiguar cómo hace Voldemort para evitar cualquier daño físico —comenzó—. Todos sabemos que ha hecho algo para estar por encima de la común mortalidad. Si podemos deshacer lo que sea que se haya hecho, nos acercaremos al final de esta guerra. Voldemort no representará la misma amenaza una vez que sea como cualquier otro hombre, y sospecho que muchos de sus seguidores no lo verían como un dios si vuelve a ser como era.

Se detuvo y esperó una respuesta. Remus parecía haber tomado sus palabras con gran interés, pero el resto no parecía tan impresionado.

—Felicidades, Evans. Jamás nos habríamos dado cuenta que deberíamos intentar deshacernos del Innombrable si no fuera por ti —dijo James.

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos con los ataques, los asesinatos, con todos los desmadres que causan los Mortífagos? —preguntó Theoron—. No podemos quedarnos sentados y dedicarnos a la investigación mientras los discípulos del Innombrable destruyen el mundo.

—Él tiene razón, Evans —dijo Moody—. La Orden se fundó para proteger a los inocentes.

—Lo sé. ¿Pero es la forma correcta de hacerlo? Por supuesto que tenemos que oponernos a Voldemort, pero no deberíamos pensar que matar a nuestro enemigo debe ser nuestro procedimiento habitual. Da la impresión que cada día que pasa nos volvemos más y más crueles. Como el ataque que estaban describiendo… ¿Desde cuándo la Orden del Fénix comenzó a resolver sus problemas asesinando niños? Hacía poco que Hippolyta Fellows y Ciarán Troy habían salido de Hogwarts. Algunos de ustedes tienen hijos más grandes que ellos. ¿Si nuestro bando mata a personas tan jóvenes con esa facilidad, cómo podemos decir que somos mejores que nuestros enemigos?

—Fue defensa propia, Evans. No hables de lo que no sabes —gruñó James.

—¿Defensa propia? —dijo Lily, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¡Eran seis contra dos adolescentes y uno reconocido por su cobardía! No puedes decirme sinceramente que no podían haberlos sacado sin matarlos.

—¿Realmente crees que hubieran mostrado alguna compasión si hubieran sido ellos quienes nos superaban en número? Eres una idiota, Evans.

—¡Silencio, ustedes dos! —gruñó Moody—. Evans, entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero no creo que comprendas lo que significa estar en el medio de una batalla. Ninguno de nosotros desea más muertes, pero lo cierto es que a menudo nos vemos obligados a escoger entre dos males. ¿Si la vida de Lupin estuviera en riesgo, no estarías lista para defenderlo a cualquier precio, incluso si eso te obligara a matar a alguien?

Lily no dijo nada, pero pensó en las personas más cercanas a ella —Harry, Severus, Petunia, el pequeño Dudley—, y supo que no podía afirmar con total honestidad que no estaría dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo, incluso su integridad moral, para mantenerlos a salvo.

Aun así, no se sentía bien cuando pensaba en Fellows y Troy. Y se sentía aun peor cuando pensaba en el ataque inminente.

—Sólo creo que la Orden debería estar por encima de esto —refunfuñó.

—¿Y subirnos a ese alto caballo en el que estás montada? Paso.

—El hecho de que seas honesto en cuanto a ser un loco vengativo no quiere decir que sea lo correcto. Acéptalo, ni siquiera estás intentando ponerle fin a esta guerra. Sólo quieres venganza.

—Sí, me importan mis amigos. A ti evidentemente no. Si realmente tuvieras algún interés en ayudarnos a ganar esto, nos dirías todo lo que sabes sobre el futuro en lugar de guardarte toda esa información.

—Oh, seguro. Tus hábitos de asesinato realmente me han convencido de confiar todos los secretos del mañana a tu responsable cuidado.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Dumbledore, y la habitación entera quedó en silencio en un instante.

—Lily —dijo, y su voz se volvió suave y dulce nuevamente—. Tienes un buen corazón, y comprendo tu preocupación por la seguridad de los demás. En gran parte, incluso concuerdo contigo. Sin embargo, los riesgos son altos en este conflicto en particular, y desgraciadamente nos hemos visto obligados a traspasar nuestros límites. Como Alastor dijo sabiamente, hay veces en las que debemos elegir el mal menor para llegar al bien mayor.

Lily entrecerró los ojos nuevamente. Aquel era un argumento que había oído demasiadas veces.

—En cuanto a tu sugerencia de empezar a buscar la fuente de la supuesta inmortalidad de Voldemort, concuerdo rotundamente. De hecho, he estado investigando sobre este tema, y espero que podamos emplear más tiempo y esfuerzo para averiguar de dónde obtiene su fuerza. Si tienes alguna información proveniente de tus visiones sobre este tema, te pido que la compartas con nosotros.

Lily lo pensó por un momento. Una vez más, se encontró sintiendo una desconfianza natural hacia Dumbledore, pero comprendió que no tenía motivos para no contarle lo poco que sabía sobre la inmortalidad de Voldemort. No importaba lo que pensara de Dumbledore, no podía en su sano juicio dudar de que no quisiera deshacerse de Voldemort.

—Sí —dijo Lily—. Tal vez sepa algo. No es mucho, pero puede que nos ayude a ir por el camino correcto.

—Espléndido —dijo Dumbledore—. Volveré contigo una vez que hayamos terminado de hablar sobre la ceremonia de iniciación.

—Iré con ustedes —soltó sin pensar.

—¿Disculpa?

—La ceremonia de iniciación. Dijo que necesitaban a todos. Sólo digo que estoy adentro, aun si no estoy completamente de acuerdo con esto. Lo que sea que piensen hacer… Iré con ustedes.

Dumbledore le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, a pesar de que su corazón todavía estaba lleno de preocupación. Todo en aquel plan olía a peligro y malas ideas, pero sabía que tendría que estar allí, en caso de que realmente Severus estuviera allí también.

Tenía que llegar a él antes que la Orden lo hiciera.

* * *

><p><em>0109/2013 5:30 p.m._


	39. Atrapados en el fuego cruzado

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a __**Paladium**__, __**Herla**__**King**__, __**ElizabethMKJP**__, __**Xerxes**__**Eli**__ y __**yoshiluvsHxM**__._

_¡Disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 39: <strong>**Atrapados en el fuego cruzado.**

—Sigo pensando que es una pésima idea.

Lily lo dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular. A James no le importaba lo que pensara, eso era seguro. La miró con aquella marcada indiferencia a la que se había acostumbrado en las últimas semanas y luego volvió a rehuir cualquier contacto visual con ella.

—Quédate ahí, entonces. De cualquier forma, no harías más que estorbar.

—No dije que no fuera a ir.

Lily sujetó la varita con más fuerza y respiró profundamente. El frío viento invernal le dejó un sabor metálico en la boca, como si de pronto estuviera sintiendo su propia sangre.

Se había metido en grandes problemas las suficientes veces como para reconocer una mala decisión cuando la veía de frente, pero usualmente lo hacía con la suposición crédula e ingenua de que, a fin de cuentas, estaba haciendo lo correcto. Aquella vez, estaba muy conciente de que estaba tomando parte en algo que sólo podía conducir a una tragedia de desconocidas proporciones. No necesitaba conocer el futuro para saber que, aquella noche, había gente que iba a morir. Sólo esperaba poder hacer algo para que se produjera el menor daño posible.

En ese mismo momento, más de veinte hombres de la Orden del Fénix estaban listos para ingresar a las catacumbas de Camden por todas las entradas imaginables. Faltaban veinte minutos para la medianoche y, en algún lugar del interior, Voldemort junto con aproximadamente cinco de sus hombres, estaban listos para darles la bienvenida a cinco nuevos miembros al grupo de Mortífagos que no dejaba de crecer, en una ceremonia de iniciación ritual y escalofriante. Gracias a la información que la Orden había logrado sonsacarle a Karkaroff al capturarlo (Moody y Dumbledore habían conseguido que se lo declarara oficialmente muerto, de modo que Voldemort no sospechara que sus planes podían haberse filtrado), el Señor Tenebroso estaban a punto de ser emboscado por un grupo de miembros de la Orden, muy furiosos y vengativos, muchos de los cuales no se conformarían con nada menos que sangre.

Era una idea terrible, terrible. Y Lily lo sabía.

Había tenido un mal presentimiento respecto a ese plan desde la primera vez que lo había oído, y el haber entrenado con el resto de la Orden para la misión no había hecho más que reforzar su opinión. La mayoría de ellos todavía se estaban recuperando por lo que había ocurrido en el Ministerio, y querían venganza. Los había visto practicar los maleficios más oscuros y crueles conocidos por la raza mágica, y sabía que estaban listos para ir incluso más lejos. Sólo podía imaginar lo que ocurriría cuando esta gente irrumpiera en una habitación llena de Mortífagos igualmente trastornados. Iba a convertirse en un baño de sangre, lisa y llanamente.

Sabía muy bien cómo estaban razonando. Combatían fuego con más fuego. Voldemort y sus hombres no iban a jugar limpio, de modo que, ¿por qué deberían hacerlo ellos? Los Mortífagos luchaban para matar, así que, ¿por qué deberían tener compasión por ellos, que, sin lugar a dudas, no la tendrían por sus enemigos? La Orden simplemente se estaba volviendo tan cruel como los Mortífagos eran ya… ¿Pero cómo podía la Orden ser diferente de los Mortífagos si ni siquiera intentaban ser algo mejor que simples psicópatas con una causa?

No era que ella no hubiera intentado detenerlos. Había hablado con Dumbledore y con Moody y con la Orden entera, y había hablado y hablado acerca de la pura estupidez que era provocar intencionalmente un asesinato masivo, pero al parecer, el grupo estaba en su contra por unanimidad en aquel asunto. Rara vez se les ofrecía una posibilidad tan perfecta para atrapar a Voldemort por sorpresa, y no iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Lily no había podido hacerlos cambiar de opinión ni siquiera explotando su creencia en su falso don adivinatorio. Finalmente, se había visto obligada a obedecer.

Después de todo, había pensado, alguien tendría que estar allí para evitar que la situación se saliera de control. No tenía la menor idea de qué podía hacer para ayudar, pero sabía que tampoco podía quedarse fuera de esa pelea. Allí era donde debía estar aquella noche.

—No quiero escuchar más de tus tonterías una vez que estemos allí, Evans —dijo James sin emoción—. Haz lo que te digo, permanece callada y, en el nombre de Merlín, intenta no hacer nada estúpido. No quiero que hagas que nos maten a los dos.

—Bien.

Como si la misión no tuviera ya todos los signos de Una Mala Idea, Moody había hecho que Lily y James fueran compañeros. El plan era que la Orden entraría a las catacumbas de a dos desde diferentes ángulos, y Lily había quedado en pareja con James.

Se había cuestionado la cordura de Moody tras oír su ridículo plan, pero él había insistido en que realmente había lógica detrás de la locura.

—Potter es uno de nuestros mejores luchadores —había dicho—. Tú eres una de las peores. Estarás mejor con él. Sólo estoy intentando mantenerte con vida, muchacha. Además… —había bajado la voz y mirado a James con desconfianza—. A Potter no le vendría mal algo de supervisión adulta mientras estén en el campo.

Ella había fruncido el ceño.

—¿Se supone que tengo que ser su niñera?

—Sólo asegúrate de que no lo lleve demasiado lejos.

—¿Lista? —preguntó James.

—Tan lista como podré estar —suspiró Lily.

Entraron en las catacumbas, laberínticas y siniestramente silenciosas, poco antes que Moody, Dorcas Meadowes y los hermanos Prewett. El plan era localizar y eliminar las amenazas menos importantes (los Mortífagos más experimentados, quienes, según Karkaroff, estarían protegiendo a su amo), antes de enfrentar a Voldemort junto al resto de la Orden.

Avanzaron a través de los túneles silenciosos y oscuros en silencio por lo que les pareció un eón sin ver ni una sola figura encapuchada y con máscara.

—No creo que estén aquí —dijo Lily finalmente, en parte porque ya no podía soportar el incómodo silencio.

—Quizás alguien les avisó —dijo James con displicencia.

Lily apretó los dientes.

—¿Alguien como yo?

Él se dio vuelta y la enfrentó. Estaba oscuro y no estaban utilizando sus varitas para alumbrar el camino. Apenas podía distinguir su silueta en la oscuridad, lo cual hacía que pareciera más imponente.

—Sí. Tú.

Su acusación quedó suspendida entre ellos por un momento. Intentó restarle importancia con un gruñido despectivo, pero de repente le resultó muy difícil hacerle frente. De hecho, se estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa, ya que rápidamente comprendió que ella y James estaban solos en un lugar oscuro y apartado, donde nadie la escucharía gritar.

—¿Realmente es el momento o el lugar para esto? —preguntó.

Su voz no era tan fuerte ni autoritaria como hubiera deseado.

—Ni siquiera quieres ayudar a la Orden, ¿verdad? Sólo estás intentando usarnos para conseguir lo que sea que quieras. Y ahora estás molesta conmigo porque no compro nada de la basura que intentas venderme. No creo que hayas visto el futuro. No sé qué has estado haciendo últimamente, pero no creo que solamente hayas estado cuidando a tu sobrino _muggle _todos estos meses. ¿Por qué debería creerte cuando dices que no has hecho ningún trato con el Innombrable para vendernos a todos?

Un silencio escalofriante se instaló entre los dos nuevamente, y por un momento, el sonido de la sangre latiendo en sus sienes se escuchó tan fuerte que creyó que se quedaría sorda. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba asustada de James Potter, a quien ahora sentía como un completo extraño en comparación al hombre con quien había estado a punto de casarse.

¿Realmente podía hacerlo? ¿James sería realmente capaz de hacerle algo horrible a ella? Después de todo, podía echarle la culpa a los Mortífagos y nadie lo sabría…

—Mira, no sé qué estás… —comenzó.

Pero no pudo terminar la oración, porque repentinamente sintió una rápida briza y un silbido justo al lado de su oído, y escuchó algo que sonaba horriblemente a una maldición que no había dado en el blanco y que se estrelló en la pared detrás de ella.

Su primer pensamiento le hizo honor a aquel con que se había estado entreteniendo antes; imaginó que James la había atacado, así que lo empujó con fuerza con ambas manos y retrocedió. Escuchó un golpe seco y un débil "oomph" al tiempo que James caía al suelo, y sacó la varita. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, sintió una mano fuerte y áspera que la agarraba por la muñeca y otra que sujetaba su garganta. Su varita cayó al suelo repiqueteando, y ella fue estampada contra la pared.

—¡S-s-suéltame! —fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras la mano que rodeaba su garganta la apretaba con más fuerza.

Intentó defenderse, pero era fuerte y ella se estaba debilitando con cada segundo que pasaba.

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse, escuchó el rugido de una voz familiar y vio un destello de luz verde.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

La mano que rodeaba su garganta aflojó el agarre y el hombre frente a ella cayó al suelo. Ella jadeó en busca de aire y cayó de rodillas. Una luz estaba encendida, y sólo entonces comprendió realmente lo que había sucedido.

Estaba jadeando y tosiendo junto al cadáver de un Mortífago enmascarado, que la había atacado mientras estaba discutiendo con James. James estaba usando su varita como una antorcha, apuntando primero al hombre muerto y luego a Lily. No tenía sus anteojos. Quizás se le habían caído cuando ella lo empujó, cuando ella…

Una extraña mezcla de culpa y gratitud la golpeó como una cubeta de agua helada en el rostro.

Oh, Merlín. James había salvado su vida.

—James, lo siento…

—¿Estás bien? —la interrumpió.

Ella asintió rápidamente, acariciando su cuello adolorido. Se sentía miserable, inútil y violada. Pero por sobre todo, horrendamente avergonzada por haberlo acusado en secreto de planear su asesinato, sólo para, momentos después, ser rescatada por él.

Miró al Mortífago muerto que se encontraba a su lado y sintió otra clase de frío recorrer su cuerpo.

_Lo mataste_, pensó. Pero no pudo decir las palabras en voz alta.

—Eras tú o él —dijo James, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Se sintió aliviada, confusa, avergonzada y asqueada ante eso, todo al mismo tiempo.

Él levantó su varita en silencio y se la devolvió, sin hacer ningún comentario insidioso sobre el hecho de que había tenido que rescatarla.

—Gracias —dijo, tomando su varita.

Pero James volvía a ignorarla. Volvió su atención al Mortífago muerto, levantando su varita para quitarle la máscara.

Por un momento, otro pensamiento horrible pasó por su mente. Miró con atención al cadáver, alto y delgado, y lo comparó con alguien que conocía.

¿Podía ser él?

James removió la máscara y Lily dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo. El hombre tenía cabello color arena, cara redonda y era, por lo menos, diez años mayor que Severus.

—Es Baltazar Kipps. Siempre supe que era uno de ellos —dijo James.

Ella contempló al hombre muerto. De alguna manera, todavía podía imaginar el cuerpo sin vida de Severus en su lugar.

-:-:-:-:-

Ocultaron el cuerpo con un hechizo de invisibilidad y siguieron adelante. Ninguno habló, pero, por una vez, el silencio no resultaba incómodo.

Unos minutos después, comenzaron a ver una tenue luz delante de ellos. Pronto se encontraron ante la entrada a una larga habitación que había sido iluminada con numerosas velas. Se veía vacía, pero la habitación estaba repleta de arcadas y columnas que obstaculizaban su visión.

—Quédate aquí y cúbreme las espaldas —susurró James—. Iré a revisar si hay alguien allí dentro.

Lily asintió y se quedó en la puerta, mientras James entraba en la habitación tan silenciosamente como una sombra. Lo observó por un momento, hasta que comenzó a escuchar pisadas a sus espaldas. Con horror, vio una figura encapuchada que se le acercaba, de modo que pegó la espalda a la pared y se ocultó detrás de una columna. Era demasiado tarde para alertar a James.

Para su gran alivio, el Mortífago pasó de largo sin notarla y siguió su camino a través del túnel, pasando de largo la habitación en la que James había entrado. Por un momento, Lily se encontró dividida entre seguir las órdenes de James o alejarse por su cuenta, pero, al final, su natural necesidad de hacer cosas estúpidas e imprudentes, insensatas, le ganó a su sentido común. Sacó la varita y fue tras el Mortífago.

Aquel, definitivamente, no era Severus Snape, eso era seguro. Aunque tenía puesta la máscara y la capa con capucha, podía ver que era demasiado bajo y corpulento como para tratarse de él. También parecía carecer de los reflejos y de la atención que Severus tenía para captar todo lo que lo rodeaba, porque no pareció percatarse de la presencia de Lily hasta que ella gritó "¡Stupefy!" y lo aturdió.

—Eso fue sorprendentemente fácil —dijo para sí misma, mientras sujetaba al pesado hombre por las piernas y lo arrastraba hasta la esquina más cercana—. Si tan sólo todos los Mortífagos fueran tan fáciles de derrotar.

Rápidamente conjuró un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre el hombre inconciente y se sacudió el polvo de la capa, lista para regresar donde estaba James. Estuvo muy cerca de lanzar un chillido cuando se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con otro Mortífago. Éste sí se había percatado de ella, ya que estaba apuntándola directamente con su varita.

Por un segundo, Lily lo miró como un animal mira el automóvil que se acerca a gran velocidad, a punto de atropellarlo. Pero luego levantó su propia varita y le gritó como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces:

—¡Parpadea y estás muerto!

El hombre no dijo nada. Permaneció inmóvil como si estuviera posando para un retrato particularmente dramático, lo que hizo que se preguntara por qué no la atacaba como cualquier asesino normal.

—¡Baja la varita! ¡Ahora! —gritó ella.

No esperaba que él obedeciera, pero tenía la esperanza de que James pudiera escuchar sus gritos. Extrañamente, sin embargo, el Mortífago bajó la varita, aún contemplándola como si fuera la criatura más extraña que había visto jamás. Y entonces, de repente, se giró rápidamente dándole la espalda y comenzó a alejarse sin decir una palabra.

Lily levantó las cejas y contempló la espalda del hombre. El acto en sí mismo era absolutamente extraño, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue la forma en que se movía; la forma abrupta en que giró sobre sus talones, la postura de su cuerpo…

—¡Severus! —gritó.

El hombre se detuvo, pero no se dio vuelta.

—¡Sev, sé que eres tú! —dijo, iluminando con su varita para que pudieran verse mejor.

Quería correr hacia él, pero temía que pudiera espantarlo.

Él permaneció de pie, completamente inmóvil, por un momento dolorosamente prolongado. Entonces, sin darse vuelta, se quitó la capucha y la máscara, dejando al descubierto su cabeza y su cabello negro azabache. Su corazón casi se derritió al verlo.

—No deberías estar aquí —dijo él en voz baja.

—Lo sé. Tú tampoco deberías —dijo ella, disfrutando el sonido de su voz aterciopelada.

Podría reconocerla en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar.

—Te dije que no me buscaras. ¿Por qué no nunca puedes aceptar un buen concejo?

—Te extraño, Severus.

Él giró ligeramente el rostro hacia la derecha, y ella pudo ver su perfil; la pronunciada curva de su nariz, el contorno de su frente, sus pestañas. Él suspiró y se dio la vuelta, manteniendo la cabeza gacha como si temiera mirarla directamente.

Se veía tan joven. Se había acostumbrado tanto a las líneas que tenía alrededor de los ojos, que estaba casi impresionada al ver su rostro de veinte años. Aun así, no había nada que quisiera más en aquel momento que besar que centímetro de ese rostro, y cerciorarse de que jamás le pasara nada malo, o a ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo o alma.

Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos centelleaban de furia y desesperación, pero también pudo ver la vieja chispa de pasión en ellos. Siempre estaba allí en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba. Mucho tiempo atrás, ella había estado demasiado ciega como para verla.

—¿Eres siquiera conciente del peligro en el que te has puesto al venir aquí? —preguntó.

Su voz temblaba por la furia, pero en aquel momento Lily se sentía demasiado conmovida y emocionada como para responder a ella.

—Tengo una idea —replicó—. Pero verte otra vez hace que valga la pena.

Él dio un par de zancadas, y de repente se encontraba frente a ella. Ella apenas podía respirar.

—Lo digo en serio —siseó, sujetándola por los hombros—. ¡Si no hubiera sido yo quien te encontró aquí, ya estarías muerta! ¡Quiero que salgas de aquí ahora mismo!

—Sev, los hombres de Dumbledore están aquí, y por lo menos son el doble que los tuyos. Eres tú quien está en peligro.

Severus lució sorprendido, pero en unos cuantos parpadeos su rostro volvió a ser ceñudo.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —dijo—. Olvida lo que sea que has venido a hacer aquí y sal de este lugar inmediatamente.

—No. Tú eres mi prioridad en este momento. No me iré de aquí sin ti.

Le sostuvo la mirada e intentó expresar todo lo que sentía por él en esa sola mirada. Sus ojos se suavizaron un poco, aunque el resto de su cara todavía estaba tensa. Aflojó el agarre en sus hombros, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por los brazos de ella antes de soltarla por completo.

—Éste es mi lugar. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, pero no puedo protegerte. No aquí. Si te preocupas mínimamente por alguno de nosotros, sólo vete. Te lo ruego.

—Sev, tú no quieres estar aquí. Sé que no. —Tomó sus manos suavemente entre las suyas, presionando ambas contra su pecho—. No eres uno de ellos y nunca lo serás. Conozco tu corazón. Es demasiado bueno para esto. Permíteme ayudarte.

Tanto sus palabras como sus gestos parecieron confundirlo. Su rostro se relajó y la furia desapareció de sus ojos. Pero rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente, se recompuso, y nuevamente pareció haber una pared invisible entre ellos.

—No podrías ayudarme, Lily, incluso si lo intentaras. Yo he…

Tuvo que detenerse, ya que podían escuchar claramente varios pares de pies que corrían hacia ellos.

—Por los calzones de Merlín… —gruñó, acercando a Lily a su pecho.

Ella tuvo la familiar sensación que provocaba la Aparición, como si estuviera dando vueltas, y de repente se encontró en algún lugar de las calles de Londres, todavía sujetando a Severus por la parte delantera de su túnica.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

—Geográficamente, en el mismo lugar en el que estábamos hace unos momentos, sólo que más cerca del cielo —replicó Severus—. Más específicamente, aquí es donde te dejo. Si todavía tienes algo de sentido en esa cabeza tuya (cosa que realmente dudo), tomarás la primera decisión coherente que has hecho esta noche y te irás a casa en este mismo instante.

—¡No vas a volver allí, idiota! —gritó Lily.

—Gracias. Insultarme es realmente la mejor manera de convencerme de hacer algo que no puedo y no haré.

—Estoy dispuesta a recurrir a toda clase de trucos sucios para mantenerte fuera de ese lugar. Insultos, violencia, chantaje… ¡Tú dime! ¡He pasado casi un año intentando localizarte, y ahora que finalmente te he encontrado, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que te deje seguir adelante para que te asesinen, sólo porque te gustan las salidas dramáticas!

—¡Te estás comportando como una niña! No puedes simplemente venir aquí y esperar que…

—¿Sev, puedes sentirlo? —dijo Lily, señalando el suelo—. El suelo… ¡está temblando!

Si no hubiera sabido que realmente se encontraban en Londres, habría pensado que estaban en el medio de un terremoto; lo que, geológicamente, era prácticamente imposible. El suelo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, y las hojas de los árboles que se encontraban cerca de ellos se agitaron.

—Algo está pasando allí abajo —dijo Severus, contemplando el pavimento como si estuviera intentando ver a través de él.

Lily abrió los ojos. Pensó en Moody, James y todos los demás, y esperó que se encontraran bien.

—¡Tengo que volver! —dijo.

—¡No! —dijo Severus, tomándola por el hombro—. Ninguno de nosotros va a volver ahora.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó, mirándolo angustiada.

—Tú haz lo que te he dicho que hagas desde el principio —replicó, mirándola a los ojos con firmeza—. Ve directo a casa.

—¿Y tú?

—No te preocupes por mí.

—Pero ése es el punto. Me preocupo por ti todo el tiempo. No puedo descansar hasta que sepa que estás bien y a salvo.

Severus levantó las cejas y lentamente apartó la mano de su hombro. Por un momento, se vio en él la incomodidad de su inseguridad adolescente, pero rápidamente volvió a ser la persona fría que, al parecer, fingía ser por esos días.

—Has pasado cinco años pretendiendo que ni siquiera existo, ¿y ahora de repente quieres ayudarme? —dijo, y comenzó a alejarse de ella—. Perdona mi escepticismo, pero a diferencia del hombre que parece que te gusta, no he sido bendecido con un ego del tamaño de una montaña. Me resulta muy difícil creer que después de todos estos años, de pronto te resulto tan encantador que estás dispuesta a poner tu preciosa vida en juego con tal de cumplir tu misión ingenua e infantil de rescatarme de una muerte misteriosa e inminente.

Lily no pudo decir nada para responder aquello… En parte porque no podía precisamente contarle toda la verdad sobre su viaje al futuro y en parte porque había extrañado tanto su sentido del humor y su reconfortante sarcasmo que simplemente se sentía feliz de escucharlo hablar.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó él, girando sobre sus talones para mirarla nuevamente—. Debes tener alguna razón para estar tan extrañamente deseosa de volver a verme. ¿Tal vez Potter envió a su novia para hacerme salir de mi escondite para poder intentar matarme una vez más? Después de todo, sus últimos intentos han sido fracasos miserables, y sería su estilo tener a alguien más que haga la mayoría del trabajo por él.

Por una vez, Lily se las ingenió para mantener a raya su temperamento y resistió la tentación de unirse a Severus en una batalla de ironías. Algunas veces, le resultaba difícil recordar que ella y este Severus no habían pasado por lo que ella había pasado con el otro Severus. Por supuesto que no le creía. ¿Por qué lo haría? El último recuerdo que él tenía de ella debía ser de la época en que era una chica de diecisiete años, altiva y segura de sí misma, que mantenía una relación seria con James. Sería muy difícil convencer a Severus de que realmente se preocupaba por él, ni hablar de que lo amaba.

—Tienes razón —dijo, disculpándose—. Te di la espalda cuando más me necesitabas, y es de lo que más me arrepiento en la vida. Lo siento, Sev. Lo siento más de lo que puedo empezar a explicarte, y sólo puedo esperar que algún día me perdones. Tenemos mucho en lo que ponernos al día, pero hay un momento y un lugar para todo. Definitivamente, aquí no es dónde ni cuándo deberíamos hacer esto. En este momento, los dos necesitamos correr, pero necesito que me prometas que volveré a verte pronto.

Severus apartó la mirada de ella. Parecía que estaba considerando mentalmente sus opciones.

—Lo siento, Lily —dijo finalmente—, pero tú ya has elegido tu camino y yo he elegido el mío. Así es como es y así es como siempre será. Nada ha cambiado.

Él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella nuevamente.

Lo que ella hizo a continuación, definitivamente, no fue inteligente, pero Lily Evans era reconocida por ser completamente inmune al sentido común en situaciones de pánico. La mera idea de volver a perderlo la llevó a hacer lo único que podía imaginar en un momento en que las palabras simplemente no eran suficiente.

Corrió tras él, se arrojó a su cuello como una heroína romántica en una melodramática película de Hollywood de los años 1940's, y lo besó en la boca, largamente y con fuerza, con el poder del amor y la devoción que sentía por él.

Claramente, Severus no había esperado eso. Estaba tan perplejo, que apenas movió los labios durante el beso, pero cuando Lily finalmente se apartó de él, sus manos se apoyaron de manera casi natural alrededor de su cintura. Todavía se veía atónito, pero toda la oscuridad había desaparecido de su rostro.

—Para refutar la última declaración —comenzó Lily luego de recuperar el aliento—, aquello podría no ser completamente verdad.

Los oscuros ojos de Severus se iluminaron de nuevo. Lily le sonrió tímidamente, y él, al parecer, estaba finalmente comprendiendo que sus sentimientos por él no eran los mismos que habían sido alguna vez.

—¿Si te pidiera que vinieras conmigo esta noche, lo harías? —preguntó.

Su voz era ronca y completamente sincera. La sonrisa de Lily se ensanchó. Por supuesto que lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría.

Pero nunca llegó a decirlo en voz alta. De repente, el rostro de Severus se contorsionó en una mueca y sus ojos giraron en sus cuencas antes de cerrarse por completo. Todo su cuerpo de retorció, y finalmente se desplomó en el suelo.

—¡Sev! —gritó.

Colocó su cabeza sobre su regazo. Puso una mano en su cuello y, afortunadamente, pudo sentir el pulso.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Moody y James aparecieran en la escena.

—¡Le diste, Moody! —gritó James triunfante—. ¿Realmente es Quejicus? Parece que es mi día de suerte.

—¡Cállate, James, y no te atrevas a tocarlo! —siseó Lily—. ¡Y Moody, idiota! ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

—Lo aturdí —dijo Moody, arrodillándose al lado del inconciente Severus.

—¿Puedo acabar con él? —preguntó James.

Inmediatamente, Lily sacó la varita y lo apuntó.

—No, Potter. Nos es más útil con vida. Lily, baja eso —dijo Moody—. Llevémoslo a la base.

—No, no puedes… Alastor, escúchame, él no…

Las protestas de Lily fueron ignoradas, al tiempo que James sujetaba a Severus por el brazo con una brusquedad innecesaria y desaparecía antes que Lily pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

—Me contarás todo después, Lily —dijo Moody. No fue hasta ese momento que Lily notó que se veía exhausto, como si hubiera envejecido cincuenta años en una noche—. Ve a casa, cierra la puerta con llave y quédate ahí hasta que te llame. Demasiadas vidas se han perdido esta noche.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Severus y Lily por fin se encontraron, aunque las cosas no salieron muy bien al final. ¿Qué planes tendrá la Orden para Severus? ¿Y qué podrá hacer Lily al respecto?<em>

_Mis queridos lectores, les tengo un mala noticia. La historia original sólo está actualizada hasta acá, así que para el próximo capítulo deberemos esperar que la autora actualice. _

_Por si a alguien le interesa, en la parte de abajo de mi perfil, los mantendré al tanto de las __actualizaciones__; ya sea para decirles cuando la autora suba un nuevo capítulo o si hace algún anuncio o aclaración en su perfil._

_En fin, cuando Eunike suba el siguiente capítulo de Ananke, lo traduciré y lo subiré aquí para ustedes. Espero que hayan disfrutando este capítulo. Y espero poder traerles pronto el próximo :)_

_¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!_

_Besos a todos__._

_09/09/2013 9:15 p.m._


End file.
